Beautiful Lie
by Bratwurst
Summary: "Was sagtest du?" Ein Teil von mir wollte sofort rot werden und beschämt zu Boden sehen, doch ein anderer, viel präsenterer Teil starrte Malfoy ins Gesicht und wiederholte leise, bedächtig und drohend das eine Wort. HG/DM, 7. Schuljahr ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Prolog

.

.

_**BEAUTIFUL LIE** _

.

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

-

-

**_-x-_**

**_Draco – and Hermione, an surreal and unfeasible pairing?  
Is it a lie to fancy an impossibility?  
Well, then let me tell you a beautiful lie..._**

**_-x-_**

-

-

-

**Theme**: Harry Potter**  
Genre (wechselnd)**: Allgemein, Abenteuer, Dark, Drogen/Tränke, Flucht, Freundschaft, Gefühl, Grimmauldplatz, Hermine Granger, Humor, Hogwarts , Mystery, Romanze, Spannung**  
Protagonists**: Vorrangig Hermine und bald auch Draco; daneben Harry und Ron.**  
Time & Setting**: 7. Schuljahr, zwangsweise eine Weile auf Hogwarts, später am Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 und ...?

**Story**: Bei einer Konfrontation mit Todessern wurde Hermine schwer verletzt, sodass sie, Harry und Ron spontan nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und dort passiv nach den Horkruxen suchen. Doch Dinge verändern sich und als die Drei gezwungenermaßen mit Draco Malfoy in den Grimmauldplatz ziehen, erkennt Hermine, dass sie stets ein Trugbild von ihm vor Augen hatte. Und die Ereignisse überschlagen sich...

**Style**: Hermines Sicht, ab dem Moment, in dem sie genesen nach Hogwarts aufbricht (nur Prolog in der 3..). Die wichtigsten Ereignisse des siebten Bandes werden mehr oder weniger berücksichtigt und behandelt. Und ich bemühe mich, der deutschen Rechtschreibung zu folgen. Textformat ab Kapitel 11 im Blockabsatz-Format.

**Warnings**: Drogenkonsum, sehr langsam aufbauende Romanze**  
Disclaimer**: Warner Bros und Mrs Rowling. Mir gehört nichts, bis auf den Plot.**  
Beta-reading**: Niemand. Falls jemand Rechtschreib-, Logik- oder Inhaltsfehler findet, bindet es mir bitte auf die Nase! Jeder übersieht etwas.

**Idea**: _Ist es eine Lüge, ist es falsch,  
wenn ich dir verschweige, was ich um deine Zunkunft  
und dein Leben weiß? _

-

**Eine kleine Übersicht:**_**  
Part 1**_:Hogwarts (abgeschlossen)**_  
Part 2_**:Der Grimmauldplatz (aktuell)**_  
Part 3_**: Die Flucht / Der letzte Feldzug

**A/N:**  
_--x Ich lehne mich in den wichtigsten Situationen an das Buch von an ;):  
--x und ich poste jede zweite Woche Mittwochs (abends/spätnachmittags), da ich nun wieder Schule habe (Die Kapitel werden aber zunehmend länger!)._

_**VIEL SPASS!**_

-

* * *

-

-

-

-x-

-

**Prolog**:

Sie wandte sich mit einer leichten Melancholie von dem altbekannten Bahnhof wenige Meter vor ihr ab und blickte in den Himmel. Heute durchzogen ihn leichte, warme Wolken, ganz so, als ob es ein schöner Tag werden sollte.

Es war Mitte September, doch der Sommer hatte dieses Jahr erst vor wenigen Wochen Einzug gehalten. Hermine dachte an die Hitzewelle und an die letzten Sommer, die sie bevorzugt gemütlich mit einem Stapel Bücher auf der Gartenliege im Vorgarten des Hauses ihrer Eltern verbrachte.

Dieses Jahr war alles anders gewesen.  
In ihrem Zimmer stapelten sich wie jeden Sommer aberdutzende von schweren und alten Büchern. Doch im Vergleich zu den letzten Jahren hatten diese rein gar nichts mit der Schule zu tun.  
Es waren Bücher über schwarze Magie, über dunkle Magie, über ihre Folgen, ihre Wirkungen, ihre Funktion, ihre Arten. Es waren Bücher, von denen sie sich Hilfe erhoffte bei etwas, das weit über Hogwarts hinausging.

Sie konnte nicht vermeiden, dass ein kurzes, flackerndes Bild von Ron und dann von Harry vor ihren Augen erschien.  
Ein leichter Windzug bauschte ihren Mantel auf und ließ ihn über ihren Koffer streifen.

Mühsam und mit einem Seufzer senkte sie ihren Kopf und blickte wieder auf die Straße.  
Sie wollte nicht daran denken, was die beiden gerade taten.  
Und doch schoss ein Gefühl der Schuld durch ihren Körper.

Auf einmal erklang ein leises Wiehern und mit einem schwungvollem Dreh auf dem Absatz erblickte Hermine die pferdelosen, schwarzen Kutschen.  
Nur, dass sie nicht mehr pferdelos waren.

-

-x-

-


	2. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1:**

**-**

_Und ich werde es so hinnehmen wie es sein soll, auch wenn es mich meinen Mut _

_und meinen gesamten Stolz kostet..._

-

-

Auch als ich in die Kutsche stieg, kam ich nicht umhin, die gesamte Szenerie misstrauisch zu betrachten. Schwarze Geisterpferde vor dieser dunklen Kutsche, die die Schüler zu jedem neuen Schuljahr begrüßten.

Irgendetwas klingelte bei mir, doch mir fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, um welche Sorte magischer Geschöpfe es sich hier handelte.

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf die roten Samtpolster des Wagens sinken, als auch schon die Tür neben mir klackernd zufiel.

Es ruckelte einmal kurz und schon begab die Kutsche sich auf ihren Weg den Berg hinauf.

Nach Hogwarts.

-

-

--x--

-

"Granger!" 

Ich konnte nicht behaupten, die Abscheu, die aus seiner Stimme triefte, nicht zu bemerken. "Was machst du hier?"

Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich und unter normalen Umständen hätte ich es nun vermieden, mich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen. Doch da dies mit Sicherheit keine normalen Umstände waren, starrte ich ihn weiterhin nur an und hoffte, das meine Augen ebenso böse funkelten.

"Wieso sollte ich nicht hier sein, Malfoy? Ich habe dazu dasselbe Recht wie du!" Ein kläglicher Hauch Spott schwang in meiner Stimme mit. 

Das musste ich noch üben.

Doch auch so weiteten sich seine Augen und seine Gesichtszüge sahen beinahe so aus, als würden sie entgleisen. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick - und doch huschte ein wütender Ausdruck über sein Gesicht.

"Dann stimmen die Gerüchte also doch. " Er lächelte kalt. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Schlammblut, du hast etwas erreicht, was die meisten deinerseits wohl nur zu träumen wagten."

Ich schnappte nach Luft.

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", presste ich mühsam zwischen meinen Lippen hervor.

Draco Malfoy jedoch blieb bei seinem süffisanten Grinsen.

"Dann sollte ich dich lieber auspacken lassen. Wie es scheint, werden wir dieses Jahr zwangsweise viel miteinander zu tun haben."

Er bedachte mich mit einem spöttischen Blick, wie nur er es konnte, und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Perplex stand ich vor meinen riesigen, unausgepackten Koffern.

Nun, wie es schien, würden wir beide in demselben Korridor wie die Lehrer leben, die keine eigene Wohnung in Hogsmeade besaßen und somit das Schloss bevorzugten. 

Man konnte jedem Gott dieser Welt danken, dass Professor Trelwaney und Professor Snape einen derart exquisiten Geschmack besaßen und die Vorstellung, in beinahe direkter Nachbarschaft zu einigen Kollegen zu leben, sie derart anekelte, dass sich ihre Wohnungen fernab der Anderen befanden. Ja gut, Professor Snape ist nicht mehr länger von Bedeutung und diese Trelawney war ohnehin schon immer etwas senil... 

Oh, hatte Professor Dumbledore überhaupt irgendwo seine Finger NICHT im Spiel gehabt?

Doch immerhin hatte ich gewusst, wer der andere Schülervertreter sein sollte, dennoch hatte ich mir diese erste Begegnung etwas anders vorgestellt. 

Und als ich schnaufend meine Koffer die Treppe aus dem Kaminzimmer zu meinem Schlafsaal hochhievte, bemerkte ich wütend, dass ich einen Moment tatsächlich gehofft hatte, Malfoy würde mir beim Schleppen helfen.

Ich stieß einen leisen Wutschrei aus und stolperte gegen die erste Tür.

-

Malfoy lehnte in dem weitläufigen Raum an dem einzigen Erkerfenster und hatte wohl verträumt herausgesehen, bis ich hereingestürzt kam.

Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis er seinen Kopf wandte und spöttisch zu mir herabsah.

"Das hier ist MEIN Zimmer, Granger. Wenn du das gewollt hättest, hättest du auch rechtzeitig zu Schulbeginn anreisen können."

Mein Blick schweifte kurz über den schlichten Schlafsaal, der sich nicht besonders von den Sälen im Gryffindorturm unterschied. Ein Schreibtisch mit einem grauenhaften Durcheinander aus Pergamentrollen, Büchern, Federn, ausgelaufener Tinte und Eulenkeksen beladen; ein einzelnes Himmelbett mit grauschwarzem Bezug- was wohl allein mit seiner Einsamkeit den Unterschied zu dem Schlafsaal ausmachte; ein Kleiderschrank, ein schmales Regal, zum Bersten voll mit dicken und dünnen Büchern beladen; eine hüfthohe Kommode und ein deckenhohes Erkerfenster, an welchem Malfoy immer noch bewegungslos verharrte.

Die spärliche Einrichtung hatte bisher keine persönliche Note durch Dekoration oder Umgestaltung erlangt, und ich bezweifelte, dass dies jemals geschehen würde.

Ich schnaubte.

"Darum geht es hier nicht!" Ich war verdammt wütend und ich wusste noch nicht einmal warum. "Ich bin nicht erfreut, mit dir kooperieren zu müssen.", zischte ich. "Und dennoch versuche ich es wenigstens... ach, verdammt!"

Ein leichtes Amüsement huschte unverkennbar über sein Gesicht.

"Dieser Gedanke ist mir auch schon gekommen, aber damit wirst du leben müssen, Granger."

Ich erstarrte.

Einen Augenblick lang verspürte ich das dringende Bedürfnis, meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und Malfoy einen Moment ruhigzustellen.

Das wiederum war untypisch, jedoch nicht verwunderlich nach all den Jahren...

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz herum und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

-

-

-

-

-x-


	3. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2:**

-

"Sollen wir heute Abend anfangen?"

Ich setzte mich gerade erst an den Tisch, als Harry direkt ein Thema anschnitt, was ich mir noch einige Zeit erspart erhoffte.

Aber natürlich standen meine Wunschvorstellungen in keinerlei Verhältnissen zur Realität.

"Harry, ich möchte erst einmal essen. Können wir das nicht später klären - und nicht vor aller Ohren?", seufzte ich und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Neville, der plötzlich mit immenser Geschwindigkeit Hackbraten in seinen Mund schob.

"Hermöne?" 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und blickte direkt in die erstaunten Augen von Ron.

"Mönsch, du bisscha wieder da!", gab er mir durch seinen vollen Mund zu verstehen.

Ich lächelte ihn an. "Ich sagte doch..."

"Du sögtest MORGEN!" 

Er verschluckte sich und hustete kurz, bis ihm Harry auf den Rücken klopfte.

"Ja, aber..."

"Nichts da. Vergiss es. Willkommen zurück! " Plötzlich grinste er über das gesamte Gesicht. "Hey, jetzt sind wir schon im letzten Jahr..." 

"Sei froh, dass wir das noch erleben, Ron.", warf ich ein.

"... UND wir sind Vertrauensschüler." Er grinste bedeutungsschwer in Harrys Richtung.

Dieser seufzte.

"Ron, ich habe nie den Wunsch geäußert, Vertrauensschüler zu werden. Der momentane Aufruhr nach unserer verspäteten Ankunft genügt." Harry hob seine Hände, als wolle er seine Unschuld beweisen und musste dann plötzlich grinsen. "Außerdem ist Hermine nicht NUR Vertrauensschüler."

Ron sah ihn einen Moment erstaunt an und begann dann grummelnd auf seinen Hackbraten einzustechen. Ich musste ungewollt schmunzeln und wechselte schnell das Thema.

"Wie lange seid ihr denn nun in Hogwarts?"

"Seit Mitte der vierten Schulwoche - es hat sich doch irgendwie hinausgezögert." Harry verzog die Mundwinkel und starrte auf seinen Teller.

Ich seufzte und tat mir Kartoffeln mit Quark auf.

Ursprünglich wollten wir überhaupt nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, aber nach meinem _Unfall _und dem folgenden Krankenhausaufenthalt waren die Möglichkeiten der Beiden leicht begrenzt. Immerhin hatte ich durchwegs die Schutzzauber aufrecht erhalten und auf mein eindringliches Bitten hatten sie wohl eingesehen, dass Hogwarts der sicherste, sowie erholsamste Zwischenstopp war - der wahrscheinlich noch länger als erwartet andauern würde.

"... immerhin haben wir den größten Teil des Schulstoffes wieder aufgeholt.", schloss er.

Ich nickte nur abwesend, nichtwissend wovon er eben gesprochen hatte.

"Ach komm, Harry, Hermine musst du das sicher nicht erzählen. Sie hat im Krankenhaus schon sicher den Stoff für das gesamte Schuljahr gebüffelt, oder etwa nicht?", riss mich Rons Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Natürlich, immerhin wissen wir nicht, wie lange wir fortbleiben und wenn du zeitweise deinen Kopf einschalten würdest..."

"HA!", machte er triumphierend.

"...wüsstest du auch, wie NÜTZLICH sich diese Tatsache in den letzten Monaten für EUCH BEIDE herausgestellt hat.", zischte ich.

Erst setzte Ron seinen überrumpelten Blick auf, doch dann lächelte er, warm und ehrlich.

"Wie schön, dass du wieder da bist, Hermine."

-

-

-

-

-x-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, die nächsten Kapitel werden zunehmend länger! ;)


	4. Chapter 3

-

**Kapitel 3:**

**-**

_**A wonderful dream of love and peace for everyone  
Of living our lifes in perfect harmony  
A wonderful dream of joy and fun for everyone  
To celebrate a life where all are free.**_

_(A wonderful dream - M. Thorton)_

-

"Sommerdepression!"

Das Portrait klappte zur Seite und ich sah Harry erstaunt an.

"Das Passwort ist... Sommerdepression?"

Er schnaubte. 

"Die Fette Dame hat schon seit wir hier sind schreckliche Laune. Mach' in ihrer Nähe lieber keine Andeutungen, als hättest du irgendwo in deinem Leben etwas Spaß."

Ron kicherte und die Fette Dame keuchte empört.

"DAS habe ich gehört!" 

Ron runzelte die Stirn und zog mich am Arm schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry brummte und schlüpfte hinter uns hinein.

"IHR habt ja noch ein Leben, IHR seid ja lebendig, IHR lebt ja nicht in den Rahmen dieses Schlosses...!", keifte sie, bis sie kräftiger als nötig zuklappte.

"Also, wie es scheint, ist alles beim Alten", seufzte ich und ging durch den kleinen Eingangsbereich zu den Sesseln am Kamin. Auch hier schien alles wie immer.

Die samtenen, dunkelroten Ohrensessel leuchteten einladend im schwachen Kamin- und Kerzenschein. Die Arbeitstische schienen mir so rustikal und heimatlich wie eh und je, obwohl sich nur wenige Zweit- und Drittklässler im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten.

Mit einem weiterem, wohligen Seufzer ließ ich mich in einen Sessel nahe der Fensterfronten fallen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich noch, wie Harry und Ron sich jeweils in die Sessel neben mich setzten.

Plötzlich klappte das Portrait auf und Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas traten hinein. Hinter ihnen stolperte Neville Longbottom über die Mauerschwelle.

Dean und Seamus unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und starrten mich an. 

Neville taumelte gegen die Wand.

Eine kurze Stille entstand.

"Hermine, du bist ja wieder da", meinte Dean hastig.

Ich nickte.

"So scheint es."

"Geht es dir - wieder ...besser?", fragte er zögerlich.

Ich nickte wieder und fügte hinzu: "Ich denke, ich bin wieder vollkommen gesund."

"Na dann willkommen zurück in Hogwarts.", warf Seamus ein und nickte mir zu.

Er drehte sich um und ging die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf. Dean Thomas stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, als er hastig versuchte, ihm zu folgen.

Neville lehnte noch immer mit der Wange an der kalten Mauer als ich ihm meinen Blick zuwandte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wurde rot.

"Neville, was sollte das?", fragte ich streng.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Es gehen ziemlich verrückte Geschichten über deine Abwesenheit herum.", murmelte er und nuschelte dann etwas Unverständliches.

Plötzlich ertönten leise Schritte von den Treppen. Jemand kam aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal herunter und gleich darauf hörte ich eine vertraute, veträumte Stimme. 

"Wurdest du wirklich von einem Knieselclan angefallen, Hermine?" 

Ich wandte mich um und sah mich Luna Lovegood mit baumelnden Radieschenohrringen entgegen. Manche Dinge änderten sich eben nie.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte.

"Welche Gerüchte gibt es noch?", fragte ich.

"Deine Eltern verboten dir, nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen und du wärst vom Besen gefallen, als du von zu Hause geflüchtet bist.", meinte Neville. "Aber das ist auch das Unkreativste von allen."

Ich musste lachen, denn so abwegig war es ja nicht. Das einzige Problem war, dass meine Eltern überhaupt nicht einmal mehr wussten, dass sie eine Tochter hatten...

"Dobby hatte dich entführt und zwang dich, ihm zu dienen." Ron grinste.

"Du hast vergessen, wie man Küchenmixer bedient, bekamst einen Stromschlag und warst wochenlang im Koma ans Bett gefesselt." 

"Du hattest die unheilbaren Muggelwindpocken." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du bist mit Firenze durchgebrannt."

"Mongolische Feuerschlangen haben dich entführt, um ihre seltene Brut zu beschützen." Luna starrte auf das Obstgemälde neben dem Kamin und machte ein Gesicht, als hielte sie es gar nicht so abwegig. "Sie brüten immerhin nur einige Male pro Jahrhundert... " 

"Snape hält dich in seinen Kerkern gefangen, damit du nicht das beste Abschlusszeugnis der letzten Jahrzehnte erzielst." Neville blickte leicht panisch und ich musste kurz grinsen.

"Du wurdest von Todessern angefallen.", schloss Harry leise.

Ich musste mich überwinden, laut zu lachen.

Ron warf mir einen Seitenblick zu, der wohl unauffällig sein sollte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln bedeutete ich ihm, sich keine dummen Ausflüchte zu überlegen. Er hatte sicherlich selbst einen großen Teil an der Verbreitung dieser Gerüchte beigetragen. 

Und dafür war ich ihm trotz meiner momentan widerwilligen Stimmung sehr dankbar.

"Wo warst du denn nun wirklich gewesen?" 

Nevilles simple Frage traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

"Ich... hatte noch einiges zu erledigen." Ich zögerte, doch er wandte seinen Blick nicht von mir ab. "Tut mir Leid, Neville, aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen." 

Er warf beinahe einen anklagenden Blick in Richtung Harry und Ron, als auch schon Luna zum Sprechen ansetzte.

"Dir ist aber klar, dass die Gerüchte so lange weiter kursieren werden, bis du ihnen sagst, was wirklich geschehen ist?" 

Ich lächelte sie an.

"Damit muss ich nun wohl zurecht kommen."

-

-

-

-

-x-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

traurig guck

Bisher habe ich noch kein einziges Review bekommen.

Soll ich weiterposten? Oder lieber ganz schnell aufhören?

Ich würde mich sehr über Meinungen und Beurteilungen freuen!


	5. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4:**

**-**

_Lieber Victor,_

_wie geht es dir? Habt ihr schon mit dem Intensivtraining begonnen?_

_Ja, mir geht es gut. Ich war wirklich einige Zeit krank gewesen - irgendeine dumme Muggelkrankheit - und es waren schließlich Ferien, womit auch kein magischer Heiler in Reichweite war._

_Natürlich hätte ich mich bei Professor McGonagall melden können, da hast du Recht, aber ich war der Meinung es selbst mit einigen selbstgebrauten Tränken auskurieren zu können. Da hatte ich aber auch Glück gehabt, dass ich dies nicht bei einer lebensbedrohlichen Krankheit ausprobiert hatte! Wer weíß, was hätte passieren können!_

_Letztendlich hat sich somit nur meine Ankunft in Hogwarts verzögert, aber ich werde mich hüten, nocheinmal aus bloßer Begeisterung für die Tränkebrauerei Selbstexperimente auszuführen!_

_Du möchtest, dass ich dich besuche? Ich weiß nicht, ob dies möglich ist, immerhin beginnt nun mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts und ich möchte es völlig auskosten. Du verstehst sicher, dass ich in den Ferien in der Schule bleibe, um zu lernen und mich zu "verabschieden"._

_Es ist Wahnsinn, dass jetzt bald schon alles vorbei sein soll. Ich werde so unglaublich viel vermissen. Und ich weiß nicht einmal, was aus mir wird, sobald ich Hogwarts verlasse._

_In die Muggelwelt möchte ich sicher nicht zurück, obwohl ich sie auch niemals für immer verlassen möchte. Denn sie gehört genauso zu meinem Leben wie die Magie selbst, welche so schnell ein nicht mehr wegdenkbarer Teil von mir wurde._

_Ich muss dir einmal den Eiffelturm oder den schiefen Turm von Pisa zeigen. Das sind monumentale Bauten der Muggel, die dir vielleicht ein Gefühl davon vermitteln, was ich fürchte aufzugeben, sollte ich mich vollkommen der magischen Welt zuwenden._

_Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn es dir schwer fällt._

_Als ich das erste Mal die Winkelgasse betrat, kam ich mir vor wie in einem Muggelmärchen., wie eine Prinzessin, die zum ersten Mal ihr Schloss sieht, in welchem sie leben wird._

_Aber, Victor, ich -_

_-_

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen

Was sollte ich schreiben, um ihn zu überzeugen, mir keine Briefe mehr zu senden? 

Es würde sicher gefährlich werden, wenn regelmäßig Posteulen zu unserem Versteck trudelten, falls wir die Schule bald wieder verließen, wie geplant.

Außerdem... "_irgendeine dumme Muggelkrankheit " - _würde er mir das abnehmen?

Er nimmt sicherlich nicht an, dass ich ihn anlüge, aber es ist riskant, wenn er es nicht sofort glaubt. 

Vielleicht würde er eine weitere Eule schicken, wenn er an der Geschichte zweifelt.

Vielleicht würde er aber auch wissen wollen, weshalb ich wirklich in Hogwarts bleiben will. Die Begründung, dass es das letzte Jahr sei, ist zwar nachvollziehbar, aber dennoch schwach. Und ich konnte es mir nunmal nicht leisten, einen Zeitraum zu vereinbaren, den ich vielleicht gar nicht einhalten konnte oder auch gar nicht mehr erlebte...

Seufzend tunkte ich die Feder noch einmal in die Tinte und schrieb die lächerlichste Ausrede, die mir einfiel.

-

_Aber, Victor, ich möchte dich bitten, mir in der nächsten Zeit keine Briefe zu senden._

_Ich habe so wahnsinnig viel Schulstoff aufzuarbeiten, dass ich mich kaum noch außerhalb meiner Räume bewege._

_Und ich lebe in direkter Nachbarschaft mit Draco Malfoy und ich weiß nicht, ob er es gutheißen würde, wenn die Schuleulen die ja immer verspätete ausländische Post weiterhin in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum, einen Kaminraum auf dem Lehrerflur, bringen. Du weißt, er ist der Sohn eines Todessers und ich möchte weder dich, noch mich oder Harry und Ron durch missverstandene Informationen in Gefahr bringen. Er könnte -_

_-_

" '_Aber, Victor ...ich lebe... mit Draco Malfoy ...' _- ich wusste nicht, dass ich eine so große Rolle in deinem Leben spiele, Granger."

Seine schneidende Stimme ließ mich zusammenzucken und ich stieß beinahe das Tintenfass um, als mir erschreckt die Feder aus der Hand fiel.

Sie hinterließ einen unschönen Tintenfleck auf "Leid" - dem letzten Wort, das ich schnell geschrieben hatte.

Verdammt. 

Ich hatte völlig vergessen, das ich dieses Jahr den Kamin diesen Raumes - vor dem ich nun einmal gerade saß - , die Sitzgelenheiten und wohl auch vieles mehr mit Draco Malfoy teilen musste. Normalerweise war ich es einfach gewöhnt, die Feuerstelle und den Gemeinschaftsraum mit Menschen zu teilen, die mir wohlgesinnt waren.

Ich atmete einmal tief aus und erhob mich leicht aus meinem Stuhlsessel vor dem typisch Hogwarts-rustikalen Holztisch und wandte mich beherrscht um, um dem Übel ins Auge zu sehen.

Wortwörtlich.

Draco Malfoy stand plötzlich Zentimeter von meinem Stuhl entfernt.

Wie war er so unbemerkt bis direkt an meinen Platz geschlichen? Schon in dem langen, hohen Flur zu diesem Zimmer hätte man seine Schritte hören müssen, und wenn nicht, dann spätestens auf den schweren Steinplatten im Türenbereich.

Während man in meinem Gesicht sicherlich Verwirrung lesen konnte, blieb seines kalt und emotionslos. Ich konnte aus seinen Augen nur Häme deuten, alles andere blieb mir geschickt verborgen.

"Malfoy", sagte ich. "Wie hast du dich so unbemerkt hierher geschlichen?"

Er zog spöttisch seine Augenbrauen hoch und ich erlebte aus nächster Nähe, wie sich ebenfalls der Mundwinkel hob.

"Wieso trampelst du bei jedem Schritt, Granger?"

Natürlich ging er nicht auf meine Frage ein.

Ich stand auf und ging um den Stuhl herum, um ihm ebenbürtig, nicht von unten herab, in die Augen zu sehen.

"Sicherlich ist dies nicht von deinem Interesse. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich möchte noch lernen, wie du sicher auch verstehst."

Doch er trat blitzschnell, kaum wahrnehmbar, einen Schritt zur Seite um sich mir in den Weg zu stellen. 

Hatte ich wirklich erwartet, dass er so schnell kapitulierte?

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

"Wir sollten wenigstens _versuchen _miteinander auszukommen, Malfoy...", begann ich.

"Na, dann fangen wir doch mal an."

Seine Antwort kam so schnell, dass ich sie für eine Kurzschlussreaktion hielt, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er sich gemächlich in den großen, weißen Sessel gegenüber einem Sofa niederließ.

Einen Augenblick verharrte ich erstaunt. Dann seufzte ich nur und folgte der unausgesprochenen, doch deutlich in der Luft hängenden, Aufforderung mich zu setzen. 

Er legte den Kopf schief und blickte mich eine Weile an, als wäre ich ein interessantes Studienobjekt.

In mir baute sich schon wieder eine leichte Wut auf, die ich bemüht unterdrückte.

Was er zu sagen hat, möchte ich doch gerne wissen.

"Wieso spiele ich eine so große Rolle in deinem Leben, Granger?" 

Ich schnappte nach Luft.

"Verdammt, Malfoy, das war eine simple _Ausrede_...", begann ich zähneknirschend. 'Du nimmst dich verdammt wichtig, du Vollidiot!', warf ich ihm wutentbrannt in Gedanken nach und versuchte meinen Zorn nicht zu deutlich auf meinem Gesicht zu zeigen.

Doch entweder verschloss Malfoy bewusst die Augen vor dieser Tatsache und genoss es, mich zu reizen, oder aber, es gab etwas, was er im Moment als wichtiger betrachtete, denn er blieb völlig ungerührt.

"Und weshalb möchtest du keine Briefe mehr bekommen?", fragte er ruhig.

Ich starrte ihn an. 

Ich hatte erwartet, dass er hinterfragt, mich notfalls auch erpresst, warum ER in meinem Brief herhalten müsse, die winzigsten Details über sich aus mir herausquetschen versucht, und nun schien er diese Tatsache einfach zu übergehen.

Aber die Alternative gefiel mir überhaupt nicht.

"Das geht dich nichts an!", fauchte ich.

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Einige Minuten lang starrten wir uns an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, dann erhob er sich langsam und aristokratisch aus seinem Sessel und ging auf sein Zimmer zu.

Ich schnaubte und wollte mich gerade wieder an meinen Brief setzen, um den verdammten Satz durchzustreichen, als er sich einmal kurz umdrehte und mich mit ausdrucksloser Miene ansah.

"Ich würde an deiner Stelle vorsichtig sein, Granger. Manches ist bedrohlicher als man erwartet."

Und er verschwand mit einer Bewegung hinter seiner Tür. Sie schloss sich ebenso lautlos, wie meine Kinnlade herunterklappte.

-

-

-

* * *

-

Dankeschön an meine Reviewer Zurui, h0n3y und LunaNigra!

Reviews motivieren mich immer dazu, auchweiterzuschreiben!

-

PS: Die nächsten Kapitel werden zunehmend etwas länger. ;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5:**

__

_**Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story **_

(Underneath Your Clothes - Shakira)

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück war ich noch immer etwas geladen.

Ich bemühte mich, meine miese Stimmung nicht an Harry oder Ron auszulassen. Sie konnten ja nun einmal nichts für meinen unausstehlichen... 'Nachbarn'.

Welch schreckliches Wort für eine solche Person.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah zu Ron und Harry, die neben mir saßen. Ron aß bereits sein fünftes Wurstbrot, während ich meinen Magen einmal wieder nur zu einem Joghurt bewegen konnte. Die Beiden unterhielten sich gerade über die erste Verwandlungsstunde, in der ich wieder anwesend war.

Wegen meiner Abwesenheit hatte die Professorin McGonagall eine Zensur benötigt und somit kurzerhand beschlossen, mich vor der Klasse zu prüfen.

Natürlich hatte sie mir keine Gelegenheit gegeben, mich vorzubereiten. Wozu auch?

Hermine Granger konnte doch immer alles.

Letztendlich war es Rons verträumter Blick auf seine Schreibfeder, der mich daran erinnerte, den 'Wingardium Leviosa' mit einem 'Wutschen und Schnipsen' auszuführen.

Es wäre wohl sonst das erste Mal in allen Verwandlungsstunden der Siebtklässler gewesen, dass Hermine Granger eine Aufgabe nicht korrekt löste.

Ich seufzte tief und nahm einen roten Apfel von der goldglänzenden Obstplatte.

Als ich hereinbiss, hörte man das erste Flügelschlagen und Hunderte von Eulen stürtzten durch die Halle auf der Suche nach ihren Besitzern.

Ich wandte meinen Blick Neville zu und wie erwartet ließ sich eine Eule neben seinem Teller nieder und streckte ihm demonstrativ ihr Bein entgegen. Also bekam er auch jetzt immer noch die vergessenen Dinge von Zuhause nachgeschickt.

Plötzlich tapste eine Eule neben meinem Teller herum und ich runzelte schon die Stirn, als sie sich Ron zuwandte und ihn aufmunternd beschuhute.

Ron griff nach dem Brief und Harry und ich erkannten sofort die Schrift von Mrs. Weasley.

"Was gibt's denn, Ron?", fragte Harry nach einigen Augenblicken und wedelte mit seinem Löffel in Richtung des Briefes und des kleinen Päkchens.

"Mum wünscht dir alles Gute, Hermine." Er hob seinen Blick von dem Pergament und sah mich an. "Ich frage mich bloß, woher sie weiß, dass du schon wieder hier bist. Naja, vielleicht hat Ginny ja wieder geplaudert." Ron wandte sich wieder dem Brief zu und wurde plötzlich eine Spur bleicher. "Und... sie schickt mir Socken."

Er verzog die Mundwinkel und legte den Brief beiseite, um das eingewickelte Päkchen aufzureißen. Als er die Pappstreifen zur Seite schob, kam ein khakifarbenes Paar Socken zum Vorschein.

Jetzt schnaubte er.

"Ron?", murmelte ich verwirrt.

"Oh ja, Mum. Wir versuchen Du-weißt-schon-wen fertigzumachen und du schickst mir Socken. Wie einsichtig von dir!" Er begann hysterisch zu lachen, um von einer Sekunde auf die Andere wieder aufzuhören.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ron, vielleicht ist jetzt nicht die angenehmste Zeit deines Lebens, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir den Kopf verlieren dürfen." , sagte ich so leise, dass es nicht einmal Harry mitbekam, der nun in ein Gespräch mit Neville verwickelt war.

Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Natürlich! Das sagst DU mir... Bei dir läuft schließlich auch nie etwas schief. Das Wort 'Versagen' kennst du überhaupt nicht. Das Wort 'nutzlos' gibt es nicht in deinem Leben. Und so etwas wie Hass empfindest du als schier ungesund."

"Ron!", keuchte ich entsetzt, woraufhin einige Gryffindors aufsahen.

"Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt, und du weißt, dass du nicht nutzlos bist.", fügte ich leise hinzu und atmete tief durch.

"Habe ich das gesagt?"

Ich zog es bei meiner geladenen Stimmung vor, zu schweigen.

Als ich auf meinen Apfel starrte, fiel mir auf, dass ich keinen Hunger

"Wie ist es eigentlich, die Schülervertreterin von Hogwarts zu sein?"

Harry sah mich an und grinste.

"Oh, wunderbar", meinte ich und lächelte ihn selig an. "Du darfst vorrangig den Papierkram für Hunderte von Schülern machen und kümmerst dich um die Kontakte zu anderen Magieschulen - und dieses Jahr kommen außerdem noch immense Vorbereitungen für das Trimagische Turnier hinzu. Du hältst regelmäßig Konferenzen mit den Vertrauensschülern und Notfallsanitätern ab; du darfst in präkären Situationen als Verantwortliche mit den missmutigsten Lehrern reden - nun, ich nenne lieber keine Namen .

Dazu triffst du dich regelmäßig mit Filch, um dir Vorwürfe anzuhören, sowie seinen ständig drängenden Wunsch, zu bewerkstelligen, dass die Schulregeln gelockert werden wie vor einigen Jahrhunderten, damit er endlich seine heißgeliebten, antiken Folterinstrumente von der Wand nehmen kann. Alles in Allem... ein entspannender Job, aber wenigstens habe ich dafür meine eigenen Räume."

Harry und Ron sahen mich mit leicht verblüfften Gesichtern an.

"Das ist ja richtig anstrengend!", meinte Ron mit weitaufgerissenen Augen.

"Nun ja, was hast DU denn erwartet?" Ich schnaubte. "Dass ich einen hübschen Titel bekomme und halbjährlich zum Kaffeetrinken mit den Lehrern spaziere?"

Als Ron mich noch verblüffter ansah, wusste ich, dass zumindest er es tatsächlich so erwartet hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Tür des Klassenraumes für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Dieses Jahr wurde Professor Slughorn wiederholt aus seinem Ruhestand zurückgerufen, um den Posten des Verteidigungsunterrichts zu übernehmen. Es war ja schon ein Wunder, dass er sich bereit dazu erklärte, die höheren Jahrgänge weiterhin in Zaubertränke zu unterrichten -nun gut, er hatte mal wieder Blut geleckt-, aber dass er tatsächlich den gefährlichen Posten des Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste - Unterrichts annahm, hatte sogar mich überrascht.

Sicher, Professor Slughorn hatte immer auf der Seite der Gegner Voldemorts gestanden. Dazu ist er die Personifizierung eines Slytherins, intelligent, zielstrebig und machthungrig, und dennoch hatte er deutlich für seine Überzeugungen eingestanden und sich stets mit Muggelstämmigen wie mir oder Harrys Mutter Lily abgegeben.

Trotz allem, von ihm hätte ich es nicht erwartet. Aber somit hatten immerhin die höheren Klassen Verteidigungs- und Zaubertränkeunterricht, während die ersten vier Klassen sehen mussten, wie sie ohne Lehrer den Zaubertränkestoff aufholten.

Harry hatte viel über die letzten Monate von Professor Dumbledores Leben erzählt, jedoch konnte das, was er sagte, bei Weitem nicht alles gewesen sein.

Ich bin mir völlig sicher, dass Dumbledore bereits vor seinem Tod Vorkehrungen getroffen hat, um Hogwarts Gleichgewicht noch für einige Zeit zu bewahren.

Und dass Professor Slughorn diesen bedrohlichen Unterrichtsposten annahm, bestätigt meine Vermutung ungemein.

Die Tür schwang leise auf und Professor Slughorn schritt schwerfällig zum Pult hinein, während die restlichen Schüler verstummten - nichtwissend, was sie nun erwartete.

"Aber, aber, meine Lieben", brummte der Professor mit belegter Stimme. "Ich bin kein böser Mann, der Sie im Verteidigungsunterricht quälen möchte. Bitte unterlassen Sie diese Gesichter, als ob Sie in sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlen!" Er lachte kurz auf und wandte sich zu seinem Pult um.

"Oh - oh", murmelte er.

Über dem Lehrerstuhl hing, immer noch seit dem letzten Jahr, der Umhang von Snape.

Professor Slughorn schritt mit zögerlichen Schritten auf den tiefschwarzen Stoff zu, der so unschuldig und unbedacht über der Lehne des Stuhls lag, als ob er schon immer dorthin gehört hatte.

Kurz blickte ich zu Harry und Ron, die genauso ausnahmslos wie jeder Schüler in diesem Raum zu dem Mann am Pult starrten. Die Atmosphäre in dem Klassenzimmer war mit einem Schlag von locker und gelassen zu angespannt und widerwillig gewechselt.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und wartete auf die Reaktion unseres Professors.

Mit sichtlichem Unbehagen schritt er auf den Stuhl zu und griff den Umhang mit drei Fingern, und verfrachtete ihn dann mit zwei Schritten auf ein Brett des klapprigen Regals in der Raumecke, wo er stumm neben dunklen Phiolen und Glasbehältern mit schimmernden Flüssigkeiten und unscharf wirkenden Objekten darin liegenblieb.

Dann wandte er sich um und rückte sich den Lehrerstuhl zurecht, um sich langsam darauf niederzulassen. Sein Blick wanderte in die Ferne und er schien sichtlich neben sich zu stehen.

Plötzlich schien ihm bewusst zu werden, dass er von allen Augenpaaren im Zimmer gemustert wurde. Er bückte sich etwas zu hastig über die Lehne, die ihn leicht in der Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte, welche er sich wohl gewünscht hätte, und zog den letzten Band der Verteidigungunterrichtsreihe aus seiner Tasche.

"Bitte schlagen Sie Ihre Bücher zu der Thematik der Inferi in dem dritten Kapitel auf. Lesen Sie sich einige Minuten lang die Grundlagen der Thermatik durch, die wir dann anschließend erläutern werden."

Einige wenige Schüler kramten in ihren Taschen, die meisten hatten die Bücher bereits vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen. Eine Minute lang konnte man das Umblättern der Seiten und das Kratzen meiner Feder hören, als ich mir die Seiten notierte, die ich zusätzlich dem Thema begleitend durcharbeiten wollte.

Dann wurde es still.

Als der Gong erklang, bedeutete uns der Professor, unsere Bücher einzupacken und sortierte wieder etwas zu eilig seine Bücher in die alte Ledertasche zu seinen Füßen.

"Bitte machen Sie sich einige Notizen zu den Grundlagen der Inferibeschwörung. In der nächsten Stunde werden wir einige Zauber zur Abwehr derselbigen erarbeiten und proben. Auf Wiedersehen."

Noch bevor der erste Schüler seine Tasche geschultert hatte, war Professor Slughorn aus dem Klassenzimmer gestürzt.

* * *

_Wie findet ihr's?_

_Soll ich weiterschreiben?_

_Bisher habe ich kaum Review bekommen, da glaube ich irgendwie, niemand liest das hier... -.-_


	7. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6:**

**-x-**

"Eine unangenehme Situation - und dazu auch noch in der ersten Stunde" ,murmelte ich mitfühlend, als wir uns auf den Weg zu der großen Halle machten.

"Aber seien wir 'mal ehrlich - er hätte sich beherrschen müssen, er hätte auch gar nix sagen dürfen - schließlich ist er ein Lehrer...", meinte Ron überzeugt und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich zog es vor, zu schweigen und auch Harry schien nichts dazu zu sagen zu haben.

Heute war die Halle nicht sehr belebt, da viele Schüler noch im Unterricht saßen und erst in einer Stunde zum Buffet in die große Halle kämen.

Wir setzen uns und ich griff sofort nach einem Brötchen, um es zu halbieren, dick zu buttern und mit Stachelbeermarmelade zu bestreichen. Dann schob ich es mir in den Mund und hatte die erste Hälfte schon aufgegessen, bevor Harry und Ron überhaupt begonnen hatten, sich etwas auf die Teller zu laden.

Ron riss überrascht die Augen auf.

"Du hast heute ja einen Riesenhunger. Oder hast du es eilig?"

Ich nickte zuerst und schüttelte dann den Kopf, da ich ihm nun einmal mit vollem Mund nicht antworten konnte.

"Ich habe mörderischen Hunger", brachte ich hervor, nachdem ich das Brötchen heruntergewürgt hatte.

Harry und Ron sahen mich verdutzt an, bis Ron den Kopf schüttelte und ebenfalls in sein Brötchen biss.

Ich blieb noch etwa fünf Minuten unruhig an meinem Platz sitzen und rührte gedankenverloren in meiner Teetasse, bis ich plötzlich aufsprang.

" 'Tschuldigung, Harry, Ron, aber ich muss heute Abend noch die Aufteilung der Schulsprecherpflichten erarbeiten und vielleicht noch mit Filch sprechen.", sagte ich hastig und wünschte mir gleichzeitig, einfach sitzen geblieben zu sein. Doch auch dann würde sich die Arbeit nicht alleine machen...

"Mit Filch?", stöhnte Ron und warf mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu. "Du Arme!"

"Also hattest du es doch eilig?" Harry blickte mich überrascht an.

"Naja", murmelte ich. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte es einfach irgendwie umgehen. Aber nichts zu tun bringt mich nicht weiter."

Ich seufzte und hob meine Hand noch einmal zum Gruß, ehe ich zur Flügeltür ging.

-x-

* * *

-x-

Etwa eine halbe Stunde lang hatte ich regungslos in die tanzenden Flammen des Kamins in dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestarrt, als das Portraitloch aufklappte und ein sichtlich schlecht gelaunter Draco Malfoy den Kopf hindurchsteckte.

"Granger", schnarrte er.

"Malfoy", schnaubte ich zurück.

Einige Atemzüge lang blieb er herausfordernd am Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes stehen.

Dann wandte er sich um, im Begriff, den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

"Malfoy.", wiederholte ich bestimmt.

Er blieb stehen.

"Was willst du schon wieder?" Seine Stimme war eiskalt.

'Oh, wunderbar.', dachte ich mir. 'Es scheint beinahe so, als ob er gerade heute richtig schlecht gelaunt ist. Das Schicksal liebt mich.'

Mit einem Seufzer stand ich langsam aus dem warmen Sessel vor dem Kamin auf, in welchem ich es mir gemütlich gemacht hatte. Mein linkes Bein war bereits eingeschlafen, weshalb ich mich etwas schwankend erhob.

Draco Malfoy hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue.

"Wir müssen die Aufteilung unserer Pflichten als Vertreter dieser Schule und ihrer Schüler besprechen.", brachte ich knapp und förmlich hervor. 'Lass' dich nicht von ihm reizen!'

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

"So.", meinte er. "Und das muss jetzt sein?"

"Wann möchtest du es denn besprechen, Malfoy?", fragte ich betont höflich.

"Jetzt.", sagte er knapp und setzte sich in den Sessel, aus welchem ich mich gerade erhoben hatte.

Er macht mich wirklich wahnsinnig.

Innerlich köchelnd nahm ich einige Blätter Pergament und eine Feder mit Tinte vom schweren Holztisch und setzte mich auf die Tischkante direkt neben dem Sessel.

Er warf mir einen missmutigen Blick zu.

"Ich habe schon am Montag einen Besprechungstermin bezüglich der Beete und Gewächshäuser mit Professor Sprout ausgemacht, ebenso mit Professor McGonagall bezüglich des Gryffindorhauses und am Donnerstag mit Professor Slughorn wegen der Laborarbeiten.

Mit Madame Pomfrey und Madam Pince müssten wir in der nächsten Zeit eine längere Jahresbesprechung abhalten. Ein Treffen mit Professor Flitwick, dem neuen Pflege magischer Geschöpfe - Lehrer und den anderen Professoren hat noch etwas Zeit, aber wir sollten es noch in diesem Monat erledigen.

Oh, bevor die Quidditchsaison beginnt, sollten wir auf jeden Fall mit Madame Hooch sprechen. Und außerdem mit allen anderen Hauslehrern, um unter anderem die neuen Quidditchteams festzuhalten.

Der Termin für die noch anstehenden Vorbereitungen des Trimagischen Turniers, welches nächstes Jahr glücklicherweise wieder stattfinden wird, ist erst in zwei Wochen.

Ah ja, du kannst dich morgen Abend gegen sieben Uhr mit Mr. Filch treffen und die neuen Verbote notieren. Nimm' genug zum Schreiben mit.

Das wäre es dann soweit... der Rest wird sich in einigen Wochen ergeben."

Ich blickte von meinem Pergament auf, welches ich quer mit Kringeln und Linien beschriftet hatte und fing sofort Malfoys spöttischen Blick ein.

"Um Professor Slughorn kann ich mich kümmern, aber ich werde sicherlich keine Stunde mit Filch verbringen." Er verzog seine Lippen zu einem überheblichen Grinsen.

"Nun, das ist ein Problem.", entgegnete ich zuckersüß. "Ich nämlich auch nicht."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte eisiges Schweigen.

"Stell' dich nicht so an, Granger, du kannst doch alles. Ein missmutiger Mann wird dir schon nicht den Abend verderben." Immer noch hielten wir Blickkontakt, ohne zu blinzeln. "Schätze dich glücklich, dass er sich überhaupt bereit erklärt hat, ihn mit dir zu verbringen."

Abrupt stand ich auf und überwand den verbleibenden Meter ihm mit einem Schritt.

"Pass bloß auf.", zischte ich. "Bilde dir ja nicht ein, du könntest mich weiterhin so von oben herab behandeln." Er starrte mich kalt an, doch seine Augen waren etwas geweitet. "Ich werde meinen Abend sicherlich nicht mit Filch alleine in seiner erbärmlichen Folterkammer verbringen."

Ich drehte mich schwungvoll auf dem Absatz um und stürmte auf meine Räume zu.

Bevor ich die Tür erreichte und sie demonstrativ laut nach mir schloss, vernahm ich noch die Worte von Malfoy, welche mich für einen Moment gehörig aus der Bahn warfen.

"Dann bis morgen Abend, Granger."

-x-

-x-

* * *

_Ein herzliches Dankeschön an **H0n3y und LunaNigra!** Ich freue mich echt wahnsinnig über Kommentare und seien sie noch so winzig. )_

_Sooo, das nächste Kapitel wird mehr als doppelt so lang. ;)_

_Hmmm... darf ich einen Wunsch äußern?_

_Ich würde mir wünschen, auf das nächste Kapitel mehr als drei Reviews zu bekommen... 'liebguck'_


	8. Chapter 7

**

* * *

_Ein herzliches Dankeschööön an meine Reviewer _****LunaNigra, Kari und H0n3y** ! 

_LunaNigra : Na, dann: bitteschön - hier das nächste Kapitel! )_

_Kari: Es freut mich, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt - danke! Und danke für deine Kritik! Ich bemühe mich, die Charaktere möglichst authentisch wirken zu lassen. Kannst du mir vielleicht eine Beispielsstelle nennen, an welcher er dir zu "nett" vorkam (würde mir helfen, ich möchte mich ja gerne verbessern;) ? _

_H0n3y : Schön, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt! Und wenn es meine FF auch tut, ist das ja wunderbar... )_

_Bekomme ich dieses Mal mehr als drei Reviews? O.o _

_-x-_

* * *

-x-

-x-

x

**Kapitel 7:**

_Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down _

_I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

_I've gotta say respectfully  
I would like it if you take the cameras off of me  
'Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy_

(Rumors - Lindsay Lohan)

-x-

-x-

Der nächste Morgen brach genauso schwül an wie die Tage zuvor.

Ich erwachte früh und konnte durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die hell und warm in mein Zimmer fielen nicht mehr einschlafen. Also kletterte ich aus meinem rustikalen Himmelbett, begab mich an meinen persönlichen kleinen Erker und blickte hinaus auf die Ländereien.

Die Sonne kletterte gerade über die am weitesten entfernten Hügel Hogwarts. Nur wenige Strahlen hatten bereits das Tal und Hagrids Hütte erreicht, doch einer davon schon mein Erkerfenster und schien mir warm ins Gesicht.

Einige Minuten lang genoss ich nur die friedliche und beruhigende Wärme der Sommersonne, dann blickte ich wieder in die Ländereien herab.

Hagrid schien auch noch nicht wach zu sein. Zumindest konnte ich keinen aufsteigenden Rauch sehen, der seinen morgendlichen Pfefferminz-Melissentee ankündete.

Hagrid... ich sollte ihn spätestens morgen besuchen gehen. Immerhin hatten wir uns eine kleine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen und ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich auch schon Sorgen um mich macht - womit ich ihn natürlich nicht belasten möchte.

Was er wohl tut, jetzt, wenn er kein Lehrer mehr ist?

Wie es ihm wohl ergeht?

Vielleicht war er während unserer Ferien nochmals im Auftrag des Orden des Phönixes unterwegs. Die Verhandlungen mit den Riesen waren schließlich weder abgeschlossen noch erfolgreich beendet. Ohne Dumbledore stellten sich sogar hier schon Probleme ein.

Ich ließ meinen Blick weiter zu den Gemüsebeeten neben seiner Hütte wandern, in welchen er Wurzeln, Kräuter und Gemüse - besonders Kürbisse - anbaute und stöhnte auf.

Sollte ich mir schon so früh am Morgen von einem nicht anwesenden Draco Malfoy den Tag verderben lassen?

Sicher nicht! Dennoch musste ich mich heute Abend wohl oder übel eine Stunde mit diesem Snob UND mit Filch abgeben.

Nun, man konnte sich den Lauf seiner eigenen Geschichte und seines Schicksals nun einmal nicht aussuchen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich die Sonne vollständig aus dem Schatten der Hügel erhoben und erfüllte die gesamten Ländereien um Hogwarts mit einem orangefarbenen Schimmer, welcher schon die Hitze des folgenden Tages ankündigte.

Heute wäre wirklich ein wundervoller Tag hinauszugehen. Diese und die folgenden Wochen würde es bestimmt nicht mehr regnen, sondern konstant eine milde Sommerhitze herrschen.

Wir waren in dieser Gegend zwar in Sicherheit, doch das heißt nicht, dass wir unsere Aufgabe vergessen durften.

Vielleicht sollte ich Ron und Harry verstärkt zu mehr Disziplin auffordern.

Doch immerhin war ich nun seit über drei Monaten nicht mehr unten am See am östlichen Waldrand gewesen und ich fühlte, dass ich es vermisste. Eine solche Auszeit könnte ich mit einem Besuch bei Hagrid verbinden.

Dazu musste ich nur noch die beiden Jungs überzeugen, mich zu begleiten.

-x-

* * *

-x-

"Sie hören nicht auf zu fragen", sagte ich, als wir drei auf dem Weg zu den Ländereien durch die Eingangshalle schritten.

"Mittlerweile werden sie sogar immer kreativer...", versuchte Ron scherzhaft. Ich warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, doch er grinste nur.

"Nun ja, was hattest du erwartet?" Harry drehte sich zu mir und zog erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "Immerhin ist das doch ein kleiner Skandal... die Abwesenheit der Musterschülerin - und das auch noch aus verschleierten, mysteriösen Gründen."

Ich seufzte tief.

"Natürlich verstehe ich das, Harry.", sagte ich langsam. "Aber ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, was ich meinen Eltern erzählen sollte. Ich musste sie belügen, ihnen etwas vorgaukeln." Harrys Blick wurde etwas weicher, auch wenn er nicht lächelte. "Und was ich Victor schreiben sollte, wusste ich auch nicht so recht..."

"Krum?", machte Ron überrascht und riss die Augen auf. "Vikky Krum? Zu ihm hast du noch immer Kontakt? Du schreibst ihm?"

Ich blickte ihn zweifelnd an.

"Ron, es ist immer günstig, und das vor allem in unserem Fall, Beziehungen im Ausland zu -"

"Beziehungen?", schnaubte er. "Kommt uns Vikky denn auch bald besuchen? Am besten in unserem geschützten Hochsicherheitsversteck. Oder wird er auch -"

"Hör' auf,", unterbrach ich ihn grob. "Ich habe ihm bereits klar gemacht, dass ich in der nächsten Zeit nicht zu erreichen bin. Also halt' dich bitte zurück."

Harry schwieg unbeteiligt und Ron schnaubte.

Plötzlich kamen mir die Dinge in den Sinn, welche Ron mir vor einigen Tagen vorgeworfen hatte. Ich rief mir Rons verzerrte Gesichtszüge ins Gedächtnis und musste an seine gereizte, hochgeschraubte Stimme denken.

_,Bei dir läuft schließlich auch nie etwas schief. Das Wort 'Versagen' kennst du überhaupt nicht. Das Wort 'nutzlos' gibt es nicht in deinem Leben. Und so etwas wie Hass empfindest du als schier ungesund.'_

Hass. Hass ist ein starkes Wort, das eine Unmenge an Emotionen ausdrückt.

Hier hast du Recht, Ron, Hass habe ich in meinen Leben noch nie empfunden. Doch soll ich mich deswegen schlecht fühlen? Ist es notwendig, einen Menschen zu finden, den man hassen kann?

Erspart mir meine Situation nicht eine Unmenge an seelischen Schmerzen?

Ich bedaure sie nicht.

Und du, Ron, fühlst du dich schlecht, weil du glaubst, die Anforderungen, die an dich gestellt wurden, nicht erfüllen zu können?

Fühlst du dich schlecht, weil du möglicherweise an manchen Dingen verzweifelst, die mir so leicht von der Hand gehen?

Aber du behauptest, ich würde nie versagen, nie etwas Richtiges anzweifeln. Es klingt beinahe so, als wolltest du behaupten, ich würde stets perfekt handeln und entscheiden.

Als würde ich jede Situation meistern.

Erinnerst du dich an unser zweites Schuljahr? An den Basilisken, den Harry durch die Wände hören konnte? Ich wurde von ihm versteinert, genauso wie die dumme Katze von Filch.

Die Lösung auf die mysteriösen Angriffe hatte ich wortwörtlich in letzter Sekunde gefunden.

Ein Basilisk... ich weiß noch genau, wie entsetzt ich war, wie aus der Bahn geworfen ich mich fühlte, wie verwirrt und verzweifelt, als ich die kurze Passage in dem alten Buch las. Ich wollte es einfach nicht glauben.

"_Ein so uraltes und so... lebensgefährliches Wesen, hier in den sicheren Mauern Hogwarts?"_ , hatte ich geflüstert, bevor meine Stimme versagte und ich begann, erste Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.

Parvatis Handspiegel auf dem Bibliotheksitisch hatte mir letztendlich das Leben gerettet.

Durch die spärliche Information konnte ich meine eigene Haut retten, doch ich kam nicht mehr dazu, euch an meinem Wissen teilhaben zu lassen.

Wart ihr damals enttäuscht?

Hattet ihr zwei von mir erwartet, die Lösung früher zu finden, womöglich noch vor dem nächsten Angriff?

Du hattest es sicher angenommen und als selbstverständlich betrachtet.

Nun...

Ich soll dem Anschein nach also perfekt sein.

Aber wieso?

Wieso sagt ihr so etwas von mir, wieso erwartet ihr so etwas von mir?

Vielleicht... nein... aber - taten sie das womöglich alle? Alle, auch Harry, auch Ginny, die anderen Weasleys, die Schüler, die Lehrer?

Ich bin nicht perfekt, nicht einmal annähernd, und ich werde es auch niemals sein.

Wie können sie so etwas von mir erwarten?

-x-

* * *

-x-

Ich hatte überhaupt nicht realisiert, dass wir schon vor Hagrids Tür standen.

Erst Hagrids tiefe, grollende Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Hermine!"

Es folgte eine Umarmung, die mir beinahe die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Hagrid hielt mich so fest an die Brust gepresst, dass ich noch nicht einmal sprechen konnte, so zappelte ich nur mit den Beinen wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

"Hagrid, du erdrückst sie."

_Danke, Harry._

Hagrid ließ mich vorsichtig auf den Boden zurückgleiten und lächelte mich durch seinen dicken Bart hindurch an. Wieder einmal sah ich die vielen, kleinen Wunden und Narben in seinem Gesicht, welche ebenfalls unter seinen Haarbüscheln verschwanden. Einige davon waren definitiv nicht älter als eine Woche.

"Wie geht's dir?", fragte er.

"Mir geht es wunderbar. Wirklich.", fügte ich noch hinzu und lächelte leicht, um meine Worte zu bestärken. "Aber was ist mit dir, Hagrid? Welchen unbequemen Auftrag hast du wieder hinter dir?"

Der riesige Mann vor mir wandte sich überrascht von seinem laut pfeifenden Teekessel ab, an dem er sich zu schaffen gemacht hatte.

"Woher willst du wissen, dass ich wieder im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs war?"

Ich grinste leicht und tippte an meine Wange.

Hagrid wurde sofort rot und murmelte etwas, von dem ich nur die Worte _"nie schnell genug" _ und _"wie immer" _ verstand.

"Na gut", brummte er."Setzt euch erst 'mal und nehmt euch einen Keks." Er wies auf den großen Teller unangetasteter Felsenkekse und Harry, Ron und ich setzen uns gehorsam an den Tisch, doch nur Harry brachte es über sich, nach einem Keks zu greifen.

"Also", begann Hagrid, und ich bin mir sicher, dass nur mir der säuerliche Unterton seiner Stimme auffiel. "Wie ihr ja sicher wisst, sin' die Verhandlungen mit den Riesen noch lange nich' abgeschlossen. Es gibt immer wieder Komplikationen, und die meisten derjenigen, die wir aufsuchen, ham sich Voldemort bereits angeschlossen.

Aber ich hab' den erarbeiteten Plänen von Albus Dumbledore weiterhin gefolgt, wisst ihr, die sin' immer so 'was von wasserdicht, und er hat auch schon alle möglichen Ausschweifungen und Ausfälle eingerechnet - ich versteh' also echt nich' was da falsch gelaufen is'. Immerhin ist er ..." Er unterbrach sich plötzlich und räusperte sich, bevor er den Faden wieder aufnahm. "Auf jeden Fall - ich bin wieder in die Berge gereist, um direkt vor Ort zu sein. Dann hab' ich mich auf die Lauer gelegt, drei, vier, fünf Tage lang, vielleicht auch 'ne Woche, und darauf gewartet, dass die Riesen sich zeigen." Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Dem war aber irgendwie nicht so, und so hab' ich da sicher einige Wochen gewartet, bis ich es aufgab und's in den Höhlen versuchte."

Jetzt wandte er seinen Blick mir zu. "Nix. Gar nix." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wusste erst mal auch gar nich' mehr, wo ich nun suchen sollte. Aber dann fiel mir ein, dass sich die Riesen oft in riesigen Kolonien in Russland versammelt hatten, hoch oben im Norden an der Küste.

Professor McGonagall hatte ziemlich verzweifelt versucht, mich von meinem Plan abzuhalten, aber ich hab ihr gesagt_: ,Ich will wenigstens versuchen, Dumbledores Auftrag für den Orden durchzuführen, und wenn ich dabei draufgehen sollte, dann zumindest für 'nen guten Zweck.'_ . " Er grinste und rückte den Teekessel zurecht.

Um Hagrid von seinen finsteren Gedanken abzulenken nahm ich mir einen Felsenkeks.

"Naja, sagen wir mal so: kaum war ich da, musste ich auch schon wieder versuchen, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden, wenn ich da lebend rauskommen wollte. Es waren einfach zu viele, so wahnsinnig viele, dass es mich selbst überrascht hat, dass ich da lebend raugekomm'n bin."

"Also, ich schätz 'mal, die Verhandlungen mit den Riesen sind vorerst aufs Eis gelegt."

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er damit lästige Gedanken loswerden.

"Und du, Hermine? Was ist mit dir passiert? Diese zwei hier -" Er warf Ron und Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. " - die zwei ließen sich nich' dazu breitschlagen, mir 'was Genaues zu deiner Abwesenheit zu erzählen."

Ich schnappte nach Luft und verengte die Augen, bevor ich mich Harry und Ron zuwandte.

Doch ich kam nicht dazu, sie herunterzuputzen, da Hagrid mich direkt wieder ansprach.

"Du wurd'st beim Angriff der Todesser verletzt und lagst zwei Tage im St. Mungos. Aber es klang nich' so, als wäre es 'was Lebensbedrohliches gewesen. Wieso also die Auszeit, Hermine?"

Lächelnd fügte ich mich meinem Schicksal und begann meine Geschichte zu erzählen.

"Ich war Ende August mit dem Zug nach London gefahren und gerade auf dem Weg durch die Winkelgasse. Es war Zeit, mir einige Informationen bezüglich unserer Aufgabe von Dumbledore zu besorgen und ich war eben so dumm, durch eine Seitengasse zu laufen, um schneller an einen kleinen Buchladen am Ende der Straße zu gelangen.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es Zufall war, doch ich bin geradewegs gegen Lucius Malfoy gelaufen.

Welch' Ironie des Schicksals." Ich lächelte, beeilte mich aber, fortzufahren. "Er schien mich jedoch erkannt zu haben, denn er hielt mich sofort an den Schultern fest. Es wirkte so, als wolle er mich irgendwohin wegbringen.

Natürlich habe ich mich gewehrt, doch er war nicht alleine. Den Mann, der versuchte, mir den Zauberstab abzunehmen, kannte ich aber nicht. Er war sehr hoch gewachsen, hünenhaft und massiv, mit einem kantigen Gesicht und einem dümmlichen Blick.

Ich vermute einfach einmal ins Blaue hinein, dass es Crabbes oder Goyles Vater war."

Harry und Ron grinsten, doch Hagrid blickte mich immer noch schockiert an.

"Auf jeden Fall hab ich gekämpft wie eine Verrückte, konnte meinen Zauberstab auch noch aus meiner Tasche herausreißen und ihnen einige Flüche auf den Hals jagen.

Leider kennt Lucius Malfoy tatsächlich ebenfalls so viele Flüche, wie ihm nachgesagt wird, denn in dem folgenden Gemenge hatten mich die Todesser durch die Gasse geschleudert, an die Mauerwände, gegen die Gitterzäune. Ich vermute, dass ich mir da einige Rippen angeknackst oder gebrochen habe, denn erst daraufhin hatten sie mich gezielter angegriffen und mir eine ziemlich heftige Fleischwunde am Bein zugefügt.

Nun, im Nachhinein kamen also einige zerstörte Knochen, Fleischwunden und Prellungen, sowie ein kleiner, aber tiefer Bluterguss an der Hüfte zusammen.

Wenigstens hatte ich nach es nach einiger Zeit geschafft, den fremden Mann zu schocken.

Aber als ich Malfoy mit einem Wabbelbeinfluch erwischte -ich weiß nicht, welcher Teufel mich da geritten hat, so dumm dürfte ich niemals handeln... - da war er erst völlig erstaunt und brauchte dann einige Sekunden, um sich an den Gegenfluch zu erinnern und ihn auszusprechen.

Verständlich, es ist im Kampf nun einmal kein alltäglicher Fluch.

Auf jeden Fall überkam mich ein immenses Verlangen, sofort zu verschwinden, bevor Malfoy wieder auf mich losgehen würde und ich erinnerte mich ironischerweise plötzlich daran, apparieren zu können. Laufend hätte ich es sicher nicht mehr geschafft."

Ich seufzte.

Hagrid sah mich fragend an.

"Dann bist du entkommen?"

"Malfoy konnte mich nicht am Apparieren hindern, doch er hatte mir noch mit wutverzerrten Gesicht einen Fluch nachgesandt. Nun, nachhause schaffte ich es noch, aber ich bin dann beinahe sofort ohnmächtig geworden."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und sah verstohlen zu dem Teekessel, der längst zu pfeifen aufgehört hatte. Ich musste mich unbedingt beruhigen, denn gleich musste ich überzeugend sein. Hagrid würde mich wohl kaum durchschauen können, doch ich machte mir Sorgen, da Harry direkt neben mir saß und mich betrachtete.

"Meine Eltern wollten glücklicherweise nach einiger Zeit den Müll herausbringen und fanden mich auf der Fußmatte vor der Haustür. Sie brachten mich sofort ins städtische Krankenhaus. Was hätten sie sonst tun sollen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf bei der Erinnerung. "Sie taten das ihnen einzig Mögliche.

Die Ärzte im Krankenhaus versuchten ihr Bestes, doch meine Wunden waren nun mal keine Kleinigkeiten. Also legten sie mich ins künstliche Koma."

Harry keuchte.

Nun, was in der Muggelwelt geschehen war, hatte ich ihm noch nicht erzählt.

"Wie lange ...?", fragte er mit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Vier Tage." Ich lächelte ihn an. "So schlimm war es also auch nicht. Ich hatte weder innere Blutungen, noch innere Verletzungen, also noch einmal richtig Glück gehabt.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, fühlte ich mich ziemlich mies, so dick eingegipst und bandagiert. Doch erst nach einigen Stunden besann ich mich, meine Eltern anzurufen und sie zu bitten, mich ins St. Mungos zu bringen."

Ron sah mich mit großen Augen an. "Aber... bist du appariert?"

"Ron, ich war von Kopf bis Fuß verbunden und zugegipst..."

"Wie bist du dann aus der Muggelwelt gekommen?", fragte er heillos verwirrt.

"Flohpulver.", erwiderte ich knapp.

"Oh.", machte er daraufhin.

"Im St. Mungos hatten sie dich also erst mal zusammengeflickt.", warf jetzt Harry ein.

"Ja", sagte ich. "und sie hatten dafür gesorgt, dass ich endlich diese grauenhaften Verbände loswurde."

_Oh, bitte, lass' es mich endlich sagen, _ dachte ich verzweifelt.

-x-

-x-

-x-

* * *

-x-

_Übrigens: Die komischen "-x-" mach' ich nur, weil das bei mir mit den Leerzeilen irgendwie nicht klappt... ich hoffe, es sieht nicht zu blöd aus... '_

_-x-_

_Außerdem: Wenn ich richtig viele Reviews bekomme (in den nächsten drei Kapiteln) gibt es ab Kapitel 10 eine Bonusstory, bzw. eine Bonusserie aus _ **_Dracos Sicht! _ ** _Sie würde das Kapitel 10 behandeln und zwar von Draco erzählt... und dann in einigen Kapiteln weiterlaufen bzw. seine Gedankengänge darstellen... :D_

_Klingt das nicht gut? Ihr müsst nur mir dafür nur eure Meinung abgeben... ;)_

-x-

-x-

x


	9. Chapter 8

_Danke an meine Reviewer **h0n3y und LunaNigra** !_

_**h0n3y** : oh, ein ff.de - Leser? Wie schön. ) Ja, aber du hast Recht - das frage ich mich auch manchmal... danke, dass du mir treu bleibst! ;)_

_**Einige Erläuterungen des letzten Kapitels (LunaNigra)** : 1.Für eine Apparation muss man sich konzentrieren, da du selbst den Zauber ausführst - bei der Flohpulver-Methode tut das der Kamin für dich. Du hast Recht, es ist bestimmt nicht ungefährlich und sicherlich war es unangenehm, aber es war nunmal die einzige Methode für Hermine - und gottseidank ist sie ein Naturtalent in allem was sie anfasst. Nur weil Harry bei der Verwendung vom Flohnetzwerk seine Brille zerstört hat, heißt es nicht, dass Hermine nicht aus aufrecht aus dem Kamin klettern könnte. ;)_

_2. Vielleicht habe ich mich da unklar ausgedrückt, aber Hermine verheimlicht gerade Harry und Ron etwas. Sie hat ihnen grob davon erzählt, was sie auch hier von der Konfrontation mit Malfoy erzählte, aber nichts aus der Muggelwelt, also von dem was passierte, ließ aber eine bedeutende Tatsache unter den Tisch fallen. Vielleicht wollte sie ihre Lügen in Grenzen halten? _

_3. Meinst du wirklich, Malfoy weiß gar nichts? -g- Bestimmt hat sein Vater zuhause über den Vorfall geschimpft, aber denkst du, er würde seinem Sohn alles liebevoll wie ein Geschichtenerzähler schildern? _

_Ja, Hermine war zwar bedrohlich, aber vor allem schmerzhaft verletzt. Und da die Ärtze keine Ursachen finden konnten, verpassten sie ihr eine "Auszeit". _

_Und Hermine hatte den Mitgliedern des Ordens mitgeteilt, dass sie von Todessern angefallen wurde - deshalb fragte Hagrid ja danach, nur zu etwas Genauerem kam sie bisher noch nicht - sie war ja eine Zeitlang nicht erreichbar gewesen._

-x-

* * *

-x-

**Kapitel 8: **

_Weil die Welt sich so schnell dreht  
weil die Zeit so schnell vergeht  
kommst du nicht hinterher  
weil die Hektik sich nicht legt  
und du in der Masse untergehst  
bist du ein Tropfen im Meer  
_**  
**_Doch du lebst länger als ein Leben lang  
du bist das, womit alles begann_

_Du schreibst Geschichte  
mit jedem Schritt  
mit jedem Wort  
setzt du sie fort  
Du schreibst Geschichte  
an jedem Tag  
denn jetzt und hier  
bist du ein Teil von ihr_

_Weil ein Monster vor dir steht  
und dir bedrohlich in die Augen sieht  
bist du lieber still  
Weil jeder dir erzählt  
wer du bist und was dir fehlt  
vergisst du was du sagen willst_

_Doch du lebst länger als ein Leben lang  
du bist das, womit alles begann_

_Du schreibst Geschichte  
mit jedem Schritt  
mit jedem Wort  
setzt du sie fort  
Du schreibst Geschichte  
an jedem Tag  
denn jetzt und hier  
bist du ein Teil von ihr_

_weil du nur einmal lebst  
willst du, dass sich was bewegt  
bevor du gehst_

(Du schreibst Geschichte - Madsen)

-x-

_Du hast dich für diesen Weg entschieden und jetzt geh' ihn verdammt noch mal. _

Ich schluckte und versuchte überzeugend zu wirken. Das theatralische Seufzen sollte ich eher zum Abschluss hinzufügen.

"Nun, so wie es aussah, hatte Malfoy einen schwarzmagischen Fluch verwendet, den kaum mehr jemand kennt. Uralt, würde ich sagen. Ein Glück, dass ich auch einige uralte Bücher besitze." Ich erwartete ein Grinsen von Harry und Ron, welches aber ausblieb.

Ach, natürlich hatten sie erwartet, dass ich meine Rettung und Heilung in Büchern finde. Die geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit, einen uralten Fluch in einigen wenigen alten Büchern zu finden, hatten sie selbstverständlich nicht bedacht. Ich seufzte dankbar.

"Der Fluch bewirkt in dem Moment, in welchem er ausgesprochen wird rein gar nichts. Ich könnte allerhöchstens meine Ohnmacht auf ihn beziehen, aber das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, weil ich mich schlicht und einfach durch die anderen Verletzungen kaum mehr bewegen oder denken konnte.

Nun, im St. Mungos behielten sie mich zwei Tage zur Beobachtung.

Meine Wunden waren magisch geheilt, nur mein Körper brauchte noch einige Zeit, um darauf anzusprechen und klarzukommen. Es war ja schließlich nicht nur ein Kratzer.

Aber einige Stunden, nachdem sie mich entlassen hatten, bekam ich eine innere Entzündung.

Meine Mutter konnte nur Fieber feststellen und begründete dies mit der Spätreaktion meines Körpers auf die Wunden.

Sie versteht nicht, wie die Magie wirkt, doch ich hatte es ihr schon oft erklärt." Ich holte tief Luft. "Also, um es kurz zu fassen: Ich hab die letzten drei Wochen in London damit verbracht, alles Erdenkliche über diesen Fluch herauszubekommen.

Außerdem habe ich einige interessante Geschichten für unsere Aufgabe gefunden." Ich zwinkerte Ron und Harry zu und bemerkte erleichtert, dass ihre vorsichtige Anspannung nachließ.

"Und hast du mittlerweile etwas Genaues herausbekommen?", fragte Harry und ich kam nicht umher, seine Sorge aus den wenigen Worten herauszuhören.

Meine eigene Sorge um ihn gewann jedoch den stillen Kampf in meinem Inneren.

Ich hatte den Beiden geschrieben, doch scheinbar hatte ich etwas zu sehr auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt.

_Tut mir Leid, Harry, es ist zu deinem eigenen Schutz, _dachte ich und fragte mich gleichzeitig, ob ich mir nicht etwas vormachte.

"Naja, ich kann jetzt beinahe zu hundert Prozent einen metamorphosischen Fluch ausschließen.", fuhr ich fort.

"Viel weiter bin ich in der Zeit aber dennoch nicht gekommen, auch wenn ich die Bibliothek und die Buchläden der Winkelgasse als Unterstützung in direkter Umgebung hatte.

Malfoy hat den Spruch nicht ausgesprochen, ich habe nur noch das Licht gesehen, also wird der Zauber auch nicht einer der Mächtigsten gewesen sein.

Zudem vermute ich mittlerweile, dass er mich nicht richtig getroffen hat, da ich mich mit der Apparation bereits teilweise dematerialisiert hatte.

Es könnte sich in einem der schlimmsten Fälle um einen Kontrollfluch handeln, aber dieser dürfte sich nur in direkter Gegenwart von Lucius Malfoy aktivieren lassen.

Ihr müsst euch also keine Sorgen machen."

Ich lächelte den Dreien zu, und hoffte, sie soweit beruhigt zu haben, dass sie aufhörten, über meine Geschichte nachzugrübeln.

"Ich möchte dich, Hagrid, und auch noch mal euch Zwei, bitten, nichts von dem Angriff verlauten zu lassen. Meine offizielle Entschuldigung ist nämlich immer noch die schlecht auskurierte Muggelkrankheit."

Ich biss in meinen Felsenkeks und endlich begann Ron zu grinsen.

-x-

* * *

-x-

Als die Sonne unterging, merkte ich beinahe körperlich, wie sehr ich den See vermisst hatte.

Ron und Harry lagen direkt neben mir, auf einem Hügel wenige Meter vom Ufer entfernt, und hatten seit etwa einer halben Stunde die Augen geschlossen. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob sie überhaupt noch wach waren.

Heute hatte ich sie alle Beide angelogen, und Hagrid dazu.

Nun... wenigstens musste ich mich in meinem jetzigen Gemütszustand nicht mehr mit Malfoy und Filch befassen - zumindest heute nicht.

Trotzdem hatte ich Mitleid mit den kleinen Hufflepuffs, aufgrund derer sich mein Termin mit Filch verschoben hatte. Bereits im ersten Schuljahr eine Strafarbeit mit Filch absolvieren zu müssen, welche dieser natürlich bis an die Grenzen auskosten würde, war zumindest damals mein persönlicher Horror gewesen.

Wie sich die Zeiten doch änderten.

Leise, um sie nicht zu wecken, falls sie schlafen sollten, stand ich auf und ging auf das Seeufer zu. Das stille Wasser wirkte so beruhigend und wohltuend auf meine angespannten Nerven, dass es mich drängte, in den See zu steigen.

Ich zog meine Sandalen aus. Der Sand kribbelte angenehm unter meinen Füßen und ich blieb einige Sekunden so stehen, bevor ich vorsichtig einen Fuß in das klare Wasser setzte.

Es war kühl, aber nicht zu kalt, sodass ich den Anderen auch in das Wasser zog und mich einige Schritte hineinwagte.

Als mir das Wasser bis zur Hälfte der Waden reichte, blieb ich stehen und legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken, um den Himmel zu betrachten.

Die Sonne war noch nicht vollständig untergegangen, und dennoch konnte man bereits die Sterne und den Mond am Firmament sehen.

In wenigen Tagen würde Vollmond sein, denn er hatte schon beinahe seine runde Scheibe ausgefüllt.

Ich senkte den Blick und sah auf den stillen See, in welchem ich stand.

Das klare, tiefe Wasser war völlig ruhig und an einer Stelle spiegelte es sogar den Mond.

Plötzlich vernahm ich einige Meter neben mir eine Bewegung.

Als ich herumwirbelte, konnte ich nur noch einen leuchtenden Fleck zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden sehen.

Einige Sekunden lang verharrte ich regungslos, doch wer oder was auch immer es gewesen war, es schien nicht zurück zu kommen.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen watete ich aus dem Wasser und schlüpfte in meine Sandalen, um Ron und Harry zu wecken und so schnell wie möglich zum Schloss zurückzukehren.

-x-

-x-

-x-

* * *

_-x-_

_In dem letzten Kapitel erzählte Hermine den Dreien nur eine Geschichte mit Lucius Malfoy, die so nicht so ganz der Wahrheit entspricht. Teilweise stimmt sie, doch das Wichtigste, was ihr passiert ist, hat Hermine doch deutlich überspielt... oder verschwiegen.  
Und ein schwarzmagischer Fluch ist doch immer eine nette Erklärung, die einem direkt abgenommen wird, oder? Achtung, Sarkasmus... _

_Die Wahrheit kommt erst später heraus, wann genau kann ich leider nicht sagen, da ich diesen Teil noch nicht geschrieben habe... aber Draco könnte derjenige sein, dem Hermine in einem Ausnahmezustand die erschreckende Wahrheit ins Gesicht brüllt (obwohl er DAS sicherlich nicht hören will ;)._

**_Sooo... soll ich euch etwas verraten? Das nächste Kapitel ist mein Lieblingskapitel. ;)_ **

-x-


	10. Chapter 9

_Es tut mir Leid, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat!_

_Aber ich hatte ernsthaft überlegt, mit dem Posten hier aufzuhören... ich bekomme hier leider ziemlich wenig Feedback und mit der Bedienung von komme ich auch nicht so gut klar... ständig sind hier diese "-x-" mittendrin, weil ich einfache Freizeilen mit meinem PC nicht hinbekomme (wieso weiß ich auch nicht...)._

-x-

-x-

**LunaNigra**: Hermine eingegipst... hihi, das ist sie ja auch eine Zeit lang. Hmmm... welcher Fluch das wohl ist? auf Storynamen mit Finger zeig

**h0n3y**: Nun, hier ist das Nächste! ;)

**Kari**: Ja, dieses und das Nächste sind meine Lieblingskapitel. ) Und nein - oh Gott - er hat sie nicht vergewaltigt. Keine Angst. ;)

_Danke für eure Reviews!_

-x-

-x-

-x-

* * *

-x-

-x-

**Kapitel 9:**

_**So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters **_

_**  
Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters **_

_**Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know... **_

_(Nothing else matters - Metallica)_

-x-

-x-

-x-

Wieder nichts.

Seufzend schlug ich eines der dicken Bücher zu, die vor mir auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet waren. Staub wirbelte auf und ich musste unwillkürlich husten.

Ron reagierte überhaupt nicht und starrte nach wie vor auf dieselbe Stelle in seinem Buch, wie er es schon seit zehn Minuten tat; doch Harry hob den Blick von seiner Fachliteratur, auf der Suche nach dem, was ihn nach Stunden der Stille aus seiner Konzentration riss. Als er meinen Blick auffing, lächelte er leicht und verzog die Lippen dann zu einem gequälten Grinsen.

Er glaubte wohl nach wie vor, dass unsere Recherche in mir pure Glücksgefühle auslöste.

Nun, damit habe ich mich bereits vor einiger Zeit abgefunden, und ich würde ihn jetzt sicher nicht zurechtweisen. Dafür war mir unsere gemeinsame Zeit doch zu kostbar.

Bedächtig wuchtete ich den Wälzer in sein angestammtes Regal der Bibliothek und räumte noch weitere dicke Nachschlagewerke mit schweren Ledereinbänden in dasselbe Regal, ehe ich mich den dünnen Büchern zuwandte.

Ich wusste mittlerweile kaum mehr, wo ich noch suchen sollte.

Beinahe meine gesamte Recherchenzeit hatte ich für unsere Suche nach den Horkruxen genutzt, und doch waren wir keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Außerdem sollte ich mich bald um Dinge kümmern, die vielleicht... lebenswichtiger wären.

Ich seufzte.

Erstmal würde ich mit Harry und Ron wenigstens einen dieser verdammten Horkruxe finden, um Voldemort endlich den Garaus zu machen.

Wenn wir einen besitzen, dann werden wir weitersehen.

Langsam packte ich meine Tinte, meine Federkiele, Pergamentblätter und beschrifteten Notizseiten in meine Tasche. Beinahe hätte ich ein Buch vergessen, welches ich ausgeliehen hatte und das von der Tischkante auf den Stuhl gerutscht war. Als ich mich zu ihm hinunterbeugte, schoss ein leichter, doch trotzdem unangenehmer Schmerz durch meinen Nacken.

Oh, ein heißes Bad wäre jetzt genau das Richtige.

"Du gehst schon?" Harrys Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Ja, ich muss mich später noch mit Filch treffen, das sagte ich doch", erwiderte ich und massierte unauffällig meinen Nacken. "Gestern musste er ja unbedingt diese armen Hufflepufferstklässlern foltern, sonst hätte ich es schon hinter mir."

"Du Arme. Aber ich glaube, du hast für heute sowieso schon genug gearbeitet." Er wies mit einem Nicken auf meinen Hals.

Ich lächelte, wünschte Harry und Ron, der verdutztmit einem "schon so spät?" aus seiner Arbeit aufschreckte, einen schönen Abend und begab mich gemächlich in mein Zimmer.

-x-

* * *

-x-

Beinahe wäre ich in einen halbnackten Draco Malfoy hineingelaufen.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bevor ich die Tür zum Vertrauensschülerbad im angrenzenden Gang zum Lehrerkorridor öffnen konnte, wurde sie energisch aufgerissen.

Ein Schwall warmer Luft schwappte mir entgegen und ich sah mich dem hellen, nackten Oberkörper eines Malfoys gegenüber.

Ich zwang mich, den Blick abzuwenden und hob meinen Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können, doch ich bekam sofort einige Wassertropfen in die Augen, die stetig aus seinen nassen Haaren fielen.

"Malfoy", murmelte ich und betrachtete ihn mit einem Auge, während ich das Andere zukniff.

"Granger", schnarrte er und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Oh, welche Schande, beinahe hätte er ein Schlammblut umgerannt.

Nun, wo mir kein Wasser mehr ins Auge lief, blickte ich ihn normal an und wartete auf ein hämisches Kommentar.

"Bist wohl zum Spannen hier, oder was? Kein Wunder, wenn man tagtäglich nur das Wiesel und Potter um sich hat."

Ich musste lächeln, denn eigentlich hatte ich einen viel bissigeren Kommentar erwartet.

Er hatte mich beinahe schon enttäuscht.

"Und du glaubst, deshalb müsstest du mich bemitleiden? Überschätzt du dich selbst nicht ein wenig?"

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde weiteten sich Draco Malfoys Augen, dann grinste er hämisch.

"Willst du mir damit etwa unterstellen, das Wiesel wäre mit der Ausstrahlung eines Knallrümpfigen Kröters attraktiver als ich?"

"Darauf -", gab ich genervt zurück. "- gehe ich nicht ein. Such' dir deine Selbstbestätigung bei jemand Anderem. Parkinson freut sich sicherlich, dir mitteilen zu können, wie sehr sie deine Arroganz bewundert."

"Nun", erwiderte er. "dann kannst _du _dir deine Selbstbestätigung heute Nacht bei Filch erbetteln. Ich weiß nicht, wer von euch Beiden sie nötiger hätte." Und mit einem hämischen "Bis heute Abend." war er an mir vorbeigerauscht.

Und wieder einmal hat Draco Malfoy es erreicht, mich innerlich brodelnd in der Tür stehen zu lassen.

Und erst nachdem er fort war und ich das beinahe subtropisch warme Bad betrat, fiel mir etwas auf.

Nicht nur sein Oberkörper, sondern seine gesamte Haut war durchgehend rein und fast weiß gewesen.

Auch seine Arme.

Sollte sein linker Unterarm verunstaltet sein, wäre es mir sicherlich aufgefallen.

Harry hatte falsch gelegen. Seine unzähligen Vermutungen und Schlussfolgerungen waren nicht richtig.

Draco Malfoy war kein Todesser.

-x-

* * *

-x-

Filch hatte für meinen Geschmack heute widerlich gute Laune.

Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich freue mich, wenn Menschen optimistisch durch das Leben gehen.

Aber wenn Filch gute Laune hat... ist es beinahe unerträglich. Bei ihm scheint sich gute Laune nämlich mit Redseligkeit gleichzusetzen.

Bereits seit einer Stunde befanden sich Malfoy und ich in Filchs Büro und hörten uns seine endlosen Monologe an, die hauptsächlich aus Beschwerden über Professor McGonagalls Einstellung gegenüber Foltermethoden bestand und bei denen ab und an seine Katze mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Schnurren einsprang.

Während ich widerwillig vor Filchs Tisch saß, auf dem klapprigen Stuhl, auf welchem normalerweise die von ihm verurteilten Schüler ausharren müssen, und mir genügend Notizen machte, um seine versteckten sinnvolleren Anweisungen befolgen zu können, lehnte Draco Malfoy an einer kleinen Holzkommode und betrachtete die Folterwerkzeuge an den kahlen Steinwänden.

Nicht, dass ich etwas Anderes erwartet hätte, aber es kümmerte mich nicht. Dass er seit unserem Eintreten schweigsam an seinem Platz stand, war ich zwar nicht von ihm gewohnt, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er sich aus der Arbeit herauswinden könnte.

Ich würde ihm eigenhändig die Hälfte unserer Aufgaben zuteilen, dann konnte er ja sehen, wie er sie bearbeitete. Wenn Professor McGonagall etwas an Malfoys persönlicher Arbeit auszusetzen hatte, sollte es mich nicht stören.

Nun, natürlich würde es mir einen kleinen Stich versetzen, denn immerhin war es ja unsere gemeinsame Arbeit und ich war offiziell dafür ebenso verantwortlich wie er. Aber warum hatte er denn den Posten des Schülersprechers angenommen, wenn er sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte, die grundlegendsten Arbeiten zu verrichten?

Ich seufzte und legte meine Schreibfeder zur Seite, um mir die Schläfen zu massieren.

Die Nackenschmerzen hatten sich mittlerweile in Kopfschmerzen verwandelt, woran Malfoy sicherlich nicht ganz schuldfrei war. Davon wusste und erahnte er sicher nichts, doch ich hatte mir den gesamten Nachmittag wortwörtlich den Kopf über ihn zerbrochen.

Wieso war er kein Todesser?

Weshalb hatte er dann Dumbledore töten sollen?

Oder war er nur ein Handlanger?

Handelte er womöglich immer noch versteckt im Auftrag der dunklen Seite?

Ich wandte leicht den Kopf und betrachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln.

Er lehnte immer noch an der alten Holzkommode und hatte mittlerweile die Augen geschlossen. Unter seinen hellen Wimpern lagen dunkle Schatten und auch sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt und so fahl, dass es mich wieder einmal erschreckte.

Er wirkte so müde.

Plötzlich öffnete er die Augen und ein Grinsen legte sich über sein vorher ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

"Vielleicht solltest du eher mitschreiben, als mich anzustarren, Granger."

Filch stoppte seine Rede und blickte auf.

Ein ärgerlicher Ausdruck huschte über meine Züge und ich wandte mich demonstrativ Filch zu.

"Mr. Filch, die neuen Anordnungen und die aktuellsten Gegenstände der roten Liste habe ich notiert und werde sie weitergeben. Ich möchte Sie nur noch darauf hinweisen, dass wir Sie im Laufe des Schuljahres womöglich noch bezüglich der Vorbereitungen des Trimagischen Turniers benötigen. Wäre es für Sie in Ordnung, uns noch einmal in einigen Wochen zu treffen?"

"Wenn es sein muss", knurrte er, plötzlich verstimmt, und kraulte Mrs. Norris hinter den Ohren.

Scheinbar schien ihm Malfoys Unterbrechung seines Monologs missfallen zu haben, denn er stand langsam auf und machte sich an einigen Papieren zu schaffen, was ich als seine Art der Verabschiedung sah.

Ich sammelte meine beschrifteten Pergamente zusammen, nahm sie in die Hand und steckte die Schreibutensilien in die Taschen meines Umhangs. Dann wandte ich mich zur Tür, um zu sehen, dass Malfoy sich diesen Abend tatsächlich immer noch keinen Schritt bewegt hatte.

Er hatte wieder die Augen geschlossen und als ich Richtung Tür schritt, machte er keine Anstalten, mir zu folgen.

"Malfoy?", sagte ich und trat auf ihn zu. "Wir sollten gehen."

Doch noch immer reagierte er nicht, und mich überkam die aberwitzige Vorstellung, dass er vielleicht eingeschlafen sein könnte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Als ob er, ein Malfoy, jemals Filchs Büro und die Gegenwart von mir, einer Muggelstämmigen, für ein Nickerchen ausgewählt hätte.

Dennoch konnte ich mit einer erschreckenden Gewissheit sagen, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte.

"Malfoy?"

Ich stand nun direkt vor ihm und betrachtete ihn mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen.

Sollte ich ihn hier einfach stehen lassen? Was wäre denn, wenn er ohnmächtig war?

"Malfoy?", wiederholte ich und berührte mit meiner Hand leicht seinen Oberarm.

Nun, dies schien ihn aus seinem Zustand herauszureißen, denn er öffnete die Augen und zuckte sofort zurück, als er mich sah.

"Fass' mich nicht an", zischte er, und man konnte die leise Drohung aus seinen Worten heraushören.

Ich schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und wandte mich ab.

"Dann schlaf' das nächste Mal woanders, Malfoy", sagte ich und ging ohne einen weiteren Blick auf ihn aus dem Raum in den Gang hinaus.

Während ich langsam zu unserem Korridor schritt, verbot ich mir jeden weiteren Gedanken über ihn. Es war ja sowieso sinnlos, er würde mir niemals Antworten auf all meine Fragen geben.

Doch einige Meter vor meinem Raum kribbelte es in meinem Nacken, ein Gefühl, das sicher nicht von den anschwellenden Kopfschmerzen kam. Ich kam mir beobachtet vor.

Mit einem Ruck drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz um und sah mich einem wenige Meter entfernten Draco Malfoy gegenüber. Sein Blick lag fest auf mir, und auch als er mir nach einigen Schritten gegenüberstand, nahm er ihn nicht von mir.

Sein Blick war so ausdruckslos und kalt wie immer, dass ich rein gar nichts daraus erkennen konnte.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, ehe er sich wortlos umwandte und auf seine Zimmertüre zuging.

Bevor er die Hand auf die Klinke legte, hielt er einen Moment inne.

"Danke", sagte er und war auch schon im nächsten Augenblick hinter seiner Tür verschwunden.

Fassunglos starrte ich auf seine Tür und glaubte, mich verhört zu haben.

-x-

-x-

-x-

* * *

Mein Angebot mit der Bonusserie steht immer noch!

Aber dafür brauche ich einige Reviews. ;)

-

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey - dankeschön an euch Beide für eure Reviews!_

**LunaNigra: **Ich als Autor lüge ja nicht... das tut Hermine. ;) Also ein Dankschön von Draco ist eigentlich viel mehr, als Hermine erwarten kann... ein Wunder, dass er ihr seine menschliche Seite zeigt -ich selbst hätte nicht mehr als einen abschätzigen Blick erwartet...

**Atreja: **Ja, das schlichte "Danke." ist für ihn eine verhältnismäßig sehr offene und direkte Art und Weise... du darfst mir deine Theorien gerne vorstellen - es würde mich interessieren, ob jemand die Lösung errät.

Sooo... viel Spass mit diesem Kapitel!

-x-

* * *

-x-

-x-

-x-

**Kapitel 10 :**

Das Trimagische Turnier wird nächstes Jahr um Welten sicherer sein als das zu unserer Schulzeit.

Eben noch hatte ich stundenlang wegen einem Medaillon, welches möglicherweise Rowena Ravenclaw gehört haben konnte, recherchiert, und jetzt beschäftigte ich mich nach dem ersten Vorbereitungstreffen mit dem internationalen Wettbewerb der bekanntesten Zauberschulen Europas und ich merkte, wie mich allmählich die Müdigkeit wie ein leichter Schleier umschloss.

Seit einer halben Stunde saß ich mit Malfoy an einem der beiden wuchtigen Holztische im Kaminzimmer und wir bearbeiteten überraschenderweise in völlig entspannter Atmosphäre die Zeitpläne des Trimagischen Turniers.

Alle Aufgaben des Wettbewerbs würden auf einer Bühne unweit des Sees stattfinden, auf einem fussballfeldgroßen, eingezäunten Platz. Es würden mehr als ein Dutzend Beamte des Ministeriums anwesend sein, alle Lehrer Hogwarts und mindestens fünf, sechs voll ausgebildete Lehrer, sowie die Rektoren der anderen Schulen. Zudem kamen noch die zahllosen Schutzzauber Hogwarts' hinzu und die Platzkontrolle würde es nicht erlauben, gefährliche Objekte oder Gerätschaften in das Turnier zu schmuggeln.

Sicherer konnte eine Versammlung dieser Größe kaum sein; wir hatten die offiziell mögliche Sicherheitsstufe bis über das Maximum hinaus ausgenutzt.

Wir Schülervertreter der einzelnen Schulen dürften bezüglich der Sicherheit nun keine große Rolle spielen, wir hatten nur dafür zu sorgen, dass die Zeitpläne eingehalten wurden und die benötigten Gegenstände, und natürlich die Kandidaten, an Ort und Stelle waren.

Plötzlich erklang Malfoys Stimme und ich fragte mich innerlich, wie ich vergessen haben konnte, dass er anwesend war.

"Sag' mal, Granger...", meinte er langsam. "Wie kommt es, dass laut dieser Liste für jede teilnehmende Schule ein _einziger _verantwortlicher Schüler gewählt wurde, und nur Hogwarts aus dem Rahmen fällt?" Er hob seinen Blick von dem voll beschrifteten Pergament vor ihm und zog eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe, während er mich wieder so intensiv musterte, als ob sich meine Haare jeden Moment grün färben würden. "Was hast du in Bewegung gesetzt, um mit mir zusammenarbeiten zu können?"

Ich schnappte nach Luft.

Kannte seine Arroganz noch Grenzen?

"Du...", brachte ich empört hervor. "Was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, dass du der ausgewählte Schülersprecher gewesen wärst?"

Er grinste nur dreckig.

"Meine unwiderstehliche Ausstrahlung, Granger."

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, so dass meine braunen Locken um meinen Kopf herumwirbelten.

Wieder schoss ein kurzer Schmerz durch meine Stirn und ich presste mir stöhnend die Handballen gegen die Schläfen.

Sekundenlang herrschte wunderbare Stille, man hörte nur unsere leisen Atemzüge. Und auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, dass mein Kopf selbst sirrende Geräusche verursachte, war es ungeheuer wohltuend.

Als ich hochblickte lag ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck in Malfoys Gesicht, genauso kühl wie immer, doch irgendetwas war anders. Auch sein Blick erschien mir etwas zu intensiv, und erst nach einigen Sekunden bemerkte ich etwas in seinen Augen, was man als leichte Beunruhigung auffassen könnte.

Dann jedoch verschwamm mein Blickfeld und der Schmerz schien auf das Doppelte anzuschwellen.

Einige Sekunden lang wartete ich, bis er soweit abgeklungen war, dass ich wieder denken konnte. Dann öffnete ich die Augen und achtete gar nicht mehr auf Malfoys Blick, sondern konzentrierte mich ganz und gar darauf, aufzustehen, ohne direkt wieder hinzufallen.

"Ich glaube, ich geh' mal lieber", murmelte ich noch, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, ob man meine Worte verstehen konnte.

Als ich den Korridor erreicht hatte, taumelte so stark, dass ich mich kurz an eine Wand lehnen musste. Ich presste meine Stirn gegen den glatten Stein und stellte erleichtert fest, wie wohltuend sich das kalte Gemäuer auf den dumpfen Schmerz hinter meiner Stirn auswirkte.

Sicherlich war eine Minute vergangen, bevor ich mich von der Wand abstieß und so schnell, wie es mir möglich war, auf meine Zimmertüre zusteuerte.

Kurz bevor ich meine Hand auf die Klinke legen konnte, schwankte ich jedoch so bedrohlich, dass ich glaubte, meine Beine würden jeden Moment nachgeben. Doch ehe ich in die Knie fallen konnte, packte mich eine Hand kräftig am Oberarm und schob mich in mein Zimmer hinein.

Kaum hatte ich meinen Raum betreten, klärte sich mein Blick etwas und ich stolperte nur noch auf mein Bett zu. Ich ließ mich in die Kissen fallen und in dem Moment, als ich die Augen schloss, sah ich noch einen dunklen Schatten mit weißblonden Haaren die Tür zu meinem Zimmer schließen.

-x-

* * *

-x-

Ich habe Durst.

Das war der einzige Gedanke, als ich erwachte, doch als ich die Augen öffnete und mich auf dem zugedeckten Bett liegen sah, in meiner zerknitterten Schulrobe, drängte sich die erlebte Kopfschmerzattacke an die Oberfläche meines Bewusstseins.

Ein Glück, dass ich es bis in mein Zimmer geschafft hatte.

Ich bekam selten Kopfschmerzen, doch wenn es einmal so war, waren sie äußerst heftig und plötzlich. Dann verkroch ich mich immer so schnell wie möglich in mein Bett, da ich in diesen Momenten einfach keine Geräusche ertragen konnte.

Die Schmerzen ließen fast immer nach einigen Stunden nach, am nächsten Morgen waren sie überhaupt nicht mehr wahrnehmbar und wenn ich einen Trank nahm, waren sie für gewöhnlich bereits nach einer Stunde verflogen.

Und dieses Mal schien ich wieder einmal Glück gehabt zu haben, denn obwohl es immer noch Nacht war, spürte ich nichts mehr als einen leichten Druck in der Stirn.

Wie spät war es eigentlich?

Ich setzte mich auf und tastete nach meinem Zauberstab. Mit einem gemurmelten Spruchlicht tastete ich nach meiner magisch modifizierten Armbanduhr und als ich sie in der Hand hatte, hielt ich die Spitze des Zauberstabs direkt auf das Zifferblatt.

_4.41 Uhr._

Nun, zum Aufstehen war es also noch reichlich früh, und außerdem hatte ich immer noch schrecklichen Durst. Weitere vier Stunden bis zum Frühstück wollte ich nicht warten, also kletterte ich aus meinem Bett und suchte nach meinem Morgenmantel, um mir einen neuen Krug Kürbissaft aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu besorgen.

Als ich mit den Zehen den kalten Steinboden neben meinem Bett berührte, zuckte ich kurz zusammen und beeilte mich dann, meine warmen Filzpantoffeln unter dem Bett hervorzuangeln.

Wenn ich Kopfschmerzen hatte, waren meine Sinne stets aufs Äußerste angespannt und konzentriert, und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das als gut oder schlecht bewerten sollte.

Als ich meine Zimmertür aufzog, welche nicht abgeschlossen war, erinnerte ich mich an den Schatten, welchen ich gesehen hatte, kurz bevor mich die Müdigkeit überrollt hatte.

Ich war mir sicher, mich nicht getäuscht zu haben.

Aber das bedeutete, dass es Malfoy gewesen sein musste, der mich davor bewahrt hatte, auf dem Flur zusammenzubrechen.

Wer sonst hatte so hellblonde Haare, die selbst in absoluter Dunkelheit zu leuchten schienen?

Nun, es war beinahe komisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich selbst am Tag zuvor verhindert hatte, dass er Filchs Büro als Schlafplatz wählte, oder ohnmächtig wurde, oder in was auch immer sein weggetretener Zustand ausgeufert haben könnte.

Doch was auch immer ich getan hatte, es überraschte mich, dass er, Draco Malfoy, sich dazu herabgelassen hatte, mir zu helfen.

Mich, ein Schlammblut, das zu seinem Erzfeind gehört, ohnmächtig auf dem Boden liegen zu sehen, wäre doch eigentlich etwas gewesen, was ihn erfreut hätte - oder nicht?

Schließlich wäre ich an Kopfschmerzen kaum gestorben, sodass er wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung nicht an den Pranger gestellt werden könnte. Ich hätte nur eine äußerst unbequeme Nacht auf den kalten Kacheln des Korridors verbracht und mir vielleicht eine heftige Erkältung eingefangen.

Was veranlasste ihn dazu, seine menschliche Seite zu offenbaren und mir zu helfen?

Ich schloss meine Zimmertüre leise hinter mir und schlich durch den kühlen Korridor. Meine Arme überzog bereits jetzt eine Gänsehaut... nicht auszudenken, wie es gewesen wäre, nach Stunden hier auf dem Boden zu erwachen.

Wenige Meter vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum nahm ich den leichten Schimmer des Kaminfeuers wahr, der durch einen winzigen Spalt der Tür flackerte.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Es war immer noch tiefste Nacht, jemand musste wohl das Feuer angelassen haben.

Als ich vor der Tür stand und gerade meine Hand auf die Türklinke legen wollte, nahm ich eine gedämpfte Stimme aus dem Inneren wahr.

"- solltest endlich damit aufhören, du weißt genau, dass du dir damit selbst nur schadest!"

Ich konnte die Stimme nicht direkt zuordnen und einige Augenblicke blieb es still, sodass ich glaubte, eintreten zu können.

Doch dann antwortete eine Stimme, die ich nur zu gut kannte.

"Ich finde, du solltest dich da heraushalten." Draco Malfoy klang gereizt, aber bestimmt.

"Du weißt genau -"

"Ich weiß verdammt noch mal genau, was mein Vater davon halten würde, danke, Severus!"

Ich schlug mir eine Hand vor den Mund, um mein leises Aufkeuchen zu ersticken.

Doch in dem Raum schien mich niemand gehört zu haben, denn Draco Malfoy sprach mit einem grimmigen Unterton in der Stimme weiter.

"Es reicht, dass du deinen Hals riskierst, um mit mir zu sprechen. Das Wichtigste haben wir bereits geklärt und ich sagte schon alles, was ich dir mitteilen wollte."

"Aber wie willst du weitermachen? Wenn du dich wirklich gegen ihn stellen willst - wie willst du dich da herauswinden?"

Es herrschte eine kurze Stille, in der ich nicht einmal zu atmen wagte.

"Das... weiß ich noch nicht."

"Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, Draco -"

"Ich weiß." Er klang nun müde, so müde, wie er schon die letzten Tage aussah. "Du solltest jetzt gehen."

Einmal knisterte das Feuer noch, dann wurde es völlig still.

Was war das?

Severus Snape?

Der Mörder von Dumbledore?

Ich blieb noch einige Minuten mit klopfenden Herzen vor der schweren Holztür stehen, bevor ich mich wagte, sie aufzustoßen und einzutreten.

Draco Malfoy saß in seiner Schulkleidung in einem Sessel, welchen er vor den Kamin gezogen hatte. Er hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und stützte seinen Kopf in die Arme, wobei ihm seine normalerweise so akkurat geordneten weißblonden Haare ins Gesicht fielen.

Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, sah er auf und einen Moment lang spiegelte sich Überraschung in seinen Augen.

"Granger, schon wieder", sagte er leise, rührte sich aber keinen Millimeter.

"Hallo Malfoy", erwiderte ich und es klang freundlich, wenn auch distanziert.

Da er nichts sagte, ging ich auf eines der Sideboards nahe des Eingangs zu und nahm mir einen Krug Kürbissaft und zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank.

Ich stellte den Behälter und die Gläser auf den Couchtisch und setzte mich auf das Sofa, das nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt war.

Als ich mir etwas Saft eingoss, dachte ich einen Moment daran, ihm auch etwas anzubieten, entschloss mich aber im letzten Moment dagegen. Ich hatte zwei Gläser auf den Tisch gestellt und mehr als eine Geste wollte ich mir nicht erlauben. Jetzt eine Diskussion vom Zaun zu brechen war das Letzte wonach mir war.

Ich trank mein Glas leer und stellte es dann auf den Tisch.

Malfoy hatte in der Zwischenzeit keinen Laut von sich gegeben und ich glaubte beinahe schon, er wäre wieder eingeschlafen. Aber nach einer Weile sah ich dann, wie sich ein Finger seiner linken Hand bewegte.

Einige Minuten lang blieb ich noch sitzen und starrte in den erloschenen Kamin, bis ich mich anschließend erhob und mein Glas wegräumte.

Ich zögerte kurz vor dem Sideboard und ging dann auf ihn zu.

Vor seinem Sessel blieb ich stehen und wartete darauf, dass er die Augen öffnete und mir genervt seinen Blick zuwandte. Doch das Einzige, was er tat, war, dass er sich mit einer Hand geistesabwesend über die Stirn strich.

"Ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich heute die Nacht auf dem Korridorboden verbracht. Ich wollte mich nur noch bedanken."

Einen Moment lang blieb ich stehen, sah dann aber ein, dass ich diesmal wahrscheinlich auch keine Antwort bekommen würde und wandte mich ab.

Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, konnte ich seinen Blick auf mir spüren.

-x-

-x-

-x-

* * *

_Hihi... :)_

Wenn ich genügend Reviews bekomme, stelle ich auch die Bonusserie online!


	12. Chapter 11

Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit! Ich kam leider überhaupt nicht mehr zum Schreiben und möchte doch so gerne auerhaft regelmäßig posten... (

_Luna Nigra, Atreja und Bine - danke für eure Reviews!_

_Luna Nigra: Ja, jetzt geht es endlich weiter...  
_

_Atreja: Nein, tatsächlich hat es nicht direkt etwas mit Lucius Malfoy zu tun... und in meiner Geschichte wird und wurde niemand vergewaltigt, dieses Thema ist mir doch zu krass. ;)  
Es freut mich, dass du Dracos Charakter so gut durchschauen kannst... ja, er hat Hermine geholfen, um nicht mehr in ihrer Schuld zu stehen. Viel interessanter ist aber die Frage, ob er ihr auch ohne seine "Schuld" geholfen hätte...?  
Auch das Gespräch mit Snape hast du richtig gedeutet... Draco ist mit seiner derzeitigen Situation wirklich nicht zufrieden. Und das Trimagische Turnier wäre sicherlich eine gute Möglichkeit, aber ich kann dir hiermit verraten, dass es leider nicht dazu kommen wird, da er schon bald mit Harry, Hermine und Ron in den Grimmaulplatz flüchtet (Part 2 der Story).  
_

_Bine: Es freut mich, dass du meine Geschichte "gut, aber anders" findest! Und weiter... geht es hier!_

Viel Spass!

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

**Kapitel 11:**

_******You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen when your hearts not open  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken when your hearts not open **_

_******Mmmh ... if I could melt your heart  
Mmmh ... we'd never be apart  
Mmmh ... give yourself to me  
Mmmh ... you hold the key **_

_******Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I'd suffer the same  
If I lose you, my heart would be broken  
Love is a bird; she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
Youre frozen when your hearts not open**_

_******Mmmh ... if I could melt your heart  
Mmmh ... we'd never be apart  
Mmmh ... give yourself to me  
Mmmh ... you hold the key**_

_******You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen when your hearts not open**_

_******Mmmh ... if I could melt your heart  
Mmmh ... we'd never be apart  
Mmmh ... give yourself to me  
Mmmh ... you hold the key **_

_******Mmmh ... if I could melt your heart  
Mmmh ... we'd never be apart  
Mmmh ... give yourself to me  
Mmmh ... you hold the key**_

_******If I could melt your heart ...**_

_**(Frozen - Madonna)**_

-x-  
-x-

-x-

"Mein Gott, Hermine, kannst du nicht wenigstens beim Frühstück aufhören, deine Wälzer mitzubringen?"

Ich blickte auf und sah mich einer sichtlich verstimmten Lavender Brown gegenüber.  
Wie schön, Madame hatte heute also mal wieder ihren schlechten Tag.

"Lavender, ich musste gestern noch mit Filch die Verboteliste für dieses Schuljahr erarbeiten, also kam ich nicht dazu, alle Hausaufgaben zu machen. Ich muss diesen Text noch lesen."  
Natürlich hatte ich alle meine Aufgaben schon gemacht, aber ich musste ihr nicht auf die Nase binden, dass ich nach einem antiken Besitztum der Gründer Hogwarts suchte.

"Ach, Harry?", meinte ich nebenbei. "Wusstest du schon, dass Salazar Slytherin angeblich ein unglaublich wertvolles und... mächtiges Medaillon besaß?"  
Harry verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Toast und Ron musste ihm mit selbst ziemlich überraschter Miene auf den Rücken klopfen.

"Und wieso... war das Medaillon so mächtig?", fragte Ron, während Harry seinen Becher Kürbissaft hinunterstürzte.

"Das weiß ich noch nicht.", seufzte ich. "Aber ich wollte heute sowieso nach Zaubertränke in die Bibliothek. Kommt ihr mit?"

Ron stimmte laut zu und Harry nickte nur.

Plötzlich hafteten sich eine Menge Blicke auf die Beiden.  
Ich grinste Harry an und er würgte schnell ein "wenn's sein muss" hervor.

-x-

* * *

-x-

"Dass ihr Beiden nicht einmal dazu stehen könnt freiwillig etwas zu lernen... findet ihr es nicht langsam ein wenig kindisch?"  
Ich hatte meinen vorwurfsvollen Blick aufgesetzt und das Einzige, was Ron herausbrachte, war ein breites Grinsen.  
Nun, ich glaube, ich war früher einmal eindrucksvoller gewesen.

"Wie war's denn gestern bei Filch?"

"Oh, wunderbar", seufzte ich. "Er hat sich beinahe die gesamte Zeit darüber beschwert, dass Professor McGonagall eine grauenhafte Einstellung gegenüber der Effektivität von Foltermethoden hat...  
Na ja, ich darf optimistisch in die Zukunft sehen. Wegen dem Trimagischen Turnier werde ich ihn in den nächsten Wochen noch wesentlich öfter sehen - wenn wir bis dahin hier bleiben natürlich."

Mittlerweile hatten wir die Kerker erreicht und lehnten uns an die Wand, die der Tür des Zaubertränkeklassenraums gegenüberstand.

"Ich frage mich immer noch, wie das alles eine Person bewerkstelligen soll ...?", murmelte Ron.

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

"Wieso eine Person?", fragte ich überrascht. Malfoy hatte dermaßen im Schloss herumgeprahlt, dass ich dachte, jeder im Schloss wüsste bereits, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. "Das hatten wir doch schon vor Jahren im Unterricht durchgenommen.  
In dem Schulcodex von 1800 wurde das erste Mal erwähnt, dass zwei Schüler des sechsten oder siebten Jahrganges die Stelle des Schulsprechers einnehmen, wie eben auch dieses Jahr. 1755 dagegen gab es einige äußerliche Auseinandersetzungen, sowie die Eulenpest und daher wurden zwei Schüler im Namen der Schule beauftragt, für Beruhigung zu sorgen, was sicher ein Vorläufer der Schulsprecher war, nämlich das Geschwisterpaar, Maglie und Me..."

"Schon gut...", unterbrach mich Ron. "Aber wer ist denn dann der Andere?"

Ich verzog den Mundwinkel und setzte zu einer Antwort an, die ihm sicher nicht gefallen würde, als ich auch schon eine schnarrende Stimme hinter mir hörte.

"Was, Weasley, sag' bloß, du weißt nicht einmal, wer die Person ist, zu der du sehnsüchtig aufblicken darfst?"

Ron wirbelte herum und auch Harry wandte den Kopf mit einem zornigen Blick zu Malfoy, der wenige Meter neben uns stand.  
Um Ron die sichere Demütigung zu ersparen, ergriff ich das Wort.

"Ron", sagte ich gepresst. "Ich bin die Schülersprecherin und der Schülersprecher ist... Malfoy."

Harry und Ron klappten synchron die Kinnlade herunter und überraschenderweise war diesmal Ron derjenige, der sich schneller wieder fing.

"Also dann...", knurrte er und wedelte mit seinen Armen in Malfoys Richtung. "... dann hältst du also mit ihm zusammen die Konferenzen bei den Lehrern ab, hockst einträchtig mit ihm in dem Wohnkorridor, wo er bestimmt auch lebt, und verbringst deine Abende mit ihm..."

Ich riss überrascht die Augen auf und Draco Malfoy begann dreckig zu grinsen.  
"Eifersüchtig, Weasley?"

Ron funkelte ihn wütend an, sagte aber nichts, sondern wandte sich an mich.

"Was willst du hören, Ron?", fragte ich verwirrt. "Natürlich müssen wir zusammenarbeiten, aber ich könnte die gesamte Arbeit ja auch niemals alleine schaffen, und du weißt auch warum."

Seine Züge glätteten sich etwas.

"Verzieh' dich, Malfoy", warf nun Harry ein. "Professor Slughorn kommt gerade und du willst doch sicher seinem eigenen Haus keine Schande machen, oder?"  
Ich seufzte und dankte allen Göttern, dass Harry manchmal so schrecklich vernünftig war - ganz im Gegensatz zu Ron.

Doch als ich auf meinem Platz saß und die Zutaten des heutigen Giftes von der Tafel abschrieb, grübelte ich über Rons heftige Reaktion.  
Ich hatte geglaubt, dass sich die Sache zwischen uns letztes Jahr völlig geklärt hätte, doch jetzt war ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher.

Verlegen biss ich mir auf die Lippe.

Ich war diejenige gewesen, die in einer höchstwahrscheinlich hormonell stark belasteten Phase Ron das Gefühl gegeben hatte, etwas für ihn zu empfinden, was über reine Freundschaft hinausging.  
Es waren nur einige Worte in einigen unpassenden Situationen gewesen, doch dafür hatte ich mir bereits so oft Vorwürfe gemacht, denn diese unkalkulierte Reaktion schien Ron damals in seinen Gefühlen bestärkt und animiert zu haben.  
Ich hatte niemals etwas für ihn empfunden, ich hatte mir lediglich Nähe gewünscht und die völlig falschen Signale ausgesandt.

Nicht, dass es bei Ron eine Rolle gespielt hatte, ob die Signale falsch oder richtig waren.  
Er konnte manchmal so sehr auf der Leitung stehen, dass es mich zum Verzweifeln brachte und ich mich wirklich beherrschen musste, um ihn nicht entnervt anzugiften.

Aber auch meine Sorge und meine Missbilligung seiner Beziehung zu Lavender Brown hatte er damals völlig falsch aufgefasst. Es war mir damals so wahnsinnig schwer gefallen ihm ruhig zu erklären, was ich für ihn empfand, nachdem Lavender ihm den Laufpass gegeben hatte.

Ich seufzte und notierte die letzte Zutat des Trankes.

Hmmm... ich könnte mich getäuscht haben, doch ich glaubte gesehen zu haben, wie Malfoys Augen kurz aufblitzten, als ich uns beide als Schülersprecher verkündete.

Was sollte das?

Welches Spiel spielte dieser unberechenbare Kerl?

Oh, ich weiß, Ron und Harry würden ihn schlicht und einfach als 'Idioten' betiteln, aber das... das traf es nun mal nicht ganz.

Er ist ungemütlich, ja, aber gleichzeitig nicht dumm.

Andererseits ist dies nun nicht mehr relevant.

Ich erhob mich, um die benötigten Ingredienzien aus den angrenzenden Vorratskammern zu besorgen.  
Stirnrunzelnd überflog ich die Zutatenliste und musste feststellen, dass dieser Trank äußerst einfach werden würde.

* * *

-x-

-x-

-x-


	13. Chapter 12

_Soo, jetzt geht es hier nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wieder weiter!_

**LunaNigra:** _Danke für dein Review! Ja, in diesem Kapitel wird ziemlich viel passieren... ;)_

**Atreja**:_ Danke für dein Review! Nein, sicherlich wird Ron einige Probleme damit haben, wenn sich Hermine Draco zuwendet... Ja, Draco ist ein seltsamer Mensch und dennoch wird er mit den Dreien flüchten und sie nach einer Weile sogar tatkräftig bei ihrer Aufgabe unterstützen. Weshalb seine Augen aufblitzten? Nun, langsam aber sicher nähern sich die beiden einander an und Draco erkennt Hermines Unwohlsein in dieser Situation und - mehr verrate ich erstmal nicht! Lies mal dieses Kapitel, hier passiert so schon eine Menge... ;)_

-

* * *

-

_Kapitel 11:_

_... "Mein Gott, Hermine, kannst du nicht wenigstens beim Frühstück aufhören, deine Wälzer mitzubringen?"_

_... "Schon gut...", unterbrach mich Ron. "Aber wer ist denn dann der Andere?"_

_... "Ron", sagte ich gepresst. "Ich bin die Schülersprecherin und der Schülersprecher ist... Malfoy."  
Harry und Ron klappten synchron die Kinnlade herunter._

_... "Also dann...", knurrte er und wedelte mit seinen Armen in Malfoys Richtung. "... dann hältst du also mit ihm zusammen die Konferenzen bei den Lehrern ab, hockst einträchtig mit ihm in dem Wohnkorridor, wo er bestimmt auch lebt, und verbringst deine Abende mit ihm..."_

_... Ich seufzte und dankte allen Göttern, dass Harry manchmal so schrecklich vernünftig war - ganz im Gegensatz zu Ron._

_... Nicht, dass es bei Ron eine Rolle gespielt hatte, ob die Signale falsch oder richtig waren._

_... Welches Spiel spielte dieser unberechenbare Kerl?_

_-_

* * *

-x-

-x-

-x-

-

**Kapitel 12:**

-

_So langsam werde ich wahnsinnig.  
Wir kommen kein verdammtes Stück weiter!_

Mürrisch tunkte ich mein Brötchen in den Marmeladenfleck auf meinem Teller und warf einen Blick auf Ron, der heute genau in derselben Stimmung war.  
Nur Harry schien sich auch heute seine gute Laune bewahrt zu haben, denn er sprach mit Neville angeregt über verschiedene Heilkräuter.

Ich seufzte leise.

Heute war sogar ich nicht in der Stimmung zu recherchieren, seien es Informationen, Zauber oder Heilkräuter.

Ich blickte hoch zur verzauberten Decke, die heute einen trüben, aber klaren Himmel zeigte.  
Als ich den Blick wieder senkte, stand Professor McGonagall vor mir.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley und Mister Potter, ich möchte Sie bitten, mir zu folgen."

Harry unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Neville mit einem Stirnrunzeln und Ron stopfte sich gerade noch den Rest seines Brötchens in den Mund, als ich aufstand und der Direktorin folgte.

Rufus Scrimgeour, der Minister der Zauberwelt saß uns am schweren Eichentisch der Rektorin gegenüber.

Kaum dass wir eingetreten waren, hatte Harry ihn schon seine Abneigung spüren lassen.  
Es waren nicht Worte oder gar Gestiken, lediglich seine Haltung verriet sein deutliches Missfallen und seine Abneigung gegenüber dem unerwarteten Zusammentreffen.  
Ich persönlich hatte mich ebenfalls genau wie er und Ron im über den Grund seines Besuchs gewundert.

Was konnte den Zauberminister so unangekündigt zu einem Gespräch mit Minderjährigen - mich ausgeschlossen- Schüler führen, dazu noch so dringend, dass er uns sofort in Hogwarts aufsuchte und uns nicht einen Sitzungstermin im Ministerium aufbrummte? Für ihn wäre dies sicherlich bequemer gewesen.

Eine wage Vermutung schlich sich in meine Sinne und mit einem panischen Blick sah ich zu Harry und Ron. Die Beiden warfen mir einen nicht minder angespannten Blick zu.

Konnte es sein?  
Konnte er irgendwie davon Wind bekommen haben, dass wir vorhatten, in der nächsten Zeit die Schule zu verlassen?

Ich wandte ihm meinen Blick zu.

Der Minister fuhr sich mit einem Seufzen durch seine gelbbraune Löwenmähne.  
"Nun, ich habe einige Fragen an Sie alle Drei. Es wäre sicherlich vorteilhafter, wenn ich persönlich mit jedem Einzelnen..."

"Sie können völlig frei sprechen, Herr Minister.", warf Harry kühl ein.

"Also, ich... Nun gut. Ich bin hier aufgrund von Albus Dumbledores Testament."

"Was?", machte Ron.  
"Er hat uns in seinen Willen eingeschlossen?", fragte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Ja, er hat Ihnen Dreien Teile seines Eigentums vermacht", sagte er knapp. "Ich lese Ihnen nun den -"

"Wieso teilen Sie uns diesen erst jetzt mit?"  
Scrimgeour wandte sich mir zu, sichtlich verärgert über die Unterbrechung.

"Miss Granger, die Formalitäten besagen -"

" - dass die vermachten Objekte bis zu drei Monaten in Gewahrsam des Ministeriums behalten werden können, sofern nicht nachgewiesen werden kann, dass sie schwarzmagisch oder gefährlich für Außenstehende sind." Ich lächelte überheblich. "Nun, wie es scheint, waren ihre Inspektionen erfolglos geblieben. Dumbledore hat uns keine schwarzmagischen Artefakte hinterlassen. Das sollte uns wahrscheinlich erleichtert stimmen, oder nicht?"

Ron grinste, doch ich kochte innerlich.

Dass dieser Kerl kein gutes Verhältnis zu Dumbledore pflegte, hatten wir bereits zu dessen Lebzeiten erfahren, doch dies schlug dem Fass den Boden aus.  
Er musste einen offiziellen Untersuchungsprozess angeordnet haben, denn ohne einen speziellen Verweis wurden Testamente in den untersten Bereichen des Ministeriums behandelt.

Dieses Verhalten bedeutete, dass er scheinbar bis ans Maximum seiner Verfügungen versuchte, eine gewisse Schuld auf Dumbledores Person zu laden.

"Es hat so den Anschein, Miss Granger." Er sah mich nun interessiert an. "Hatten Sie erwartet, in Dumbledores Testament eingeschlossen zu werden?"

Sein Blick war plötzlich so intensiv, dass ich blitzschnell meine Antwort abwog.  
"Nun, ich vermute, er möchte mich eventuell weiterhin zum intensiven Lernen motivieren, da er weiß, dass ich mir gerne Wissen aneigne."

Harrys Blick war erst verblüfft, dann lächelte er amüsiert. Er schien verstanden zu haben.  
Hoffentlich war dies bei Ron genauso. Ich wollte ihn mit meinem Blick zur Vorsicht mahnen, doch er wandte seinen grübelnden Blick nicht von der Porzellanvase eines Beistelltischchens ab.

Rufus Scrimgeour entrollte nun das vor ihm liegende Pergament, was eine beachtliche Länge aufwies.  
"Der letzte Wille von Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Er machte eine Pause.  
" Miss Hermine Jean Granger vermache ich meine Ausgabe 'Die bedeutendsten Hexen der Jahrhunderte' und das Medaillon einer lieben Bekannten, in der Hoffnung, ihr zu bestätigen, dass man mit Fleiß alles erreichen kann. Gleichzeitig möchte ich mich für den Kaffeefleck auf Rowena Ravenclaws Biographie entschuldigen, aber ich bin der festen Überzeugung, das besonders Miss Granger mit der aufdrehenden Wirkung dieses wunderbaren Muggelgetränks vertraut ist. "

Überrascht nahm ich das Buch und das Medaillon, welches mit einer Klemme daran befestigt war, entgegen.

Mir standen Tränen in den Augen, als ich über Professor Dumbledores Worte nachdachte. Trotz allen Wissens aus diversen Fachbüchern, er ist und bleibt für mein gesamtes Leben der bedeutendste Zauberer unserer Welt. Ich schätzte mich überglücklich, ihn kennengelernt zu haben und besonders, dass er sich stets um Harry gekümmert hatte und -

"Können Sie sich einen speziellen Grund vorstellen, weshalb Dumbledore Ihnen dieses Buch und das Medaillon hinterlassen hat?"

Ich räusperte mich, um sicherzugehen, dass mir meine Stimme gehorchte.  
"Wie ich bereits sagte, ich eigne mir gerne freiwillig umfassendes Wissen an", sagte ich trotzig. "Und Professor Dumbledore wusste dies."

Scrimeour nickte und wandte sich seinem Pergament zu.  
" Mister Ronald Bilius Weasley vermache ich meinen Deluminator, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich an mich erinnert, wenn er ihn verwendet. "

Ron erwachte mit einem Ruck aus seinen Gedanken. Er nahm das schlichte, silberne Objekt, das sehr einem Muggelfeuerzeug ähnelte, mit großen Augen entgegen und drehte es ungläubig in seiner Hand.

Dieses unscheinbare Ding war mächtiger und wertvoller als es den Anschein hatte. Es vermochte alles Licht von einem Ort zu löschen, mit nur einem Klick, und das so lange, bis der Besitzer sich dazu entschloss, die Beleuchtung wieder zurückkehren zu lassen.  
Dumbledore selbst hatte damit ganze Straßen und Bezirke in komplette Dunkelheit gehüllt.

Ich hatte niemals von einem zweiten Exemplar gehört, vielleicht hatte Dumbledore den Deluminator selbst erschaffen...

"Mister Weasley", meinte Scrimgeour nun. "Wissen Sie, weshalb Albus Dumbledore Ihnen dieses... wertvolle Objekt hinterlassen hat?" Es war ihm anzumerken, dass ihm der Gedanke nicht behagte, Ron den Deluminator zu hinterlassen und es war völlig klar, dass er den Gegenstand als wertvolles Unikat sah, das in die Hände des Ministeriums gehörte.

"Nein, keine Ahnung", murmelte er und selbst seine Stimme klang verblüfft.

Der Minister zögerte kurz und fuhr dann fort.  
" Mister Harry James Potter hinterlasse ich den Schnatz, den er in seinem ersten Quidditchspiel in Hogwarts gefangen hatte, als Finderlohn, und als Erinnerung an Ausdauer, Beharrlichkeit und Geschick, welche wir stets bewahren sollten. ", sagte Scrimgeour.

Er griff nach seiner dunklen Tasche, welche durch einen länglicher Gegenstand ausgebeult war, und starrte eine Sekunde hinein, bevor ein Kästchen herauszog, in welchem der goldenen Schnatz mit Lederschnüren befestigt war.  
Als der Minister den kleinen Ball befreite und in Harrys Hand drückte, flatterte er wild mit seinen Flügeln.

Was bezweckte Dumbledore damit?

Ein ungutes Gefühl lag mir im Magen und etwas waberte in meinem Kopf herum, weigerte sich aber, Gestalt anzunehmen.

"Weshalb hat Dumbledore Ihnen diesen Schnatz hinterlassen, Mr Potter?"

"Vermutlich aus den Gründen, die er in seinem Testament vermerkt hat", sagte Harry kalt.

"Sie denken also, dass es sich um eine rein symbolische Hinterlassenschaft handelt?"

"Natürlich", antwortete Harry. "Was sonst?"

Da kam mir plötzlich ein Gedanke, und so dumm wie ich manchmal handelte, konnte ich mich nicht davon abhalten, meine Idee auszusprechen.

"Mahnzeichen", schoss es aus mir heraus aus mir heraus und ich schlug mir gleichzeitig die Hände vor den Mund.  
Verdammt! Die Macht der Gewohnheit...

Es wäre besser, wenn Scrimgeour nicht das kleinste Bisschen von Dumbledores Plänen erahnen kann...

"Was?", machte Harry verwirrt und wandte sich mir zu.  
"Wer?", fragte Ron und sah von seinem Deluminator auf.  
Scrimgeour lächelte kalt.

Nun gut, dann weiß er ohnehin schon Bescheid.

"Mahnzeichen", wiederholte ich. "trägt jeder Schnatz, der bereits gefangen wurde.  
Ein Schnatz wird vor seinem ersten Spiel von niemanden mit bloßer Haut berührt, nicht einmal von seinem Hersteller, denn dieser muss Schutzhandschuhe tragen. Kommt er jedoch einmal mit freier Haut in Kontakt, brennt sich diese Erinnerung unwiderruflich in sein Machwerk ein." Ich nickte Harry und Ron zu. "Das dient dazu, bei Streitigkeiten den wahren Fänger zu ermitteln."

"So ist es", warf nun Scrimgeour ein. "Und welche Zauber auch immer Dumbledore auf diesen Schnatz gelegt haben mag, sie werden wohl nur bei Ihnen eine Wirkung zeigen, wobei eine Berührung scheinbar nicht ausreicht."

Harry starrte verblüfft auf den flatternden, goldenen Ball in seiner Hand, als der Minister auch schon weitersprach.

"Für Sie, Mister Potter ist noch ein weiterer Gegenstand vermerkt" Nun blickte Harry hoch, noch erstaunter als eben, sodass ich mir mühsam ein Lachen verkneifen musste. "Ich würde Sie aber in der Postion meines Amtes bitten, Ihr Handeln mit diesem Gegenstand gut zu überlegen. " Er blickte wieder auf sein Pergament. "Wo ist es... ah, ja... Außerdem überlasse ich Harry das Schwert Godric Gryffindors, welches er in seinem zweiten Schuljahr rechtmäßig aus dem Sprechenden Hut gezogen hatte und welches somit in seinen Besitz gehört. "

Der Minister zog jetzt den langen Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche, der eine kleine Ausbuchtung hinterließ.

Das Schwert von Gryffindor war wunderschön.  
Es hatte eine silbern schimmernde Klinge und auf dem fein geschwungenen Griff befanden sich eiergroße, tiefrote Rubine. Als Harry seine Hand nach dem Schwert ausstreckte, sah ich die kleine Prägung unterhalb des Griffs.  
Godric Gryffindor.  
Darunter befand sich das Wappen Hogwarts.

"Mr Potter", sagte Scrimgeour mit öliger Stimme. "Ich möchte Sie bitten, genau über den Verwendungszweck des Schwertes nachzudenken. Dem Ministerium -und Hogwarts natürlich- wäre dieser historische Gegenstand sicherlich von weitaus größerem Nutzen als er Ihnen jemals sein wird."

"Ich denke nicht", sagte Harry kühl. "Ich glaube, ich weiß sehr gut etwas mit ihm anzufangen."

"Sind Sie sich sicher?" Er klang, als ob er sich Sorgen um Harrys Geisteszustand mache.

"Ja", gab Harry ausdrücklich zurück.

"Nun, ich kann Sie zu nichts zwingen...", begann Scrimgeour erneut einen Versuch. "Aber gerade von Ihnen als dem Held der Zauberwelt hätte ich mehr erwartet."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und schwieg, um nichts Falsches zu sagen, wobei ich sah, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich zurückzuhalten.

Scrimgeour zögerte einen Moment. Dann schien er jedoch aufzugeben.  
Mit sichtlichem Bedauern reichte der Zauberminister ihm das antike Schwert und erhob sich dann.  
"Wissen Sie weshalb ...?", versuchte er noch einmal, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

"Weshalb Dumbledore mir das Schwert gibt? Nun, ich weiß es nicht, aber ich würde Ihnen vorschlagen, noch einmal gründlich das Testament, welches Sie da in der Hand halten, zu lesen, da stehen nämlich die Gründe."

Überrascht wandte ich mich um und warf Harry einen warnenden Blick zu.  
Doch dieser starrte Scrimgeour herausfordernd in die Augen.

"Damit wäre das dann alles", schloss dieser und wandte sich zur Tür. "Guten Tag, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Mister Potter."

"Guten Tag", gaben Ron und ich zurück.

Der Minister drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu uns um und hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue, bevor er aus dem Raum verschwand.  
Harry nahm seinen Blick nicht von Scrimgeour, und auch als er aus der Tür verschwunden war, lag sein Blick auf dem dunklen Holz.

Was erlaubte sich dieser Kerl eigentlich?

Entzürnt marschierte ich in mein Zimmer und riss ich die Schublade meiner Kommode etwas heftiger auf, als nötig gewesen wäre.  
Im Gespräch mit ihm hatte ich mich noch beherrschen können, doch jetzt kam die Wut ungezügelt wieder auf.

Als ich durch im Laufschritt durch den Korridor eilte, wetterte ich innerlich weiter über unseren Minister, der auch im Falle des Todes keinen Respekt vor Professor Dumbleodore bewies.

Ich pfefferte meinen Kulturbeutel auf eine der beiden Bänke im Vertrauensschülerbad und warf mir mein Badetuch über die Schulter, als ich mich zu der großen Wanne vorbeugte, den Warmwasserregler anstellte und wahllos an den Knöpfen der Badezusätze drehte.

Unglaublich!  
Man sollte meinen, er verdächtige uns drei, einen neuen Aufstand zu proben oder eventuell Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft zu übernehmen.  
Welche Unverschämtheit!

Als das Wasser laut prasselnd in die Wanne rann, fiel mir der kleine Parfümflakon am Waschbecken auf.

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

Normalerweise standen dort nur einige Behälter, die eine kleine Auswahl an verschiedenen Seifen, Duschgels und Shampoos darstellte, gesetzt dem Fall, dass man Abwechslung benötigte oder seine Produkte vergaß.

Wer hatte hier wohl sein persönliches Parfüm liegen lassen?

Interessiert nahm ich den winzigen Glasflakon mit der grün schimmernden Flüssigkeit in die Hand und drehte ihn, um ihn von der anderen Seite zu betrachten. Als ich auch dort keine Aufschrift fand, schraubte ich langsam den Stöpsel ab.  
Ich legte ihn auf das Waschbecken und schnupperte an dem Fläschchen.

Im ersten Moment verzog ich angewidert die Nase, ob der merkwürdigen Ingredienzienmischung, dann roch ich noch einmal interessiert daran und mich traf beinahe der Schlag.

Das war kein Parfüm.  
Das war sicher kein Parfüm.

Das hier war eine selbstkreierte Mischung so merkwürdiger Kräuter und Substanzen, die sich allesamt nur in... in einer Droge vereinen konnten.  
Brennnessel, Lavendel und Vanille zur Tarnung als Parfüm, doch dahinter verbarg sich ein ebenso unschuldig erscheinendener Geruch nach Salbei und Räucherstäbchen, der besonders für Muggelcannabis typisch war.

Wer zum Teufel benutzte hier auf einer Zauberschule Muggeldrogen?

Ich schnupperte wieder an dem Behälter.  
Da hatte sich jemand ziemlich gründlich informiert und einen äußert abgestimmten Trank kreiert.

Als Beruhigung der Nerven, als Verstärker der Konzentration, als Dämpfer der Müdigkeit und weitere kleine Eigenschaften - all dies erschien mir so geschickt kombiniert, dass ich auf eine individuelle Mischung schloss. Sie war exakt abgestimmt.

Aber wer konnte dies sein?  
Wer war so geschickt, die Zutaten so gekonnt abzuwägen, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig neutralisierten - wie es bei den meisten Aufputschmitteln der Fall war- und wer hatte dies nötig?

Allein diese Räumlichkeiten schlossen jeden Schüler aus, der nicht den Vertrauensschülerstatus besaß, dazu kam die Tatsache, dass für gewöhnlich nur der siebte Jahrgang tatsächlich dieses Bad nutzte.  
Würde man nach diesen Kriterien schließen und somit die sechste Jahrgangsklasse außen vor lassen, kämen nur Ron, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil und Draco Malfoy in Frage - Hannah Abbott hatte die Schule ja bereits letztes Jahr wegen dem Tod ihrer Mutter verlassen.

Ron mochte ich nun einfach guten Gewissens wegen wegfallen lassen; ebenso Padma, die in letzter Zeit so glücklich und zufrieden mit Anthony Goldstein aus ihrem Haus war.  
Ernie Macmillan erschien mir zu gutgläubig und konservativ, als dass er jemals Drogen konsumieren würde.  
Pansy Parkinson konnte ich nicht einschätzen, und Malfoy... ihn erst recht nicht.

War es womöglich einer der Beiden?  
Vielleicht Malfoy?  
Konnte Malfoy Drogen nehmen?

Diese Vorstellung erschien mir aufgrund seiner stolzen und arroganten Art zunächst völlig absurd, doch dann musste ich wiederum an die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen und an das Gespräch mit Snape denken.

Aber ich wischte diese Gedanken mit einem Kopfschütteln beiseite.

Wieso sollte er es nötig haben, seine Stimmung aufzuhellen oder sich zu motivieren? Malfoy hatte genug Motivation und genügend Freude daran, auf Anderen herumzuhacken, zudem würde seine hoch gerühmte Abstammung solch eine Ausflucht völlig missbilligen.

Vielleicht war es ja Pansy. Obwohl ich stark bezweifelte, dass sie alleine irgendeine Droge zusammenbrauen konnte, ohne sich selbst dabei zu verletzen - geschweige denn dieses raffinierte Gebräu.

Oder doch jemand aus dem sechsten Jahrgang, oder womöglich ein unbefugter Schüler?  
Harry hatte es im vierten Schuljahr auch geschafft, sich in dieses Bad zu schmuggeln... so schwer war es also nicht.

Ich seufzte und schraubte den Stöpsel wieder hinein.  
Es gab zu viele Möglichkeiten, als dass ich durch Schlussfolgerungen auf eine Lösung käme.  
Einige Sekunden überlegte ich, ob ich den Behälter magisch modifizieren sollte, um dies herauszufinden, dann stellte ich ihn aber wieder auf seinen angestammten Platz.

Dies war nicht meine Angelegenheit und ich würde mich hüten, mich hier einzumischen.

Vielleicht würde der Besitzer ja wiederkommen, wenn es Zeit wurde, die nächste Dosis einzunehmen oder wenn es ihm danach beliebte.

Ich drehte die sprudelnden Wasserhähne wieder zu und wandte mich den verschiedenen Badesubstanzen zu.  
Kokos oder Pflaume?

Als ich spätabends wieder das Bad betrat, war das Fläschchen verschwunden.

-x-

-x-

--x--

* * *

_Wenn ihr noch Lust auf eine Kleinigkeit meinerseits habt, dann schaut doch mal in meinen Oneshot „She's The Sun" mit Draco und Hermine rein._

_Dieser ist etwas gedrückt und beeinhaltet auch einen Charaktertod, aber an sich gefällt er mir persönlich ganz gut - vor allem, weil ich mich einmal so kurz fassen konnte. 'g'_

_Den Link findet ihr in meinem Profil. ;)_

-x-


	14. Chapter 13

**Trommelwirbel für... Luna Nigra !! :**_ Danke für dein Review! Es freut mich total, dass ich von dir für jedes Kapitel ein Review bekomme! ) Tja... was Dumbledore wohl im Schilde führt...?_

**Celina-HP:**_ Okay, die ersten Kapitel sind kurz... aber sie werden zunehmend länger. Danke für dein Review, du wirst schon sehen,es passiert immer mehr. ;)_

* * *

_ Kapitel 12:_

_... So langsam werde ich wahnsinnig. Wir kommen kein verdammtes Stück weiter!_

_... Rufus Scrimgeour, der Minister der Zauberwelt saß uns am schweren Eichentisch der Rektorin gegenüber._

_... "Also, ich... Nun gut. Ich bin hier aufgrund von Albus Dumbledores Testament."  
"Was?", machte Ron._

_... "Der letzte Wille von Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Er machte eine Pause.  
" Miss Hermine Jean Granger vermache ich meine Ausgabe 'Die bedeutendsten Hexen der Jahrhunderte' und das Medaillon einer lieben Bekannten, in der Hoffnung, ihr zu bestätigen, dass man mit Fleiß alles erreichen kann. Gleichzeitig möchte ich mich für den Kaffeefleck auf Rowena Ravenclaws Biographie entschuldigen, aber ich bin der festen Überzeugung, das besonders Miss Granger mit der aufdrehenden Wirkung dieses wunderbaren Muggelgetränks vertraut ist. "_

_... " Mister Ronald Bilius Weasley vermache ich meinen Deluminator, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich an mich erinnert, wenn er ihn verwendet. "_

_... " Mister Harry James Potter hinterlasse ich den Schnatz, den er in seinem ersten Quidditchspiel in Hogwarts gefangen hatte, als Finderlohn, und als Erinnerung an Ausdauer, Beharrlichkeit und Geschick, welche wir stets bewahren sollten. ", sagte Scrimgeour._

_... Was bezweckte Dumbledore damit?  
Ein ungutes Gefühl lag mir im Magen und etwas waberte in meinem Kopf herum, weigerte sich aber, Gestalt anzunehmen._

_... "Mahnzeichen", wiederholte ich. "trägt jeder Schnatz, der bereits gefangen wurde."_

_... "Wo ist es... ah, ja... Außerdem überlasse ich Harry das Schwert Godric Gryffindors, welches er in seinem zweiten Schuljahr rechtmäßig aus dem Sprechenden Hut gezogen hatte und welches somit in seinen Besitz gehört. "_

_... "Nun, ich kann Sie zu nichts zwingen...", begann Scrimgeour erneut einen Versuch. "Aber gerade von Ihnen als dem Held der Zauberwelt hätte ich mehr erwartet."_

_... Als das Wasser laut prasselnd in die Wanne rann, fiel mir der kleine Parfümflakon am Waschbecken auf._

_... Das war kein Parfüm.  
Das war sicher kein Parfüm._

_... Wer zum Teufel benutzte hier auf einer Zauberschule Muggeldrogen?_

_... Konnte Malfoy Drogen nehmen?_

_... Aber ich wischte diese Gedanken mit einem Kopfschütteln beiseite._

_... Dies war nicht meine Angelegenheit und ich würde mich hüten, mich hier einzumischen._

* * *

_-x-_

_-x-_

_-x-_

_-_

**Kapitel 13:**

Seit drei Tagen versuche ich schon herauszufinden, was es mit meinem Medaillon auf sich hat.

Mittlerweile bin ich mir sicher, dass Dumbledore irgendeinen versteckten Hinweis in dem Buch, welches er mir ebenfalls vermachte, verborgen hat.  
Darin waren all die bedeutendsten Hexen aufgelistet, von Eleanor Twinveille über Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff und Hillary Clearwater zu Joanne Rockwood.

Die Seite mit dem Kaffeefleck, nämlich die Biographie von Rowena Ravenclaw, hatte ich inzwischen Millimeter für Millimeter untersucht.

Es gab keine eingeschobenen, verhüllten, überfärbten, hinterlegten oder überlappenden Zeilen. Die Buchseiten reagierten weder auf ein 'Aparecium' noch auf ein simples 'Revelio', noch auf irgendeine Art von Enthüllungszaubern, die ich kannte. Auch Tilgzauber schienen nicht auf dem Buch zu liegen und mit einem 'Finit Incantatem' passierte erst recht gar nichts.

Jetzt in diesem Moment saß ich wieder in dem Gemeinschaftsraum, obwohl ich mir eigentlich vorgenommen hatte, ihn zu meiden.  
Ich hockte im Schneidersitz direkt vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden. Unzählige Bücher, Pergamente und Texte waren um mich herum verteilt.

Im Moment beschäftigte ich mich mit dem dicksten Wälzer von allen, ein Namenslexikon, in welchem ich die verschiedenen Familienangehörigen von Rowena Ravenclaw und ihre Beziehungen zu ihnen nachschlug.  
Bisher hatte ich nichts Erwähnenswertes herausgefunden.

Es gab lediglich Unmengen von Erzählungen, die sich um die Gründung Hogwarts rankten und Ravenclaw jedes Mal eine andere Handlung und Bedeutung zuwiesen - egal, wie unsinnig diese auch waren.  
Außerdem gab es noch eine Geschichte um ihre Tochter Helena, die ihr ein kostbares Diadem stahl und verschwand.

Das Diadem war ein mächtiger magischer Gegenstand und vermachte dem, der es trägt, Weisheit und Wissen.

Aber nach einigen Jahren wurde Rowena Ravenclaw sehr krank.  
Sie sandte einen befreundeten Baron, der ihre Tochter schon seit langer Zeit liebte, nach ihr aus, um sie noch einmal zurückzuholen. Dummerweise war die Tochter aber äußerst uneinsichtig, sodass der Baron nach einer Weile in Wut geriet und sie in Rage erstach. Da er aber scheinbar schnell realisierte, was er getan hatte und Helena trotz allem geliebt hatte, erstach er sich mit demselben Dolch, den er vorher in ihr Herz gerammt hatte.

Ihre Mutter starb wenige Wochen darauf.

Doch das Diadem blieb weiterhin verschwunden und nur Helena wird wissen, wohin es verschwand.  
Das ist die Familientragödie der gerühmten Rowena Ravenclaw.

Aber konnte das Diadem eventuell als Horkrux genutzt worden sein?  
Konnte Voldemort sich diesen geschichtsträchtigen Gegenstand ausgewählt haben, um seine Seele zu deponieren?  
Meines Wissens nach war dies nicht sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Ich seufzte und blätterte einige Seiten, um nach dem Porträt der Ravenclaws zu suchen.

Da saßen sie: Rowena Ravenclaw und ihre beiden Kinder Helena und Arthur in jungen Jahren.  
Sie hatten alle dunkles Haar, das in der Sonne glänzte, während sie sich leicht bewegten und den Betrachter anlächelten. Ihre Gesichter hatten dieselben edlen Züge und Helena sogar dieselben tiefbraunen Augen wie ihre Mutter.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete ich Rowena Ravenclaw und dann ihre Tochter.  
Die Züge Helenas und ihr langes, wallendes Haar kamen mir so bekannt vor, als hätte ich sie bereits seit Jahren regelmäßig gesehen.  
Stammte womöglich jemand in Hogwarts von Helena ab?  
Während ich auf meiner Unterlippe kaute, ging ich in Gedanken alle Schüler meines Jahrgangs durch, die Ähnlichkeiten mit ihr aufwiesen.  
Da ich hier zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis kam, wiederholte ich das Ganze mit den jüngeren Jahrgängen.

Auch hier kam ich nach endlosen Vergleichen zu keiner Lösung.  
Nun wandte ich mich den Lehrern zu, dann den Geistern.  
Ich stierte mit leerem Blick in das Kaminfeuer und ließ ein Gesicht nach dem Anderen im Zeitraffer vor meinem Auge vorbeiziehen.  
Es traf mich so schlagartig Knall auf Fall, dass ich zunächst an meinem Verstand zweifelte.

Ruckartig griff ich nach einem Buch aus der Mitte des Bücherstapels neben mir und blätterte wild in den hintersten Seiten.  
Dann lag die Seite mit den Geistern Hogwarts vor mir.  
Ich beugte mich so weit zu dem Buch auf dem Boden hinunter, dass meine Locken sich auf dem Steinboden verteilten.

Da war sie... das war sie.  
Die hundertprozentige Übereinstimmung zwischen ihr und Helena Ravenclaw konnte kein Zufall sein.  
Helena Ravenclaw wurde vor vielen hundert Jahren ermordet und lebte nun als Geist in Hogwarts, und zwar als ...

"Die Graue Dame!", quiekte ich.

"Planst du, nach Ravenclaw zu wechseln, Granger?"  
Draco Malfoys kalte Stimme ließ mich zusammenzucken.

"Nun, vielleicht ist das gar keine so schlechte Idee. Dein hypertrophisches Gehirn kommt bei zwei Vollidioten wie Weasley und Potter sehr unvorteilhaft zur Geltung." Ich drehte mich langsam um und sah, dass er nur einen knappen Meter hinter mir gestanden hatte. " 'Ravenclaws sind geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam und weise' - damit müsstest doch gerade du -"

"Malfoy", seufzte ich.  
Wie konnte ich auch erwarten, hier einmal in Ruhe arbeiten zu können?

Nachdenklich runzelte ich die Stirn. Er schien hier genauso gerne zu sein wie ich - womit ich wohl klarkommen musste.

Draco Malfoy hielt inne und zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
Dann beugte er sich über meine Schulter und sah auf das Buch, welches immer noch aufgeschlagen vor meinen Knien lag.

Ich riss meine Augen auf.  
So nah war er mir, einem Schlammblut, noch nie freiwillig gekommen.  
War das Absicht?

Einige Sekunden lang verharrte er über mir, den Blick auf das Buch neben meinen Beinen gerichtet, dann richtete er sich wieder auf. Gleichzeitig verschwand auch der merkwürdig süßliche, für ihn irgendwie unpassende Geruch, der mich umweht hatte.

"Wieso beschäftigst du dich mit Rowena Rawenclaw? So etwas haben wir in keinem Fach aufbekommen."  
Seine Stimme riss mich aus meinen verirrten Gedanken.

"Ich finde, es gehört zum Allgemeinwissen eines Hogwartsschülers etwas über die vier Gründer zu wissen", sagte ich ebenso ruhig wie er. "Außerdem ist es sehr interessant."

Endlich zog er spöttisch die typische Augenbraue in die Höhe und ein merkwürdiges Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht.  
"Soso, es ist also interessant."

Er ging einige Schritte zur Seite und liess sich in einem Sessel in meinem Rücken nieder.

Machte er das absichtlich?  
Ich seufzte innerlich und drehte mich zu ihm um.  
Er stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Armen ab und warf einen weiteren Blick auf das Buch, welchem ich folgte.

"Die Geschichte von Helena Ravenclaw?", fragte er.

"Ja...", sagte ich, verwirrt über seine Stimmlage, in der weder Verachtung, noch andere Gefühle mitschwangen, lediglich pures Interesse.

"Weißt du auch, wer der Baron war, der sie erstochen hatte?"

"Nein", antwortete ich vorsichtig. "Ich weiß nur, dass er sie geliebt hatte."

Draco Malfoy grinste teuflisch.

"Der Blutige Baron", sagte er.

"Was?!", brachte ich überrascht heraus und starrte ihn an.

"Mach' dir nicht ins Hemd, Granger", bemerkte er trocken. "Was dachtest du denn, wo das ganze Blut auf seinem Umhang herkommt?"

"Woher sollte ich das denn wissen?", gab ich zurück, etwas unfreundlicher als beabsichtigt.

"Den wirklich interessanten Dingen wendest du dich wohl nie zu, oder, Granger?", meinte er und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.

Einige Sekunden später hatte er den Raum durch die schwere Eichentür verlassen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und begann, meine Bücher und Pergamente zusammenzuräumen.  
Heute hatte er mich beinahe noch mehr verwirrt als an dem Tag meiner Kopfschmerzattacke.  
Sein Verhalten mir gegenüber und die Art wie er sprach... man konnte sie regelrecht als freundlich bezeichnen. Und wenn man die Hypertrophie meines Gehirns und das scharfe Kommentar bezüglich Ron und Harry nicht als spezielle Kränkung sah, dann hatte er mich persönlich nicht ein einziges Mal beleidigt.

Das war schon beinahe unfassbar.  
Wieso hatte er sich entschlossen, freundlich zu mir zu sein?  
Was versprach er sich davon?

Als ich "Eine Geschichte Hogwarts" zuklappte, welche vor mir lag, fiel mir noch etwas auf.  
Er hatte mich nicht nur nicht mehr beleidigt, er hatte sogar das typische 'Schlammblut' unterlassen, welches er in jedem Gespräch zu verwenden pflegte.

Als ich meinen Arm nach einem weiteren Lexikon ausstreckte, rutschte das goldene Amulett, welches Dumbledore mir vermacht hatte, aus meinem Ausschnitt und baumelte hin und her.  
Doch während ich es in die Hand nahm, um es zurückzustecken, überlegte ich kurz und betrachtete es dann genauer im Licht des Kaminfeuers.

Am unteren Rand, völlig unauffällig, verbarg sich die winzige Herstellerprägung.  
Ich runzelte die Stirn und vergrößerte sie mit einem Zauberspruch.

_'H. & R.. - goldene Zeiten seit 170 Jahren'_

Nach dem 'H' und dem 'R' konnte ich eine winzige Schrift erkennen, so klein, dass sie in normaler Größe niemals aufgefallen wäre.  
Nach einigen Versuchen stand auch diese Schrift gut lesbar auf dem goldenen Hintergrund.

_' Helga & Rowena - goldene Zeiten seit 170 Jahren'_

Verwirrt legte ich den Kopf schief.  
Dies hier war ganz sicher eine Anspielung auf die beiden Gründerinnen.  
Doch ich verstand sie nicht.

-x-

-x-

_-_

* * *

___...  
_


	15. Chapter 14

**Luna Nigra !! :**Danke, danke, Luna! )  
Ich denke, ich werde diese Situation erst später verwenden, da Draco Hermine leider noch nicht wirklich vertraut.  
Hier geht es weiter, auch mit Kapitel 14...

**einfach so...:**Interessanter Name! lach  
Danke für dein Lob, es geht jetzt schon weiter - ich versuche, jeden Dienstagnachmittag zu posten...

**Gifty**: Danke für dein ausführliches Review - ich freue mich immer über neue Leser! )  
Es freut mich wirklich, dass man kaum merkt, wie Draco langsam auftaut. Es ist ja sogar für Hermine jedes Mal überraschend...

* * *

_ Kapitel 13:_

_... Seit drei Tagen versuche ich schon herauszufinden, was es mit meinem Medaillon auf sich hat._

_... "Die Graue Dame!", quiekte ich._

_... Ich riss meine Augen auf.  
So nah war er mir, einem Schlammblut, noch nie freiwillig gekommen._

_... "Die Geschichte von Helena Ravenclaw?", fragte er._

_... "Weißt du auch, wer der Baron war, der sie erstochen hatte?"_

_... "Mach' dir nicht ins Hemd, Granger", bemerkte er trocken. "Was dachtest du denn, wo das ganze Blut auf seinem Umhang herkommt?"_

_... Sein Verhalten mir gegenüber und die Art wie er sprach... man konnte sie regelrecht als freundlich bezeichnen._

_... Als ich meinen Arm nach einem weiteren Lexikon ausstreckte, rutschte das goldene Amulett, welches Dumbledore mirvermacht hatte, aus meinem Ausschnitt und baumelte hin und her._

_... ' Helga & Rowena - goldene Zeiten seit 170 Jahren'_

_... Dies hier war ganz sicher eine Anspielung auf die beiden Gründerinnen.  
Doch ich verstand sie nicht._

* * *

_-x-_

_-x-_

_-x-_

_-_

**Kapitel 14:**

Als ich die oberste Treppenstufe in der Eingangshalle betrat, kamen Harry und Ron gerade durch das große Eingangsportal von Hagrid zurück.

Ich eilte die Stufen herunter und rannte ihnen die letzten Meter mit wehenden Haaren entgegen.  
Harry sah mich fragend an, als ich kurz vor ihnen meine Schritte verlangsamte.  
Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, zog ich ihn und Ron am Kragen in eine Nische in der Eingangshalle.

"Ich hab' ihn gefunden", flüsterte ich außer Atem.  
Ron sah mich fragend an.  
"Ich glaube, ich habe einen Horkrux gefunden", wiederholte ich.

Harry und Ron starrten mich an.  
"Was?", machte Harry. "Wann und wo?"

Ich lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dann erzählte ich ihnen das, was ich herausgefunden hatte.

Rons Miene wechselte während meines Monologs von interessiert zu ungläubig, dann zu skeptisch und schließlich zu verwirrt.  
"Aber das bringt uns doch gar nicht weiter", sagte er ungläubig. "Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?"

"Jetzt", sagte ich. "Jetzt suchen wir die graue Dame. Sie wird uns alles erklären können und uns auch den Ort des Horkruxes nennen, wenn wir uns geschickt anstellen."  
Ich zwinkerte den beiden Salzsäulen vor mir zu. "Im Zweifelsfall können wir ja noch mit dem Blutigen Baron sprechen."

Das schien zu wirken, denn endlich setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

Da wir nicht wussten, wo sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws befand, steuerte ich die große Halle an. Ron und Harry trotteten mir hinterher.

Knapp hinter den gigantischen Flügeltüren sah ich eine verträumte Luna Lovegood stehen und an die verzauberte Decke starren, welche heute einen bewölkten Nachthimmel zeigte.

"Luna!", rief ich, als wir uns dem Portal näherten.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie reagierte, doch in der Zeit hatten wir sie erreicht.

"Hermine", sagte sie und wandte mir kurz den Kopf zu. "Harry. Ronald."

"Weißt du, wo sich die Graue Dame aufhält?", erkundigte ich mich.

Lunas Blick zeigte eine leichte Überraschung.  
"Möchtest du sie besuchen?", fragte sie interessiert. "Um diese Zeit müsste sie sich im nördlichen Flügel aufhalten, da habe ich sie schon oft getroffen. Sie diskutiert gerne mit dem Blutigen Baron", fügte sie noch hinzu, mehr zu sich selbst als zu einem von uns.

"Danke Luna!", rief ich, während ich Ron am Hemdärmel in Richtung Norden zog.

Doch noch bevor wir den Nordteil Hogwarts betraten, bekamen wir zwei weiß-graue Schemen zu Gesicht.

"Oooh, nein, mein Lieber, das versuchtst du mir doch schon seit Jahrhunderten weiszumachen!", seufzte gerade der hochgewachsene, weibliche Geist mit langen silbernen Haaren.

"Und du antwortest mir seit Jahrhunderten dasselbe, meine Liebe!", gab der Blutige Baron zurück, der uns nun direkt gegenüberstand. Scheinbar hatte er uns auch bemerkt, denn er warf jedem von uns einen bösen Blick zu. "Nicht einmal in Anwesenheit von Schülern kannst du dein Gezetere zurückhalten. Vielleicht solltest du -"

"Ach, vielleicht solltest du noch einmal deine wunderbaren Beruhigungsmethoden einsetzen, so wie vor einigen Jahrhunderten - und am besten hier vor den Schülern! ", keifte sie.

"Das ist die Graue Dame", raunte ich leise und wandte meinen Blick nicht von den Beiden ab. Der weibliche Geist warf mir sogleich einen misstrauischen Blick zu, weshalb ich mich räusperte und sie sofort ansprach.  
"Sie sind doch der Geist vom Ravenclawturm, oder?", fragte ich.

"Das ist korrekt", sagte sie, wobei ihre Stimme etwas pikiert klang.

Der Blutige Baron verdrückte sich gerade durch eine Wand.

"Bitte, wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe. Wir müssen alles über das verlorene Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw erfahren, was Sie uns erzählen können", meinte Harry, bevor ich den Mund öffnen konnte.

Ich warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, den er aber mit einem angedeuteten Kopfschütteln abwies.

Die Graue Dame starrte uns an.  
"Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen."

"Sie sind Helena Ravenclaw, die Tochter der Gründerin; derjenigen, in dessen Besitz das Diadem zuletzt war. Sie _können_

uns helfen." Interessiert wandte sie mir nun den Blick zu.  
"Bitte", sagte ich.

"Es ist wirklich wichtig", warf nun Ron ein. "Wenn dieses Diadem noch auf Hogwarts ist, müssen Sie es uns mitteilen."

"Sie sind nicht die Ersten die mich dies fragen und sicher nicht die Letzten", sagte sie und lächelte kalt.

Plötzlich verstand ich ihren Widerwillen, mit uns zu sprechen, doch überraschenderweise war Rons Reaktion schneller als der Weg meiner Worte vom Gehirn zum Mund.  
"Es geht uns nicht darum, uns selbst zu bereichern", erklärte er voller Inbrust. "Wir benötigen das Diadem nur für den Kampf gegen das Böse, nicht für den Kampf mit uns selbst."

Wieso war Ron gerade jetzt so lächerlich geistreich?  
Ich rollte in Gedanken die Augen.

"Wir handeln in Professor Dumbledores Auftrag und wir brauchen das Diadem um Voldemort zu vernichten. Wollen Sie den Kampf gegen Voldemort unterstützen? Oder kann es sein, dass sie daran nicht interessiert sind?" Harrys Stimme war nun hitzig und leicht aufbrausend, was vielleicht auch ein Grund war, weshalb der Geist von Ravenclaw überrascht auf uns herabsah.

"Nun, nein, natürlich bin ich das, wie könnt ihr von mir denken, dass -"

"Dann helfen Sie uns", sagte Ron bedacht - ein Tonfall, der für ihn ebenso einzigartig war, wie dieser Moment.  
Ich starrte ihn überrascht an, doch Helena Ravenclaw riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Also... das Diadem gehörte meiner Mutter und ich - ich habe es gestohlen", gab sie langsam zu und starrte beschämt zu Boden.

"Das wissen wir. Wir kennen die Geschichte", sagte ich, wobei sie überrascht aufblickte. "Können Sie uns sagen, wo sich das Diadem befindet oder wo Sie es versteckt haben?"

Sie lachte freudlos auf.  
"Das weiß ich nicht", sagte sie und meine gehegte Hoffnung zerplatzte wie ein Hirschkäfer unter einem Mörser. "Ich habe es in einem Wald in Albanien versteckt, ein gutes Versteck, in einem hohlen, alten Baum. Da hatte selbst meine Mutter es nicht gefunden. Aber dort ist es nicht mehr", fügte sie hinzu und linste betrübt zu der Wand, durch welche der Blutige Baron vor einigen Minuten verschwunden war.

"Woher wissen Sie, dass es nicht mehr dort ist?", wollte Ron wissen und runzelte die Stirn.

"Dumbledore hat für mich nachgesehen." Plötzlich lächelte sie. "Er war ein wirklich guter Mann. Er hat mich nicht einmal nach meinen Gründen gefragt. Ihm reichte mein Wort, dass es mir wichtig wäre, es sicher zu verstauen."  
Sie starrte versonnen auf ihre durchsichtigen Finger.

Auf einmal machte Harry ein geschocktes Gesicht.

"Sie.. Sie haben diese Geschichte schon einmal jemandem erzählt, oder?", fragte er und seine Augen weiteten sich, als die Graue Dame ihn überrascht anblickte. "Einem Schüler von hier? Oder einem ehemaligen Schüler?"

"Nun", sagte sie zögerlich. "Er wirkte sehr interessiert und ich... er schien mich zu verstehen, war meiner Überzeugung ..."

Harry stöhnte und ich begann zu begreifen.

Voldemort verstand es bereits in seinen jungen Jahren den Geist anderer Menschen zu verwirren und sie unbewusst, aber effektiv auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Dies hatte sich auch mit fortschreitender Zeit nicht geändert, jedoch waren seine Motive und Methode nun um Welten grausamer und rabiater als damals...

"Harry, du meinst Riddle...", begann ich.

Er nickte gequält und Ron machte große Augen.  
"Aber wohin kann er das Diadem gebracht haben?", fragte Ron und eine tiefe Denkfurche bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

"Er hat bestimmt einen geschichtsträchtigen Ort ausgewählt...", meinte Harry überzeugt.

Ich schnappte nach Luft.

"Glaubst du... Hogwarts?", fragte ich atemlos.

-x-

-x-

_-_

* * *

_ Dies hier ist das vorletzte Hogwarts-Kapitel... bekomme ich dafür ein paar Reviews von euch? lieb guck_


	16. Chapter 15

Danke an euch Drei für eure Review! :)

**einfach so...**: Ja, das hier ist nun das letzte Kapitel in Hogwarts. Aber Draco bleibt dennoch in Hermines Nähe...!

**LunaNigra**: Ja, Draco kommt mit Hermine... das wirst du in diesem Kapitel sehen.

**Gifty**:Draco spielt auf jeden Fall weiterhin eine große Rolle - und für Hermine wird er immer wichtiger! Es freut mich, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt!

-x-

* * *

_ Kapitel 14:_

_... "Ich hab' ihn gefunden", flüsterte ich außer Atem._

_... Lunas Blick zeigte eine leichte Überraschung.  
"Möchtest du sie besuchen?", fragte sie interessiert._

_... "Das ist die Graue Dame", raunte ich leise._

_... "Sie sind Helena Ravenclaw, die Tochter der Gründerin; derjenigen, in dessen Besitz das Diadem zuletzt war. Sie können uns helfen."_

_... "Es geht uns nicht darum, uns selbst zu bereichern", erklärte Ron voller Inbrust. "Wir benötigen das Diadem nur für den Kampf gegen das Böse, nicht für den Kampf mit uns selbst."_

_... "Das wissen wir. Wir kennen die Geschichte", sagte ich, wobei sie überrascht aufblickte. "Können Sie uns sagen, wo sich das Diadem befindet oder wo Sie es versteckt haben?"_

_... Harry stöhnte und ich begann zu begreifen._

_... "Glaubst du... Hogwarts?", fragte ich atemlos._

* * *

-x-

-x-

-x-

**Kapitel 15:**

"Wo könnte Riddle es versteckt haben, und vor allem wann?", murmelte ich, während wir mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Nordflügel in die Richtung der großen Halle liefen.

Die Graue Dame hatte uns nicht weiterhelfen können und wurde immer missgestimmter und ungenießbarer, sodass wir uns schnellstmöglichst bei ihr bedankt hatten und den direkten Weg einschlugen.

"War Du-weißt-schon-wer überhaupt noch einmal in Hogwarts, nachdem er die Schule abgeschlossen hatte?", fragte Ron skeptisch. "Oder hat er 'es'

während seiner Schulzeit fortgeholt?"

"Ich glaube nicht", verkündete ich. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er dies erst getan hat, nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Die Schule war sein einziges Zuhause, er würde nicht riskieren, wegen dem Diebstahl eines uralten, antiken Gründerbesitztums von der Schule geworfen zu werden."

"Aber wann war er dann hier gewesen?", warf Ron verzweifelt ein.

Harry blieb plötzlich stehen.  
"Er versteckte den Horkrux", sagte er. "als er hier herkam, um Lehrer zu werden!"

Überrumpelt hielten Ron und ich an.

Voldemort hatte in seiner Jugend tatsächlich mehr als nur mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Lehrer zu werden. Damals hatte er sich bei Professor Dumbledore um eine Stelle beworben.  
Aber noch verstand ich den Zusammenhang zwischen dem Gesuch von Riddle und dem Versteck des Horkruxes nicht. Ich stand auf der Leitung, wie man es so schön sagte und es behagte mir überhaupt nicht.  
Nun ja, von Rons Gesichtsausdruck ganz zu schweigen...

Harry ging einige Schritte und begann dann zu rennen.

"Er muss es auf dem Weg zu oder von Dumbledores Büro versteckt haben", murmelte er vor sich hin und Ron und ich mussten uns bemühen, Schritt zu halten. "Wir sollten den Weg abgehen und auf mögliche Nischen oder magische Verstecke achten..."

Voldemort sollte seinen Seelenteil in zwischen dreckigen, staubigen Steinen deponiert haben?  
Das erschien mir zu wenig außergewöhnlich und imposant.  
Dies war überhaupt nicht seine Art.

"Harry", meinte ich skeptisch. "Harry, bleib' stehen."

Er wandte sich überrascht zu mir um.

"Glaubst du wirklich, er würde einen Teil seiner Seele in einer Nische in der Wand verstecken?", versuchte ich ihm klarzumachen. "Bisher bevorzugte er doch raffinierte und komplizierte Dinge, oder?"

"Aber er bildete sich auch gerne etwas auf sich ein", brummte Ron missgestimmt.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und sah Ron mahnend an.

Auf einmal lachte Harry laut auf und wirbelte dann herum, um in die umgekehrte Richtung loszurennen.

"Harry, warte!", rief ich verwirrt.

Im Moment verstand ich sehr wenig und es missfiel mir beträchtlich.

"Voldemort bildete sich gerne etwas auf sich ein", wiederholte er Rons Worte und rannte dann weiter, als wir ihm folgten. "Der Halblutprinz und das Zaubertränkebuch... ich musste es - verstecken - im - Raum der Wünsche - also - im Raum - der Verborgenen Dinge", japste er.

Langsam setzten sich Harrys abgehackte Worte in meinem Kopf zu einem Ganzen zusammen.

Natürlich!  
Voldemort hatte wohl seinerzeit den Raum der Wünsche entdeckt und war sich völlig sicher, dass seit Jahrzehnten kein Schüler mehr diesen Raum gefunden hatte. Er musste das Gefühl geliebt haben, einer derjenigen Privilegierten zu sein, die sich in dem Schloss blind zurecht fanden.  
Nun ja, er liebte prinzipiell das Gefühl privilegiert zu sein und über eine gewisse Art von Macht zu verfügen.  
Als Harry im letzten Jahr sein Zaubertränkebuch vor Snape verstecken musste, hatte er instinktiv den Raum der Wünsche aufgesucht, welcher sich für den Suchenden in den Raum der Verborgenen Dinge verwandelte.  
Alles in sich war schlüssig, aber ...

"Harry? Sollten wir nicht lieber den Tarnumhang nehmen?", rief ich.

Immerhin hatte Malfoy im letzten Jahr deutlich bewiesen, wie gefährlich es im und vor dem Raum der Wünsche sein konnte.

-

* * *

-

Als wir den Korridor betraten, sahen wir schon von Weitem Crabbe und Goyle, _Malfoys Bodyguards_, an der Wand vor dem Raum der Wünsche lehnen.

"Was machen die

denn hier?", flüsterte Ron erstaunt.

Ich stutzte, und war mir unsicher, wie wir jetzt handeln sollten, doch Harry nahm mir die Entscheidung ab. Er schritt geradewegs auf die beiden Hünen zu, sodass wir es ihm gleichtun mussten, um nicht den Schutz des Tarnumhanges zu verlieren.

Ron und ich folgten ihm auf dem Fuße, während ich hektisch überlegte, wie man die Beiden ablenken könnte, um in den Raum zu gelangen.  
Doch diese Entscheidung wurde mir ebenfalls abgenommen, da just in diesem Moment eine Tür in der kahlen Wand erschien.

_Jemand außer uns und der DA kennt den Raum der Wünsche,_ schoss es mir durch den Kopf. _Und wohl auch noch ein Slytherin! Aber das dürfte eigentlich ja nur das Inquisitionskommando aus dem letzten Jahr sein..._

Harry neben mir holte tief Luft und Ron starrte verblüfft auf die sich verändernde Wand.

Die Holztür öffnete sich und Draco Malfoy trat heraus.

Er blickte Crabbe an und sein Gesicht verzog sich.  
"Hatte ich euch nicht gesagt, ihr sollt wieder den Vielsafttrank nehmen, verdammt?", heischte er sie an. "Denkt ihr nicht, dass es auffällig ist, wenn ihr Beide immer hier herumsteht?"

Goyle starrte Malfoy nur weiterhin an, doch Crabbe schaute betreten zu Boden.

Offenbar wurde sich Malfoy dann bewusst, sich wieder in der Öffentlichkeit zu befinden.  
Er warf einen prüfenden Blick durch den Korridor und, Merlin, ich könnte schwören, dass sein Blick einen Moment an der Stelle hängen blieb, an welcher wir standen.

Doch er wandte sich wieder seinen beiden _Protektoren_ zu.

"Hört zu, ihr Beiden habt heute genug getan. Geht lieber in die große Halle und schlagt euch die Bäuche voll."

Goyle nickte und wandte sich um und nachdem Crabbe einen Augenblick gezögert hatte, folgte auch er seinem Kumpel.

Draco spähte noch einmal kurz zu der Steinwand neben ihm, die nun wieder kahl und unauffällig war. Dann drehte er sich um und kam einige Schritte auf uns zu.  
Wenige Meter vor unserem Standpunkt blieb er stehen und starrte an die Decke.

"Ihr könnt euch jetzt endlich zeigen, ganz dumm bin ich ja auch nicht."

Ich riss die Augen auf und Ron und Harry schienen fassungslos.

Malfoy senkte seinen Blick und sah uns nun direkt an.  
"Oder habt ihr etwa Angst vor mir alleine?"

Harry neben mir versteifte sich und langte dann mit der Hand nach oben.  
Ehe ich mich versah, riss er ruckartig den Tarnumhang von unseren Köpfen.

"Malfoy", zischte Harry. "Was treibst du hier?"

"Die Frage wäre ja wohl eher, was _machst_ du hier, Potter... Held der Zauberwelt?" Seine Stimme troff vor Spott und Hohn.

"Wir warten darauf, dass du von hier verschwindest", schoss Harry in nicht minder bissigem Tonfall zurück.

"Nun, wieso verschwindet _ihr_ nicht?", gab er ungerührt zurück. "Ich habe mich nicht hierhergeschlichen, so wie ihr."

"Verschwinde - jetzt", knurrte Harry und sein Tonfall überraschte mich.

Als er langsam seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche zog weiteten sich meine Augen vor Überraschung.

"Harry", flüsterte ich. "Nicht!"

Er warf mir einen Blick zu, in dem gleichzeitig Verwirrung und Verzweiflung lagen. Nun, dies mussten wir klären ohne Malfoy zu verhexen.  
Hauptsache wir fanden endlich diesen Horkrux.

Aber Malfoy lächelte plötzlich teuflisch und wandte sich von uns ab.  
Nach wenigen Schritten war er aus dem Korridor verschwunden.

Einerseits schockierte mich sein Abgang ohne weitere giftige Kommentare, anderseits verwirrte mich der Blick, mit dem er uns zuletzt gestreift hatte.  
Seine Miene wirkte für einen Moment lang beinahe amüsiert und irgendetwas lag darin, was mir überhaupt nicht behagte. Wenn ich es nicht besser wissen würde - und ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Möglichkeit völlig ausgeschlossen ist - dann würde ich sagen, dass ein wissender Ausdruck darin lag.

Wir begannen den Korridor auf und ab zu schreiten.

_Ich suche einen Raum, in welchem ich etwas verstecken kann_, bemühte ich mich zu denken und versuchte, meine Gedanken nicht zu dem blonden Snob wandern zu lassen.

_Ich suche einen Raum, in welchem ich etwas verstecken kann._

Wir marschierten noch einmal den Gang herauf und wieder herunter.  
_  
Ich suche einen Raum, in welchem ich etwas verstecken kann._

Ein letztes Mal wiederholten wir die Prozedur, bevor sich langsam und geräuschlos eine Tür in der Wand materialisierte.

Als wir sie aufstießen und rasch hindurchkletterten, warf ich einen Blick in den Korridor hinter uns.

Und es überraschte mich beinahe, nicht wieder den bekannten blonden Schopf hinter einer Säule, einer Statue, einer Nische in den Wänden oder mitten auf dem Gang zu finden.

-

* * *

-

Es war erstaunlich einfach gewesen.

Wir hatten das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw bereits nach weniger als einer Stunde strukturierter Suche gefunden.

Voldemort hatte den Horkrux tatsächlich ungeschützt in dem Raum der Verborgenen Dinge gelagert.  
Wahnsinn.

Als wir unter dem Tarnumhang wieder aus dem Raum der Wünsche in den Korridor schlüpften, hielt ich die beiden Jungs noch einmal kurz zurück.

"Wartet", flüsterte ich. "Gebt mir den Horkrux."

Ron reichte mir das Diadem, welches er die gesamte Zeit so fest gehalten hatte, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge und warf mir einen argwöhnischen Blick zu.  
Nach einigen geflüsterten Worten passte es auf meine Handfläche.

"Wow", machte Ron und nahm den Horkrux an sich, um ihn dann in seine Jackentasche zu stecken und äußerst vorsichtig und bedächtig den Reißverschluss zuzuziehen.

Langsam und wachsam schlichen wir durch den Korridor.  
Doch wir kamen nur wenige Meter, als plötzlich der Tarnumhang von unseren Köpfen gerissen wurde.

"Potter. Weasley. Granger."  
Draco Malfoy feixte uns an und blickte dann hämisch zu dem silbrigen Umhang in seiner Hand.

Meine Gesichtszüge entgleisten.  
"Gib das sofort wieder her, Malfoy!", fuhr ich ihn an und war selbst über meine heftige Reaktion überrascht.

Doch er grinste mich nur hämisch an und trat einen Schritt auf mich zu.  
Als er den Mund öffnete, schlug die Tür des Korridors geräuschvoll auf.

Unsere Köpfe flogen herum und richteten sich auf das Ende des Ganges.

Eine Gruppe von älteren Schülern hetzte auf uns zu, im Laufschritt und dem Anschein nach in ziemlich geladener Stimmung.

"Was...?", begann ich, doch ich kam nicht dazu, die Schüler darauf hinzuweisen, dass in den Gängen Hogwarts Rennen untersagt ist.  
Ron hatte die Gruppe erkannt.

"Slytherins!", machte er verächtlich und blickte dann zu Draco, um ihm ein spöttisches Grinsen zu schenken. "Na, jetzt brauchst du vor uns ja keine Angst mehr zu haben, deine Schoßhündchen sind ja da."

Draco Malfoy rollte genervt mit den Augen ehe er sich seinen Hausgenossen zuwandte.

Doch diese schienen seinen Kommentar gar nicht hören zu wollen, denn Theodor Nott war derjenige, der Draco durchwegs böse anfunkelte und nun zum Sprechen ansetzte.  
Aber Pansy Parkinson war schneller.  
"Was tust du hier?", keifte sie. "Bist du verrückt? Willst du ihnen etwa -"

"Was soll das?", fuhr Nott boshaft dazwischen und Parkinson verstummte augenblicklich. Sein Blick war sogar mir nicht geheuer. "Hast du es ihnen schon als Geschenk verpackt und überbracht? Verbrüderst du dich jetzt etwa mit den _Gryffindors_?"

Nun zeigten beinahe alle Slytherins einen angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck und einige von ihnen traten sogar einen Schritt zurück.

Doch auch Malfoys Augen funkelten gefährlich.

"Was erlaubt ihr euch?" Sein Ton war schneidend. "Wie könnt ihr es _wagen_, mir zu unterstellen -"

"Und weshalb hast du Potters Umhang in der Hand?" Parkinsons Blick wurde misstrauisch.

Nott grinste süffisant. "Oh, sag bloß, er hat ihn dir _freiwillig_ für deine Dienste hinterlassen?"

Nun erbleichte Draco.  
"Ich kann es kaum glauben -", begann er, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen.

"Spar dir das. Deine Verweigerungen waren zu auffällig, als dass ich dir diese Show hier noch abnehmen würde." Notts Blick blieb kalt, doch immer noch lag etwas Gefährliches in ihm.

Ron und Harry standen neben mir und betrachten das gesamte Geschehenmit offenen Mündern. Sie konnten es wohl wie ich kaum glauben, was wir hier zu Gesicht bekamen.  
Die Gemeinschaft der Slytherins lehnte sich gegen Draco Malfoy auf.  
Gegen _Draco Malfoy_, das Vorzeigemuster ihres Hauses!

Doch Harry schien seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben und trat einen Schritt vor.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was dieses Szenario hier darstellen soll und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen, aber -"

"Oh... Draco", schnarrte Nott. "Sieh an, sieh an, der Held Potter setzt sich für dich ein - wie hast du das nur geschafft? Ich hatte gewettet, du würdest nur das Wiesel und Granger herumbekommen..."

Dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Nott und Malfoy hatten plötzlich ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen und nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später flogen lilafarbene und grüne Flüche über unsere Köpfe hinweg.

Ich duckte mich und bedeutete Ron und Harry sich rasch aus der Schussbahn zu begeben.  
Wir huschten einige Meter zur Seite und niemand schien uns zu beachten, zu sehr waren alle Anwesenden auf Draco Malfoy und Theodor Nott fixiert.

Und da ich so stark auf unseren Weg aus dem Korridor hinaus konzentriert war, riss mich erst Parkinsons Schrei aus meinen Gedanken.

Reflexartig wandte ich mich um und suchte nach dem Grund für ihren schrillen, fiependen Aufschei.  
Draco Malfoys Lippe war aufgeplatzt und Pansy starrte ihn entsetzt an.

Doch auf Theodor Notts Stirn prangte eine beträchtliche Platzwunde von mindestens dem fünffachen Ausmaße von Malfoys Verletzung.

Überrascht fragte ich mich, wo die Beiden diese aggressiven Flüche gelernt haben mochte, als auch schon Nott den nächsten Fluch in Malfoys Richtung abfeuerte.

Und dann sah ich das Blut, das Malfoys Schulter herabströmte und Parvatis entgleistes Gesicht.

Einen Moment lang schien die gesamte Meute in dem Korridor die Luft anzuhalten.  
Malfoys Umhang war etwas verrutscht und unter dem Umhang konnte man ein weißes Shirt erkennen, welches sich an seiner rechten Brust langsam und stetig rot färbte.  
Nott liess seinen Blick über die anwesenden Slytherins schweifen und lächelte.  
Ich schnappte nach Luft.

Doch Draco Malfoy schien sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen.  
Er riss seinen linken Arm in die Höhe und liess funkensprühend einen neuen Fluch auf Nott regnen.  
Dieser drehte sich gerade lachend zu Pansy Parkinson um, die ihn entsetzt anstarrte, als ihn der Fluch frontal an die Seite der Hüfte traf.

Er krümmte sich keuchend zusammen und japste nach Luft.  
Erst nach einigen Sekunden atmete er wieder gleichmäßig. Ich registrierte, wie sich seine Hand fest um den Stock in seiner Hand krallte, als er blinzelnd wieder zu seinem Gegner sah.

Draco Malfoy stand wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und blickte mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn herab.

Nott fauchte.

Das Geräusch erinnerte mich an eine Dokumentation über Löwen auf der Jagd, welche ich vor vielen Jahren gesehen hatte. Es klang gänsehauterregend animalisch.

Mit einem beherzten Satz stand Nott wieder aufrecht und stürzte in die Richtung des blonden Slytherins.  
Dieser wich geschickt aus und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seinem Angreifer einen lautlosen Fluch nachzusenden.

Nott schrie auf und wirbelte herum.  
Blanker Hass spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht, was eine erneute Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen hervorrief.

Aber Malfoys Gesicht blieb völlig ausdruckslos.  
Es war wahrhaftig beängstigend.

Doch dann raste plötzlich ein purpurfarbener Lichtblitz auf Draco Malfoy zu und riss ihm die rechte Gesichtshälfte auf.

Zunächst sah ich nur Blut, nichts als Blut.

Blut, das für einen Sekundenbruchteil wie Nebel neben ihm schwebte und dann zäh und dickflüssig an seinen Kleidern herabrann.

Einige Stimmen riefen etwas.

Blut und Blut und Blut ... und ein Draco Malfoy, der bedrohlich schwankte.

Und dann war der Korridor leer; leer bis auf uns Drei, ihn

und Professor Slughorn.

"Es ist immer wieder interessant, wie schnell Schaulustige von dem Platz des höchsten Interesses verschwinden können, wenn sie wissen, dass sie dafür geradestehen müssten."  
Die amüsierte Stimme des Professors stach unangenehm durch den Nebel in meinem Kopf hervor.

"Professor...!", begann ich mit schwerer Zunge, doch er schnitt mir das Wort ab.

"Miss Granger, ich möchte Sie bitten, sich einen Moment zu setzen. Sie haben sicherlich nichts verbrochen und ich werde mich wohl erst vorrangig um den jungen Malfoy kümmern müssen."

Langsam rutschte ich an der Wand in meinem Rücken herab und verfluchte den altbekannten leichten Schwindel in meinem Kopf.  
Slughorn wandte sich Draco zu und versuchte, ihm aufzuhelfen.

Dieser wehrte sich vehement und ließ sich letztendlich nur so wenig wie möglich stützen und auch gegen die Heil- und Blutstillungszauber erhob er leichten Protest.

"Wer war es dieses Mal?", fragte Slughorn ruhig.  
Und ich war ehrlich überrascht.

Mir waren die Differenzen zwischen den Slytherins aufgefallen und auch ihre zunehmende Distanzierung. Doch mir wäre niemals in den Sinn gekommen, diese Phase gedanklich in solche Auseinandersetzungen ausarten zu lassen.  
Die Realität sah tatsächlich oft sehr anders aus, als es die eigenen Erwartungen und Erfahrungen beschreiben.  
Und es war in einer bestimmten Art und Weise erschreckend.

Beängstigend, wie sehr die Anspannung in diesem Haus eskaliert war.

Und Malfoy schwieg beharrlich.

Slughorn wandte uns stirnrunzelnd seinen Blick zu, doch ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, was mir einen überraschten Blick von Harry und Ron einbrachte.  
Wenn er nichts sagen wollte, so sollten wir vielleicht auch schweigen.  
Dieses eine Mal.

"Nun, Draco", begann Slughorn zögerlich. Er hustete verlegen. " So wie es den Anschein hat, ist Hogwarts nun nicht mehr der sicherste Ort für sie als jüngsten Malfoyspross."

Er hustete wieder, diesmal klang es vollkommen künstlich.  
"Mein lieber Junge, vielleicht wäre es das Beste, Sie würden sich für eine Weile aus Hogwarts entfernen. Ich kann hier nicht Abend für Abend meine Runden ziehen, nur um sicherzugehen, dass ihre Hausgenossen sie am Leben lassen."

Nun hob Draco seinen Blick. Sein Gesicht war immer noch voller Blut und ein heller Streifen zierte seine rechte Gesichtshälfte.  
Dennoch war sein Ausdruck immer noch derselbe.

"Wohin soll ich denn gehen, Sir?", fragte er schneidend.

Nun schien Slughorn äußerst verlegen.  
"Mister Malfoy... eine Möglichkeit würden wir immer finden. Ich bin sicher, wenn ich mit Minerva spräche -"

"Wohin, Sir?", unterbrach Malfoy ihn mit einem harten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Also... nun... " Slughorn sah Harry hilfesuchend an, doch der starrte nur überrumpelt zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Zum Beispiel ...- oh!", machte der Professor, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Schüler seines Hauses zu. "Soweit ich informiert bin, werden sich Miss Granger, Mister Potter und Mister Weasley in den nächsten Tagen aus Hogwarts entfernen. Sie haben eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, nicht wahr?"

Er strahlte Ron an, der ihn völlig überrascht anblickte.

"Jaja, Minerva hielt es nötig, uns Kollegen zu informieren - völlig zu Recht!" Slughorn lachte und tätschelte über seinen beträchtlichen Bauch. "Nun denn, ich bedaure, wenn Draco nicht in der Lage sein sollte, ihnen bei ihrem Plan zu helfen, doch sicherlich wird Sie Drei diese lächerliche Häuserfeindlichkeit nicht davon abhalten, ihm einige Zeit Unterschlupf zu bieten, nicht wahr?"

"Wie bitte?", machte Ron.

"Was meinen Sie damit, Sir?", fragte Harry langsam.

"Oh, mein lieber Junge - Minerva sagte mir, dass Sie vorhaben uns in diesen Wochen zu verlassen. Diese oder aber die Folgende - oder bin ich etwa falsch informiert?"

"Nein, das nicht, aber wir wollten..."

"Nun, Harry", unterbrach ihn Slughorn erneut. "Dann gewähren Sie..."

"Ich brauche überhaupt nichts gewährt zu bekommen - und erst Recht nicht von diesem Gryffindorhelden!" Dracos leise Stimme ließ Slughorn augenblicklich verstummen.

"Aber, Mister Malfoy...glauben Sie sich wirklich immer noch in Sicherheit?" Slughorn schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich bin völlig überzeugt, dass Mister Potter Sie einige Zeit in seinem Haus aufnähme, wenn Sie ihn nur bitten würden."

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich für einen Augenblick, dann jedoch grinste er spöttisch.  
"Ja, natürlich... ", sagte er gedehnt. "Wenn Sie es so wünschen, Sir."

Slughorns Lächeln verschwand.  
"Sie müssen selbst wissen, was gut für Sie ist, Mr. Malfoy. Ich möchte nur betonen: ein guter Freund riet mir zu diesem Vorschlag. Sie können jedoch frei entscheiden. Am besten Sie fangen gleich damit an."

Malfoy warf ihm einen beängstigenden Blick zu und starrte dann wütend auf Harry.  
Er presste die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass sich die Kiefermuskeln unter seiner blassen Haut abzeichneten.

Eine geschlagene Minute lang starrte er ihn an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

"Kann ich in deinem Haus wohnen, Potter?", fragte er dann plötzlich.

Harry sah ihn fragend an und wartete.

Draco Malfoys Augen verengten sich.

"Bitte", würgte er hervor.

Harry verkniff sich das Grinsen, doch das Gefühl der Genugtuung zeichnete sich deutlich auf seinen Zügen ab.

"Wenn es sein muss, Malfoy."

-x-

-x-

-

* * *

... und nun geht's an den Grimmauldplatz!


	17. PART II: Chapter 16

Danke für eure Reviews! :)

**Gifty: **Jaah, der Grimmauldplatz! Nun, bisher hat Hermine sich auch sehr wenig mit den anderen Slytherins beschäftigt, oder? Und ja, Draco hat wirklich einen eisernen Willen...

**Panazee:** Vielen Dank! Jetzt geht es erstmal auf dem Grimmaulplatz weiter... ;)

**LunaNigra: **Na, wer wohl der Freund ist...? Wem scheint Draco denn wohl außer seiner Familie noch sehr zu vertrauen...? Vielleicht ein Slytherin...?

**einfach so...:** Ja, Draco hat nochmal Glück gehabt - Fairness schätzen Slytherins ja leider nicht so sehr...

-x-

* * *

_  
Kapitel 15:_

_... "Wo könnte Riddle es versteckt haben, und vor allem wann?"_

_... "Ihr könnt euch jetzt endlich zeigen, ganz dumm bin ich ja auch nicht."_

_... Voldemort hatte den Horkrux tatsächlich ungeschützt in dem Raum der Verborgenen Dinge gelagert. Wahnsinn._

_... "Spar dir das. Deine Verweigerungen waren zu auffällig, als dass ich dir diese Show hier noch abnehmen würde."_

_... Dann ging alles sehr schnell._

_... Blut und Blut und Blut ... und ein Draco Malfoy, der bedrohlich schwankte._

_... "Mein lieber Junge, vielleicht wäre es das Beste, Sie würden sich für eine Weile aus Hogwarts entfernen."_

_... "Wie bitte?", machte Ron._

_... "Kann ich in deinem Haus wohnen, Potter?", fragte er dann plötzlich._

_... "Bitte", würgte er hervor._

_... "Wenn es sein muss, Malfoy."  
_

* * *

.

.

**  
-- BEAUTIFUL LIE --**

-- -- --

**PART 2 – DER GRIMMAULPLATZ**

.

.

.

'

'

'

'

'

**Kapitel 16:**

**_A fist full of lies,  
dressed up in disguise,  
and make no mistake,  
I know they're all so fake, they're all so fake.  
My self-righteous friend,  
I just can't pretend,  
your words are the truth,  
sincere only when they suit you_**

**_It hurts, my pride, step aside,  
'cause I don't need your…_**

**_Sympathy!_**_  
(Sympathy - Billy Talent)_

'

Als das heftige Ziehen in meinem Magen nachließ, öffnete ich die Augen.  
Sogleich seufzte ich erleichtert auf.

Wir standen in der Mitte der Eingangshalle des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer 12, dem Haus, welches Harry von Sirius geerbt hatte.

Als ich zu diesem blickte, sah ich seinen plötzlich verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck und die zu Fäusten geballten Hände; und erkannte mit einem traurigen Lächeln, wie sehr Sirius ihm fehlte, auch nach all dieser Zeit. Sein Pate war die einzige Bezugsperson, die einzige richtige Familie, die er jemals gehabt hatte.

Ich drehte den Kopf etwas und blickte über meine Schulter aus dem Fenster hinaus auf den Grimmauldplatz.  
Scheinbar war uns niemand gefolgt und es lauerte uns auch niemand auf, denn der Platz war so leer und verlassen wie eh und je. Der Springbrunnen ragte im Zentrum aristokratisch in die Höhe und diente nur einigen friedlich zwitschernden Vögeln als Trinkquelle.

"Guckt ihn euch an, wie er da hängt", spottete Ron nun und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich verstehe dich nicht, Hermine."

Ich blickte zu Draco Malfoy herunter, der wie leblos in Rons und meinen Armen hing.

Natürlich war ein Schockzauber die vernünftigste Methode, um ihn hierherzubekommen.  
Ich wollte schließlich sicherstellen, dass er nichts von unserem Standort verraten kann, da wir nicht wussten, wohin genau Kreacher mit uns apparierte. Elfenmagie umgang nämlich den Fideliuszauber, der auf diesem Grundstück lag und gab Malfoy somit nicht unseren Aufenthaltsort preis.

Aber auf Harry als seinen neuen Herrn war Kreacher nicht besonders gut zu sprechen.  
Ob er sich bei Draco Malfoy, einem würdigen Reinblut, anders verhalten würde?  
Aber wenn ich darüber nachdachte... ich wollte seine Reaktion darauf nicht mitbekommen, wenn er aufwachte.

"Ron, wir konnten ihn nicht dort lassen", warf Harry nun ein und ging auf die Türe des Salons zu. "Wobei - wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, Hermine..." Er sah mich durchdringend und zweifelnd an. Ich war schließlich diejenige gewesen, die auf einen sofortigen Aufbruch gedrängt hatte. "... irgendwann bringt dich deine Rücksicht noch ins Grab."

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wobei mir Draco beinahe aus meinen Armen rutschte. Gerade noch konnte ich ihn am Unterarm heraufziehen und Ron warf mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu, da er ihm komplett in die Arme fiel.

Langsam schleppten wir ihn in das weitläufige Empfangs- und Wohnzimmer und legten ihn auf einer Couch ab.  
Ron war dabei nicht besonders zimperlich. Er ließ ihn auf die Lehne sinken und zog dann so schnell seine Hände fort von ihm, als würde die Berührung von Draco Malfoy seine Haut verätzen.  
Ich schob ihn noch schnell in eine annehmbare Position, was mir einen bösen Blick von Ron einbrachte.

"Wünschen die Herren oder die Dame noch etwas?"  
Ich zuckte bei Kreachers kratziger Stimme zusammen und suchte ihn mit meinem Blick.

Er stand, mit gebührenden Abstand, neben Harry und machte ein säuerliches und ungenießbares Gesicht, aufgrund der Tatsache, mit uns in diesem Haus sein zu müssen.  
Nun, ein Blutsverräter, eine Muggelgeborene und ein Reinblut, das sich gegen Voldemort und seine Ziele stellte, stimmten nicht mit seiner Weltsicht überein.  
Ich konnte mir dagegen mittlerweile ziemlich genau vorstellen, wie er sich gegenüber Malfoy verhalten würde. Er würde vor ihm im Staub kriechen.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Das schien er aber nicht als Antwort aufzufassen, da er sich erst auf Harrys Verneinung umdrehte und in die Küche trottete.  
Nun, ich bin eben nur ein Schlammblut.

"Was machen wir nun mit ihm?", fragte Ron.

"Zuerst warten wir erst mal, bis er aufwacht und dann sehen wir weiter", meinte ich knapp.

"Okay", gab Harry zurück.

Einen Moment schwiegen wir.

"Also ich könnte jetzt auf das ganze Chaos erst 'mal etwas zum Essen vertragen", meinte Ron dann plötzlich. "Wollt ihr auch 'was?"

Ich grinste, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

Ja, Ron handelte gerne nach der Methode, die ihm durch seine Mutter eingeimpft wurde und scheinbar auch in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war: _"im Zweifelsfall erstmal etwas essen"_.

Harry folgte ihm in die Küche.

"Meinst du, Kreacher macht mir etwas, wenn ich ihn höflich bitte?", hörte ich Ron noch fragen, dann war es still.

Ich stand im Salon und vor mir befand sich ein bewusstloser Malfoy.

Er lag seitlich auf dem roten Samtsofa, die Wange auf dem Polster, wobei seine hellen Haare ihm wirr ins Gesicht fielen und sich seine blasse Haut deutlich von dem Stoff abhob. Auch jetzt zeichnete sich noch immer eine gewisse Müdigkeit in seinen Zügen ab.

Ich wandte meinen Blick von ihm ab und betrachtete stattdessen den Horkrux, den wir gefunden hatten.  
Ravenclaws Diadem.  
Ich nahm es von dem Couchtisch, auf welchen Harry es abgelegt hatte und setzte mich auf das Sofa, ohne zu beachten, dass Draco darauf lag. Wütender als über die Umstände, in denen er sich nun befand, konnte er wohl kaum werden.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete ich das silberne Schmuckstück in meinen Händen. Gerade als ich es umdrehte, um die Unterseite zu mustern, merkte ich, wie sich das Polster bewegte.

Als ich den Kopf drehte, nahm ich einen verschlafen wirkenden Draco Malfoy war.  
Seine Haare waren zerzaust und unordentlich, etwas, das er normalerweise niemals zugelassen hatte. Auch seine Bewegungen waren fahrig und sein Blick machte einen abwesenden Eindruck.  
Ich versuchte, mir mein Lächeln zu verkneifen.

Doch scheinbar gelang mir dies nicht ganz, denn Dracos Augen weiteten sich und innerhalb weniger Sekunden trug er wieder seine gleichgültige und unzugängliche Maske.

"Wo bin ich?", fragte er kühl.

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", antwortete ich leise. "Du hast uns gebeten, dich mitzunehmen und das haben wir getan."

Er nickte, strich sich über seine Haare und liess mich dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
"Ich verstehe."

Wir schwiegen einige Minuten und ich wandte mich erneut dem Diadem zu.  
Als er mich nach einer Ewigkeit ansprach, hatte ich schon beinahe wieder seine Anwesenheit vergessen.

"Bekomme ich ein eigenes Zimmer, oder muss ich auf dem Boden schlafen?", fragte er und ich konnte sogar leises Amüsement in seiner Stimme vernehmen.

Einen Moment lang dachte ich daran, "Nein" zu sagen, beliess dann aber dabei, die Sticheleien nicht fortzusetzen.  
"Ja, Harry wird dir dein Zimmer sicher gleich zeigen", sagte ich. "Ihm gehört dieses Haus", fügte ich nach einigen Sekunden noch hinzu.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie er nickte und sich dann mit den Händen durch das Gesicht fuhr. Dabei zuckte er für einen winzigen Augenblick zusammen; kurz genug um kaum aufzufallen, doch lang genug um mir aufzufallen.

"Tut dir noch etwas weh?", fragte ich ihn stirnrunzelnd und legte das Diadem zurück auf den Tisch.

"Nein", sagte er und blickte an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Ich hatte die offenen Wunden während seiner Bewusstlosigkeit notdürftig behandelt, doch es war gut möglich, dass ich aufgrund von Rons Protesten einige übersehen hatte.  
Einige Sekunden lang wartete ich noch und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Arm, bevor ich mich wieder dem Horkrux zuwandte.

'

Nach wenigen Minuten begann Malfoy in den Taschen seines Umhangs zu wühlen.

"Wo ist mein Zauberstab?", fragte er scharf.

Ich seufzte.  
"Den hat Ron dir abgenommen als du bewusstlos warst. Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass sie dich mit ihnen unter einem Dach wohnen lassen, wenn du uns jederzeit im Schlaf verhexen könntest?"

"Wieso glauben nur sie das?"

Ich blickte zu ihm hoch. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Du sagtest gerade, dass die Beiden sich nicht in die Nähe eines bewaffneten Malfoys trauen. Was ist mit dir? Glaubst du auch, ich würde euch im Hinterhalt killen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaube ich nicht."

Als ich ihm wieder meinen Blick zuwandte hatte sich sein Ausdruck geändert, doch ich konnte ihn nicht benennen.

"Und weshalb denkst du so?"

Ich lächelte.  
"Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass du so etwas Dummes tun würdest", sagte ich.

Er wandte seinen Blick ab und schwieg.

-x-

* * *

-x-

"Hermine, ich hab dir einen Kakao gemacht, willst du ihn mit oder ohne... oh", machte Ron, als er mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurück in den Salon kam. "Er ist wach", stellte er dann kühl fest.

Er gab mir eine Tasse und während ich mich bedankte und versicherte, dass ich keine Sahne haben wolle, musterte er Malfoy intensiv von Kopf bis Fuß.

"Was ist, Weasley?", fragte dieser und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Könntest du aufhören, mich anzustarren oder -"

"Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle beherrschen, Malfoy."  
Harry trat aus der Küchentür und durchquerte den Salon, bevor er seinen Kaffee auf den Couchtisch stellte und sich einen Sessel heranzog. "Wenn du glaubst, dich weiterhin so respektlos uns gegenüber zu verhalten, dann muss ich dir sagen, dass dies hier nicht mehr funktionieren wird", meinte er und liess sich in dem bordeauxfarbenen Ohrenbacksessel nieder.

"Und weshalb sollte das so sein, Potter?", fragte dieser ungerührt.

"Weil du hier _Gast_ bist, Malfoy, und somit dafür sorgen solltest, dass du geduldet wirst."

"Und weshalb sollte ich das tun?"

"Du kannst auch gehen - jetzt sofort." Harrys Stimme klang eisig.

Draco schwieg.

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich vor Genugtuung und Triumph und er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.  
Diesmal schien der er als Sieger aus dieser Diskussion hervorgegangen sein.

Aber es überraschte mich, dass Draco tatsächlich etwas daran lag, bei uns zu bleiben.  
Andererseits war das Verhalten der Slytherins nun wirklich nicht friedlich gewesen, als wir verschwanden... und die Vorstellung in ein Haus voller zukünftiger _Mörder_ - denn dies stellten Todesser für mich dar - zurückzukehren, war tatsächlich eher erschreckend als einladend.

"Nun, es scheint dir doch etwas daran zu liegen, nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu müssen. Aber dass du beinahe... _freiwillig_ bei uns bleibst, heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir deine Dreistigkeiten einfach so hinnehmen." Dracos Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe, doch Harry ignorierte es gekonnt, indem er sein Päckchen Zucker aufriss und in seine Tasse entleerte. "Das heißt nicht, dass wir Freunde werden müssen - oder wollen -, sondern schlicht und einfach, dass du dich zurückhalten sollst. Und das möchte ich wirklich nicht zweimal sagen", fügte er noch drohend hinzu.

Nun grinste Draco.  
"Sonst tut ihr was?", wollte er amüsiert wissen.

"Das ergibt sich aus der Situation", gab Harry gelassen zurück. "Aber wir haben ja deinen Zauberstab."

-x-

* * *

-x-

"Dein Zimmer, Malfoy."  
Harry öffnete die Tür zu einem dunklen Herrenzimmer mit eschenholzfarbenen Möbeln und schweren Vorhängen.

Die fünf Gästezimmer des Black'schen Hauses lagen allesamt im dritten und obersten Stockwerk, während die beiden exklusiven Badezimmer, das Kaminzimmer, sowie die Bibliothek und ein kleiner Aufenthaltsraum sich in der darunter liegenden Etage befanden.

Nachdem wir uns genügend an unseren warmen Tassen gewärmt hatten, hatten wir uns zu unseren Zimmern begeben. Harry wählte für Malfoy eines dieser Gästezimmer - und zwar das, welches am Weitesten von den Unseren entfernt war.

Nun warf Draco einen Blick in das Zimmer, welches ihm zugeteilt wurde und hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.  
Zunächst verstand ich nicht, worauf er hinauswollte, doch als ich mich an Harry vorbeibeugte, sah ich die gewaltigen bordeauxfarbenen Vorhänge, die den Raum in warmes Licht tauchten. Ich rollte innerlich die Augen.  
Waren es die Farben des Feindes oder das warme Licht das ihn abschreckte?  
Wie konnte man nur so haarspalterisch und überheblich sein?

"Nun, ich nehme an, dass sie uns spätestens heute Abend unser Gepäck aus Hogwarts senden. Dann werde ich mich in mein Zimmer begeben, das du mir so gnädig zur Verfügung stellst, Potter."

Er nickte Harry zu, was beinahe freundlich wirkte, wenn er nicht immer noch seinen kalten Blick getragen hätte.Dann betrat er sein Zimmer, und als wir uns in die Richtung unserer Eigenen begaben, hörte ich, wie sich leise seine Tür schloss.

-x-

-x-

-x-

* * *

_ Ich freue mich auch hier am Grimmauldplatz über Reviews! ;)_


	18. Chapter 17

**Luna Nigra :**Danke, Luna! Das Kapitel war nicht sehr ereignisreich? Naja, die Vier mussten doch erstmal ankommen! lach  
Ob die Kapitel länger werden, kann ich nicht sagen, wahrscheinlich eher nicht... dafür werde ich nun aber regelmäßiger posten!

**einfach so...: **Vielen Dank für dein Review! Ja, Draco ist den Dreien irgendwie ausgeliefert... hoffen wir doch mal, dass sie nichts mit ihm anstellen...

**Gifty**: Danke, danke, Gifty!! Ich mag das Kapitel auch sehr gerne, weil irgendwie eine Menge verschiedener Sachen passiert... :)

**Panazee: **Danke dir - ich freue mich immer total, wenn jemanden mein Schreibstil und meine Darstellungsweise von Charakterzügen gefällt! Nun, Kreacher ist etwas verbiestert... aber er wird auf jeden Fall noch in einer Situation wichtig sein!

-

* * *

_ Kapitel 16:_

_... Wir standen in der Mitte der Eingangshalle des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer 12, dem Haus, welches Harry von Sirius geerbt hatte._

_... Ja, Ron handelte gerne nach der Methode, die ihm durch seine Mutter eingeimpft wurde und scheinbar auch in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war: "im Zweifelsfall erstmal etwas essen"._

_... Ich stand im Salon und vor mir befand sich ein bewusstloser Malfoy._

_... "Wo ist mein Zauberstab?", fragte er scharf._

_... Ich lächelte.  
"Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass du so etwas Dummes tun würdest", sagte ich._

_... "Weil du hier Gast bist, Malfoy, und somit dafür sorgen solltest, dass du geduldet wirst."_

_... "Nun, ich nehme an, dass sie uns spätestens heute Abend unser Gepäck aus Hogwarts senden. Dann werde ich mich in mein Zimmer begeben, das du mir so gnädig zur Verfügung stellst, Potter._

* * *

_-x-_

_-x-_

_-x-_

_-_

**Kapitel 17:**

"Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte Ron, als wir alle in dem Zimmer saßen, welches er sich ausgesucht hatte.  
Es besaß eine kleine, beigefarbene Couch, auf welcher wir uns befanden und war sehr hell und freundlich, obwohl die Möbel ebenso dunkel wie in Malfoys Zimmer waren.

"Ich auch nicht, Ron", meinte ich und Harry zog eine Grimasse.

"Nur damit wir das klarstellen, Hermine - für diese Sache habe ich etwas bei dir gut", eröffnete er mir und grinste. Doch bevor ich zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte, hob er beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ich weiß, ich weiß; aber immerhin ist er ja nun hier, oder?"

Ich warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu.  
Er nahm die Hände herunter.

"Harry, wir konnten ihn nicht da verbleiben lassen...!", begann ich empört, doch plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Klirren.

Ich verstummte und schaute die Beiden vor mir angespannt an.  
Nun wurde ein schauderliches Geräusch hörbar, was an Fingernägel erinnerte, die über Glas wetzen. Und als ich zur Seite sah, nahm ich gerade noch wahr, wie eine winzigkleine Eule an der Glasscheibe herunter auf die Fensterbank sank.

Ich stieß ein kurzes, erleichtertes Lachen aus und war mit zwei Schritten bei dem Fenster.  
"Pidwigdeon!", rief Ron verblüfft.

Sobald ich das Fenster öffnete, torkelte die Eule über die Fensterschwelle.  
Ich sah nur noch Rons Hand und seinen verblüfften Blick, als sich der Vogel in seine Handkuhle schmiegte und dort regungslos liegen blieb.

Harry kam auf ihn zu und er reichte ihm den Brief, welchen dieser stirnrunzelnd durchlas.

"Hat Pidwigdeon etwas dabei?", fragte er dann und blickte auf.

"Nein", meinte Ron verwirrt und hörte kurz auf, Eulenkekse in Pidwigdeon zu stopfen.

"Doch", erwiderte ich und deutete auf die Fensterbank.

Dort lagen vier kleine Kästchen aus dunklem Holz, die an einem Band fest miteinander verschnürt waren.  
Scheinbar war Rons Eule mit seiner Last an dem Steinstuck um die Fenster hängen geblieben und hatte dabei die Fracht verloren.  
Ich brachte die Kästchen in unser Zimmer hinein und legte sie auf den Tisch.

Ron streckte die Hand nach ihnen aus und wollte sie öffnen.

"Bist du verrückt?", fuhr ich ihn an.

Er warf mir einen verständnislosen Blick zu. Irgendwie lernte er auch nie etwas dazu.  
Oder er hatte einfach ein mieses Gedächtnis - solche Menschen soll es ja auch geben.

"Schon gut, Hermine", warf Harry ein. "Es ist unser Gepäck."

Nun war ich es, die ihn verblüfft anstarrte. Magie überraschte mich immer wieder aufs Neue, wenn sie mir unerwartet begegnete und sei es auch in Zaubern, die ich bereits kannte oder beherrschte.

"Aber pack' es nicht gleich aus, Ron", sagte Harry noch, bevor sich jemand wieder an den Kästchen zu schaffen machen konnte.

"Vermutlich nimmt es seine ursprüngliche Größe an, wenn wir das Kästchen öffnen...", meinte ich.

Harry nickte und reichte mir den Brief.  
Ich entfaltete ihn und las vor:

-

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, sehr geehrte Miss Granger - und scheinbar auch Mr. Malfoy,_

_Wie Sie sicherlich erwartet haben, senden wir Ihnen Ihre Habseligkeiten nach, welche die Hauselfen aus Ihren Gemächern entnommen haben.  
Wir bedauern Ihren nachgereichten Entschluss, der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei den Rücken zuzukehren._

_Ich, als Hauslehrerin von Griffindor, kann Ihre Entscheidung jedoch verstehen und wünsche Ihnen weiterhin alles Gute auf ihrem Weg, der sicherlich nicht leicht sein wird._

_Mister Potter und Mister Weasley, auch wenn Sie dies sicherlich nicht noch einmal hören wollen - ich möchte Sie daraufhin hinweisen nicht überstürzt zu handeln.  
Aber deshalb vertraue ich auf Sie, Miss Granger, während der Ausführung Ihrer Aufgabe einen kühlen Kopf und einige Personen vor Schäden zu bewahren._

_Außerdem habe ich von Ihrer Aufnahme in den Phönixorden erfahren und erwarte Sie drei so bald wie möglich zu einer Konferenz._

_Ich möchte Sie bitten, diesen Brief nachfolgend Mr. Malfoy auszuhändigen.  
Professor Slughorn scheint ihm in diesem Schreiben noch etwas mitteilen zu wollen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Schulleiterin_

-

"Du sollst uns also vor Schäden bewahren, Hermine?" Ron warf mir einen amüsierten Blick zu, während er an einem der Holzkästchen herumfummelte.

Harry grinste.  
"Du Arme!", sagte er.

Es klackte, als Ron endlich das Schloss des Kästchens geöffnet hatte und mit einem leisen Puffen verschwand es in dem Moment, als ein Koffer und ein Eulenkäfig aus seinem Inneren fielen.  
Harry konnte gerade seinen Fuß zur Seite ziehen, denn beinahe wäre der vollgestopfte, alte Lederkoffer auf ihm gelandet.  
Er schnappte nach Luft.

Dann griff er nach den Kästchen und steckte schließlich das ein, in welchem in winzigen Lettern sein Name eingemeißelt war.

"Aber nun zu dem Horkrux", sagte ich und riss Ron dabei aus seinem Versuch, den prall zugeschnürten Koffer zu öffnen. "Wir haben ihn gefunden - und jetzt?"

Ron ließ die Gurte des Koffers los und sogleich schnellte einer von denen, die er zu lösen begonnen hatte, gegen seine Schulter.

"Jetzt müssen wir ihn in den nächsten Tagen zerstören", sagte er und massierte sich die rechte Schulter, wobei er missmutig das Gesicht verzog.

"Horkruxe kann man nur mit einer sehr mächtigen Waffe zerstören, hat Dumbledore gesagt", erklärte Harry. "Er sagte, ein Horkrux kann nur durch Mittel zerstört werden, die etwas unwiederbringlich vernichten."

"Und welche haben wir?", fragte ich rhetorisch.

"Magie?", gab Ron verwirrt zurück.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wir müssen darüber genauer nachdenken", meinte ich. "Eine irreparable Wirkung hat Schlangengift oder Drachengift... und der Sud aus Teufelsschlingen ebenfalls ..."

"Es darf magisch nicht wieder herstellbar sein", warf Harry nocheinmal ein und ich nickte nur.

"Aber... auch das Schwert von Gryffindor müsste funktionieren." Ich sah Harry an, der mir einen überraschten Blick zuwarf. "Koboldgefertigte Dinge sind unglaublich mächtige Objekte. Dazu sind sie mit unzähligen Zaubern belegt und gerade dieses uralte Schwert muss ungewöhnlich viele davon tragen."  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Aber dieser Weg erscheint mir irgendwie zu einfach."

"Womit würde ein mächtiger Zauberer den Horkrux wohl vernichten?", fragte Ron.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry stieß sich von dem Schreibtisch ab, an welchem er lehnte.  
"Der Gedanke mit dem Schwert klingt völlig plausibel. In zwei Tagen fangen wir an", sagte er. "Es wird Zeit."

"Und wer tut es?", fragte Ron und ich glaubte, eine leichte Nervosität aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

Ein kurzes Schweigen setzte ein.

Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

"Ich - ich kann es tun."  
Nun richteten die beiden Jungs ihre Blicke überrascht auf mich.

"Sicher?", fragte Harry. "Wir kennen nur die Theorie - und du hast letztes Jahr gesehen, was passieren kann."

"Dumbledore", murmelte ich kaum hörbar und musste an seine schwarze, verkohlte Hand denken.

Was war eigentlich mit ihr passiert?  
Auch jetzt, nach seinem Tod hatten wir nichts davon erfahren, was genau die Schwarzfärbung der Haut verursachte.  
Denn Voldemort würde sicher keinen Horkrux erschaffen, der lediglich einen Schönheitsmakel verursacht. Sicherlich steckte hinter dieser Tatsache noch viel mehr.  
Doch so wie es aussah, würden wir

die Wahrheit nie erfahren.

"Er wusste mehr als wir, so viel mehr", sagte Ron leise und seine Stimme klang etwas bedrückt. Oder hatte er nur Angst?

"Es ist riskant", sagte ich. "Aber jemand muss es tun und es gibt hier nun einmal keine große Auswahl an Freiwilligen

. Und ich werde schon aufpassen und behutsam mit dem Horkrux umgehen."

Ron sah mich zweifelnd an und auch Harry zögerte.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen.

"Ach, ihr _Helden_!", keifte ich sie an. "Macht es doch unter euch aus und sagt mir dann Bescheid, wie es euch beliebt!"

Ron sah mich erstaunt an.  
"Hermine!", meinte er überrascht. "Natürlich vertrauen wir dir... aber das ist -"

"Tu es", sagte Harry.

Ron verstummte und sah Harry missmutig an.

"Jaah, tu es", meinte er nach einigen Augenblicken und rollte mit den Augen. "Aber sei verdammt noch 'mal vorsichtig dabei, ja?"

Unwillkürlich lächelte ich ihn an und ging zu dem Tisch, auf dem die beiden Holzkästchen standen.  
"Jetzt werde ich Malfoy erst mal seinen Koffer bringen", meinte ich und schob die beiden Kästen in meinen Umhang. "Sonst ist er morgen sicherlich unausstehlich."

"Das ist er doch jetzt schon", hörte ich Ron verwundert sagen, bevor ich die Tür schloss.

-x-

* * *

-x-

Ich klopfte an seine Zimmertüre.

Als nach einigen Sekunden keine Reaktion kam, klopfte ich erneut.  
Immer noch reagierte er nicht.  
Oder war er nicht da?  
Wohl kaum... wo sonst sollte er auch sein?  
Ich seufzte.

"Malfoy?", rief ich.

Wieder antwortete er nicht, noch erklang irgendein Geräusch, das mir verriet, dass er dort in diesem Zimmer saß.  
Ich schob das Kästchen zurück in meinen Umhang und wandte mich von der Tür ab.

"Was willst du?"  
Seine Stimme klang kalt wie eh und je.

Ich glaube, an den verwirrenden Charakter in diesen Gästezimmer würde ich mich nie gewöhnen.

Ich drehte mich wieder zur Holztür.  
"Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte ich stattdessen.

"Weshalb?"

Ich schnaubte.  
"Entweder du lässt mich sofort in das Zimmer oder ich gehe wieder."

Eine Sekunde lang herrschte Stille.

"Willst du noch eine Ewigkeit vor dieser Tür stehen?", kam es aus dem Inneren des Zimmers.  
Das fasste ich für Malfoys Verhältnisse als eine sehr höfliche und zuvorkommende Einladung auf und öffnete die Tür.

Als ich das Zimmer betrat, musste ich mich nur kurz nach ihm umsehen, denn Draco saß im Fenstererker im Rücken der schließenden Türe. Er lehnte wieder an der Steinmauer des Erkers vor einem großen Glasfenster und schien ruhig und beherrscht. So wie es aussah, hatte er den Springbrunnen und den leeren Grimmauldplatz beobachtet - mangels Beschäftigung.

Irgendwie erinnerte mich die gesamte Situation an eine unserer ersten Begegnungen dieses Schuljahres, vor wenigen Wochen in seinem eigenen Zimmer nahe des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Die jetzige Lage erschien mir genauso, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich den Raum dieses Mal nicht genervt und schlecht gelaunt verlassen wollte.

"Wieso bist du nicht einfach reingekommen?", fragte er.

"Ich kenne die Grundzüge der Höflichkeit, Malfoy", erwiderte ich gefasst.

Er musterte mich noch einen Augenblick und wandte dann wieder seinen Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus.  
"Und weshalb bist du hier?"

"Darf ich nicht hier sein?", gab ich zurück und verkniff mir ein Lachen.

Sein misstrauischer Blick traf mich.

"Dein Gepäck ist angekommen", sagte ich nun.  
Ich zog das kleine Kästchen aus meinem Umhang und hielt es hoch, damit er es sehen konnte. Aber er rührte sich nicht.

"Außerdem hat dir Professor Slughorn einen Brief gesandt."  
Er reagierte nicht, auch nicht, als ich das Pergamentstück aus meinen Taschen fischte.

Also ging ich zu seinem Erker, blieb direkt davor stehen und starrte ihn an.  
Er reagierte immer noch nicht, vielmehr hatte ich das Gefühl, als ob sich sein gesamter Körper anspannen würde.

Ich streckte ihm das Kästchen entgegen.

Doch anstatt es zu nehmen, packte Draco mich am Kragen meines Umhangs und zog mich zu sich hinunter.  
Erstaunt versuchte ich, das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren und bemühte mich, nicht auf ihn zu fallen. Ich schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft, als ich merkte, wie sich meine Robe in meinen Hals schnitt.

Draco starrte mich feindselig an.

Da ich mich Zentimeter über seinem Gesicht befand, fiel mir sein leerer, aber ebenso aggressiver Ausdruck auf. Er hatte seine Lippen vor Wut zusammengepresst und seine Pupillen waren riesengroß, viel zu groß für die in diesem Zimmer herrschende Dunkelheit.

Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und ich zuckte zusammen.

"Welches Spiel spielt ihr hier?", knurrte er. "Was sucht ihr?"

Zunächst war ich schlichtweg verblüfft.  
Doch dann lächelte ich.

"Das werde ich dir sicherlich nicht sagen, Malfoy."

Einige Sekunden lang geschah gar nichts, er starrte mich lediglich an.

Dann ließ er mich ruckartig los.  
Ich taumelte und landete neben ihm im Erker auf den Steinen, wobei ich mich an seinen Knien abstützte.

Wieder reagierte er zuerst überhaupt nicht.  
Als ich aber nicht sofort aufstand, nahm er meine Hände und zog sie bestimmt von seinen Beinen.

"Geh jetzt."

Sein Blick war wieder auf den Hof gerichtet und seine Stimme kühl.

Verwirrt ging ich auf die Tür zu.

Erst als ich diese hinter mir schließen wollte, kam der Gedanke an das Kästchen zurück in mein Gedächtnis.  
Mit einem letzten Blick in den größtenteils verdunkelten Raum sah ich, dass Malfoy es in den Händen hielt.  
Wie hatte er es mir unbemerkt abgenommen?

-x-

-x-

-x-

* * *

--


	19. Chapter 18

Danke für eure Reviews - hier das neue Kapitel nach all der Zeit! :)

**LunaNigra: **Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel! ;)

**einfach so...:**Danke für dein Lob und viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

-x-

* * *

x

x

x

_  
_  
**Kapitel 18:**

-

_A slap in the face,  
And I can't erase,  
These things that you say,  
Don't make it all okay, it's not okay_

_When push comes to shove,  
I'll put on the gloves,  
Intentions are cruel,  
I ain't nobody's fool you know_

_It hurts, my pride, step aside,  
'Cause I don't need your…_

_Sympathy  
Won't get the best of me!  
Misery  
That's what you're giving me!  
Sympathy  
It's just like trickery!  
Breaking me down __  
(Sympathy - BT)_

x

x

x

Der nächste Tag brach für mich wieder einmal um halb Fünf an.  
Mein verhexter Muggelwecker hätte frühestens in zwei Stunden geklingelt, doch mein Körper schien andere Pläne zu haben.

Ich verbrachte die zusätzlichen zwei Stunden ununterbrochen mit der Recherche über das Diadem und das Schwert von Gryffindor.  
Im Badezimmer und auf dem Weg zur Küche dachte ich unentwegt daran, dass es möglich und sogar sehr wahrscheinlich wäre, mit dem Schwert das dunkle Diadem zerstören zu können. Immerhin handelte es sich um einen Jahrhunderte alten Gegenstand, dessen Magie und Bedeutung mit der Zeit nur gewachsen sein konnte.  
Auch wenn ich gründlich nachgeforscht hatte, ich konnte mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, durch wie viele Hände dieses kostbare Schwert bereits gegangen war. Ebenso konnte ich mir kaum ausmalen, wie viele Banne oder sogar Flüche auf ihm lagen mochten.  
Es war faszinierend.

Und als ich mir die Milch in mein Müsli goss, war ich mir dessen sicher, dass ich es zuallererst mit dem Schwert versuchen würde.

"Albträume, Granger? Wovon denn? Oder weshalb bist du so früh wach?"

Ich drehte mich nicht um, wusste ich doch, wer sich da befand.

Behutsam stellte ich die Milch wieder in den wunderbar traditionellen Kühlschrank. Er stand aus unerfindlichen Gründen in diesem völlig magischen Haus, aber ich vermutete einige Mitglieder des Phönixordens dahinter, wenn nicht sogar Mr Weasley als Muggelfan selbst. Schließlich war dieses Haus einige Zeit lang das Hauptquartier und diente wahrscheinlich immer noch als Berührpunkt verschiedener Gemeinschaften. Es würde mich nicht wundern, in den nächsten Tagen einige Ordensmitglieder oder ankommende und umgeleitete Briefe sehen zu können.

Ich nahm meine knallbunte Müslischale, wandte mich in Richtung Tisch und sah mich ihm direkt gegenüber.

Draco Malfoy stand da, morgens um halb Sieben in unserer Küche, perfekt angekleidet und zurechtgemacht, jedoch mit beträchtlichen Augenringen. Es schien nicht so, als hätte er diese Nacht lange geschlafen.

"Guten Morgen", sagte ich während ich meinen Blick über die erschreckend fahle Haut seines Gesichts gleiten ließ.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern warf mir nur einen überheblichen Blick zu.

Da mich seine Reaktionen nicht mehr überraschten, setzte ich mich an den kleinen Küchentisch und begann zu essen.  
Als ich mein Frühstück beinahe beendet hatte, sah ich hoch und erwartete beinahe Malfoy an derselben Stelle wie vor einigen Minuten stehen zu sehen.

Doch interessanterweise saß er mir direkt gegenüber.  
Obwohl ich es vermeiden wollte, kam ich nicht umhin, mich im Stillen zu fragen, wie er es _verflucht noch mal_ geschafft hatte, sich auf den Stuhl mir gegenüber niederzulassen, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte.

"Isst du morgens nichts?", fragte ich stattdessen.

Er runzelte die Stirn, beinahe so, als überlegte er, ob er mir antworten solle.  
"Ich esse morgens Pancakes", sagte er. "Aber da ich bezweifle, dass mir hier jemand solche zubereitet, verzichte ich."

Diesmal konnte ich mich nicht davon abhalten, in meine Schüssel zu grinsen.

Das hätte ich besser nicht getan, denn schon ergänzte Draco seine Worte.  
"Das ist ja auch schließlich das Lebensziel von Hauselfen: Reinigung und effektive Nahrungsverarbeitung. Potter hat doch nicht etwa zufällig einen solchen in diesem Haus?"

Meine Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen.  
"Mach nur weiter so, provoziere mich", zischte ich.

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und fuhr damit fort, mich beim Essen zu beobachten.  
"Nicht nötig, ich versuche zunächst nur zu erkennen, um welchen Fraß es sich handelt." Höhnisch blickte er auf die kleinen Kühe, welche auf meiner Müslischale abgebildet waren. "Oder handelt sich schlicht und einfach um Schonkost für Wickelkinder?"

Ich ignorierte seine Worte.  
Als ich schließlich aufstand und meine Schüssel mit der Hand spülte, erntete ich einen anmaßenden Blick von ihm.

Nun... hoffentlich würde er Kreacher nicht begegnen. Hoffentlich.

x

* * *

x

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich in Rons Räumen, wo dieser, Harry und ich meine recherchierten Pläne bis ins Detail zerlegten und festigten. Stundenlang forschten wir in weiteren Büchern und Lexika, welche ich in der Black'schen Bibliothek gefunden hatte.

Wir hatten uns entschlossen, bereits in morgen den ersten Versuch zu starten. Viel Zeit blieb mir also nicht mehr.  
Das hieß, ich sollte mich geistig und theoretisch darauf vorbereiten.  
Wir wussten alle drei, dass die Horkruxe Voldemorts voll schwärzester Magie stecken, welche sicherlich nicht leicht zu umgehen war. Ich war mir auch bewusst, wie gefährlich dies somit sein würde.

Sicher, ich hatte eine beträchtliche Menge an Vorsichtsmaßnahmen vorbereitet und auch unzählige Sachtexte und Bücher zu jeder mir vorstellbaren Bedrohung gewälzt. Dennoch war ich fest entschlossen, es zu versuchen; zu versuchen, eines der Schmuckstücke des uralten Diadems mit dem Schwert Gryffindors zu durchbohren. Die schwarze Magie Voldemorts mit der weißen Macht Gryffindors auszulöschen.

Ich wandte mich wieder dem dicken Wälzer zu, welcher schwer auf meinen Knien lag:  
_"Schwarze Magie und ihre Auswirkungen auf die menschliche Psyche"._

x

* * *

x

Ich war bereits so müde, dass meine Augen zu schmerzen begannen.

Langsam und bedächtig schlich ich die Treppen hinauf.  
Gerade als ich wenige Meter in den Korridor des dritten Stocks gegangen war, öffnete sich eine Tür und Draco Malfoy stolperte rückwärts aus ihr hinaus.

Er hielt einen Arm merkwürdig angewinkelt und mit dem Anderen umklammert, was ein sehr ungewöhnliches Bild darstellte.  
Leise konnte ich bissige Worte vernehmen, die ich zwar nicht verstand, doch relativ sicher als Flüche definierte.

Ich setzte meinen Weg fort und als Malfoy herumwirbelte, um durch den Korridor hinauszugehen, stand ich direkt vor ihm.  
Diesmal sagte er nichts, sondern starrte mich nur grimmig an.  
Ich sparte mir die üblichen einleitenden, giftigen Sticheleien.

"Was ist mit deinem Arm?"

Er versuchte, an mir vorbeizuhuschen, doch ich streckte meine Arme aus, um ihm den Weg zu versperren.  
Nun, eine Muggelgeborene wollte er ja wohl nicht anfassen.

"Verdammt, lass mich vorbei", zischte er und wollte meine Hand sogar wegschlagen.

Ich öffnete überrascht den Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder, als sein Arm in mein Blickfeld kam.

Hastig griff ich nach seinem Ärmel und hielt sein Handgelenk mit meinen Händen fest.  
Ich trat einen Schritt zur Seite und betrachtete im Schein der Wandlichter die glänzende, dunkle Flüssigkeit, die ich eben wahrgenommen hatte. Sie klebte an seinem Umhang und das besonders an einem Arm.

"Ist das... _Blut_?", flüsterte ich und sah ihn entsetzt an.

Draco riss seinen Arm aus meinem Griff und strich leicht darüber.  
"Würdest du mich jetzt

vorbeilassen?", fragte er betont langsam. Sein Ausdruck war giftig aufgrund meiner Begriffsstutzigkeit.

Ich starrte ihn immer noch geschockt an.  
"Nein!", gab ich ausdrücklich zurück.

Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Schultern und schob ihn in die Richtung meines Zimmers.

Er verkrampfte sich merklich unter meiner Berührung, zudem schien er sie zu missbilligen, doch darum scherte ich mich nun gar nicht.  
Als ich ihn durch meine Zimmertüre bewegte, stemmte er sich jedoch gegen den Boden.

"Was soll das, Granger?", knurrte er.

"Halt die Klappe und geh' da rein!", fauchte ich zurück. "Ich will dir nur helfen!"

Er löste sich ostentativ aus meiner Berührung und hob demonstrativ seine Augenbraue, bevor er wiederwillig in das Zimmer vor ihm marschierte.  
Während er sich ungebeten in einem Sessel niederließ, holte ich meinen Zauberstab aus meinem Nachtschränkchen.

"Oh, Granger, das ist aber sehr gefährlich", spottete er und ich wusste nicht, ob er den Aufbewahrungsort meines Zauberstabs oder die momentane Situation meinte.  
Deshalb ignorierte ich seine Verhöhnung und ging auf ihn zu.

Als ich mich an die Armstütze seines Sessels lehnte, wich er argwöhnisch so weit wie möglich von mir zurück.

"Streck' deinen Arm aus."

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Wieso sollte ich das tun?", gab er zurück.

"Mach es mir einfach und zwing mich nicht, dich erstarren zu lassen oder dich zu schocken", erwiderte ich.

Einige Sekunden lang geschah nichts.  
Draco starrte mich ausdruckslos an.

Dann aber streckte er seinen Arm aus.

Vorsichtig klemmte ich mir meinen Zauberstab in die Finger der einen Hand, bereit, mich jederzeit zu wehren, und rollte langsam und behutsam den Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch.  
Ich hatte einige Kratzer erwartet. Aber nicht die tiefe Fleischwunde, welche ich sah.  
Ich sog erschrocken die Luft ein.

Sie zog sich über seinen gesamten linken Unterarm, doch wesentlich mehr bluteten die vielen kleineren Schnitte um sie herum. Ich bemerkte, dass sich an seiner Schulter der Stoff des Umhangs ebenfalls langsam dunkler färbte.  
Vorsichtig und behutsam, um nicht zufällig in eine offene Wunde zu fassen, rollte ich seinen Ärmel bis zu seinen Schultern herauf. Ich achtete nicht auf seine Reaktion, jedoch merkte ich deutlich, wie er sich versteifte.  
Auch an seinen Oberarmen befanden sich einige tiefe Kratzer, jedoch bluteten sie kaum.

Ich wandte mich um und ging auf meine Kommode zu, um in ihren Schubladen nach meinen Heilsalben zu suchen.  
Draco ließ mich die gesamte Zeit nicht eine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen und auch als ich in den Schubladen kramte, spürte ich seinen Blick auf mir.

Nach einigen Augenblicken kam ich mit zwei Dosen auf ihn zu und setzte mich auf die Lehne seines Sessels, ohne mir weitere Gedanken um eventuelle Proteste zu machen.  
Doch Draco schwieg und fuhr fort, mich angespannt zu beobachten.

Die erste Dose enthielt ein Desinfektionsspray, eine selbstgemischte Lösung ohne jegliche Zauberei, welche ich aufgrund meiner Erfahrungen in der Muggelwelt in einen Behälter gefüllt und mit einem Sprühkopf ausgestattet hatte.  
Ich merkte, dass er es nicht gutheißen würde, wenn ich ihn darauf hinweisen würde, dass die Wunde gleich brennen würde und verteilte mit der Sprühfunktion einfach etwas von dem Desinfektionsmittel auf seinem Arm.  
Er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen.

Überhaupt ließ er sich nicht anmerken, dass ich gerade Alkohol in seine offenen Wunden gesprüht hatte - denn, wie ich aus Erfahrung wusste, löste dies immer einen kurzen, aber unangenehmen Schmerz aus.  
Er fixierte mich weiterhin mit seinem typischen Blick.

Ich wartete einen Moment, bevor ich nach der Cremedose griff und den Deckel aufschraubte.  
Bedächtig trug ich etwas von der selbstgebrauten Heilsalbe auf seine offene Haut auf.  
Ich bemühte mich, nicht in die blutigen Striemen zu fassen, sondern verstrich die kühle Creme vorsichtig auf seiner blassen Haut, während ich überlegte, ob er eigentlich nur am Arm verletzt war, oder nicht auch am Rücken oder der Brust.

Doch als ich seinen Unterarm auf weitere Wunden, welche ich noch nicht bestrichen hatte, untersuchen wollte, entzog er ihn mir völlig.

Aber ich hütete mich, etwas zu sagen, sondern schraubte nur die Dose zu und brachte sie an ihren angestammten Platz zurück.  
Als ich mich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, starrte er in den leeren Kamin.

"War das ein Fluch?", fragte ich leise.

Sein Kopf fuhr in die Höhe und sein Blick suchte meinen.  
"Das geht dich nichts an", meinte er sofort.

Ich seufzte.

Nach einigen Augenblicken erhob er sich und wandte sich zur Tür.  
"Es war ein Fluch, der auf einem Teil meines Gepäcks lag", sagte er. "Irgendjemand aus meinem Haus scheint mich nicht so sehr zu schätzen, wie es den Anschein hat."

Er nickte mir zu, was ich mangels von ihm stammender Worte oder Zeichen als eine Anerkennung meiner Behandlung annahm, und trat dann in den Flur, um leise die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

Nun starrte auch ich in den leeren Kamin.

Es hat ganz den Anschein, als wären Draco und die anderen Slytherins nicht mehr einer Meinung.  
Es kam mir so vor, als würde eine Seite aus der Reihe tanzen und sich gegen Erwartungen und möglicherweise auch jahrhundertelange Traditionen stellen.  
Fragt sich nur, wer es war.  
_Draco oder die Slytherins?_

-x-

x

x

* * *

x


	20. Chapter 19

**LunaNigra** und** einfach so...** - danke für eure Reviews! Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel! ;)

* * *

-

**Kapitel 19:**

_x_

_I don't cry for pain  
Don't cry from fear - you know that  
I don't cry in the rain  
No, not a tear - you know that_

_Before you leave, when you go  
I think you ought to know  
I Don't cry for pain  
I only cry for love  
(I don't cry for pain – Ana Johnsson)_

x

Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag, als Harry, Ron und ich uns in dem Salon des Black'schen Anwesens versammelt hatten.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, in welchem die Beiden den Raum betraten, saß ich bereits auf der riesigen, samtroten Couch inmitten des Salons und starrte auf den Tisch zu meinen Füßen.  
Ich riss meinen Blick schnell von dem vertrauten Schwert vor mir los und lächelte die Zwei gefasst an.  
"Guten Morgen."

"Hallo Hermine", meinte Harry und Ron schluckte nur.  
Innerlich musste ich schmunzeln. Ron schien vor dem, was wir taten, mehr Angst zu haben als ich selbst, obwohl ich diese Aktion durchführen würde.

Einige Sekunden lang starrten wir uns nur an.  
Dann seufzte ich.

Ich erhob mich, nahm das Schwert von Gryffindor in die Hand und ging um das Tischchen herum auf Harry zu, der das antike Diadem in den Händen hielt. Als ich mich vor ihn stellte, streckte er mir den Horkrux entgegen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Leg ihn besser auf den Tisch", sagte ich. "Wir wissen nicht genau, was er auslösen könnte."

Wortlos wandte er sich um und ging auf den langen Esstisch am Ende des Salons zu. Dort platzierte er den Horkrux am Rande und hob dann seinen Blick. Er sah mir in die Augen und ich konnte seinen stillen Zuspruch darin lesen.

Ich packte den Griff des Schwertes etwas fester und richtete meinen Blick bestimmt auf das glänzende Diadem.

Zu meinen Seiten verschwamm der Raum.  
Die Farben wurden weich und gingen ineinander über, als hätte jemand einen Schleier über alles gelegt.  
Der Horkrux hob sich klar und abgegrenzt aus diesem diesem Meer aus Farben und Formen ab.  
Ich ging langsam und bedächtig und fixierte das glänzende Metall vor mir.  
Dann stand ich plötzlich direkt vor ihm.

Langsam hob ich mein Schwert, in Hüfthöhe, über meine Taille, an meine Schultern, über meinen Kopf hinweg – und...

_Ich hörte die Stimme._  
Sie war so verzerrt, so unnatürlich, dass ich nicht sagen konnte, ob sie hoch oder tief, oder jung oder alt war. Sie klang verlebt und verbittert, war schneidend und voller Hass.  
Sie strahlte eine unglaublich bedrohende Macht aus, die unter meine Haut kroch.  
Es stellte mir die Härchen in meinem Nacken auf.

"Hermine."  
Ein Wort war alles gewesen, was sie gesagt hatte. Und dennoch füllte der Klang meinen gesamten Kopf aus.  
Ich fühlte meine Arme zucken und obwohl ich es nicht wollte, trat ich einen Schritt zurück.  
Das Schwert ließ ich wieder auf Schulterhöhe sinken.

"Hermine", wiederholte die Stimme und ich wurde mir endlich dem hypnotischen Klang bewusst.  
Der Überraschungseffekt war abgeklungen und ich war entschlossen, mich zu wehren, mich nicht einlullen zu lassen von dieser seltsamen Macht.

Mein Griff um den Schaft des Schwertes verstärkte sich und meine Armmuskeln spannten sich an.  
Ich war bereit, den Horkrux mit einem Hechtsprung gegen den Tisch zu vernichten, die Klinge in diesen leuchtenden Rubin auf der Krone zu stoßen und diese merkwürdige, wabernde Aura verschwinden zu lassen.  
Ich fühlte, wie die Muskeln meines Beines sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde anspannten und ich mich vom Boden abstieß. Mein Körper lehnte sich in die Richtung des Horkruxes und die Klinge sauste herab.

Dann hallte nur noch mein Keuchen durch den Raum.

Einige Sekunden lang konzentrierte ich mich nur auf meinen Atem und als einige Weitere verstrichen waren öffnete ich die Augen, obwohl mir gar nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass ich sie geschlossen hatte.  
Ich versuchte, meinen Blick zu fokussieren und sah, dass ich das Schwert in das Holz des Tisches gerammt hatte. Irgendwie musste ich es im letzten Moment zur Seite gerissen haben.

Dann geschah alles sehr schnell. So schnell, dass ich es heute nicht mehr rekonstruieren kann.

Wut überrollte mich, so unvorbereitet und heftig, dass ich zusammenzuckte.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl neben mir zu stehen und mir selbst zuzusehen, wie ich mich von dem Holztisch abstieß und das Schwert mit einem gewaltigem Ruck aus der Platte riß. Keuchend schwang ich es herum und drehte mich auf den Fersen zu Ron und Harry.  
Argwohn blitzte in Harrys Ausdruck auf.  
Doch in Rons hellen Augen stand die bloße Panik.  
Wie in Zeitlupe nahm ich wahr, dass er zunächst die Augen aufriss und anschließend langsam den Mund öffnete.

Und dann fühlte ich einen gewaltigen Ruck.  
Schlagartig spürte ich wieder meinen angespannten Griff um das Schwert und sah seine Augen wenige Zentimeter vor mir.

Was in der folgende Sekunde geschah entzieht sich meinem Bewusstsein.

Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnerte, war der markerschütternde Schrei, der durch das gesamte Haus hallen musste und die warme Flüssigkeit, die über meine Hände lief.

Einige Atemzüge lang verharrte ich regungslos, ehe sich mein Blick wieder klärte und ich meinen kompletten Körper wieder fühlen konnte. Ich stütze mich noch immer mit meinem vollem Gewicht auf das Gryffindorschwert in meinen Händen. Als ich den schraubstockartigen Griff löste, protestierten meine Muskeln, ehe ich nach vorne kippte, in die Knie fiel und mich mit letzter Kraft an der rustikalen Holzplatte abstützte.  
Der Horkrux lag nun direkt vor meinen Augen und aus dem ehemals so wunderschönen Diadem lief unaufhörlich eine zähe, schwarze Flüssigkeit. Die Gänsehaut erregende Macht, die meinen Kopf beherrscht hatte, war verschwunden und meine Sinne hatten sich wieder auf die übliche Normalität zurückgeschraubt.

Ich schluckte trocken.

Dann rissen mich unvermutet ein Paar Arme herum und jemand umklammerte meinen Oberkörper so fest, dass ich kaum Luft bekam. Ein herber Geruch stieg in meine Nase und weiche Haare strichen über meine Stirn.

"Ron", flüsterte ich und hob kraftlos meine Arme an seinen Rücken.

"Bei Merlin", gab er erstickt von sich, doch sein Griff lockerte sich etwas.

Da vernahm ich eine Bewegung direkt neben mir und erkannte Harrys Gesicht hinter Rons Schulter.  
"Der Ausdruck in deinen Augen hatte dem einer Wahnsinnigen geähnelt", sagte er rau und lächelte gequält.  
Mein Gesicht musste wohl noch immer etwas fahl wirken oder mein Blick sehr leer, denn sein Lächeln verschwand bereits nach einigen Momenten.  
Er schluckte einmal und verschwand dann aus meinem Blickfeld.

Langsam nahm ich meine Umgebung wieder völlig normal wahr. Das seichte Licht, das hier stets im Salon herrschte, die warme Luft, die um meine nackten Waden strich und die Schritte von Harry.

Dann spürte ich auf einmal Rons warmen, stockenden Atem an meinem Ohr. Seine Worte waren kaum vernehmbar, da seine Stimme kratzig und fast nicht mehr hörbar war.  
"Mach mir nie wieder solch eine Angst."

Ein gedrücktes Lächeln schlich über meine Züge.  
Ich hob meine Hand und strich ihm über seine Haare.

x

* * *

x

Die folgenden Tage sah ich Draco Malfoy beinahe gar nicht mehr.

Wir waren so sehr in die Arbeit vertieft, der Suche nach anderen Horkruxen, dass ich kaum einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendete. Ein paar Mal sah ich ihn aus dem Salon oder der Küche huschen, nachdem wir sie betraten und manchmal begegnete ich ihm auch im Flur. Aber es war als gehöre er zu Einrichtung, es war wie verhext.

Ich _registrierte_ seine Anwesenheit, aber nahm seine Existenz nicht wahr.  
Welch ein Wortspiel.

xErst beim vierten Frühstück nach unserer Ankunft fiel er mir wieder auf.  
Wie immer stand ich frühmorgens an der Küchentheke und dank meiner Dickköpfigkeit waren auch _"meine beiden Jungs"_ anwesend.  
Zumindest körperlich.  
Doch er betrat die Küche in dem Moment durch den Salon, in dem Harry, Ron und ich uns am dem kleinen Küchentisch niederließen.

Ich nahm meinen Müslilöffel und begann ungerührt zu essen.  
Harry und Ron zögerten kurz, taten es mir dann aber nach.  
Draco Malfoy stand noch immer im Türrahmen und starrte uns an.

Ich erwartete Beleidigungen, höhnische Bemerkungen oder vielleicht auch einen wohl gezielten persönlichen Angriff.  
Aber nichts geschah.

Er stieß sich lediglich von dem Türrahmen ab und schritt auf unseren Tisch zu. Dann zog er einen der Holzstühle zurück und ließ sich in gewohnt eleganter Manier darauf nieder.  
Nun saß er mir gegenüber am Kopfende und starrte in meine Müslischüssel. Hätte ich mir nicht gerade einen Löffel davon in den Mund geschoben hätte ich wohl aufgelacht.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, butterte dabei aber weiterhin sein Brot.  
Ron starrte ihn mit aufgeklapptem Mund an.

Nach wenigen Sekunden riss Malfoy seinen Blick von meinem Müsli los und griff nach einer der Schüsseln auf dem Tisch, platzierte sie vor sich und begann dann damit, sich abschätzig etwas Cornflakes einzuschütten.

Ich hustete, um mein Lachen zu verstecken.  
Doch scheinbar schien Draco Malfoy meine Überspielung als solche zu deuten und sah mir missbilligend in die Augen. Ich versuchte weiterhin, mein Grinsen nicht zu deutlich auf meinem Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen.

Doch als er sich den ersten milchgetränkten Löffel Cornflakes in den Mund schob und angewidert das Gesicht verzog, begann ich zu lachen.

x

x

-x-


	21. Chapter 20

Danke für eure Reviews - hier das neue Kapitel nach all der Zeit! :)

**LunaNigra: **Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel! ;)

**einfach so...:**Danke für dein Lob und viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

**Elizan: **Herzlich Willkommen - und danke für dein ausführliches Review!  
Bezüglich des Warnings kann ich dich aber beruhigen: Schau doch einfach nochmal rein - ich habe die erste Seite aktualisiert. ;)  
Danke für all dein Lob - es freut mich zu hören, dass die Charaktere ankommen, auch wenn ich sie Wandlungen durchmachen lasse. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

-x-

* * *

x

x

x

**  
Kapitel 20:**

-

Seit einigen Tagen durchforsteten wir systematisch die Bücherregale des Black'schen Anwesens nach Informationen über Horkruxe; Salon nach Salon, Zimmer nach Zimmer und Schrank nach Schrank.  
Heute befanden wir uns wortwörtlich am Anfang unserer Hausdurchsuchung, nämlich im Entrée und dem Salon des alten Anwesens.

Ron durchsuchte die Bücherregale im Salon, die aber scheinbar größtenteils nur Heilbücher zur Zierde enthielten. Keines der Bücher wies einen winzigen Kratzer am Einband oder gar den Knick einer Seite auf. Sie wirkten völlig ungelesen.  
Harry hatte sich unterdessen die kleinen Schränke und Truhen vorgenommen, die im Salon geschickt um die Sitzgelegenheiten drapiert waren.  
Und ich kümmerte mich um zwei schmale, staubige Schränke unter den Treppen im Eingangsbereich.  
Gerade beugte ich mich in einen der geräumigen Schränke, als Ron einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß.

"Was ist los?", brüllte Harry durch den Salon und ich hörte, wie er einige Dinge fallen ließ, die er wohl in den Händen gehalten haben musste.

"Nichts!", rief Ron zurück und senkte dann seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. "Nur eine Spinne, kein Grund zur Sorge."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wandte mich wieder den alten Regalen zu.

Nach einigen Minuten fiel mir ein großes, ledergebundenes und anscheinend sehr altes Buch ins Auge.  
Neugierig zog ich es aus einem Stapel von Papieren hervor und blies den Staub von seinem Einband.

"Harry! Ron!", rief ich fasziniert und stürzte in den angrenzenden Salon. Die beiden Jungs hörten damit auf, in den Büchern vor ihnen zu blättern und blickten überrascht zu mir hoch.

Rons Miene erhellte sich beim Anblick meines strahlenden Gesichts, verzog sich aber sofort, als er den Lederband in meinen Händen erkannte.  
"Die Geschichte Hogwarts?", meinte er lieblos und sah mich zweifelnd an.

Harry lachte und fuhr dann damit fort, Bücher aus einer massiven Holztruhe herauszuziehen.

"Lies weiter!", heischte ich Ron aufgeregt an und hielt den Wälzer gut sichtbar in die Höhe. "Unter dem Buchtitel steht "Neuausgabe" - oh, Ron, weißt du wie alt dieses Buch ist? Es ist sicherlich -"

Doch ich wurde durch ein wohlbekanntes, ohrenbetäubendes Knallen unterbrochen.

Erstaunt wandte ich mich auf den Fersen um und sah mich einem, wie üblich nach Tabacco riechenden, schmuddeligen Mundungus Fletcher entgegen, der mich ebenso überrascht ansah, wie ich es tat.

"Du ...? Hermine? Was machst'n du hier?" Er schien verwirrt und wandte sich um. Als er Harry und Ron sah, zuckte er einen winzigen Moment lang zusammen. "Und ihr ...?"

"Die Frage ist eher, was du

hier suchst, Mundungus", unterbach ich ihn kühl. Irgendetwas gefiel mir nicht an seinem Auftreten und ich konnte nicht erkennen, weshalb er sich unserer Gegenwart so nervös verhielt.

"Ähm, ich wollt' nur -", begann er.

Aber ein schriller Wutschrei und ein kleines Wesen, das sich auf ihn stürzte, unterbrach seine gestammelten Worte.

Mit einem dumpfen Knacken, das aus seinen Hosentaschen zu stammen schien, kam er auf den kalten Fliesen auf. Als ich den kleinen Hauselfen erkannte, der auf seiner Brust saß und mit seinen Fäusten nach ihm schlug, riss ich vor Überraschung weit die Augen auf.

"Masters Amulett... dieser dreckige Halblüter hat Master Regulus Amulett _gestohlen_!", schrie Kreacher und als er weiterhin mit seinen Händen auf Mundungus Körper trommelte, traten ihm Tränen in die Augen. "Und dieser dreckige Mann hat es sich sogar um seinen Hals gehängt! Wenn die Miss nur wüsste...!"

"Kreacher! Beruhige dich -", begann ich und wollte den tobenden Hauselfen von dem entgeisterten Mundungus Fletcher herunterziehen. Doch bei meiner Berührung riss er sich sofort los und warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Kreacher lässt sich nicht von Schlammblütern berühren, nein, und Kreacher lässt sich nicht von Schlammblütern beruhigen. Kreacher wird alles der Miss erzählen, oh, die arme Miss wird sicherlich..." Kreachers Worte übergingen in ein leises Murmeln, als er aus dem Salon herausschlurfte und nach einigen Momenten leise die Treppe hinauf zu dem Portrait seiner Herrin tippelte.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich zu Mundungus um und wollte ihm sogar aufhelfen, doch plötzlich stürzte sich Harry auf ihn.

"Was meinte Kreacher eben, Mundungus?", zischte er alamierend. Ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich mit aller Kraft zurückhielt, um nicht wahllos Flüche auf Mundungus zu schleudern. "Wag es nicht, etwas abzustreiten, du widerlicher, feiger Dieb. Was alles hast du aus Sirius Haus' gestohlen?"

Mundungus starrte Harry einen Augenblick geschockt an, als dieser ihn schon am Kragen hochriss.  
"WAS?", schrie er wuterfüllt. "WAS?"

Und in diesem Moment schien Mundungus in sich zusammenzusacken.  
"Ich... ähm, nun... 'n paar Pokale und Goldteller... und 'n paar – echt nur'n paar! - Pelze... und... un' dieses Medaillon hier", fuhr er nach einem flüchtigen Blick in Harrys Gesicht eilig fort. "aber außer dem hab' ich schon alles verkauft!"

"An wen hast du die Sirius Dinge verkauft?", fragte Harry eisig.

"Ich – Harry, ich weiß es wirklich nich'; es waren so viele Leute in der Nokturngasse und die meisten ham gar nicht mehr als 'nen Preis genannt!"

"Nokturngasse!", fauchte Ron. "Du hast die Sachen in der Nokturngasse

verkauft?!"

Mundungus Gesicht verzog sich, als hätte man ihn persönlich beleidigt. Doch bevor er etwas Dummes sagen konnte, riss Harry ihm die Kette mit dem Goldmedaillon vom Hals und ließ dann seinen Kragen los.  
Mundungus fiel rückwärts mit dem Hinterkopf schmerzhaft auf den Kachelboden und während er sich grummelnd den Kopf hielt, wandte sich Harry zu Ron und mir um.

"Ich muss in die Winkelgasse", sagte er. "Wer weiß, mit wem dieser Vollidiot Kontakt aufgenommen hat."

Und als er das Medaillon auf die Tischplatte des Esstisches knallte, disappierte Mundungus mit einem Geräusch, das einem Donnerschlag ähnelte.

x

* * *

x

Ich klopfte genau zweimal gegen seine Tür und wartete.  
Und es dauerte exakt fünf Sekunden, bis Draco sie öffnete.

Bevor er mir etwas Gegensätzliches verkünden konnte, schob ich mich unter seinem Arm in das Zimmer hinein.

"Habe ich dich hereingebeten?", fragte er, als ich mitten im Raum stehen blieb.

"Das letzte Mal hatte es dich gewundert, dass ich nicht sofort dein Zimmer betreten habe." Ich wandte mich zu ihm um. Er trug eine schwarze Baumwollhose und ein Hemd, welches nur teilweise zugeknöpft war, außerdem hatte er keine Schuhe angezogen.

Es war ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Bisher hatte ich ihn immer, sogar früh morgens, völlig akkurat angekleidet getroffen.  
Ich musste grinsen.

Draco schloss die Tür und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Das letzte Mal hast du mich darauf hingewiesen, dass du mehr Manieren besitzt, als ich erwartet hatte. Aber scheinbar hast du diese wieder verlernt."

"Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal wieder lernen, wie man Hemden zuknöpft", sagte ich und wies mit meinem Kopf auf seine Brust, die deutlich zwischen seinen unregelmäßig geschlossenen Hemdknöpfen sichtbar war.

Draco Malfoy zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Was verleitet dich zu der Annahme, dass dies nicht völlig beabsichtigt ist?"

"Nun", sagte ich langsam und gedehnt. "Ich glaube kaum, dass du mit mir flirten wolltest. Und ansonsten gibt es hier kein weibliches Wesen, das du betören könntest, Malfoy."

Draco erstarrte einen Augenblick, grinste dann aber dreckig.  
"Wie überraschend, dass wir tatsächlich einmal einer Meinung sind, Granger."

"Wäre das nicht ein wunderbarer Moment, unser tiefes gemeinsames Einverständnis zu verdeutlichen, _Draco_?", spottete ich.

"Wenn du mir mitteilst, was du hier tust, _Hermine_", gab Draco genauso schnell zurück und seine Augenbraue wanderte weiter in die Höhe.

"Ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben, dass Harry und Ron das Haus für einige Stunden verlassen. Sie apparieren in die Winkelgasse. Und ich müsste -"

"Und das konnte Potter, der Held, mir nicht selbst mitteilen?", meinte Draco höhnisch.

Ich seufzte.  
"Ich dachte nur, du solltest es wissen."

"Deshalb wirst du also die Vermittlerin zwischen Potter und mir? Welch ehrenvolle Aufgabe..." Sein Blick nahm wieder den alten verächtlichen Zug an.

"Was soll das?", fragte ich verwirrt. Was wollte er mit diesem Vorwurf ausdrücken?

"Ich glaube kaum, dass es dich freuen würde, wenn Harry in deine Räume käme, um dir so etwas Banales mitzuteilen."

"Ach", sagte er scharf und sein Blick wurde kalt. "Aber _deine_ Anwesenheit, _Hermine_, soll mich erfreuen?"

Ich erstarrte.

Dann drehte ich mich um und stolperte aus seinem Zimmer.

-x-

x

x

* * *

x


	22. Chapter 21

Danke für eure Reviews!! Weil ich mich so freue, hier das nächste Kapitel! :)

**Luna Nigra**: Was Malfoy jetzt wohl tun wird...?

**einfach so...**: Natürlich nimmt Hermine sich das zu Herzen - das ist ja genau ihr Problem! :(

**Panazee**: Du bist ja richtig neugierig... :D - Die Winkelgasse kommt aber leider nicht mehr vor, da ich mich ja doch mehr auf Draco und Hermine konzentriere, sorry!

**Elizan**: Danke! Die Songtexte sind immer von Songs, denen ich im Moment verfallen bin - und die passen, natürlich. ;)

* * *

x

x

x

**Kapitel 21: **

-****

**_  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so_**

**_Cold, to you, I'm sorry 'bout all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You can see me stand on my own again  
_**

_**I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep**  
(Cold - Crossfade)_

-

-

Die Tage am Grimmauldplatz vergingen schneller als die in Hogwarts.  
Ein Wunder, denn wir schienen in den Informationsbergen unterzugehen und an der Arbeit zu ersticken.

Am Vormittag unseres zehnten Tages fand ich Harry in dem alten Jugendzimmer von Sirius.  
Es lag in der ersten Etage und als ich eintrat fielen mir sogleich die unzähligen Quidditchposter an den Wänden auf.

"Was machst du da?", fragte ich und hob eines der vielen Papiere auf, die am Boden verstreut lagen.

Harry sah hoch und lächelte mich an. Sein Blick schien wehmütig und etwas ermüdet, so als hätte er bereits genug von unserer Suche.  
"Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass Mundungus nichts gestohlen hat, was Sirius wichtig gewesen war."

Ich stapelte einige Zettel auf die kleine Kommode neben mir. "Also konntet ihr in der Winkelgasse nichts Weiteres herausbekommen?"

Harry sagte nichts, sondern seufzte nur. Doch mir war ohnehin klar gewesen, dass man all diese Dinge, die Mundungus schon immer auf den magischen Schwarzmärkten Londons zu verkaufen pflegte, niemals wiederbekommen könnte.  
Gedankenverloren blätterte ich durch den Stapel von Papieren vor mir, bis mir ein Wort ins Auge fiel. Überrascht las ich den Satz noch einmal und noch einmal.

"Harry!", keuchte ich. "Komm her, sieh dir das an!"

Ich drückte ihm den Zettel in die Hände und forderte ihn mit angehaltenen Atem dazu auf, den Brief zu lesen.

-

_ Sehr geehrter Regulus,_

_Ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie sich mit dieser Idee auf gefährliches Terrain begeben._

_Soweit es mir möglich ist, werde ich Ihnen natürlich bezüglich Ihrer Suche helfen.  
Jedoch möchte ich Sie bitten, den Kontakt über Eulenpost zu unterlassen – diese Kommunikationsart erscheint mir viel zu unsicher.  
Ich werde Ihnen auf unterschiedlichen Wegen die Uhrzeit und den Ort eines Treffens mitteilen._

_Zuletzt möchte ich Ihnen Ihre Theorie bestätigen – starke Gifte dürften ebenso effektiv sein wie koboldgearbeitete Waffen. Schließlich handelt es sich hier um uralte und dunkle Magie._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

-

"Von Dumbledore? Wieso hat Sirius den aufbewahrt?" Harry sah mich überrascht an. "Glaubst du, er vermutete eine Verschwörung, eine Gefahr?"

"Uralte und dunkle Magie... Harry, Regulus wollte ein uraltes und schwarzmagisches Objekt zerstören. Das klingt eher wie eine Verschwörung gegen Voldemort, oder?"

Harry seufzte und schloss einen Moment die Augen.  
"Sollen wir in den Salon zurückgehen und recherchieren?", schlug er vor und klang wieder so müde und niedergeschlagen wie vorhin.

-x-

* * *

-x-

"Draco habe ich heute noch gar nicht gesehen. Ich frage mich, was er so treibt."

Wir gingen gerade die Treppen hinab, als Harry plötzlich stehenblieb und zu mir herübersah.  
"Ich schon", schnaubte er und ging dann weiter. "Wir hatten eine kleine... Auseinandersetzung vor der Küche und ich denke, er wird den Rest des Tages in seinem Zimmer bleiben. Das hoffe ich zumindest sehr – für ihn!"

"Harry...", seufzte ich, doch behielt meinen Vorwurf zurück.  
Ich denke, die Beiden werden sich niemals ändern. Vielleicht... ist es aber auch gut so.

Als wir den Salon traten und die antike Standuhr Mittag schlug, steuerte Harry sofort wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gelenkt, die Küche an.  
"Ich koche uns erstmal etwas", sagte er und grinste dann spöttisch. "Und ich hoffe doch, Malfoy verhungert da oben in seinem Raum."

Ich starrte Harry einen Moment lang ungläubig an und gab ihm dann einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
"Du Idiot!", prustete ich. "Ihr Beiden seid wirklich wie kleine Kinder!"

Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich mich zum Kühlschrank und holte etwas Schinken, Butter und Milch heraus, die ich zusammen mit einem Apfel und einigen Scheiben Brot, sowie Geschirr auf ein Holztablett stellte.

"Was machst du da?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als ich aus der Küche in den Salon trat.

Belustigt warf ich ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu.  
"Ich sorge dafür, dass ..."

"HERMINE? BIST DU DA?"  
Eine warme Frauenstimme kam aus dem Kamin hinter mir und als ich mich umwandte, sah ich Mrs. Weasleys verweintes Gesicht in den Flammen des aufgeflackerten Feuers.

"Mrs. Weasley!", keuchte Harry, der in den Salon stürzte. Seine Züge schienen zu gefrieren, als er den Kopf von Rons Mutter im Kamin erblickte. "Was ist passiert?"

Mein Brustkorb war wie zugeschnürt, als Mrs. Weasley schniefend Luft holte und uns durch tränennasse Augen anstarrte. Ich hätte sie am liebsten sofort umarmt, obwohl ich wahnsinnige Angst vor der Nachricht hatte, die sie uns zu überbringen wollen schien.

"Der Weasleyfamilie geht es gut", sagte sie. Dann schwieg sie einen Moment.

"Luna und ihre Familie wurde letzte Woche von Voldemorts Truppen gefangen", flüsterte sie und schluckte, bevor sie eilig fortfuhr. "Sie wurden unter dem Cruciatusfluch wie Tiere gehalten und grausam gequält... ehe die Todesser erkannten, dass sie keine Informationen aus ihnen herausbekamen. Sie haben Luna und ihren Vater und ihre Tante heute morgen... heute morgen..." Sie holte tief Luft. "... sie haben heute morgen alle Lovegoods getötet..."

Eine beängstigende Stille trat ein.  
Dann zog Mrs. Weasley ein Taschentuch hervor, was ihr aber sogleich in die Asche des Kamins fiel und sie begann zu weinen.

Erstickt schluchzte ich auf, ehe ich es zurückhalten konnte.  
Doch plötzlich polterte etwas hinter mir die Treppe herunter.

"Mum?", schrie Ron und rannte zu uns in den Salon. "Mum, Hermine... was...?"

Ich fühlte mich nicht fähig, die simpelste Information in Worte zu fassen, sodass ich das kleine Tablett hochriss und aus dem Zimmer stürzte.

-x-

* * *

-x-

Ich sah nicht, wie er mich anblickte, als ich die Tür öffnete und eintrat.

Meine Gedanken kreisten und mein Hals war wie zugeschnürt.  
Doch im Moment schluckte ich das Ganze herunter, ich musste es uns allen nicht schwieriger machen als es war.  
Ich stellte mich neben sein Bett und legte das Tablett auf die Nachtkommode.

"Du bringst mir das Frühstück ans Bett?", fragte er und ich nahm seine Stimme wie durch einen Schleier wahr. "Womit habe ich das verdient?"

Ich antwortete nicht, denn ich war dazu nicht im Stande.

Doch scheinbar war dies nicht nötig, denn plötzlich stand er neben mir. Seine grauen Augen hatten einen Ausdruck, wie ich ihn noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Sie schienen mich mit ihrem Blick festhalten zu wollen, als ich fahrig meine Hand hob und mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

Meine Wangen waren nass.  
Ich hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass ich geweint hatte.

Aber dies war der Moment, in dem ich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte und auch der Zeitpunkt, in welchem mein innerer Damm brach.  
"Luna Lovegood ist tot!", flüsterte ich mit hoher Stimme und merkte nun, wie weitere Tränen über meine Wangen flossen. "Sie ist tot! Verstehst du... sie und ihr Vater... Es kann nun jeden von uns treffen... jederzeit..."

Draco sah mich nur an, mit seinem klaren, festen Blick, den ich plötzlich nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Ich presste eine Hand gegen meinen Mund, um die aufkommenden Schluchzer zu ersticken und ließ mich auf den Boden neben seinem Bett fallen.

Verschwommen nahm ich wahr, dass sich Draco neben mich auf die Kacheln kniete.

Die unterdrückten Schluchzer schüttelten mich immer heftiger und ich fühlte mich so elend, so nutzlos in diesem Moment. So nutzlos für Luna, für Lunas Vater, für die Familie Weasley, die vielleicht gerade bedroht wurde, so nutzlos für meine eigene Familie und so unnötig für die gesamte Welt.  
"Nein", flüsterte ich und versuchte diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, die mich mit zunehmender Zeit zerstören würden.

Ich senkte den Kopf, sodass meine Tränen auf den Steinboden liefen und schlang meine Arme fest um mich selbst, presste sie grob an mich, so, dass sich die Fingerspitzen unter meine Rippen krallten.  
"Nein", wiederholte ich.

Und auf einmal fühlte ich Hände, die meine Arme von meinem Körper lösten und meinen Kopf anhoben.

Durch meine Tränen hindurch sah ich Draco Malfoy, der meinen Blick in den Seinen einschloss.  
Seine Augen waren so klar, so rein, dass ich das gänsehauterregende Gefühl hatte, jede einzelne Emotion aus ihnen lesen zu können. Und alles, alles was ich sah, war Verständnis, Schmerz, Trauer und etwas, was ich nicht benennen konnte.

Plötzlich legte er seinen Arm um mich und zog mich an seinen Oberkörper.  
Wärme durchflutete mich wie ein Stromstoß und ich legte wie instinktiv meine Wange an seine Brust. Meine Tränen durchtränkten seinen dünnen Pyjama, doch er sagte nicht ein Wort.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen saßen wir da, bis meine Schluchzer nach einiger Zeit verebbten.

Nachdem auch meine Tränen versiegten, wurde ich mir erst meiner Situation bewusst. Mein Kopf lag an Dracos Brust und ich hörte seinen stolpernden Herzschlag und roch wieder den süßlichen Geruch, den ich damals vor dem erloschenen Kamin wahrgenommen hatte. Ich wurde mir seinem Arm bewusst, der leicht auf meiner Hüfte lag.

Als ich meine Hände hob, um mich von Draco zu lösen, merkte ich, wie sie zitterten.

Doch da hob er seinen anderen Arm, mit welchem er sich am kahlen Kachelboden abgestützt hatte, und legte ihn um mich.

Draco tat nicht viel, zog mich nicht enger an sich oder handelte in irgendeiner Art und Weise.  
Er hielt mich nur fest.  
Er zeigte mir nur, dass er da war.  
In diesem Moment.  
Für mich.

-x-

x

x

* * *

_Ich liebe Reviews! °.°  
_


	23. Chapter 22

So, endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel nach all der Zeit! :)

**LunaNigra: **Danke, LunaNigra! Viel Spass beim Lesen!

**einfach so...:**Dankeschön... hier geht es weiter mit den Beiden!

**Elizan: **Das "Geheimnis von Hermine erfahren wir in Kapitel 26, dem ersten Kapitel des dritten Parts dieser Geschichte... aber in den nächsten Kapiteln finden sich einige sehr deutliche Hinweise!

-x-

* * *

x

x

x

**  
Kapitel 22:**

-

**_Ist es eine Lüge, _**

**_wenn ich dir verschweige, _**

**_was ich um deine Zunkunft_**

**_und um dein Leben weiß? _**

_._

_.  
_

Schon den gesamten Vormittag recherchierten wir, probierten die letzten drei Horkruxe, die wir zu zerstören suchten in einem Buch zu finden und zu erkennen - und allmählich verließ mich die Motivation.  
Ron lag schon seit einer halben Stunde regungslos auf der Couch und Harry und ich kauerten beinahe den ganzen Tag in derselben Position auf dem breiten Perserteppich inmitten von unzähligen Papieren und Büchern und Sachartikeln, die ich bei einem seriösen Eulenpostversand bestellt hatte.

„Lasst es uns noch einmal zusammenfassen", seufzte ich und klappte mein Buch _Nicht ganz rechtmäßige Strategien der magischen Machtgewinnung_ zu. "Laut unseren Recherchen und Informationen muss Riddles Tagebuch der erste Horkrux gewesen sein, da er eine zu gewaltige Macht für ein verzaubertes Taschenbuch besaß."

"Der zweite Horkrux war Gaunts Ring, das hat Dumbledore mir ausführlich erläutert", ergänzte Harry. "Und ich habe es euch erzählt -"

"Un' dnr Dridde is' dsss Dndeem", murmelte Ron schlaftrunken und hievte sich langsam und schwerfällig von dem Sofa hoch.

"Das Diadem", dolmetsche Harry und grinste ihn an.

"Und die Anderem?", stöhnte ich und warf die Hände in die Luft. "Wir brauchen endlich einen Anfang, einen Hinweis!"

In diesem Moment betrat Draco Malfoy den Salon.  
Ron war plötzlich hellwach und auch Harrys Haltung schien sich plötzlich anzuspannen. Ihren Wandel, während ich ruhig blieb, nahm ich mit derselben Verblüffung wahr, mit der ich das warme Gefühl erkannte, das mich durchströmte.

Draco Malfoys Schritt stockte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als seine Augen über mein Gesicht huschten, doch Harry und Ron schienen diese Veränderung nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sein Ausdruck blieb kühl und verschlossen, als er uns zur Begrüßung zunickte und sein Blick lag auf mir, während er in die Küche trat.

Ich öffnete den Mund und wollte unsere Unterhaltung fortführen, als sei nichts geschehen, doch Harry fixierte mich mit einem so stechenden und skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck, dass ich augenblicklich vergaß, was ich sagen wollte.  
Ein unangenehm kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als ich meinen Blick auf den Tisch neben mir richtete und auf das Medaillon starrte, welches Harry Mundungus abgenommen hatte. Es blitzte in der hereinfallenden Mittagssonne und im nächsten Augenblick war ich bereits aufgesprungen und hatte es hochgerissen.

"Das Medaillon!", keuchte ich und hielt es in die Höhe. "Eine Schlange der Rasse _Cola Larga_ schlängelt sich um ein eingeprägtes _"S"_ - von einem solchen Medaillon habe ich heute noch in den Legenden gelesen! Es gehörte Salazar Slytherin und der _Wundersamen Geschichte der wundersam bekannten Magier_ zufolge er soll es bis zu seinem Tod getragen haben!" Ich holte tief Luft. "Meint ihr nicht, dass Voldemort einen Gegenstand, der Slytherin so viel bedeutete, zu einem Horkrux gemacht haben muss?"

Ron schnaubte.  
"Das Diadem hat immer ein bisschen geschimmert. Man hat die Macht der Magie gesehen – und gespürt. Bei diesem Medaillon merk' ich gar nichts. Und ein Horkrux -"

"Vielleicht wurde er bereits zerstört", unterbrach Harry ihn, erhob sich und kam auf mich zu. Auf Rons Gesicht schlich der Ausdruck eines getretenen Hundes.

"Ron, du hast Recht, natürlich spürt man solch mächtige Magie", begann ich schnell. "Aber jemand könnte -"

"Sirius Bruder!", rief Harry und ich zuckte zusammen. "Regulus Black hatte Dumbledore in dem Brief um Hilfe bei der Zerstörung eines mächtigen, schwarzmagischen Objekten gebeten, richtig? Was ist mächtiger als ein Horkux?" Harrys Frage war rhetorisch, doch bevor ich neue Überlegungen beginnen konnte, fuhr er fort und ein begeisterter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. "Wisst ihr noch, was mir Sirius zu Weihnachten im vierten Schuljahr geschenkt hat? In dem Jahr, in welchem der Weihnachtsball war?"

"Danke Harry, wir wissen, wann _der_ gewesen war", grummelte Ron und machte ein unzufriedenes Gesicht bei der Erinnerung, die ihn überkam.

"Er schenkte mir einen Dolch, Ron, einen Dolch, der damals seinem Bruder gehört hatte!", machte dieser weiter und sein Ausdruck glühte in vollkommenen Enthusiasmus. "Und dieses Objekt war uralt und koboldgearbeitet, ich habe es mir damals zwar nicht geschätzt, doch heute ist mir klar, dass es unglaublich wertvoll und -"

"Harry!", keuchte ich und deutete auf einen kleinen schwarzen Fleck auf dem glänzenden Medaillon.

"So 'nen Fleck hat das Diadem auch gehabt, nachdem wir das schwarze Zeug weggewischt hatten!", rief Ron. "Ich sagte doch, da is' kein Horkrux mehr drin."

Harry, Ron und ich starrten uns an.

"Ich muss in die Bibliothek!", rief ich und auf Rons Gesicht trat ein breites Grinsen.

-

* * *

-

Manchmal fragte ich mich, wie er so stark sein konnte.  
An manchen Tagen, an denen ich die gesamte Welt anzweifelte und bedauerte, kam mir der Gedanke an sein Leben.

Sein Vater saß seit einigen Monaten in Askaban, auf der düsteren Gefängnisinsel der Zauberer. Die Dementoren dort dürften mittlerweile seinen geistigen Schutzwall durchbrochen haben.  
Seine Mutter dagegen ist vor zur gleichen Zeit spurlos verschwunden.

Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Moment, als ich im Tagespropheten von ihrem Verschwinden erfahren hatte. Es war an dem letzten Tag, den ich im St. Mungos verbrachte. Mein Kopf hatte sich aufgrund des künstlichen Komas noch etwas schwummerig angefühlt und meine Muskeln hatte ich wie verspannt wahrgenommen. Die Wartezeit, bis all die Formalitäten und Dokumente geklärt waren, war mir so unendlich lange vorgekommen.  
Ein Glück, dass mein Bettnachbar, ein mürrischer Mann in den Mittfünfzigern mit leicht angegrauten Haaren, mir seinen _Tagespropheten_ überlassen hatte.  
In dem Artikel über Narzissa Malfoy wurden die verschiedensten und unmöglichsten Theorien für ihre Unauffindbarkeit vorgestellt. Es gab wirklich nichts, das den Klatsch aufhielt: von einer Entführung bis zu einem spektakulären Selbstmord war wirklich alles vertreten. Sie hatten alle jemals vorgebrachten Vorwürfe gegenüber den Malfoys ausgerollt, ausgebreitet und ihre Person regelrecht in der Luft zerfetzt.

Draco Malfoy.  
Wieso war er so stark?  
Weshalb strahlte er, alleine wenn er den Raum betrat, eine so unglaubliche Selbstsicherheit und Bewusstheit aus?  
War er ein Mensch, der niemals den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren würde?  
Falls denn doch, würde ich dies noch mitbekommen?  
Und...würde er... würde er wirklich sterben?

Ich biss mir fest auf meine Lippe und erst als sie aufplatzte, konnte ich mich von diesen Gedanken fortreißen.

Schnaubend trat ich aus der Dusche und riss mein Badetuch mit solcher Wucht aus der Halterung, dass diese mit einem metallischen Klirren davonflog. Ich wickelte mich in das Frotteetuch und blieb vor dem wandhohen Goldspiegel stehen, der eine Wand des Black'schen Badesaals zierte. Miss Black hatte tatsächlich in jedem Raum Stil und Geschmack bewiesen, jedoch niemals auf die protzige Note verzichtet.  
Doch außer dem Stuck am Rande des goldenen Spiegels und den beträchtlichen Augenringen meines Gesicht erregte noch etwas meine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und blinzelte einmal.

Dann drehte ich mich langsam um und ging zu dem marmornen Whirlpool in der Ecke des Raumes.  
Einen knappen Meter vor der Wanne lag die abgesplitterte Handtuchhalterung und direkt daneben, halb verborgen auf einem Stapel Handtücher, ein kleiner Flakon.

Ich keuchte entsetzt auf, als ich näher trat und das Fläschchen hochhob.  
Es war dasselbe, welches ich vor einer knappen Woche im Vertrauensschülerbad in Hogwarts gefunden hatte.

Mit zitternden Fingern zog ich den Stopfen heraus und hob den Behälter vor mein Gesicht.  
Einen Augenblick verharrte ich regungslos und starrte auf die grün schimmernde Flüssigkeit in dem bauchigen Inneren und inhalierte den ausströmenden Geruch nach Brennnessel, Lavendel,Vanille und die für Cannabis typischen Note von Räucherstäbchen.

Ich schluckte trocken, verschluckte mich und begann dann hustend zu lachen.

„Also sind meine Vermutungen gar nicht so falsch gewesen!", krächzte ich.  
Ich lachte und lachte und glaubte, überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören zu können.  
Das erste Mal seit Monaten war dieses Haus wieder bewohnt und dies nur von uns Vieren - und Kreacher!

Kreacher... ich lachte weiter und sank, mich am Whirlpool abstützend, in die Knie.  
Harry konnte ohne das Buch des Halbblutprinzen und mit einer Anleitung vielleicht einige simple Zaubertränke korrekt brauen. Ron war noch nicht einmal fähig, dies unfallfrei mit einer Anleitung zu tun.  
Aber Malfoy war neben mir immer der Beste im Bereich der Zaubertränke gewesen. Immer schon, vom ersten Jahr an, sogar auch während Professor Slughorns Unterricht.

Ich lachte und lachte und ... plötzlich schluchzte ich auf.  
Die Tränen liefen genauso schlagartig über mein Gesicht, wie mein Gelächter aus heiterem Himmel stoppte.  
Ich presste meine Hände gegen meinen Mund, um mein Wimmern zu ersticken und lehnte mich an die eiskalte Marmorwanne.

Was hatte ich erwartet?  
„Was - was _verdammt nochmal_ habe ich mir erhofft?", flüsterte ich.  
War ich tatsächlich so töricht gewesen und hatte geglaubt, dass er sich so plötzlich um einhunderachtzig Grad geändert hatte? Dass er sich gegen jede schwarze und dunkle Magie stellt und sich jedwedem Hilfsmittel entzieht?

Die Ingredienzien... eine Beruhigung der Nerven, ein Dämpfer der Müdigkeit, ein Verstärker der Konzentration und so viele weitere... Nervenstärke, Selbstbeherrschung und all die weiteren vorstellbaren Eigenschaften waren bei Draco Malfoy so derartig ausgeprägt, dass ich niemals gedacht hätte, er müsse sie verstärken.  
Wie dumm von mir. Wie dumm.

Und auch die Tatsache, Muggeldrogen zu benutzen, erscheint mir auf einmal so raffiniert und geschickt, dass ich erneut leise aufschluchze. Clever, wirklich clever, Muggeldrogen nach Hogwarts zu schmuggeln. Diese werden scheinbar durch Filchs Detektoren nicht erkannt, das hat Draco mir heute eindrucksvoll bewiesen.  
Ich vergrub meinen Kopf in meinen Armen und die nassen Locken auf meiner Haut ließen mich frösteln.

Was hatte ich nur erwartet?

Und wieso... musste es mich so verletzen?

-x-

x

x

* * *

_Ich freue mich immer über Reviews! _


	24. Chapter 23

Danke für all eure Reviews! :D

**LunaNigra: **Meinst du, Draco ließ ihn absichtlich liegen? Deine Frage wird vielleicht in diesem Kapitel beantwortet... viel Spaß damit und danke, dass du mir immer noch Review-treu bleibst! x freu x

**einfach so...: **Hermine überlegt, ob Draco sterben muss? Hmmm... :)

**Violinchen**: Vielen Dank für dein ausführliches Review - das hat mich sehr gefreut!  
Diese "leichten Drohungen" zu Beginn, wie du sie bezeichnest, waren schlicht und einfach Hinweise, dass ich auf nicht weiterposten würde, wenn ich nicht mehr Resonanz bekäme. Wofür soll ich es hier weiterhin veröffentlichen, wenn ich auf anderen Plattformen deutlich mehr Kommentare bekomme? Diese sind ja immerhin der Grund, weshalb man Storys online stellt.  
Versteckte Ironie? Ach wiiiiie? :P Das freut mich - wann ist sie dir denn aufgefallen?  
Draco steht unter Druck, das wird in diesem Kapitel wahrscheinlich eben durch die Drogen deutlich. Wenn dich seine Gedanken interessieren, kannst du ja mal in meine Story "Objects in the rear view mirror are closer than they appear" reinschauen. Mehr dazu am Ende des Kapitels.

**Elizan: **Warum Hermine so verletzt war? Tja, genau das fragt sie sich ja auch... Draco sollte ihr nicht so viel bedeuten, dass sie sich Sorgen um die Tatsache macht, dass er von irgendwelchen Mittelchen abhängig sein könnte... Hermine versteht sich im Moment selbst wenig und ist überfordert mit dem, was sie den anderen verschweigt...

-x-

* * *

x

x

x

**  
Kapitel 23:**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen das Frühstück für mich und meine Jungs vorbereitete, summte ich leise das Lied im „Sonntagshexen"-Kanal des Radios mit.  
Ich hatte mich entschlossen, mich nicht weiterhin von dem gestrigen Vorfall hinunterziehen zu lassen und mir außerdem vorgenommen, mich noch intensiver unserer Horkruxsuche zu widmen. Für meine „Samariterseite", wie Harry sie ironisch nannte, war nun kein Platz – und keine Zeit.

Die Spiegeleier brutzelten friedlich in der Pfanne und der Hexenkanal spielte ein ruhiges Lied an, als ich mein Geschirrtuch auf die Anrichte legte und einige Teller auf dem Tisch verteilte.

Wenige Sekunden später hörte ich leise Schritte im Salon, die auf die Küche zusteuerten.  
Ein Blick auf die Radiouhr sagte mir, dass es Rons langjährige Frühstückszeit war und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Züge. Er war wirklich das, was man einen Traditionsmenschen nennen konnte.

„Guten Morgen! Möchtest du noch Speck zu deinen Spiegeleiern?" Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster in mein Gesicht, als ich mich mit der Pfanne in der Hand umdrehte und sie auf den Tisch stellte.

„Nein, danke. Ich esse sie schon immer 'ohne alles'." Bei dem Klang seiner Stimme gefror etwas in mir.

Langsam drehte ich mich um.

Draco stand vor mir und sah mir mit einem ungewohnt argwöhnischen Ausdruck in die Augen.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe ich das Lächeln in mein Gesicht zurückzwang und mich der Pfanne auf dem Tisch zuwand. Vielleicht hatte ich deshalb den sanften Zug um seinen Mund nicht wahrgenommen, der mehr einem Lächeln als seinem spöttischen Grinsen ähnelte.

„Setz dich", sagte ich und war froh, dass es nicht zu gezwungen klang.

Draco ließ auf dem Stuhl neben mir nieder und ich schob ihm ein Spiegelei auf den Teller. Schweigend verteilte ich die anderen Eier und stellte die Pfanne zurück auf die Herdplatte. Dann setzte ich mich und griff nach meiner Gabel, um augenblicklich mit dem Essen zu beginnen.  
Ich wollte nicht reden. Ich wollte kein Wort mit ihm sprechen. Und ich betete, dass er mich nicht ansah. Denn er sah verdammt viel.  
Doch manchmal... wurden meine Gebete nicht erhört.

„Was ist los?"

Ich schwieg und aß weiter.

„Ist es wegen dem Fläschchen?"

Mein Kopf schnellte hoch.  
„Was...?", begann ich, aber dann versagte meine Stimme.

„Oh bitte", sagte Draco und schnaubte. „Du machst dir um mich Sorgen? Hast du sonst nichts, womit du dich beschäftigen könntest?"

„Woher willst du denn wissen, um wen ich mich sorge?", schnappte ich.

Er grinste. „Dass ich scheinbar einmal geistig umnachtet war, genügt doch, oder?" Doch dann zog er seine Augenbraue in die Höhe und tat einen Moment so, als würde er überlegen. „Obwohl... nein, wenn ich es recht bedenke, dürftest du wohl überrascht sein. Weasley oder der Held unserer Zauberwelt hätten wahrscheinlich niemals diese energiegeladenen Schwingungen aufgefangen, die du förmlich ausstrahlst."

Ich funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Worin wird sich diese Energie denn entladen?", fragte er unschuldig.

Ich knallte meine Gabel auf meinen Teller und wollte schon aufspringen, als er nach meinem Shirtärmel schnappte und mich festhielt.  
„Bei der Arbeit, Malfoy – also lass mich!"

Er grinste. „Sind wir jetzt wieder auf der Nachnamenbasis? Das ging aber schnell."

Ich beugte mich zu ihm vor.  
„Was willst du?", zischte ich.

„Also...", begann er langsam. „Erstmal würde es reichen, wenn du mir das Fläschchen -"

„Nein!", fauchte ich und sprang auf. „Das kannst du vergessen!"

Ich warf meinen Teller mitsamt dem Spiegelei in die Spüle und verließ den Raum, ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte.

Heute hatte ich wirklich viel zu tun.

-

* * *

-

_  
Merlin hilf mir!_  
Ich hatte tatsächlich Gewissensbisse bekommen – wegen Draco Malfoy.

Nach unserer kleinen Auseinandersetzung beim Frühstück analysierte ich sofort mit meinen schulischen Zaubertränkeset die genauen Inhaltsstoffe seiner Droge und informierte ich mich über die Auswirkungen eines Totalentzugs. Die Folgen klangen nicht sehr angenehm, doch keinesfalls sehr bedrohlich.

Die Dosierung seiner Droge in einer alkohlischen Lösung sprach dafür, dass Draco sich gerade in der Anfangsphase des Drogenkonsums befand: Er nahm die Mindestmenge, welche über einen kurzen Zeitraum vermutlich auch keine schwerwiegenden Schäden angerichtet haben dürfte.  
Ich hatte eine Lösung aus Oxazepam und Clomethiazol, zwei Psychopharmaka, angemischt, durch die ich mir eine Beruhigung von Dracos -sicher nach Drogen verlangendem- Körper erhoffte.

Ein letztes Mal kontrollierte ich die Mengenangaben und die Auswirkungen der Substanzen meiner Mischung, ehe ich mein Zimmer verließ und in den Flur trat. In meinem Bauch waberte ein mulmiges Gefühl, als ich vor seiner Tür stand und einen Moment zögerte. Doch dann hob ich den Arm und klopfte leise.

Es blieb völlig still und als ich irritiert noch einmal klopfen wollte, riss Draco die Tür auf. Ein verwirrter Ausdruck herrschte über sein Gesicht, ehe er das Fläschchen in meiner Hand musterte und wortlos zurücktrat, um mich hereinkommen zu lassen.

Als er die Tür hinter mir schloss, wies er mir mit einer weiteren stummen Geste an, mich zu setzen. Er wirkte müde und blitzschnell verglich ich sein Erscheinungsbild mit den unzähligen Beschreibungen der äußerlichen Anzeichen des Cannabiskonsums, von welchen ich gelesen hatte.

_  
"... In der Regel ist als akute Auswirkung eine gewisse Bewusstseinsverschiebung festzustellen, die assoziatives, sprunghaftes Denken und eine Beeinträchtigung des Kurzzeitgedächtnisses mit sich bringt.. . diese Bewusstseinsveränderung kann je nach Bedingungen sehr positive, aber auch sehr negative Empfindungen hervorrufen... . häufige körperliche Effekte sind gerötete Augen, Mundtrockenheit, gesteigertes Hungergefühl, Erhöhung des Pulses, Senkung des Blutdrucks und Müdigkeit bzw. Antriebslosigkeit..."_

"Was soll das?" Seine Stimme riss mich aus meiner scheinbar offensichtlichen Musterung seiner Mundwinkel.

"Was soll was?", murmelte ich abgelenkt und starrte auf die Verfärbungen um seine Augen, die sich dunkel von seiner blassen Haut abhoben.

"Du starrst mich an", stellte er trocken fest und dann schwieg er.

Einige Sekunden lang sah er mich an, ehe ich mir bewusst wurde, dass ich nun schon seit einiger Zeit seine komplette Gestalt musterte. Verlegen riss ich meinen Blick von seinem schlanken Körper los und blickte mit roten Wangen in sein neutral wirkendes Gesicht.

Die einkehrende Stille drückte unangenehm auf meine Ohren, ehe ich zu Boden sah und mein Verstand heimfand.  
"Kein dummer Kommentar?", fragte ich leise und verunsichert.

Draco trat einen Schritt näher auf mich zu und ich spürte seinen intensiven Blick auf meinem Gesicht.  
"Wäre dir das lieber?", gab er eben so leise zurück. "Ich kann sofort damit anfangen, aber ich glaube, du bist aus einem anderen Grund hier."

Ich blickte ihm einen winzigen Moment in die Augen, ehe ich ihm den kleinen Behälter in die Hand drückte.  
Seine Überraschung nahm ich nicht mehr wahr, denn ich hatte mich bereits zur Tür gewandt.

"Du kannst es bis zu dreimal täglich einnehmen. Ein Teelöffel. Was in der Lösung enthalten ist, muss ich dir wohl nicht sagen, du wirst es sicher selbst erkennen." Einen Atemzug verharrte ich regungslos und mir schoss so vieles durch den Kopf, was ich ihm noch mitteilen wollte. Risiken, Auswirkungen, Warnungen – und vor allem Fragen dominierten das Chaos in mir.  
Doch seine folgenden Worte vertrieben alle Überlegungen aus meinem Geist.

"Ich habe sie genommen, weil sie es mir möglich machten, der abstoßenden Wirklichkeit zu entfliehen."

Mitten in meinem Schritt erstarrte ich und wandte mich zu ihm um.  
"Jeder, der einmal Cannabis oder härtere Drogen konsumiert hat, muss die immense Auswirkung auf die menschliche Psyche gesehen, gefühlt und _gelebt_ haben. Die Wirklichkeit löst sich auf. Dein "Ich

" löst sich auf. Und du bist einfach nur." Mein Herz schlug einen nervösen, unruhigen Takt und ich wusste nicht, was ich fühlen oder denken sollte, so sah ich ihn nur an.  
"Du bist einfach nur und das ist es, was zählt."

Draco kam auf mich zu und blieb direkt vor mir stehen. Dann hob er seine Hand und streckte sie nach meinem Gesicht aus, ließ sie dann aber regungslos in der Luft verharren.

"Es ist ein Geisteszustand, welcher dich alle Nichtigkeiten dieser Welt vergessen lässt. Deine Sinne sind immens geschärft, du fühlst die Luft und du schmeckst sie. Die Farben sind klar und dein Geist ist vollkommen bewusst. Und du weißt: Du bist nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Nichts ist von Bedeutung. Du bist."

Ich schluckte und schloss die Augen und versuchte meine Gedanken zu fokussieren. Still zählte ich bis Zwanzig, ehe ich ihn wieder ansah.

"Warum hast du deine Drogen hier im Bad stehen gelassen?" Meine Stimme zitterte etwas, aber mein Kopf war wieder klar.

Draco zögerte und wandte seinen Blick ab.  
"Ich... sagte doch bereits: Die Nichtigkeiten dieser Welt sind in diesem Zustand vollkommen unwichtig."

"Das glaube ich nicht." Er hob den Kopf und seine Augen weiteten sich. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du täglich ins Bad spazierst, um deine Drogen zu konsumieren und sie daraufhin gelegentlich vergisst."

Einige Sekunden lang starrten wir uns an, ehe diese Frage, die den gesamten Tag in meinem Kopf herumschwirrte, aus mir herausplatzte.  
"_Wolltest_ du, dass sie gefunden werden?"

Dracos bereits geweitete Augen wurden noch größer und er lächelte schwermütig.  
"Nein", sagte er leise. "Natürlich nicht. Oh Merlin. Warum sollte ich wollen, dass jemand davon weiß, dass ich Drogen zur Aufrechterhaltung meines Lebens benötigte?"

"Du benötigtest sie? Glaubst du, dass du einen Totalentzug verträgst?"  
Bereits in dem Moment, in dem ich die Worte aussprach, bereute ich sie.

"Denkst du, ich würde nie mehr ohne Drogenkonsum auskommen?" Seine Stimme und seine Augen waren wieder kühl und distanziert.

"Nein", sagte ich schnell. Ich wollte das, was sich zwischen uns entwickelt hat, nicht wieder zerstören, doch sein Ausdruck war so hart und abweisend wie früher. _Verdammt_, ich wusste, dass ich ihm mit dieser Frage zu nahe treten würde und dennoch konnte ich mich nicht davon abhalten, sie zu stellen.

"Ich glaube, du hast noch eine Menge zu tun." Draco wandte sich nonchalant von mir ab und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken öffnete er eine Schublade und zog ein Stück Pergament heraus. Sorgfältig strich er es glatt, tunkte dann eine bereitliegende Feder in das Tintenfaß vor ihm und begann umgehend und geradlinig elegante Buchstaben und Worte auf das Blatt zu setzen, die vor meinen Augen verschwammen.

Ich fühlte mich schrecklich und stützte mein Gesicht in meine Hände.  
Mir war nun klar, dass ich eine deutliche Grenze übertreten hatte. Dennoch wünschte ich mir so sehr, dass er nur einmal ein Gespräch mit mir führen würde, ohne seine Mauern aufzubauen.  
Allein die Art, wie er mir in den Tagen hier begegnete, wie er sich benahm, hatte sich völlig verändert. Doch wenn ich mit ihm sprach, errichtete er nach kurzer Zeit wieder die alte immaterielle Wand.

"Bitte, Draco. Lass mich dir helfen."

Erst als sein Kopf schockiert hochfuhr, realisierte ich, was ich gesagt hatte.

Seine Augen verengten sich.  
"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, nicht jeder fühlt sich durch deine Aufdringlichkeit beglückt. Du bist verdammt indezent." Er wies mit seiner Feder zur Tür. "Wenn du nun bitte ..."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen.  
Als ich die Tür schloss, hatte er sich bereits wieder in seine Arbeit vertieft.

-x-

x

x

* * *

_Gerade eben habe ich bemerkt, dass ich hier auf die Sidestory von Beautiful Lie, "Objects in the rear view mirror are closer than they appear", gar nicht gepostet habe. Verzeiht mir!  
_

**  
Objects in the rear view mirror are closer than they appear  
**  
_POV zu Beautiful Lie_

_Dracos Personal View_

_Jetzt in meinem Profil anklickbar.  
_


	25. Chapter 24

**LunaNigra: **Dackel? Ich mag keine Dackel... aber ich mag dich und deine Reviews. Danke! :D

**einfach so...: **Ja, Dracos Sicht... ich habe auch Kapitel 20.2 hochgeladen - schau doch mal rein. ;)

**Elizan: **Ja, zwei Kapitel... aber die Einteilung, die ich hier gepostet habe, ist etwas anders - Hermine wird also erst in Kapitel 26 mit der Sprache herausrücken. Sorry! x.x

* * *

-

-

**Kapitel 24: **

-

„Hermine, Hermine!"

Rons Stimme schien durch das gesamte Black'sche Anwesen zu hallen.  
Dann ertönte ein dumpfer Knall und ein zischend gemurmeltes „Au, verdammtes Buch", ehe der Junge mit den leuchtend roten -und nun verwuschelten- Haaren, den ich wie eine bedächtige große Schwester liebte, in die Küche stürzte.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen uns um einen Horkrux weniger kümmern!"

Argwöhnisch hob ich eine Augenbraue, als er einen dicken, zerfledderten Wälzer auf die Arbeitsplatte vor mir warf, auf welcher sich gerade das Suppengemüse von selbst schnitt.

„Sieh mal, hier steht dass schwarzmagische Zauber und Flüche auf Objekten ausnahmslos immer eine Markierung hinterlassen, eine Art Mahnmal, meist nachdem die ausgesprochene Formel nicht mehr gültig ist!" Er deutete wild auf eine Stelle im Buch, während ein Stück Karotte unter dem massiven Schmöker auf den Boden hinunterkullerte. „Uuund -" Ron holte tief Luft, um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. „ außerdem wird hierbei erwähnt, dass es sich durchaus um einen dunklen Fleck handeln kann, der je nach Fluchintensität verschieden stark ausgeprägt ist ..."

Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an und für einen Augenblick erinnerte er mich an meine kleine Großcousine, die denselben Ausdruck trug, wenn man sie lobte. Ich lächelte  
„Das hört sich alles sehr plausibel an, Ron, aber soweit -"

„Jetzt sag nicht, du hast das schon alles gewusst!" Er blickte mich zutiefst bestürzt an.

Doch ehe ich ihm noch mehr Seelenschmerz bereiten konnte, betrat Harry die Küche und Ron wandte sich sofort an ihn.  
"Harry, Hermine glaubt unsere ausgeklügelte Theorie nicht!"

"Ich konnte noch nichts dazu sagen!", bemerkte ich pikiert. "Und wieso bitte ist diese These ausgeklügelt, wenn ihr sie wortwörtlich aus einem Buch herausgelesen habt?"

Harry seufzte.

"Malfoy!" , rief Ron dann und setzte dann ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf. "Malfoy hat doch bestimmt unzählige Verbindungen zu seinen Todesserfreunden, soll der Versager doch mal -"

"NEIN!!!", heulte ich schrill und aus meinem Gesicht wich jede Farbe. Doch diese schien im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder in einer unbehaglichen Hitzewallung zurückzukehren, als die Köpfe von Ron und Harry sich ruckartig verblüfft zu mir umwandten.

"Ich meine...", begann ich schwach und mein Puls raste. "was willst du ihm denn erzählen... Ron? Hast du etwa vor, unser Wissen mit ihm zu teilen?"

"Natürlich nicht!", schnaubte er und ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen, um sofort nach einer Schüssel Popcorn zu langen.

Nur Harry betrachtete mich noch einen Augenblick mit einem harten Zug um den Mund, als ob es für ihn neu wäre, eine Hexe zu sehen, die zauberstabschwingend Karotten, Kartoffeln und Sellerie in ihren Selbstmord treibt. Dann aber ließ er sich neben Ron auf einen Stuhl fallen und schaufelte sich ebenfalls Popcorn in den Mund.

-

* * *

-

Wütend stapfte ich durch den dunklen Flur und riss die Tür des Badezimmers auf.

Mit einem Schnauben feuerte ich meine Handtücher auf die helle Holzbank neben dem Whirlpool und wandte mich dann meinem Spiegelbild zu.  
Oh ja! Ein Mitternachtsbad passt nun verdammt

gut zu meiner Stimmung!  
Meine Augen funkelten gefährlich und mein Gesichtsausdruck war tatsächlich beunruhigend. Meine Hormone spielten in der letzten Zeit einfach verrückt. Die nächtelangen Recherchen taten mir nicht gut und die Angst schien mich von innen aufzufressen.

Harry und Ron lagen nun schon seit dem Abendessen faul auf ihren Betten, während ich weiter stundenlang in _Die schier endlose Geschichte der Zeit_ recherchiert und immer noch keinen eindeutigen Beweis für die Existenz von Rissen in der Zeitlinie gefunden hatte. _Verdammt_.  
Langsam sollte ich einsehen, dass man den Lauf mancher Dinge nicht ändern kann. Es wäre gesünder, die Hoffnung, _Harry und ihn_ retten zu können, aufzugeben und...  
Ich wollte seufzen, als ich ein leises Keuchen hörte.

Sofort drehte ich mich um – und erkannte Draco Malfoy. Sein Anblick ließ meinen Atem stocken und meine Wut sofort verfliegen.  
Er kauerte neben dem massiven Whirlpool, die Stirn an den kalten Marmor gepresst und die Arme um den Kopf geschlungen. Sein gesamter Körper bebte.  
Ihm entkam ein weiteres Keuchen.

Ich stürzte auf ihn zu und riss die Arme von seinem Gesicht.  
„Was ist los?", japste ich und starrte auf die dunklen Ringe um seine Augen.

„Knnt ncht schlfn", nuschelte er und die feinen Muskeln des Kiefers zeichneten sich vage unter seiner Haut ab. Fahrig versuchte er, seine Arme wieder loszureißen.

Doch ich hielt sie weiterhin fest umklammert und ließ mich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen.  
Sein Gesicht war schweißnass und er hatte die Lippen zu einer verbissenen, dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihnen ein erneutes Keuchen entkam.

Draco wandte den Kopf zur Seite und seine Haare verdeckten mir den Blick in seine Augen.  
Sein Körper zitterte aber immer noch bedrohlich.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte ich und verdrängte jeden aufkommenden Gedanken über die Gründe seines Zustandes.

„Kalt...", flüsterte er undeutlich und sah mich an. „Müde..."

Dann schnellten plötzlich seine Hände hoch und er klammerte sich schmerzhaft an meinen Arm. Ein weiteres abgehacktes Keuchen entkam ihm und er lehnte seine glühende Stirn gegen meinen Hals.  
Meine Augen weiteten sich, doch ich erlaubte es mir nicht, mehr als einen winzigen Augenblick im Schock zu verharren. Seine Finger und seine Stirn waren so brennend heiß, dass es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

Ich umfasste sein Gesicht mit meinen Händen und zwang ihn so, mir in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Draco", sagte ich laut und klar. „Draco, hier ist Hermine, hör mir zu! Draco!"

Sein Blick klärte sich etwas und ich glaubte, dass er mich wahrnahm.  
„Draco, das ist der Entzug, du hast Fieber und du beginnst zu hyperventilieren... Draco!" Seine Aufmerksamkeit driftete genauso schnell wieder davon, wie er sie auf mich konzentriert hatte. „Du musst dich jetzt in die Wanne neben dir setzen, Draco, okay?"

Er reagierte nicht und sein Blick war leicht verschleiert, dennoch versuchte er nach einigen Sekunden sich am Rand des Whirlpools hochzustemmen. Ich stützte ihn und er stolperte schwerfällig in die quadratische Wanne.  
Hastig drehte ich an den Reglern und ließ kaltes Wasser in das Becken laufen, woraufhin Draco zusammenzuckte und beinahe ausrutschte.

„Vorsicht", flüsterte ich.  
Ich kannte mich mit Zahnmedizin, Hausmedizin und simpler Erster Hilfe aus, doch um die Entzugserscheinungen von Muggeldrogen wusste ich so wenig und fühlte mich unsicher. Aber ich hoffte und betete,das Wasser würde sein Fieber senken und verhindern, dass er zu hyperventilieren begann.

Als die Nässe allmählich meine Knöchel bedeckte, schwankte Draco und versuchte fahrig, sich zu setzen. Doch er taumelte steif gegen mich und riss mich mit ihm in das eisige Wasser.  
Stöhnend lehnte er seinen Kopf an den Rand der Wanne und ich kletterte unbehaglich von ihm herunter und setze mich in die gegenüberliegende Ecke.

Eiskalte Wasserkaskaden prasselte unaufhörlich auf uns herab.  
Und langsam wurde mir mulmig zumute.

Was, wenn ich das Falsche tat?  
Was, wenn dies hier nicht die Folgen des Entzugs waren?  
Aber... er wusste um den kleinen Flakon und wem sollte er sonst gehören?

Draco hatte Fieber, das stand fest, auch wenn er das Gegenteil behauptete. Und er stand eben noch knapp davor, zu hyperventilieren, wogegen sich jetzt sein Atem beruhigt hatte. Teilweise ging er noch stockend, aber sein Gesicht wirkte deutlich entspannter als vor wenigen Minuten. Seine blonden Haare hingen ihm wirr und strähnig ins Gesicht, ebenso wie die nassen Kleider an seinem Körper klebten. Sein muskulöser Bauch hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig.

Und ich fror.

-

* * *

-

_Welche Ingredienzien waren in seiner Droge enthalten?_

Ich versuchte, mich an die exakte Zusammensetzung zu erinnern, die ich in meiner Untersuchung ermittelt hatte. Benzamide zur Beruhigung der Nerven und der Konzentrationssteigerung... und ein Stoff, der als Dämpfer der Müdigkeit wirkte... was war noch enthalten?  
Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren.

Als das Becken zur Hälfte vollgelaufen war, regte sich Draco wieder.  
„Kalt", murmelte er. „Kalt."  
Und dann stemmte er sich gegen die Marmorwanne und versuchte aufzustehen.

„Nicht!", quiekte ich und drückte seine Arme herunter. Aber natürlich war er viel stärker als ich und schien langsam zu seinen Kräften zurückzukehren. Mühelos schüttelte er meine Hände fort und stützte sich am Wasserregler ab, der zuschnappte und den Wasserfluss unterbrach.  
Da ich es nicht anders verhindern konnte, warf ich mich auf ihn und drückte ihn so mit meinem Körpergewicht an die kalte Wanne. Einige Sekunden zögerte ich, dann setzte mich auf seine Beine und sah ihn mahnend an.

Doch er zog seinen Arm aus meinem Griff und verpasste mir eine Ohrfeige. Das Klatschen hallte laut im Badesaal wieder.

Mein Atem stockte und ich starrte ihn an.  
Einen Moment lang regte sich keiner von uns beiden.

Dann senkte ich den Kopf und meine nassen Locken fielen mir eisig ins Gesicht._  
Dieser Mann ist nicht Draco. Das hier ist nur ein Mensch, der sich auf seinem Entzug befindet. Er weiß nicht, was er tut._  
Meine Wange brannte.

„Nur noch ein paar Minuten", sagte ich trocken und fragte mich, ob er meine Lüge in seinem Zustand durchschaute.

-

* * *

-

Es erschien mir wie eine Ewigkeit, ehe Dracos Handgelenke wieder die normale Temperatur erreichten und sein Atem sich beruhigt hatte. Ich legte meine Finger bedacht an seine Stirn und seufzte erleichtert.  
Draco schien es überstanden zu haben.  
„Es ist vorbei", flüsterte ich.

Nachdem er mich geschlagen hatte, hatte er die Augen geschlossen und sich die gesamte Zeit nicht mehr bewegt. Nun öffnete er sie langsam und ich begegnete seinem gewohnten, klaren Blick.  
Etwas an ihm war anders, ein dunkler Schatten lag auf und unter ihnen, doch ich schob es auf seine Müdigkeit.

Ich lächelte ihn an und krabbelte von ihm herunter.

Als ich aus der Wanne steigen wollte, griff er plötzlich nach meinem Handgelenk.  
Überrascht drehte ich mich um und blickte ihn an. Er zögerte einen Moment und ließ meinen Arm dann los. Kopfschüttelnd sammelte ich meine Handtücher ein und blieb vor der Tür stehen.

Draco stieg mit einer unnachahmlichen Eleganz aus der Wanne und nichts erinnerte mehr an den schwachen Menschen, den ich eine Ewigkeit zu bändigen versucht hatte.  
Dann stand er neben mir und sah mich an.

Seine Kleidung war verrutscht und sein Haar hing ihm klatschnass in die Stirn, aber sein Gesicht war wieder klar und bewusst. Langsam wanderte sein Blick über meine Gestalt und blieb an den blauroten Flecken an meinem Arm hängen. Seine Augen weiteten sich minimal und er schaute hoch.  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte er.

Ich musste lächeln. „Nicht schlimm, das tut nicht so sehr weh."

Draco zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Und dann fiel sein Blick auf meine Wange, die sicherlich rot oder geschwollen war.  
Sofort drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und biss sich auf die Lippen. Doch er schwieg und ich war froh darüber.

„Lass uns gehen", meinte ich und öffnete die Badezimmertür.

Draco nickte und trat zuerst hinaus.  
Schweigend gingen wir durch den Flur, bis ich an meinem Zimmer angelangt war. Ich wandte mich zu ihm um.

„Ich..." Eine Pfütze sammelte sich zu unseren Füßen. „I-ich ziehe mir trockene Kleidung an, denke ich." Meine Stimme klang schwach.

Draco nickte wieder und schwieg.

Dann hob er langsam, ganz langsam, seine Hand und strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über meine nassen Wangen.  
Und nach wenigen Sekunden war er wieder in den Schatten des Gangs verschwunden.

-

-

-x-


	26. Chapter 25

**Danke für all eure Reviews! Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem letzten Kapitel des zweiten Parts! :D**

**Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir endlich Hermines Geheimnis - und das poste ich am 30.12.2008! **

**LunaNigra: **Also es werden sicherlich 30 Kapitel... an Kapitel 27 - 30 schreibe ich nämlich gerade... und nein, so einen Zauber kenne ich leider nicht, aber das wäre toll, wenn mich mal die Muse verlässt. ^^

**einfach so...:**Oh, in diesem Kapitel passiert viel zu viel, als dass sie darüber reden könnten. :D

**Elizan:**Das stimmt - mit Draco wäre die Suche bestimmt spannender! Aber er wird den Dreien anders helfen... aber erstmal kommt in diesem Kapitel eine überraschende Wende!

-x-

* * *

x

x

x

**  
Kapitel 25: **

-

_Endlich_!

Zufrieden schlug ich all die Bücher zu, welche auf meinem Schreibtisch verteilt waren.

Gestern haben wir endlich wieder nach einer Ewigkeit einen vernünftigen Hinweis auf den fünften Horkrux gefunden. Hary hatte lustlos in meiner Geschichte _Hogwarts_ herumgeblättert und nachdem er zum wiederholten Mal die Geschichte der Gründer gelesen hatte und Ron zum wiederholten Mal nach möglichen und bisher nicht überprüften Familienstücken fragte und wir uns zum wiederholten Mal systematisch durch die berühmtesten Erbstücke kämpften, erinnerte ich mich an den _Kelch_.  
Noch im letzten Schuljahr hatte Professor McGonagall uns von Hufflepuffs Kelch erzählt, welcher in Londons bekanntes Magisches Pokalzimmer verlegt wurde, nachdem er sich jahrelang in Hogwarts befunden hatte.

Mangels Internetzugang, mithilfe dem ich zuhause recherchierte, und ohne die erschöpfende Bibliothek Hogwarts hatte ich erst heute morgen die Adresse des Pokalzimmers in London gefunden. Es befand sich in einem turmartigen Gebäude in einer Seitengasse des Tropfenden Kessels und ich war mir sicher, das windschiefe Haus schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

Ich stürzte aus meinem Zimmer durch den Flur.

Oh, ich brannte vor Begeisterung, Harry und Ron mitzuteilen, dass wir nach London apparieren konnten!

Doch plötzlich wurde ich herumgewirbelt und gegen die kalte Steinmauer geschleudert. Die Luft in meinen Lungen wurde mit einem Zischen herausgedrückt und zwei blasse Arme pressten mich gegen die Wand.

„Draco?", keuchte ich.

Als ich aufblickte, sah ich seinen leuchtend blonden Schopf, der sein gesenktes Gesicht verdeckte. Er atmete schwer, doch sein Griff um meine Schultern ließ nicht nach.  
Sekunden verstrichen und nach einer gefühlten Minute versuchte ich, seine Arme abzustreifen.

„Draco, was soll das?"

Ich verstand ihn nicht - wieder einmal.  
Also wartete ich. Und die Zeit verstrich.

Nach einer Ewigkeit hob er bedächtig den Kopf. Sein stockender Atem strich über meinen Hals und sein Gesicht tauchte langsam aus den Schatten des Gangs auf. Das warme Fackellicht fiel auf seine Augen und offenbarte mir den gehetzten Ausdruck darin.

„Gib ...", flüsterte er. „_gib mir das Fläschchen_..."

Ich hatte das Gefühl, augenblicklich zu gefrieren.

„Nein!", murmelte ich genauso leise wie er.

Draco hob vollends den Kopf und sah mir in die Augen.  
„Gib mir das Fläschchen!", fauchte er.

Ich lächelte ihn an.

Er starrte mich an.

„Ich habe keinen Zauberstab", begann er langsam. „Aber ich kenne unzählige andere Methoden, dich grausamer zu verletzen, als du es dir vorstellen kannst."

Ich wandte meinen Blick nicht von ihm ab. „Das weiß ich."

Seine Augen weiteten sich, ehrlich geschockt. Dann stieß er sich von der Wand ab.  
„Du weißt gar nichts", zischte er. „Überhaupt nichts!"

Er drehte sich um, aber ich griff nach seinem Arm. Dem Arm, der sich gerade eben noch um meine rechte Schulter geklammert hatte.  
Draco zuckte kurz, dann wandte er sich mit einem Dreh auf dem Absatz wieder um und funkelte mich bedrohlich an.

„Ich gebe dir deine Drogen nicht zurück", sagte ich und achtete darauf, seinen Blick einzufangen. Er erwiderte ihn starr, aber gleichzeitig offener als es bei ihm Norm war. „Aber ich kann dir helfen, dich von ihnen zu lösen. Nimm die Mischung, ich habe sie vollkommen auf dich abgestimmt."

Einen Herzschlag lang sah er mich an.  
„Ich brauche keine Hilfe!", sagte er leise.

Dann drehte er sich endgültig um und ging auf seine Zimmertür zu.

„Draco!", rief ich und sah wie seine Hand einen Moment über der Klinke verharrte. „Wenn du später anders denkst, ich - ich bin für dich da."

Er zögerte nicht, sondern öffnete seine Tür.  
„Auch wenn du es gar nicht willst...", flüsterte ich, so leise, dass er es nicht hören konnte.

Dracos Tür fiel klackend ins Schloss.

-

* * *

-

Auch wenn die Freude darüber, tatsächlich einen weiteren Horkrux gefunden zu haben, immer noch spürbar war, waren wir schon bald alle wieder in unseren alten Trott zurückgekehrt.  
Nun ging es darum, den Kelch zu finden, falls Voldemort diesen tatsächlich als Horkrux bestimmt hat, und diesen dann schnellstmöglich von dort wegzuholen. Ein ziemlicher Batzen Vorbereitungsarbeit lag vor uns.

Wenige Minuten, nachdem ich die dritte Kaffeekanne dieses Abends auf den Couchtisch gestellt hatte, war die Motivation bereits um ein enormes Stück gesunken.  
Schließlich beschloss ich, es für heute zu belassen und schlafen zu gehen, ehe mir die Augen zufielen.

Doch als ich mein Buch zuklappte, flackerte das Holz des alten Kamins auf. Die Flammen verfärbten sich grün und dann erschien das Gesicht von Severus Snape in unserem geheimen Flohnetzwerkanschluss.  
Überrumpelt starrte ich wie versteinert in das Feuer, während Ron und Harry immer noch in ihre Bücher vertieft zu sein schienen.

„Miss Granger", sagte er, mit derselben öligen Stimme wie eh und je.

Rons Kopf fuhr hoch und sein Mund klappte auf, Harry sprang sofort auf und beide stießen ein animalisches Knurren aus. „Schließen Sie bitte den Mund....Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley", fügte er gelassen hinzu.

„Sie!", stieß Harry aus, während er zum Kamin stürzte. „Wie können Sie es wagen, Sie -"

„Mr Potter, ich wäre nicht hier, wenn es sich nicht um eine äußerst bedeutsame und bedrohliche Situation handeln würde." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Das Zauberministerium wird fallen. Todesser haben es besetzt."

„Was?"

„Todesser und Auroren kämpfen immer noch in den Hallen des Ministeriums, doch wir wissen alle, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist. Die Auroren dezimieren sich beträchtlich."

„Sie _Mistkerl _-"

„Zu welcher Seite gehören Sie, Professor Snape?", fragte ich schnell. Harry sah mich entsetzt an und öffnete empört den Mund. Ich schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und er fing sich für einen Moment. Vielleicht fühlte er sich verraten, doch er vertraute dennoch auf meine Taktik, welche uns bereits häufig aus der Patsche geholfen hatte.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich habe Sie für intelligent gehalten, Miss Granger, aber das -"

„Für welche Seite handeln Sie jetzt?", beharrte ich.

„Das ist offensichtlich." Sein Gesicht nahm diesselben spöttischen Züge an, wie ich sie aus den Stunden in den dunklen Kerkern Hogwarts kannte. „Im Moment warne ich Sie, indem ich Ihnen nun empfehle, diesen Ort schnellstmöglich zu verlassen. Der Grimmauldplatz ist nicht länger sicher."

„Wieso das?" Ron war an das Feuer herangetreten und trug einen entsetzten und verwirrten Ausdruck.

„Es gab einen gewissen... Zwischenfall im Ministerium. Im Kampf gelang es Mr. Nott einem Ordensmitglied durch eine geschickte und schmerzhafte Taktik die mentalen Informationen um den Hauptsitz zu ...entziehen. Zumindest glaubt er, mit dem Grimmaulplatz den aktuellen Hauptsitz gefunden zu haben. Ein Glück, dass dem nicht so ist."

„Geschickte Taktik...?", keuchte ich und mir wurde flau im Magen.

„Der Mann ist tot", sagte Snape barsch. „Aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache, Miss Granger; es gibt bereits wesentlich mehr Opfer dieses Gefechts. Sie müssen sofort einige Dinge zusammenpacken und disapparieren."

Ich nickte steif.

„Sie haben Professor Dumbledore kaltblütig ermordet und jetzt behaupten Sie, uns helfen zu wollen?", donnerte Harry, wobei Ron und ich zusammenzuckten.

„Allerdings – und Sie täten besser daran, meine Anweisungen zu befolgen." Er schwieg einen Moment und ein harter Zug schlich um seinen Mund. „Mr Potter... dem Professor geschah nichts gegen seinen Willen. Auch wenn Sie es nicht glauben möchten, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass dieser von ihnen als „kaltblütiger Mord" bezeichnete Vorfall penibel arrangiert wurde. Und nun holen Sie Draco, ich möchte mit ihm sprechen."

Harry öffnete den Mund, dann schloss er ihn wieder.  
„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht und ich traue Ihnen erst recht nicht!", zischte er, ehe er davonstürmte.

Einige Sekunden vergingen, ehe tatsächlich eine Tür knallte und Harrys barsche Stimme erklang. Dann knallte eine weitere Tür.

Ich zog Ron gerade in dem Moment aus dem Salon, als Draco Malfoy an die Tür trat.  
Sein Ausdruck war immer noch nervös wie bei unserem gestrigen Aufeinandertreffen, doch als er das Kaminfeuer erblickte, erbleichte er in einer Art, wie ich es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Seufzend schob ich ihn in den Salon und schloss die Tür.

Ron starrte mich wie paralysiert an und ich glaubte, wahnsinnig zu werden.

-

* * *

-

Ich glaube, ich hatte noch nie so wenig Zeit und so viel Angst gehabt, als ich meine Sachen für eine unbestimmte Reise packte.

Selbst bei dem spontanen Trip zu meiner kranken Großtante vor wenigen Jahren war genügend Zeit geblieben, mir einen mentalen Plan von dem zu erstellen, was ich mitnehmen musste und was mich erwartete. Nun hatte ich keinerlei Ideen und mein Kopf fühlte sich trüb und leergefegt an, als ich meinen Kofferdeckel schloss und mich daraufsetzte. Dieses Mal hatte ich einfach alles mitgenommen, weil alles einen Hinweis für die Todesser  
hinterlassen und alles für _uns_ nützlich sein konnte.  
Ich seufzte.

Plötzlich fühlte sich meine Kehle wie zugeschnürt an und ich spürte mein Herz deutlich in meiner Brust hämmern. Und auf einmal war mein Kopf voll mit Bildern.

_Ich sah Harry und Hogwarts und ich sah den überraschten Lucius Malfoy und Voldemort - und ich sah den Fluch und das Licht - und ich sah sein Gesicht und sein Entsetzen und ich hörte meinen Schrei und ich sah Draco und ich spürte die Kälte und ich fühlte den Haß und - er fiel... _

Stöhnend presste ich mir die Handballen auf die Augen, als könnte ich damit die blitzenden Szenarien verdecken. Ich wusste, dass mich gerade eine Panikattacke überkam und dass es mich eigentlich nicht überraschen dürfte, da dies in einer solchen Situation nicht ungewöhnlich war.  
Doch gleichzeitig hatte ich das Gefühl, platzen zu müssen.

Ich werde verrückt, wenn ich mich nicht bald jemandem anvertrauen kann!, dachte ich verzweifelt und wimmerte leise.

Wie lange ich so zusammengekauert auf meinem Koffer saß, kann ich nicht sagen, aber urplötzlich war die Panik wieder verschwunden und machte einem flauen Gefühl in meinem Magen Platz.

Wir mussten uns einen guten Plan zurechtlegen, doch zuerst einmal sollten wir von hier verschwinden, damit hatte Professor Snape Recht gehabt.  
Ob er wohl noch den Professortitel besaß?  
Außerdem - hatte er wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt?  
War er auch ein Spion für Dumbledore gewesen? Und war sich Dumbledore seines Opfers bewusst gewesen?

Langsam erhob ich mich und schloss umständlich meinen Koffer. Dann reduzierte ich ihn mit einem Zauberstabschlenker sein Gewicht, ehe ich ihn in meine magisch erweiterte Handtasche schob. Und im selben Augenblick, polterte etwas vor meiner Tür und Ron und Harry betraten mit ihren Koffern meinen Raum.

„Ah, du bist auch fertig", sagte Ron. Er sah etwas durcheinander aus – aber das lag wohl daran, dass er seinen Pullover falsch herum angezogen hatte.

„Wir sollten am Besten an den Rand eines kleinen Dorfs apparieren", meinte Harry nachdenklich. „Irgendwo, wo wir inkognito ein paar Tage bleiben können, ehe wir wissen, wie wir weitermachen."

Ron nickte.

„In Schottland kenne ich einige schöne kleine Dörfer, Inverary an der Westküste oder Luss zum Beispiel", murmelte ich zerstreut.

„Gut", stimmte Harry zu. Dann sah er ratlos zu den beiden Koffern vor seinen Füßen. „Hermine, kannst du irgendetwas mit unserem Gepäck machen? Ich glaube, du hattest einmal-"

„Oh, natürlich." Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab, sprach meinen Massenreduktionszauber und drückte dann die beiden Koffer in meine kleine Handtasche.

Ron machte große Augen.  
„Mann... Hermine, wenn wir dich nicht hätten...", murmelte er.

Ich grinste und verließ mein Zimmer, ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen.

Als wir in den Flur traten, schloss Draco gerade seine Tür hinter sich. Ein großer Lederkoffer stand neben ihm, den er mangels Zauberstab mit sichtlichem Missfallen eigenständig zur Treppe trug.  
Schweigend kehrten wir in den Salon zurück, in welchem uns sofort Snapes Stimme empfing.

„Wie ich sehe, sind sie endlich aufbruchbereit. Haben Sie einen sicheren Aufenthaltsort gefunden?"

Harry nickte zögerlich und kniff die Lippen fest zusammen. Dennoch bebten sie und ich glaubte die Anstrengung, mit welcher er sich zurückhielt, spüren zu können.

„Gut. Dann trennen Sie sich und verwischen Sie mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden ihre Spuren, ehe Sie an einem Ort zusammentreffen. Vermeiden Sie es dennoch tunlichst, alleine unterwegs zu sein." Der ehemalige Zaubertränkelehrer nickte jedem von uns Vieren zu. „Seien Sie achtsam, die Lage ist kein Kinderspiel mehr." Dann warf er Draco einen Blick zu, den man nur als beschwörend beschreiben konnte.

Das Feuer knisterte noch einmal, ehe es mit Snape verschwand.

„Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren", murmelte Harry.

„Ja", pflichtete ich ihm bei, „Wie trennen wir uns?"

Ron und Harry starrten mich entgeistert an und Draco hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.

„Wie ...?"

„Professor Snape hat Recht", erklärte ich mit einem genervten Unterton. „Keiner von uns Vieren sollte in dieser Zeit alleine reisen."

Es herrschte weiterhin eisiges Schweigen.

„Nun gut", seufzte ich. „Ich werde mit Draco nach Luss am Loch Lomond apparieren. Wohin werdet ihr gehen?"

„Aber - was, wenn er wirklich ein Todesser ist?" Ron wirkte ehrlich besorgt und blickte Harry fordernd an.

„Ich glaube...", begann Harry zögerlich. „Ich denke, Hermine ist eine sehr fähige Hexe und wird mit jemandem wie ihm fertig." Draco grinste spöttisch, doch Harry ignorierte es gekonnt. "Wir gehen nach... Fort William, davon habe ich bei den Dursleys einmal Prospekte gesehen. Sah ganz nett aus."

Ich lächelte ihn an.  
„Treffen wir uns morgen um diesselbe Zeit in Inverary an der Westküste? Es liegt etwa hundert Kilometer nordöstlich von Glasgow..."

Ron räusperte sich. „Da war ich 'mal mit Dad, an den Weg zur katholischen Kirche müsste ich mich erinnern."

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen.

„Passt auf euch auf", rief ich dann auf einmal und warf mich den beiden um den Hals. „Macht bloß nichts Dummes, begeht keine Heldentaten, seid diskret und zaubert nicht in der Öffentlichkeit und -"

„Hermine!", keuchte Ron, weil ich ihm die Luft abdrückte.  
Ich löste mich von den Beiden und reichte ihnen ihre Koffer und ein Zelt aus meiner Handtasche, die ich mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch auf Hosentaschengröße verkleinerte.

„Mit dem Zauberstab antippen genügt", flüsterte ich und wandte mich Draco zu, dessen Koffer ich nun in wenigen Sekunden in die Tasche drückte.

„Seid vorsichtig", sagte Harry nun und in seinem Blick lag Sorge.

Ich nickte, denn schon wieder schnürte mir die Panik die Luft ab.  
Stumm griff ich nach Dracos Fingern und versuchte den diffusen Nebel in meinem Kopf zu beseitigen.

„Oh, übrigens - Weasley, du hast deinen Pullover falsch herum an."

Rons Erröten war das Letzte, was ich wahrnahm, ehe alles in einem rauschenden Farbwirbel versank.

Ich umklammerte Dracos Hand, denn sie war das Einzige, woran ich mich festhalten konnte.

-

-

**- BEAUTIFUL LIE Part 2 Ende -**

-x-

x

x

* * *


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N**: _Also, hier endlich der dritte Part, die Auflösung. Leider doch erst im neuen Jahr... danke für dein Review, **einfach so...**! In diesem Kapitel spricht (+hustschreithust+) Hermine Klartext... bin gespannt, wie du und ihr es findet. ;)_

* * *

x

x

**.**

**-x-- BEAUTIFUL LIE --x-**

**-- -- --**

**PART 3 – DIE FLUCHT / DIE REISE  
**

**.**

.

.

**  
-x-**

**Draco – and Hermione, an surreal and unfeasible pairing?  
Is it a lie to fancy an impossibility?  
Well, then let me tell you a beautiful lie...**

**-x-**

'

'

'

'

'

**  
Kapitel 26: **

-

-

Ich hatte Glück.  
Obwohl trüber Dunst in meinem Kopf herrschte, hatte ich im Wald neben dem Loch Lomond appariert.  
Das Städtchen Luss war von hier nur wenige Minuten entfernt und so konnten wir hier für einige Stunden bleiben. Dann würden wir weiterappieren, um unsere Spuren zu verwischen, wie Snape es uns aufgetragen hatte.

Ich löste mich von Draco und linste argwöhnisch durch den dichten Baumbestand zum See hinunter. Mittlerweile war es späte Nacht und nur das Licht des zunehmenden Mondes ließ das Wasser silbrig leuchten. Um uns war alles dunkel und mir lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken.

"Sind wir hier sicher?", fragte ich leise und blickte geradeaus, in die Richtung, wo Draco stehen musste.

"Warte hier, ich werde nachsehen", flüsterte seine Stimme neben mir. "Geh nicht weg."

Ich spürte einen Windhauch und hörte dann sich entfernende Schritte, welche allmählich immer leiser wurden.  
Obwohl ich meinen Zauberstab fest umklammerte fühlte ich mich vollkommen verloren und aufgrund Dracos Abwesenheit beschlich mich eine sanfte Angst.

Es kostete mich lächerlicherweise sogar Überzeugungskraft, mein Zauberstablicht zu entzünden.  
Welcher Feind sollte mich hier schon sehen? In diesem Wald im Muggelgebiet lebten höchstens Wildschweine – und mit der Macht der Magie stellten diese auch für einen körperlich unterlegenen Menschen wie mich kein Problem dar.

Nach einer bangen, gefühlten Ewigkeit überkam mich der Gedanke, dass Draco unseren Aufenthaltsort nicht schnell und dilettantisch prüfte, wie Harry und Ron es tun würden, sondern systematisch ablief. Wahrscheinlich umrundete er gerade den See, um sich einen Überblick von unserer Lage zu verschaffen.  
Und so überkam mich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ihm würde mein Zauberstab sicherlich mehr nützen als einem Angsthasen wie mir.

Also beschloss ich, uns wenigstens auf jede mögliche Art einen sicheren Aufenthaltsort zu gewähren.  
Ich legte eine Auswahl an Schutz- und Illusionszaubern über die Lichtung, auf der ich mich befand, und baute unser Zelt und das kleine Klapptischset auf, welches ich in meiner magisch erweiterten Handtasche bei mir trug.  
Mit einigen Versuchen gelang es mir dann auch, die verhängten Zaubersprüche an einer Stelle vorübergehend zu öffnen und so stellte ich mich in die entstandene Lücke, damit Draco zurückfinden konnte.

Ich wartete untätig und so konnte ich den _Fragen_ nichts mehr entgegenstellen.

Das Zauberministerium sollte fallen - war es bereits zerstört?  
Wer war nun schon gestorben, neben Luna, ihrer Familie und dem namenlosen Ordensmitglied, welches unseren Grimmaulplatz preisgegeben hatte?  
Würden die Todesser tatsächlich siegen?  
Was würde dann passieren, mit uns, der Zaubererwelt und der Welt?  
Lebte Professor Snape noch? War er wirklich auf unserer Seite?  
Was taten Harry und Ron? Wurden sie verfolgt? Waren sie in Gefahr?  
Würden sie morgen zu unserem Treffpunkt kommen?  
Wenn sie es nicht taten – müssten wir sofort fliehen?

Meine Gedanken kreisten und die Schreckensvisionen kehrten zurück.

-

* * *

-

Wenig später kam Draco dreckig und nass zur Lichtung und wechselte zunächst im Zelt in trockene Kleidung. Ich reagierte nicht, als er mich fragte, ob ich einen Tee wolle und rücksichtsvoll wie er war, zog er sich ins in unser Lager zurück.

-

* * *

-

Die Zeit verging, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen und schließlich wehte Rauch und der durchdringende Geruch nach Früchtetee aus der Öffnung unseres Zelts.

Ich kniete auf dem eiskalten Waldboden und fühlte das erstarrte Gras unter mir.  
Ich konnte mich weder konzentrieren, noch denken oder überhaupt handeln. Mein Kopf, mein gesamtes Bewusstsein schien wie hinweggefegt, wie nicht mehr existent. Ich fühlte mich erdrückt durch die grauenhaften Visionen und doch so leer und so unbedeutend wie lange nicht mehr.  
Der Regen prasselte auf die Tischplatte hinter mir und alles war grau.

-

* * *

-

"Hermine."

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange er da schon stand. Langsam blickte ich zu ihm hinauf.  
Das Mondlicht schien über seine Schultern und blendete meine Augen. Seine Züge waren ein einziger dunkler Schatten und ich konnte seinen Ausdruck nicht einmal erahnen.  
Dazu waren meine Gedanken zu unfokussiert, zu zerteilt.

Ich wandte meinen Blick von seinem Gesicht ab und schaute auf das gefrorene Gras zu seinen Füßen.

Ich konnte nicht mehr.  
Ich konnte wirklich nicht mehr.  
Ich konnte es wirklich nicht mehr ertragen.

Wenn ich nicht innerlich und äußerlich so paralysiert gewesen wäre, hätte ich mir gewünscht zu schreien, um mich zu schlagen oder einfach für einen kurzen Augenblick meine Existenz zu vergessen.  
Einen kleinen Moment außerhalb dieses selbstkreirten Käfigs zu sein. Einen winzigen Atemzug.

Dracos elegante Lederstiefel verschwammen vor meinen Augen mit dem dunklen Gras und den glitzernden Frostkristallen darauf. Seine Gestalt warf tanzende Schatten auf mich, wie ich da auf dem eiskalten Erdboden saß.

"Hermine, komm rein", sagte er und kniete sich vor mich. "Du erkältest dich."

Ich sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte weiterhin auf das glitzernde Gras zu meinen Füßen.

"Hermine!" Seine Stimme war leise, doch trotzdem überfiel mich in dem Moment, als er sich zu mir vorbeugte eine grenzenlose, unkontrollierte Wut. Er griff nach meinem Arm, vermutlich um mir aufzuhelfen, doch ich schlug ihn augenblicklich fort.

"LASS DAS!", schrie ich und umklammerte sein Handgelenk. "LASS MICH! Lass mich hier.... hier alleine!" Ich krallte meine Finger fester in seinen Arm und hoffte, er würde ihn fortreißen. "Lass... ich bin so ... nicht einmal dir konnte ich helfen... du ..."

Er beugte sich weiter zu mir vor und versuchte in mein Gesicht zu sehen, doch ich drehte mich sofort zur Seite.  
"Hermine, das ist nicht wahr." Er schwieg einen Moment, als warte er auf eine Antwort meinerseits. "Und wie kannst du nur glauben, dass du mir nicht geholfen hast? Du ... bist die Einzige, die jemals -"

"WEIL DU, VERDAMMT, NOCH WÄHREND DIESEM JAHR STERBEN WIRST UND ICH NICHTS, GAR NICHTS, ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS DARAN ÄNDERN KONNTE!!" Ich schrie so laut, dass meine Kehle brannte; so laut, bis es an meinem Herz zu ziehen und zu zerren schien. "UND ICH WUSSTE DAVON – UND ICH KONNTE NICHTS TUN!! NICHTS!"

Und obwohl ich immer noch versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, flossen sie nun ungehemmt über meine Wangen. Ich biss auf meine Lippen und sah fort von ihm, blickte ihn nicht an und bemühte mich, zu ignorieren, dass sich die Muskeln des Armes, den ich umklammerte, bis aufs Äußerste angespannt hatten.

"Ich möchte dich _hassen_", flüsterte ich heiser. "oder dich gleichgültig betrachten wie früher. Das würde es so viel einfacher machen. Aber ich kann nicht."

Sein Arm zitterte.  
Er schwieg.  
Und es erschien mir wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er wieder sprach.

"Woher willst du so etwas wissen?", fragte er ruhig und ich wusste, dass er meine Todesbotschaft meinte. Seine Stimme klang so kühl und distanziert wie damals.

Ich schniefte.  
"Das ist kompliziert. Du sollst sterben - es lässt sich nicht so einfach erklären." Ich schwieg einen Moment. "Aber du kannst mir glauben, debil bin ich nun wirklich nicht."

"Daran zweifle ich nicht. Deshalb... du weißt sicherlich um etwas, wovon niemand etwas erfahren sollte." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Aber findest du es nicht angebracht, mir davon zu erzählen, wenn ich augenscheinlich ein Opfer dieser Angelegenheit werden soll?"

Sein Blick war ernst und fest, sodass mich dieses Gefühl der Notwendigkeit, welches mich in letzter Zeit so häufig überkam, mit der Wucht eines Panzers überollte.  
Was passierte mit mir?  
Ich hatte seit einiger Zeit meine Empfindungen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und meine Emotionen richteten mich selbst zugrunde.

"Ich habe immer noch nicht herausbekommen, wie genau es möglich war, aber... im Kampf mit deinem Vater Ende August, ich bezweifle, dass du davon nichts weißt ... also, dort ich bin ich in eine Art... _Zeitspalte_ gefallen."  
Einen Moment ließ ich meine Worte wirken. Er war intelligent genug, um zu verstehen, was dies bedeuten kann und scharfsinnig genug, um eine Relation zu meinen aufgebrachten Worten zu ziehen. Und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht.

"Du meinst einen Riss in der Zeit? Bist du... in der Zukunft gelandet?" Seine Augen wurden groß.

Ich nickte und zwang ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, was sich so anfühlte, als würde ich mir selbst ein Messer in den Bauch rammen. "Wir waren im Sommer schon auf der Suche nach den... was auch immer. Ich trug einen Zeitumkehrer um meinen Hals und in dem Gemenge muss einer der Flüche mich frontal am Oberkörper getroffen haben. Vielleicht war es nicht einmal dein Vater gewesen, sondern Mr. Crabbe oder Mr. Goyle." Ich stockte und merkte, dass ich abschweifte. "Nun, irgendwie gab es ein trommelfellzereißendes Knackgeräusch und alles wurde schwarz. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wieviel Zeit verging, doch plötzlich... war ich im Kampf um Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts wird kämpfen?", keuchte Draco.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur die Todesser, Widerstandskämpfer und Voldemort natürlich."

"Und du hast mich dort gesehen – unter den Todessern." Seine Stimme war leise und abwartend.

Auch wenn sich alles in mir dagegen sträubte, musste ich nicken. Dann vergrub ich mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter.  
"Stimmt es denn ...?" Ich sprach so leise, dass ich hoffte, er würde mich nicht hören.

Draco verspannte sich. "Ich.... werde dir darauf antworten, wenn du mir meine Frage beantwortet hast."

Ich nickte erneut, diesmal gegen seine Schulter, und ein Schaudern lief durch seinen Körper.  
"Überall waren Todesser, Ordensmitglieder und grüne, blaue und rote Lichtstrahlen und ... Körper auf dem Boden. Ich hatte Angst, denn ich war inmitten all dieser Kämpfer. Und vor mir standest du, Draco – du, Harry und Bellatrix. Ihr kämpftet mit verzerrten Gesichtern und heiseren Stimmen." Ich löste mich von seiner Schulter, um ihn ansehen zu können, umklammerte jedoch weiterhin seinen Arm. Dann holte ich tief Luft.

"Voldemort erschien, tötete Harry und Bellatrix... tötete dich." Der Schnee hatte meine Jeans völlig durchnässt und meine Finger waren eiskalt, als ich sie fester um Dracos Arm krallte. "Und dann, dann lachte er und ich wusste, wir waren alle verloren; ich schrie und kämpfte, doch ich konnte alleine kaum etwas ausrichten... " Ich schluckte. "Als die Weasleyzwillinge gefoltert wurden, erfasste mich ein formloser Sog und katapultierte mich zurück in die Schwärze."

Wir schwiegen beide einen Moment.

Dann räusperte Draco sich. "Ist... noch jemand gestorben?", fragte er ruhig, völlig gleichgültig gegenüber der Tatsache, dass seine Tante ihn in der Zukunft getötet hatte.

Verwirrt zuckte ich mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte ich und versuchte fieberhaft, mich an mehr zu erinnern. "Es ging alles so schnell und der Zeitsprung hatte mich ziemlich heftig zugerichtet... "

Bilder der Landschaft von Hogwarts und_ Harry_, der sich stöhnend die Hand auf seine Narbe presste, und _Draco_, der mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck seinen blutbefleckten Arm im Schatten hielt, wirbelten durch meinen Kopf, doch nichts von alledem gehörte zu den wenigen Erinnerungen der _Zukunft_, die ich gesehen hatte.

"Und was haben Potter und Weasley dazu gesagt?", unterbrach er meine Gedanken. Seine Stimme unterlag soweit wieder seiner Kontrolle, dass sie den gehetzten Beiklang verloren und die alte Kälte wieder aufgenommen hatte.

"Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich durch einen schwarzmagischen Fluch verwundet wurde", flüsterte ich.

Nun blickte er auf und grenzenloses Erstaunen huschte über sein Gesicht. „Du hast die Beiden also all die Zeit lang belogen?"

"Ich wollte euch alle schützen, mehr wünschte ich mir die ganze Zeit nicht. Weder du, noch Harry verdienen den Tod!", gab ich schwach zurück.

Er schwieg einen weiteren Moment.

„Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich um die Zukunft wusste – man soll mit ihr nicht spielen. Wer weiß, was ich alles allein durch die Tatsache, jetzt mit dir darüber _zu reden_, ins Rollen gebracht habe!", wimmerte ich.

Er zögerte. "Was... hast du ihnen erzählt?"

"Da ich verletzt war, wurde ich im Muggelkrankenhaus ins künstliche Koma versetzt. Und weil Lucius Malfoy bei den Beiden insgesamt keinen guten Ruf genießt, behauptete ich, er hätte mich verflucht. So passte alles zusammen und ergab Sinn." Ich zuckte die Schultern und sah Draco an. Die Erwähnung seines Vaters bewirkte keinerlei Regung auf seinem Gesicht. "Der positive Nebeneffekt war die Achtsamkeit und Vorsicht, die Harry und Ron nun in meiner Nähe wahrten. Indem sie mich schützen, schützen sie sich selbst und ich hoffte, dass dies die Schritte verhindert, welche Harry zu seinem Tod bringen."

Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"_Immer nahe an der Wahrheit bleiben..._", flüsterte ich, bevor ich aufsah und ihm zulächelte. "Das ist es doch, was man über das Lügen sagt, oder?"

Er starrte mich nur an und legte dann behutsam seine Arme um mich.  
Wärme schoss durch meinen gesamten Körper bis in meine eiskalten Fingerspitzen. Ich platzierte meinen Kopf auf seiner Brust, wie das letzte Mal, als er mich in meinem Zimmer umarmt hatte. Es fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut an.

„Wie konntest du es ihnen verschweigen?", raunte er und ich wusste genau, worauf er anspielte.

„Ich habe mich meistens unter Kontrolle." Ich lächelte ermattet und wusste, dass er es an seiner Brust spürte, da sich sein Atem beschleunigte. „Aber das muss ich_ dir_ wohl nicht erklären..."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Was mich immer noch bestürzt, ist die Tatsache, dass du mich untergehen sehen hast." Er grinste und ich wusste, dass dieser Satz rein rhetorisch war.

Wir schwiegen eine ganze Weile, im kalten Schnee kniend, bis er die Arme von mir löste und mich musterte.

"Steh auf", sagte er dann und zog mich vorsichtig in die Höhe. Er dirigierte mich zu unserem magisch vergrößerten Zelt, in welchem mir sofort die Wärme entgegenschlug, welche er dort vorhin beschworen haben musste.  
Draco drückte mich auf die helle Couch in dem kleinen Raum. Langsam schnürte er meine Turnschuhe auf, warf sie dann unter unseren winzigen Wohnzimmertisch und schälte meine bewegungslose Gestalt aus der nassen Fleecejacke. Dann begann er ohne Umschweife damit, meine Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

Benommen griff ich nach seinen Handgelenken. "Was glaubst du, was du da tust?"

"Ich sorge nur dafür, dass du nicht die nächsten Tage einsam hier drin verbringt – allein mit einer Lungenentzündung." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Du bist völlig durchnässt."

Ich lächelte müde.  
"Dafür gibt es Zaubersprüche", murmelte ich und griff nach meinem Stab. Wenige gemurmelte Worte später trug ich einen schwarzen Schlafanzug und meine nassen Klamotten lagen vor mir auf dem Boden.  
Seufzend streckte ich mich auf dem Sofa aus und blickte ihn dösig an.

Er wirkte verlegen und dies war ein Ausdruck, welchen ich noch nie auf seinem schönen Gesicht gesehen hatte. Doch wertschätzen konnte ich diese Tatsache nicht, da ich umgehend einschlief.

-

* * *

-

Ich erwachte wenige Stunden später und obwohl meine Müdigkeit noch lange nicht verflogen war, überkam mich das Bewusstsein um all das, was ich gesagt hatte. Langsam drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und merkte, dass ich auf dem Bett lag. Von hier konnte ich den gesamten Wohnraum überblicken und sah Draco an unserem Wohnzimmertischchen auf einem langem Pergament schreiben.

"Draco?"

Er wandte sich zu mir um.  
"Wieder wach?", fragte er, legte die Feder zur Seite und erhob sich. Wenige Schritte vor mir dem Bett blieb er stehen und sah mich an.  
"Wirkt nicht so", fügte er amüsiert hinzu.

"Bist du nun ein Todesser?"

Draco erstarrte einen Moment, riss sich aber erstaunlich schnell wieder zusammen. Er musste sich an das Versprechen erinnern, dass er mir gegeben hatte.

"Ja."

Das war nicht überraschend, ich hatte diese Antwort schon viel früher als Möglichkeit akzeptiert. Und es war nicht die Zeit, um durch diese Bestätigung einen erneuten Gefühlsausbruch zu erleiden.  
Es blieb nur noch eine Frage offen.

"Willst du es immer noch?"

Meine Stimme war kratzig und die Decken raschelten, als ich mich bewegte. Draco zögerte einen Moment, dann blickte er in meine halbgeschlossenen Augen.

"Nein", sagte er leise.

Das genügte mir als Antwort.  
"Gut", gab ich nur zurück.

Ich schloss meine Augen und schlief augenblicklich ein.

x

x

-x-


	28. PART III: Chapter 27

**A/N**: _Danke für eure Reviews! Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel - es ist zwar kurz, aber darin werden sicher einige Fragen geklärt!_

* * *

'

'

**  
Kapitel 27: **

-

-

_  
Sometimes, I feel the fear of other  
uncertainty stinging clear.  
And I can't help but ask myself  
how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer_

Would you choose water over wine.... hold the wheel and drive?

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes. Yeah

Whatever tomorow brings, I´ll be there  
I'll be there  
(Incubus - Drive) 

-

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis ich aus dem dösigen Halbschlaf auffuhr und die Augen aufriss.

"Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt? Wir müssen unsere Spuren verwischen!"

Als Draco sich mir überrascht zuwandte, war ich schon aufgesprungen und bemühte mich hastig, die wichtigsten Dinge in meine verzauberte Handtasche zu drücken.  
"Du hast geschlafen", meinte er und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Buch zu.

"Und du hättest mich wecken sollen. Es ist schon spät." Mit einem Kopfnicken wies ich zur Decke, welche den morgendlichen Himmel über unserem Zelt wiederspiegelte. Es erinnerte mich an Hogwarts.

Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs frisierte ich meine Haare zu einem einfachen Zopf und schlüpfte in meinen warmen Mantel; dann zog ich Draco sein Buch aus den Händen. _'Geheimnisse der Zaubertränkebrauerei, die niemand verlauten möchte_'.  
Interessant.

Dennoch quetschte ich es durch die Öffnung meiner kleinen Handtasche und blieb dann auffordernd vor dem Eingang unseres Zelts stehen.  
Draco sah mich kritisch an, griff aber dann nach seiner dunklen Lederjacke und erhob sich. Gemeinsam demontierten wir unser Lager.  
Anschließend nahm ich seine Hand, ignorierte das Kribbeln, welches die schlichte Berührung in meinen Fingern auslöste, und apparierte.

Als sich der Farbwirbel legte, drehte ich mich um und blickte auf das ältliche Städtchen an der Küste und das Meerwasser wenige Meter hinter mir.  
"Tja, wir haben Glück gehabt", bemerkte ich und versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. "Wir hätten auch im Meer landen können."

Draco warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu und zog dann eine goldene Zaubereruhr heraus, auf der kleine, runde Planeten ihre Bahnen zogen.  
"Noch knapp drei Stunden", kommentierte er.

Ich nickte und lugte auf meine Hand herunter, die er immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte. Als ich meinen Blick hob, traf ich auf seinen - und ob er auf ein Kommando gewartet hätte, löste er sich von mir und schritt auf einen Felsen zu, um sich dort niederzulassen.

"Lass uns hier am Meer bleiben."

-

* * *

-

Die Sonne erreichte ihr Firmament und obwohl das Wasser die Strahlen reflektierte, begann ich zu frieren.  
Ich hauchte auf meine eiskalten Finger, aber auch das konnte sie nicht erwärmen. Der Herbst hielt langsam Einzug und nicht nur die Schreie der Möwen kündigten ihn an.

"Draco..."

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er seinen Blick vom weiten Horizont losriss und mich ansah. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, musste ich niesen.  
"Ich hätte gestern einen Wärmezauber auf mich legen sollen", sagte ich und verzog das Gesicht, ehe ich noch einmal nieste.

Dracos Blick lag auf mir, seine Pupillen waren wieder unnatürlich geweitet und ohne Vorwarnung erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Eine sicher deutlich sichtbare Röte schoß in meine Wangen und schnell wandte ich mich von ihm ab.

"Hast du... nachgedacht?" Dracos Stimme klang ruhig, aber aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass seine Finger zitterten.  
Ich griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Vielleicht bildete ich es mir nur ein, aber ich glaubte, eine Gänsehaut über seine Arme ziehen zu sehen, welche unter seinen hochgekrempelten Ärmeln hervorlugten.

"Ich glaube... es war Winter", sagte ich. Als wir an den See Lomond appariert waren, war mir klar geworden, dass selbst dieser Umstand ein wichtiger Hinweis war. "Kälte konnte ich nicht fühlen und auch keinen Wind, aber ich sah den Schnee auf dem Boden und den gefrorenen See von Hogwarts."

Draco schwieg einen Moment, dann blickte er auf meine Hände. "Also wird die Schlacht an einem Tag im Winter geschehen, an dem Hogwarts von Schnee bedeckt ist."

Ich nickte.

"Und, Hermine..." Er wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf seine zitternden Finger. "Ich... glaube, ich sollte dein Mittel einnehmen. Mir ist nicht gut... ein Glück, dass wir eine Zeit lang hier verweilen können, im Moment fühle ich mich sogar zu schwach um zu apparieren."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fasste sich dann sofort mit einer fahrigen Bewegung an die Stirn.  
"Woher wusstest du, dass ich erst begonnen hatte, Drogen zu nehmen? Was machte dich so sicher, dass ich nicht schon völlig abhängig war?", fragte er dann.

Ich blickte erstaunt auf.  
Es war seltsam wie vertraut dieses Gespräch begann. Beinahe fühlte es sich so an, als würden wir über Alltägliches, Irrelevantes sprechen, beinahe schien es mir als könnte ich all das aussprechen, was ich dachte. Beinahe.  
"Ich... ich habe dich beobachtet", sagte ich leise.

Er schielte mich argwöhnisch an, durch die Haare, welche ihm ins Gesicht fielen - und ich wusste sofort, dass er niemals weiterfragen würde. Immer noch herrschte eine Distanz zwischen uns, die unüberwindbar erschien. Der Raum zwischen uns war wie eine Mauer, dünn wie ein Gingkoblatt, aber so fest wie Glas.

"Und wann hattest du gemerkt, dass ich ...?" Seine Stimme verlor sich vorzeitig.

"Dass du keine magischen Drogen nahmst?"

"Nichtmagische sind in einer magischen Welt schlichtweg günstiger, das war dir sicher sofort klar", murmelte er. "Immerhin können sie nicht geortet werden, werden nicht vermutet bei jemandem wie mir und ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und presste dann stöhnend seine Handfläche fester gegen seine Schläfen.

"Wann ich gemerkt habe, dass du Drogen nimmst?"  
Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem halben Lächeln, was ich als Antwort quittierte. "Du warst anders. Zunächst dachte ich, dass du nur, nun ja, eine Veränderung erlebst wie wir alle. Auch wenn wir auf dem Papier in der Zauberwelt erwachsen sind, so ist es noch ein weiter Weg, wirklich das zu werden, was man sein möchte." Ich lächelte leicht. "Aber deine Wandlung war schwankend. Manchmal sah ich dich fast euphorisch und es gab Zeiten, in denen du so offen warst, dass ich kaum glauben konnte, dass du es warst. Und... dann war da dieser Abend in Filchs Büro."

"Ich bin im Stehen eingeschlafen. In Filchs Büro." Draco seufzte. "Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand etwas merkt - möchtest du das sagen?"

"Nein." Ich musste wieder lächeln. "Du spielst deine Rolle sehr gut. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Verdacht schöpfte, verhieltst du dich völlig konträr. Es hat mich schrecklich verwirrt. Du hast mich verwirrt." Ich schob mit meinem Fuß einen Kiesel von dem Felsen, auf dem wir saßen.  
"Aber irgendwann begann ich dein Verhalten anders zu sehen. Und ich fand natürlich auch das kleine Fläschen und ich sah deinen Zustand; deine Müdigkeit, deine geweiteten Pupillen und deine fahrigen Bewegungen. Irgendwann griff eben ein Rädchen in das andere und ich verstand."

"Manchmal war ich völlig aufgelöst", sagte Draco leise und sein Blick wurde glasig. "Ich war völlig abwesend. Wieso hast du zugelassen, dass ich mit euch an den Grimmauldplatz ziehe?"

"Oh", machte ich überrascht, dann lächelte ich. "Ich sah keine Gefahr in dir."

Dracos Lippen verzogen sich ebenfalls zu einem ruhigen Lächeln. Und schon wieder kroch ein elektrisierendes Kribbeln in meinen Nacken.  
"Das hätte sehr dumm sein können."

"Ja. Aber ich war mir sicher." Ich griff nun nach einem größeren Stein und warf ihn ins Meer.  
"Ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst um dich", flüsterte ich dann. "Damals als ich dich im Bad fand, nachdem ich deine Cannabismischung an mich genommen hatte. Ich machte mir schreckliche Vorwürfe, den Entzug so radikal und rücksichtslos begonnen zu haben." Ich sah zu ihm hoch und meine Unterlippe begann zu zittern. "Du hast mir an diesem Abend eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Und trotzdem fixierte ich all mein Denken so verzweifelt darauf, deinen Schock zu lindern."

Er sah zu Boden und sagte nichts.

"Draco?", fragte ich nach einiger Zeit und riss ihn aus dem kritischen Starren. "Der Tarnumhang. An diesem Tag, an welchem wir Hogwarts verließen, sahst du uns durch Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsumhang hindurch. Wie ...?"

"Schwarze Magie."  
Seine Stimme war leise und als er den Blick hob, suchten seine Augen in meinen fieberhaft nach einem Anzeichen von... Angst?  
Doch ich vespürte keine Angst. Nicht vor ihm.  
Ich erwiderte ruhig seinen Blick und als er ihn nach einer Ewigkeit abwandte, griff ich sanft nach seinem linken Arm.

Draco zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, wehrte sich aber nicht. Langsam schob ich seine Jacke und sein Shirt ein Stück hoch und drehte die Innenseite seines Arms zu mir. Sie war so weiß wie der Rest seiner Haut.

"Hermine ...", begann er zögerlich. "Gibst du mir deinen Zauberstab?"

Ich riss meinen Kopf in die Höhe und starrte ihn an.

"Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Vertraust du mir?"  
Seine Stimme war ruhig und sein Blick war klar, doch meine Gedanken kreisten. Schon lange vertraute ich ihm, schon lange hatte ich mich ihm geöffnet, sodass er mich auch ohne Zauberstab verletzen konnte. Eigentlich war es viel zu spät für diese Frage.  
Und das schien er auch zu wissen, denn sonst hätte er sie niemals gestellt.

Meine Finger zitterten, als ich in meine Tasche griff und sie waren völlig ruhig, als ich ihm den Stab reichte.  
Draco betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick, dann nahm er ihn in seine Zauberstabhand.  
Er richtete ihn auf seinen Arm und schwenkte ihn wortlos, doch anhand der Technik erkannte ich den Zauber als einen Enthüllungszauber.

Ich schluckte hart und bemerkte nicht, dass Draco mir den Stab zurückreichen wollte. Fahrig schob ich noch einmal seinen Ärmel in die Höhe und starrte fasziniert auf seinen Arm.  
Das Dunkle Mal hob sich in einer grotesken Schönheit von seiner hellen Haut hervor.  
Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern vorsichtig seine Konturen nach.  
Ein tiefschwarzer Totenschädel, der eine Schlange verschluckt hatte. Es passte überhaupt nicht zu seiner reinen Haut.

Ich blickte ihn an und wollte etwas sagen, als ich plötzlich durch die warme, magische Welle zusammenzuckte, die mich durchfuhr. Lächelnd griff ich nach dem kleinen Stein, welcher an einem Lederband um meinen Hals hing. Es war ein Amethyst und er glühte golden.

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

"Ein alter Ortungszauber", erklärte ich. "Anscheinend sind wir zu spät und Ron und Harry suchen uns. Sie besitzen die Gegenstücke und dürften gleich da sein." Ich deutete mit meinem Kopf auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. "Es ist besser, du verdeckst dein Mal wieder. Ich weiß nicht, wie die Beiden... darauf reagieren würden."

Draco nickte und vollführte ein weiteres Mal einen zauberspruchlosen Zauber. Dann reichte er mir den Stab zurück, doch ehe ich ihn auf diese Fähigkeit ansprechen konnte, sah ich Ron und Harry, die den Strand entlang auf uns zurannten.

Ich sprang auf und als sie wenige Meter vor uns aufhörten zu laufen, hängte Harry den fliederfarbenen Stein wieder um seinen Hals.

"Hermine! Wieso seid ihr nicht zur Kirche gekommen?" Rons Blick wanderte misstrauisch über mich und Draco.

"Dracos Uhr muss wohl falsch gehen", warf ich schnell ein, ehe dieser etwas sagen konnte. Trotzdem verfinsterte sich sein Blick.

"Ron und ich dachten, wir könnten die nächsten Tage in der Nähe von Inverary bleiben", sagte Harry. "Immerhin gibt es hier einige kleine Shops und einen traumhaften Strand. Was sagt ihr?"

Ich warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der zuckte mit einem kühlen Blick die Schultern.

Ich lächelte die Beiden an.  
"Das klingt toll, Harry, Ron. Lasst uns an diesem Strand unser Zelt aufbauen."

x

x

-x-

* * *

**A/N**: Das nächste Kapitel ist mittlerweile mein Lieblingskapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, vor allem, da es nun endlich zum Kuss der Beiden kommt... ;)


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N**: _Danke für eure Reviews! Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel... und dem ersten Kuss zwischen den Beiden..._

_**LunaNigra**: Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! Bin gespannt, was du davon hältst! =D  
_

_**einfach so...**: Hier ist das Kapitel... ;)  
_

_**Josie**: Hallo - und danke für deine ehrliche Kritik! Draco war schon seit Schulbeginn an der Schule, aber ich bezweifle, dass er "nichts" zu tun hatte. Bloß die Organisation des Trimagischen Turniers wurde erst später fällig und braucht mehr als ein oder zwei Köpfe - auf die anderen Vertrauensaufgaben bezüglich der Häuser oder Schüler bin ich aber nicht eingegangen, da dies wohl nicht ganz so interessant wäre. Schülersprecheraufgaben eben. ;)  
Zum 26. Kapitel: Ich habe gerade eben nochmal nachgelesen und leider nichts vom Regen entdeckt. Draco kehrt nach einiger Zeit zwar nass zum Zelt zurück (Schnee? Schneeregen? In den See gefallen? - Das ist deiner Phantasie überlassen, das habe ich nicht explizit beschrieben. ;) und Hermine kniet apathisch auf dem gefrorenen und schneebedeckten Boden (3. Teil - Wochen nach Schulbeginn, also Winteranfang), welcher ja später ihre Jeans durchweicht.  
Es freut mich aber, dass du so eine aufmerksame Leserin bist und nachhakst, wenn dir etwas unstimmig erscheint! =P  
_

_**Briiny**: Ich möchte dich ja nicht zu sehr auf die Folter spannen... viel Spaß!  
_

* * *

'

'

**  
Kapitel 28: **

-

-

Summend stand ich an unserem winzigen Campingkocher und bereitete auf dem Schreibtisch unseres Wohn- und Arbeitszimmers ein notdürftiges Chili Con Carne vor.

Ich hörte, wie die Raumtür aufgeschlossen wurde und ins Schloss fiel. Kurz darauf erklangen Dracos Schritte, die ich mittlerweile wohl in jeder Halle und jedem Raum heraushören würde.

"Draco?", rief ich, ohne mich umzudrehen. "Möchtest du auch etwas Chili Con Carne?" Ich zog nun einen Schöpflöffel aus meinem Küchenbeutel und tunkte ihn in die Soße. "Harry und Ron hatten noch Hunger gehabt und ich dachte mir, ich koche -"

Ich hatte einen Blick über die Schulter geworfen und verstummte überrascht.  
Draco stand zwei Meter hinter mir und blickte starr zu Boden. Seine hellen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, sodass ich seinen Ausdruck nicht lesen konnte. Doch ich brauchte die zu Fäusten geballten Hände nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass sein gesamter Körper bis aufs Äußerste angespannt war.

Unruhe und Sorge übermannte mich, bevor ich etwas tun konnte.  
Was war passiert?  
Was war mit ihm?  
Oh nein... sie, die Todesser, hatten ihn doch nicht etwa gefunden?

"Draco", flüsterte ich und meine Stimme zitterte hörbar.

Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er riss den Kopf hoch.  
Ich konnte den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht lesen, denn mit einem Mal war er direkt vor mir. Er packte meine Handgelenke und presste sie und mich an die Steinwand hinter mir. Der Schöpflöffel fiel aus meiner Hand und kam klirrend am Boden auf.  
Das Geräusch hallte über den gesamten Fliesenboden.

Schockiert versuchte ich in seine Augen zu blicken, doch er hielt immer noch den Kopf gesenkt, sodass seine Haare mir die Sicht auf sein Gesicht verwehrten. Er atmete schwer und ich wurde mir seines festen Griffs um meine Handgelenke bewusst.  
Einige Momente lang nahm ich nur mein schlagendes Herz und seinen abgehackten Atem wahr, bevor er den Kopf hob und mir direkt in die Augen sah.  
Was ich dort sah, schockierte mich mehr als sein vorheriger Angriff.

Ich hatte ihn noch nie so aufgewühlt gesehen. In seinem Gesicht stand eine solche Verzweiflung und Beklommenheit, dass es mir kalt den Rücken herunterlief. Auch der Schmerz in seinen Augen tat mir beinahe körperlich weh, wenngleich ich diesen schon oft bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Doch nun prasselten all seine Gefühle ungehemmt auf mich ein. All seine Angst, all seine Beklemmung stürzte ungefiltert auf mich ein und einen kurzen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, zu ersticken.  
Die Mauer aus Glas, welche uns trennte, war zersprungen.  
Er hatte vor mir seine letzte Hülle fallen lassen.  
Endlich sah ich den wahren Draco Malfoy.

Doch bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, näherte er sich meinem Gesicht und presste seine Lippen auf meine.  
Er legte all seine Verzweiflung und all seinen Schmerz in diesen Kuss, sodass ich beinahe glaubte, selbst zerbrechen zu müssen. Langsam ließ er meine Handgelenke los und strich mit seinen Händen tastend an meinen Armen hinunter zu meiner Wange und meinen Schultern.

Ich rührte mich nicht.

Als seine Hände auf meinen Schultern zum Stillstand kamen, wurde sein Kuss intensiver, fordernder und fester.

Dann riss er sich so plötzlich von mir los, wie er mich überwältigt hatte. Eine Sekunde lang sah er mir in die Augen und seine eigenen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, bevor er den Kopf abwandte. Seine Hände lagen immer noch auf meinen Schultern.

Ich war nicht fähig zu denken, noch zu reflektieren, was gerade geschehen war; ich spürte immer noch seine Lippen auf meinen und seine Finger an meinem Hals. Außerdem umschwirrte mich noch immer sein Geruch, was es mir unmöglich machte, rational zu handeln.  
Doch ich fühlte durchdringend, dass ich sofort handeln musste, sonst würde er sich mir nie wieder so öffnen wie er es getan hatte.

Zögerlich nahm ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände.  
Nun sah er mich an und sein Blick war verwirrt und schmerzverzerrt. Unschlüssig strich ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen über seine Wangen und ließ kurz darauf eine Hand in seinen Nacken wandern.  
Langsam schloss er die Augen.

Meine Arme glitten von seinem Kopf zu seinem Rücken hinunter und ich drückte mich an ihn. Er schloss seine Arme um mich und legte die Stirn an meine dichten Haare.  
Wir schwiegen, denn keiner von uns wusste etwas zu sagen.

-

* * *

-

"Hermine?"

Blinzelnd blickte ich aus dem Buch hoch, in welchem ich nun seit einigen Stunden auf der Couch vor dem Kamin kauernd gelesen hatte.  
Draco saß in dem Sessel neben mir und legte seine Bücher und die beschrifteten Pergamente zur Seite. Dann erhob er sich und ließ sich neben mir auf dem Sofa nieder.  
Er starrte in die Flammen und ich ahnte, was er beabsichtigte zu tun.

"Draco, es ist okay -", begann ich schnell, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist es nicht."  
Er wandte seinen Blick von dem Kaminfeuer ab und schaute auf meine Hände, welche immer noch ein Pergament und eine Feder hielten.

"Es tut mir leid" , sagte er leise und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme, um mich nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Mit einem klatschenden Geräusch schlug ich den dicken Wälzer auf meinen Knien zu. Resolut wuchtete ich die Lexika, das Pergament und die Feder aus meinem Schoss neben mich auf die gestapelten Bücher. Dann fasste ich seine Handgelenke und zog die Arme von seinem Gesicht.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich in unterdrücktem Schock und doch wirkte er wie versteinert.

Ich lächelte ihn schwermütig an.  
"Wieso entschuldigst du dich?", wisperte ich ebenso leise wie er. "Du hast mir nicht wehgetan oder mich verletzt. Es gibt keinen Grund, weshalb du dich schlecht fühlen solltest."

Draco lachte bitter auf.  
"Keinen Grund?", fragte er kalt. "Keinen Grund?"

"Herrgott", schnaubte ich. "Es war ein Kuss!"

Er blickte auf die dünne Strähne, welche mir ins Gesicht fiel, dann hob er seine Hand. Doch anstatt sie zur Seite zu streichen, wie ich es erwartet hatte, stockte er und fuhr sich fahrig über seine eigenen Haare, sodass sie an einer Stelle unordentlich und beinahe wuschelig erschienen.

"War das dein erster Kuss?"

Ich versteifte mich und sah einen Moment zu dem flackernden Kaminfeuer.  
"Was für eine Rolle spielt das?", gab ich zurück.

Ich blickte ihm wieder herausfordernd ins Gesicht. Er lächelte bitter.  
"Also war es dein erster Kuss", stellte er fest.

Ich starrte wieder in die Flammen und einige Sekunden herrschte Stille.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass du ihn an einen Idioten wie mich verloren hast."

Mein Kopf schoss hoch und ich sah ihn empört an.  
"Verdammt, Draco, du bist kein Idiot", zischte ich. "Du bist mir so... wichtig geworden, dass ich..."

Meine Stimme verlor sich im Nichts. Draco schwieg, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von mir ab.  
Ich sah ihn an und meine Verzweiflung wuchs - ohne zu überlegen warf ich mich ihm in die Arme.  
Überrascht riss er die Augen auf und kippte nach hinten auf die gepolsterte Sofalehne. Somit lagen wir beide beinahe flach auf dem Sofa, wobei ich meinen Kopf an seine Wange gepresst hielt und seine Schultern umklammerte.

Ich rührte mich nicht und nach einigen Minuten legte er zögernd die Arme um mich.

"Bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe für Dinge, die nichts Schlechtes sind", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr. "Ich glaube... ich weiß, dass du dir verdammt oft die Schuld für Dinge gibst, die nichts bedeuten."

Ich fühlte mein gesamtes Gesicht brennen und auch meine Augen. Obwohl ich versuchte, es zurückzuhalten, um Draco nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern, konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass eine Träne über meine Wangen kullerte.  
Als sie auf sein Kinn fiel, hielt er die Luft an und erstarrte.  
Aber nach einem Moment merkte ich, dass sich sein Brustkorb wieder wölbte und senkte und mich in einem unregelmäßigen Takt anhob. Ich drückte meinen Kopf unter sein Kinn, an seinen Hals, und schloss die Augen.

"Es war für mich nicht unbedeutend."

Seine Worte waren leise, kaum hörbar gewesen und vielleicht hätte ich sie auch nicht verstehen sollen.  
Ich öffnete meine Augen und stützte mich mit den Händen auf seiner Brust ab, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sein Ausdruck war etwas aufgewühlt, aber gleichzeitig so bestimmt, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich tun oder sagen sollte.

"Draco ..." , begann ich, doch weiter kam ich nicht.

Die Eingangstür des Zelts leuchtete auf und öffnete sich.  
Ron und Harry traten hinein, die in ein angeregtes Gespräch verwickelt zu sein schienen.

"Klar", sagte Ron noch und grinste, während er den Raum mit einem schweifenden Blick nach den Bewohnern absuchte. "Hey, Hermine, wir -"

Er verstummte in dem Moment, als er mich und Draco auf der Couch sah, die der Tür exakt gegenüberstand.  
Auch Harry gefror mitten im Schritt und starrte auf das Bild, das sich bot.

Die flackernden Flammen des Kamins warfen sicherlich ein vorteilhaftes und stimmungsvolles Licht auf Draco und mich.

-

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte gespenstische Stille.

Dann stemmte sich Draco mit den Ellenbogen von dem Sofa hoch und hievte mich und sich in eine halbsitzende Position.  
Als ich in sein Gesicht blickte, sah ich nichts als die übliche Maske. Sie hatte mit der Zeit zwar einen Teil ihrer Arroganz abgelegt, jedoch ließ sie keinen Zweifel an der Überlegenheit, Selbstsicherheit und Würde, die sie ausstrahlte.

Harry starrte Draco ebenfalls ins Gesicht und war der Erste, der das Wort ergriff.  
Seine Stimme war eiskalt.

"Was... tut ihr?"

Einige Sekunden der Stille vergingen wiederum, in denen Harry mir langsam seinen Blick zuwandte. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als ich seinem distanzierten und fordernden Ausdruck begegnete.

Ron schnaubte. Erfreut klang es keineswegs.  
"Da fragst du noch, Harry ...?" Er drehte sich zur Seite, sodass ich sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Aber Harry beachtete weder ihn, noch mich. Er blickte nur weiterhin starr Draco Malfoy an, der ihm mit einem ebenso kühlen Blick begegnete.

"Ich dachte, unsere kindliche Feindschaft hätte sich zu reiner Gleichgültigkeit heruntergeschraubt", sagte er. "Ich glaubte, wir beiden wären zumindest in diesem Gebiet erwachsen geworden. Wenn du mich jedoch angreifen oder verletzen möchtest, dann lass Hermine aus dem Spiel."

Ich riss meine Augen auf und starrte Harry an.  
Dann sprang ich schlagartig aus Dracos Armen und stürzte mit wenigen Schritten auf Harry zu.  
Es knallte laut, als ich ihm eine ebenso heftige Ohrfeige verpasste, wie es bereits einmal in rasender Wut getan hatte. Wie bei Draco im dritten Schuljahr.

"Du nimmst dich manchmal verdammt wichtig, Harry", zischte ich. "Ich habe genug eigenen

Verstand um für mich selbst zu sprechen. Das solltest du mittlerweile wissen."

Harry schaute mich mit riesigen Augen an und auch Ron hatte aufgehört zu lachen. Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, in denen mich Harry erst fassungslos und dann beschämt ansah, ehe er den Blick gen Boden senkte.  
Seine rechte Wange verfärbte sich langsam rot.  
Meine Wut verschwand sofort und ich seufzte.

Ich hob Harrys Kopf mit meinen Händen an und blickte ihm in die Augen.  
"Du vertraust mir doch genauso, wie ich dir vertraue. Also vertraue mir auch jetzt und wirf dich nicht schon wieder vor mich wie ein Schutzschild." Er lächelte gequält und ich wollte vor Erleichterung an die Decke springen. "Bezieh' nicht sofort alles auf dich - das musste ich heute schon einmal zu jemandem sagen."

Als ich einen Seitenblick zu Draco warf, sah ich dessen Augen leicht lächeln, doch es erreichte nicht seine Lippen. Ich glaube, sein Lächeln werde ich wohl niemals in Gegenwart der Beiden sehen können.  
Seufzend umarmte ich Harry einen Moment.

"Was ist nun zwischen euch?" Ron stand neben mir und seine Stimme klang fordernd und drohend, aber ich fühlte, dass er sich stark zurückgenommen hatte.

Ich löste mich von Harry und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.  
Er war nicht wütend, was ich sogleich als einen für ihn unvergleichlichen Freundschaftsbeweis vermerkte. Dennoch wirkte er verunsichert und in seinen Augen lag etwas von dem Blick eines getretenen Hundes.

"Ich weiss es nicht", sagte ich unbestimmt, zu Ron, zu Harry und vielleicht auch zu Draco. "Ich weiss es nicht."

x

x

-x-

* * *

**A/N**: Nun... so war der Kuss sicher nicht erwartet... ;)


	30. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29:**

Wieder einmal befanden wir uns in der Bibliothek und waren seit dem frühen Morgen in scheinbar endlose Recherchen vertieft.

Ausnahmsweise waren Harry und Ron heute voller Elan, während ich seit einigen Stunden zerstreut auf die Doppelseite eines Lexikas starrte. Vielleicht bemerkte ich deshalb all die nervösen Blicke nicht, die sie mir immer wieder zwischendurch zuwarfen. Doch was ich auch tat, meine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um dieselbe Person: Draco Malfoy.

Immer wieder erschien sein verzweifeltes Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge und ich hörte leise Worte der vergangenen Tage.

" … Hermine?"

Mein Kopf ruckte hoch und ich bereute sofort die plötzliche Bewegung nach Stunden in der gedankenversunkenen Starre. Stöhnend legte ich meine Hand an den Nacken und drehte mich vorsichtig zu Ron um.

"Ich fragte eben, wo diese Muggelhustenbonbons sind. Mit Pfefferminze."

"Du meinst die Salbeibonbons, Ron. Die müssen in meiner Handtasche sein – und die liegt da drüben auf dem Sofa."

Ron nickte und kämpfte sich aus den Büchern frei, die überall um ihn herum lagen. Geschickt schlängelte er sich um die Stapel herum, griff nach der Tasche und stolperte dann über meinen Zaubertränkekoffer.

Er fiel der Länge nach in einen Stapel Blätter, die auseinander wirbelten und riss dabei ein Dutzend Bücher mit; und der Inhalt meiner verkleinerten Handtasche verstreute sich in das Durcheinander.

Ich quietschte erschrocken auf und stürzte auf ihn zu, doch bevor ich ihn erreichen konnte, erklang ein lautes "Klong" und Ron zog stöhnend seinen Kopf unter dem sich vergrößernden Kessel hervor.

"Mir geht's gut", brachte er hervor, ehe er mit einem Jaulen das rechte Bein zur Seite zog, kurz bevor mein anwachsender Bücherkoffer es erreichte.

"Oh, Ron", machte ich nur und zog ihn an seiner großen Hand in die Höhe.

Sichtlich genervt betrachtete ich das wilde Chaos, das um uns beide herum herrschte. Erstmal konnte ich nun all die Boxen, Koffer und den Kleinkram, der sich in meiner magisch erweiterten Tasche befunden hatte, verkleinern und dann musste ich alles sorgsam wieder einräumen. Und das... würde sicher eine Weile dauern.

Ich zeigte den Beiden den Minimierungszauber und betrachtete sie einige Zeit lang frustriert bei ihren vergeblichen Versuchen, während ich die unzähligen Zaubersubstanzen und magischen Essenzen wieder in die verschiedenen Kisten einsortierte.

In dem Augenblick, in dem mir Dumbledores Amulett in die Hände fiel, betrat Draco den Salon.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Ron bestätigte mir den giftigen Blick, den ich erwartet hatte.

"Hermine", wandte er sich dann plötzlich an mich, scheinbar wild entschlossen, Draco zu ignorieren. "Was hat uns dieses Amulett von Dumbledore eigentlich bisher gebracht?"

"Nichts", murmelte ich und starrte es verstimmt an. "Aber Dumbledore hat es mir vermacht, es muss irgendetwas verbergen oder zumindest ein Schlüssel sein..."

Ich wendete es zweimal und runzelte die Stirn, ehe eine blasse Hand in meinem Blickfeld erschien.

"Darf ich?", fragte Draco leise. Überrascht hob ich den Kopf und sah wie Harry ruhig weiterräumte und Ron verbissen auf meine Gesichtsmaskenpackung vor sich starrte.

Draco wog das Amulett in seiner Hand und betrachtete es dann Millimeter für Millimeter mit einem abwägenden Kennerblick. Schließlich fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über die Stelle, an der sich die winzige Schrift befand und blickte dann zu mir hoch.

"Kannst du den Schriftzug vergrößern?", fragte er leise.

Stumm zog ich meinen Zauberstab hervor und flüsterte einen modifizierten Enthüllungszauber. Der mir bereits bekannte Slogan schien uns nun aus dem Amulett entgegenzukommen, wie eine Projektion der Uhrzeit moderner Radiowecker.

_' Helga & Rowena - goldene Zeiten seit 170 Jahren'_

"Die beiden Gründerinnen...", murmelte Draco nachdenklich.

"Ich habe schon eine Ewigkeit nachgeforscht und ihren kompletten Lebenslauf durchgearbeitet", meinte ich geknickt. "Sie haben nie eine Goldschmiede, einen Schmuckladen oder etwas vergleichbares besessen oder betreut."

"Nie...", raunte er gedankenversunken. Dann wurde sein Blick klar und er griff plötzlich nach meiner Hand. "Hat dir Dumbledore noch etwas gegeben? Einen weiteren Gegenstand?"

"J-ja", stammelte ich verwirrt. "Das Märchenbuch von Beedle dem Barden."

Seine kalten Finger umklammerten meine Hand und er starrte mich einen winzigen Augenblick zu lange an, ehe er mich losließ und das Durcheinander auf dem Boden mit den Augen absuchte.

"Wo ist es?"

"Das Märchenbuch?" Ich zog meine Handtasche von der Couch und holte das Buch heraus.

Draco nickte abwesend, nahm es aus meinen Händen und warf es auf das Sofa zurück, um wild darin herumzublättern. Nach einigen Atemzügen hatte er eine Seite im letzten Drittel des Buches aufgeschlagen und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er auf die Doppelseite.

Dann lächelte er sanft.

"Es ist ein Schlüssel", sagte er und wies auf eine kleine Zeichnung in der oberen Ecke. Sie zeigte Beedle den Barden vor einem großen Topf mit Honig. Im Gegensatz zu all den anderen Bildern in diesem Buch, die ich von ihm gesehen hatte, trug sein lilafarbenes Hemd eine merkwürdige Musterung. Und mit einem Schlag wurde mir klar, dass die unregelmäßigen Muster geschwungene Buchstaben waren.

"Wie ...?", keuchte ich. Dann fiel mein Blick auf die Seitenzahl.

Seite 170. "Seit 170 Jahren".

Ich errötete und richtete meinen Blick peinlich berührt auf meine Füße. So schwer war dieser Hinweis mit dem Buch als zweitem Schlüssel nun wirklich nicht gewesen.

"Auf die einfachste Lösung kommt man immer erst ganz am Schluss." Draco sah mich einen Moment aufmerksam an und wies dann auf meinen Zauberstab. "Vergrößere das Bild doch erstmal, dann wissen wir, ob es tatsächlich so simpel war."

"Koordinaten", sagte er, sobald die Zeichnung als durchschimmernde Projektion vor uns erschien. " B. 51.83, L. -2.25 – also wohl Längengrad und Breitengrad."

"Das ist der Forest Of Dean", rief ich erleichtert und Harry und Ron rissen den Kopf hoch. "Harry, Ron, der Horkrux muss sich im Forest Of Dean befinden!"

Harrys Augen wurden tellergroß und Ron riss empört den Mund auf.

"Hermine, wie kannst du vor ihm -"

"Hältst du mich für dumm, Weasley?", knurrte Draco. "Glaubst du tatsächlich, ich würde mit euch in einem Haus wohnen und -"

"Hermine!" Ron starrte mich entsetzt an und erhob sich. "Wie konntest du ihm -"

"RON!" Mein verletzter Schrei hallte mehrfach in dem Salon wieder.

"Sie hat kein Wort gesagt, Rotschopf." Draco ging langsam und bedrohlich einige Schritte auf Ron zu und blieb dann provozierend wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen. "Meinst du wirklich, sie würde dich und deinen großen Helden verraten?" Er grinste zynisch und wandte sich dann mit einem Ruck von uns allen ab. "Ihr seid nicht die Einzigen, die dem Orden beigetreten sind."

Harry starrte ihn an, als wäre er Lord Voldemort in persona.

"Was...?", keuchte ich schwach.

Draco... war ein Todesser, dieser Tatsache kann er sich nie mehr entziehen, da sie in seine Haut eingebrannt ist. Außerdem war er viel zu jung und seine Familie genoß in den Kreisen des Ordens das schlechtmöglichste Ansehen. Wie konnte er also ein Mitglied des Ordens werden?

"Wie kannst du... und gleichzeitig ...?" Erst im Nachhinein merkte ich, dass ich gesprochen hatte und fühlte sofort Dracos wachsamen Blick auf mir.

"Ich bin nicht der Einzige", gab er ruhig zurück. "Aber diese... Eigenschaft macht mich sehr nützlich für den Orden."

"Weshalb sollten wir dir trauen?"

Harrys Worte waren leise und nachdenklich, gleichzeitig aber bestimmt und lauernd.

"Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr mir glaubt, noch dass ihr mir vertraut." Draco nahm mir behutsam den Zauberstab aus der Hand -was Ron mit einem entgeisterten Quieken quittierte- und beschwor aus dem Nichts eine Münze aus Rotgold. Wir alle wussten, dass der Orden des Phönix sie zur internen Kommunikation benutzte, so wie unsere 'Dumbledores Armee' im vorletzten Schuljahr.

"Ich arbeite mit aller Kraft gegen den dunklen Lord. Diese Welt ist nicht die Seine, seine Methoden sind nicht für diese Welt. Er war ein Mann von großem Geist, gesegnet mit ungewöhnlichen Gaben, doch er hat sie alle der Finsternis und der grauenvollen Götze der Macht geopfert. Nun ist er kein Mann mehr, kein Forscher, kein Revolutionär, kein Mensch mehr; er sollte schon lange tot sein, nicht mehr in unserem Leben existieren und nicht uns und unsere Kinder mit seinen wahnsinnigen Ideen und Vorstellungen verderben und gefährden. Mit seinem psychotischen Fanatismus zerstört er unsere Kultur, verstümmelt unbeteiligte Muggel und rottet das Geschlecht der Zauberer aus."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte fassungsloses Schweigen.

Dann erhob sich Harry und ging auf Draco zu. In der Distanz von einem knappen Meter blieb er stehen und starrte ihn an.

"Voldemorts Blutwahn ist deiner Meinung nach also die Ausrottung des Zauberergeschlechts?" Harry klang wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, dennoch schlich sich ein wissendes Lächeln um seine Lippen. "Vielleicht bin ich schlichtweg lebensmüde, aber ich glaube dir."

x

* * *

x

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte ich in unmenschlicher Frühe an Dracos Tür und war überrascht, als er einige Sekunden später hellwach und umgezogen vor mir stand.

Ich lächelte ihn verwirrt an und er trat zur Seite, um mich hereinzulassen. Sein Schreibtisch war ungewöhnlich leer, die üblichen Stapel Bücher und Pergamente fehlten und einen Augenblick später fand ich sie in den Koffern in der Mitte des Zimmers.

"Du packst?", fragte ich, vollkommen durcheinander.

"Ich habe Kontakt zum Orden aufgenommen", antwortete er und warf einige Pergamente in einen Koffer, in welchem sie sich sofort wieder ordentlich aufeinander stapelten. "Sie waren erfreut, wieder von mir zu hören und haben mich einem etwas arbeitsintensiverem Auftrag zugeteilt. Einige Tage, vielleicht eine Woche. In Skandinavien. Mehr darf ich dir nicht sagen."

Ich nickte, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Du bist mit uns hierhergekommen, weil du nach Slughorns Meinung und der Ansicht von jemandem, der dir anscheinend noch mehr bedeutet, in Gefahr bist. Dann kannst du doch nicht einen Auftrag des Ordens annehmen und -"

"Wie lange soll ich mich noch verstecken?", sagte Draco leise und sah zu mir hoch.

"So lange, wie es nötig ist", antwortete ich stur.

Er lächelte sanft.

"Und was unternehmt ihr nun in eurer kleinen geheimen Mission?"

"Wir reisen heute abend ab, vermutlich auch nur für wenige Tage, sofern der Forest Of Dean sich als Volltreffer erweist." Grummelnd ließ ich mich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl nieder und sofort fiel mir die aktuelle Ausgabe der balai de sorciére auf dem aufgeräumten Tisch auf. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du die balai de sorciére -"

Ich stockte, ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht und ich schlug die Zeitung auf, um den knappen Text zu der bebilderten Schlagzeile zu lesen.

"Dein Vater ist tot?", flüsterte ich und die Zeitung fiel zu Boden als ich aufsprang.

Draco sagte nichts, sondern wich mit versteinerter Miene von mir zurück. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und machte dann einen erneuten Schritt auf ihn zu und zog seine Arme um mich, während ich meine Hände um seinen Rücken krallte.

"Er wusste, dass ich dem Dunklen Lord nicht treu war." Dracos Stimme an meinem Ohr war leise und argwöhnisch. "Er wusste, dass er ich ihn bereits nach wenigen Wochen im Geiste hintergang. Er wusste, dass er selbst mir als Vater nichts bedeutete. Und dennoch hat er mich nie verraten." Ich lächelte an seiner Brust und nahm leicht etwas von dem süßlichen Geruch war, den ich wohl fälschlicherweise den Essenzen zugeordnet hatte, die er einige Zeit genommen hatte, aber der anscheinend ihm selbst anhaftete.

"Und nun kann ich den Orden unterstützen."

"Wirst du nach deinem Auftrag hierher zurückkommen?"

"Wohin sollte ich denn sonst gehen?", fragte er belustigt und löste sich von mir.

"Du wirst nicht selbst zurückfinden können. Dieser Platz ist durch einen Geheimniswahrer und unzählige Flüche geschützt. Aber ich werde dir schreiben und dich an diesen Platz zurückbringen."

Ich lächelte immer noch, als ich seinen Raum verließ.

x

x

-x-

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel wird formatmäßig eine kleine Überraschung... nicht mehr Hermines Sicht, keine Erzählsicht, kein Fließtext - lasst euch überraschen! =D


	31. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30:**

Lieber Draco,

Wie geht es dir? Gab es Zwischenfälle - und bist du unverletzt?  
Wir kommen kein Bisschen voran. Der Wald war eine Falle und nun wissen wir nicht, wo wir zu suchen anfangen sollen. Es war also doch nicht so simpel.

Schon seit Tagen streifen wir durch die Pyrenäen und halten Ausschau nach den Riesen und Zauberern. Mittlerweile denke ich, dass es Unsinn ist, hierher zu flüchten.  
Als Riese kann man sich vielleicht noch durch diese Naturpfade schlagen - doch als Mensch? Sogar ein Zauberer dürfte hier Schwierigkeiten bekommen.  
Nun, ich kann hier nicht mehr schreiben, falls dieser Brief abgefangen werden würde.

Ich wünsche dir viel Glück auf deiner Suche und hoffe, wir sehen dich bald lebend wieder.

Liebe Grüße,

Hermine

x

* * *

x

Hermine,

Wieso sollte ich verletzt sein?  
Ich wette, Potter würde völlig aus dem Häuschen sein, wenn ich mich von einem der Drachen hier fressen lassen würde.  
Versuch' nicht, mir in diesem Fall zu widersprechen.

Meine Suche geht sehr schleppend voran. Gestern habe ich von einer alten Muggelfrau einen wertvollen Hinweis bekommen, dem ich gerade nachging, als mir dieses winzige Federvieh ins Gesicht flog.  
Ist das wirklich eine Eule? Wenn ja, dann schick' das nächste Mal bitte einen Vogel mit Benehmen. Dieser hier wollte gar nicht mehr losfliegen.

Ich wünsche dir auch viel Glück.

Draco

* * *

Hallo Draco,

Rede nicht so über Pidwigdeon!  
Er gehört Ron und war bisher überraschend zuverlässig.  
Außerdem kannst du dir deinen Nobelvogel aus dem Kopf schlagen. Ich sagte schon: wir befinden uns in den Pyrenäen - und hier gibt es keine anderen Eulen, außer den freilebenden Vögeln.  
Es überrascht mich aber, dass du dich dazu herablässt mit Muggeln zu sprechen. Scheinbar nimmst du deine Aufgabe wirklich ernst. Das freut mich.

Wir sind vor wenigen Stunden in dem kleinen Dörfchen am Fuße dieses Berges angekommen, unserem ersten Etappenziel. Ich würde dir gerne Genaueres schreiben, aber du kennst unsere Route nun sowieso durch den Orden - und es interessiert dich wohl kaum, was Harry und Ron sich heute in Gegenwart einiger Muggel geleistet haben.

Nun, ich wünsche dir gutes Gelingen auf der weiteren Suche.

Hermine

* * *

Hermine,

Der Vogel gehört Weasley? Das hätte ich mir ja denken können...  
Nun, vielleicht kann ich ihm ja etwas Respekt beibringen.

Mit Muggeln, Hermine, rede ich, weil es zu meinem Auftrag gehört. Ich muss Informationen beschaffen und ich würde sogar mit einem Knallrümpfigen Kröter Smalltalk führen, wenn es nötig wäre.  
Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du mir zugehört hast, als ich vor wenigen Tagen über Voldemort sprach - nun musst du nicht mehr mit diesem Klischee auffahren. Natürlich halte ich das Zauberergeschlecht für die stärkere und dominante Rasse, doch das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich für Muggel irgendwelche böswilligen Gefühle empfinde als gelegentliches Mitleid.  
Für mich ist diese Aufgabe kein Spiel; sie ist mir bitterernst.  
Ich arbeite gegen den Dunklen Lord, weil ich mich dazu entschieden habe.  
Gerade von dir hatte ich erwartet, dass du es verstehst.

Nun, du hast Recht, ich kann es mir selbst sehr bildhaft vorstellen, welch erschreckende Intelligenz dir tagtäglich begegnet. Aber bekanntlich lernt man ja nie aus.

Draco

* * *

Hallo Draco,

Bitte versteh' mich nicht falsch - ich wollte dir nichts vorwerfen!  
Es für mich nur erstaunlich, wie du dich in diesem Bereich verhältst. Da kannst du mir auch nichts vorwerfen - ich war sechs lange Jahre lang nur Anderes von dir gewohnt.

Das wollte ich dir nur noch mitteilen, denn wir werden uns, sobald Pidwigdeon losgeflogen ist, ein Versteck suchen, in welchem wir keinen Kontakt zur Umwelt aufnehmen können.  
Wir hatten eine Konfrontation mit einigen rangniederen Todessern, die hier wohl auf Streife waren und nun wohl intensiver mit Aufspürzaubern nach uns suchen. Somit bleibt uns nichts Anderes übrig, als uns einige Tage an einem magisch versiegelten Ort aufzuhalten, wenn wir unsere Reise nicht gefährden wollen.

Hermine

PS: Tu Pidwigdeon in dieser Zeit bitte nichts. Diese Starrköpfigkeit macht doch gerade seinen Charme aus

* * *

Hallo Draco,

Wir sind nun endlich wieder in einem kleinen Ort, in dem auch Hexen und Zauberer leben.  
Uns geht es gut, wir haben die Tage im Versteck mit Recherchen und ausgiebigem Schlaf verbracht.

Das "Aber bekanntlich lernt man ja nie aus." in deinem letzten Brief hat mich ein wenig überrascht.  
Ist Draco Malfoy etwa neugierig?  
Ron und Harry hatten damals stundenlang eine heftige Quidditchdiskussion geführt und auch nicht innegehalten, als wir an einer winzigen Berghütte vorbeikamen. Ron hatte mir dagegen die Schrumpftasche, in welcher ich durch einen Verkleinerungszauber all unsere Habseligkeiten aufbewahre, aus der Hand gerissen und seinen Besen hinausgefischt, um Harry 'mal wieder ein Flugmanöver zu demonstrieren.  
Nun, wenige Meter von uns entfernt stand ein kleiner Junge vor der Hütte und hackte Holz und ich konnte Ron gerade noch von seinem Besen herunterreißen, ehe er wortwörtlich völlig abheben konnte. Letztendlich starrte uns das Kind nur irritiert nach und Ron behauptete fest, dass das Kind das sicherlich für ein Muggelspielzeug halten würde.  
Manchmal möchte ich wegen ihm aus der Haut fahren.

Liebe Grüße,

Hermine

* * *

Hermine,

Ich bin kein Bisschen neugierig - mich interessiert diese Besengeschichte überhaupt nicht. Ich weiß ja nicht, welche Vorstellungen du dir in Begleitung dieser zwei Vollidioten von mir ausmalst, aber lass mich dir sagen, dass sie nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen.

Draco

* * *

Hallo Draco,

Glaube mir, ich weiß, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung vollkommen ins Schwarze getroffen habe. Du brauchst mir hierbei wiederum nicht zu widersprechen, denn meine Meinung steht fest.

Hermine

* * *

Hermine,

Auf diesen Unsinn gehe ich gar nicht weiter ein.

Meine Aufgabe wirft bisher keine unumgänglichen oder unkalkulierten Probleme auf.  
Das Wetter ist schrecklich und die Reise ist etwas erschwert.

Draco

* * *

Lieber Draco,

Heute morgen haben wir die ersten Pottok-Ponys getroffen!  
Ein alter Mann führte sie und transportierte auf ihren Rücken Fleisch durch das fahrzeugfeindliche Gebiet. Ich frage mich, wie lange es dauert, bis wir dem ersten Pferdelieferanten für Schmuggelware zwischen Frankreich und Spanien begegnen...

Liebe Grüße,

Hermine

PS: Kennst du eigentlich Rugby? Es ist ein Muggelsport und das Pottok-Pony ist das Maskottchen einer bekannten baskischen Mannschaft hier.  
PPS: Ich kann mir deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehr genau vorstellen. Vor allem in dem Moment, in dem du "Muggelsport" gelesen hast. Viel Glück auf deiner weiteren Suche!

* * *

Liebe Hermine,

Wieso schreibst du so viel über diese Winzpferde?  
Ich bin als Kind geritten, weil meine Mutter es wollte und ich kann behaupten, dass Pferde reittechnisch wesentlich angenehmer sind als Ponys, genauso wie große Wachhunde effektiver sind als Chihuahas. Aber - nein, ich mag Pferde nicht und ich möchte auch keine Diskussion mit dir darüber beginnen; obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass diese bei Weitem noch sinnvoller wäre, als solche, welche ich tagtäglich mit den Ansässigen hier führen muss.

Mein Plan ist aufgegangen. Sie sitzen in der Falle und ich muss sie nur noch zuschnappen lassen.  
Das Wetter hier ist immer noch grausam.

Viel Glück auf eurer Reise.

Draco

* * *

Malfoy,

Ich will ja gar nicht wissen, welche Briefchen ihr beiden euch so regelmäßig schreibt, aber du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich diesen Brief nicht verfasst habe, um mich nach deinem Befinden zu erkunden.  
Doch falls dich tatsächlich Hermines Gesundheitszustand interessiert, kann ich dir hiermit mitteilen, dass sie mit einer bedrohlichen Beinverletzung in ihrem Zelt liegt und im Fieberwahn manchmal deinen Namen nennt. Aber sie erwähnt auch die Hauselfen, die Entmineralisation von Zähnen, Professor McGonagall und Muggelautoren. Bild dir also nichts darauf ein.

Slughorn hat ein Trankrezept für dich vorbereitet und weiß nicht, wo du dich momentan aufhältst. Minerva McGonagall hat uns sein Rezept gesendet und ich werde ihre Bitte um Weiterleitung sicherlich nicht abschlagen, selbst wenn es um Snape persönlich ginge.  
Anbei also das Rezept.

Ich habe gehört, in Skandinavien herrschen gerade mächtige Unwetter. Wirkt sich das sehr auf deine Reise aus?

Harry

x

x

-x-

* * *

**PS:** Die Story "Beautiful Lie" hat 37 Kapitel und einen Epilog... und ist fertiggestellt. Folgende Kapitel werde ich immer dann posten, wenn ich ein paar Reviews bekomme. = )


	32. Chapter 31

**Kapitel 31:**

Kampf.

Ron, starr und blass.  
Tot in meinen Armen, sein Blut rinnt über meinen Körper…  
Tränen in meinen Augen.  
Angst.  
Wut.

-x-

Monster.  
Suchen mich.  
Finden mich.  
Angst.

-x-

Mutter und Vater. Mein Elternhaus.  
Zwei große Tannen, die sich im Wind wiegen.  
Dunkle Gestalten im Schatten der mächtigen Bäume.

Angst, Angst, Angst.

-x-

Schwärze. Und Männer. Und dunkle Kapuzen. Verschattete Gesichter.  
Angst. Furcht. Flucht!

Ein grüner Fluch.  
Ein verdatterter Ron, dem Tränen in den Augen stehen.

Schwärze. Rennende Männer.  
Eine lachende Bellatrix. Ihr Lachen hallt schmerzhaft in meinen wunden Ohren.

Ein grüner Fluch.  
Blut strömt. Über fremde Gestalten und mein Gesicht.

Angst. Furcht. Flucht!  
Ein grüner Fluch.

Und ein Draco Malfoy, der stirbt, immer wieder.  
Ein grüner Fluch.  
Ein Harry Potter, der stirbt, immer wieder.

Angst.  
Furcht.  
Kampf.

-x-

Als ich seine Stimme hörte, glaubte ich ebenso an eine schreckliche Einbildung wie die Monster vor wenigen Stunden.  
„Hermine" war das einzige Wort, das ich hörte, doch seine Stimme genügte, um mich aus dem Strudel der fieberverworrenen Gedanken zu reißen.

Ich kämpfte mich mühsam an die Oberfläche meines Bewusstseins, ein Versuch, den ich erstmals seit einigen Tagen unternahm. Die wirren Schleier der Besinnungslosigkeit waren wesentlich leichter zu ertragen, als der andauernde Schmerz, der durch meine Adern strömte und meinen Verstand zu lähmen schien.  
Ausgezehrt versuchte ich, ihn ebenfalls mit seinem Namen zu rufen, doch alles, was meinen Mund verließ, war ein leises Stöhnen.

„Hermine, ich... bin hier. Mir geht es gut und meine Aufgabe habe ich erfolgreich abgeschlossen." Die Stimme schwieg einen Moment und in Erwartung dessen, dass er weiterredete, gab ich meine Mühen auf, mich hochzurappeln. Es waren tatsächlich Worte, die er sprechen würde und ich liebte den für ihn typisch beherrschten Klang der in ihnen mitschwang. „Wie geht es dir? Vielleicht kannst du mich nicht hören, doch ich sitze hier neben dir, auf deinem Bett. Und ..." Ich verspürte eine Berührung an meiner Hand, dann Finger, die sich um meine schlossen. „... und ich halte deine Hand."

Er schwieg eine kleine Ewigkeit lang und langsam begann ich zu glauben, dass er wirklich da war, dass tatsächlich meine fiebrigen Finger von seiner eiskalten Hand umschlossen wurden.  
Es gab so viel, was ich ihm sagen wollte und so viel, was ich ihm sagen musste.

„Du glaubst nicht, dass ich wirklich hier bin, richtig?" Seine Stimme war leise, fast nur noch ein Flüstern. „Wie soll ich es denn beweisen? Möchtest du nicht deine Augen öffnen und dich vergewissern, ob ich es wirklich bin - ob dein Erzfeind seit Kindestagen an deinem Bett in eurem Hotelzimmer sitzt und sich um dich sorgt?"

Ich erstarrte innerlich.  
War mein Verstand so komplex und so betäubt, dass er mir so verdammt realistische Wahnvorstellungen senden konnte?  
Oder war es möglich, dass er tatsächlich ...

Es tat schrecklich weh und es fühlte sich an, als hätte ich meine Muskeln jahrelang nicht benutzt, aber ich öffnete langsam ein Auge und dann das Andere. Eine kleine Ewigkeit lang tanzten grelle Farben in einem grauen, schlierigen Nebel, doch bevor sich Formen herauskristallisieren konnten, fiel mir ein Fleck von einzigartig silbergoldener Farbe auf Augenhöhe auf.

Mit einem leisen, krächzenden Schrei warf ich meinen tauben Körper in die Richtung dieses schimmernden Flecks und es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen, ehe sich zwei wohlbekannte und kräftige Arme um mich schlossen.  
Mein Herz und mein gesamter Körper pochten heftig und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Körpertemperatur um mehrere Grad Celsius stieg.

„Merlin, beruhige dich", sagte Draco, der mich wahrhaftig in seinen Armen hielt. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du in deinem Zustand noch so aufbrausend sein kannst!"

Mein Kopf schwirrte, mein Herz glühte und mein Gesicht strahlte unbeherrscht.  
„Wie bist du hierher gekommen?", krächzte ich plötzlich.

„Harry und Ron haben mir geschrieben", knurrte er und der Gedanke daran schien ihm nicht zu behagen.

„Du bist für mich zurückgekommen?", flüsterte ich schwach, bevor meine Stimme wegbrach.

Draco erstarrte einen Moment, dann strich er mir vorsichtig einige schweißnasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

x

* * *

x

Es konnte kaum eine halbe Stunde vergangen sein, da leuchtete auch schon die dunkle Eingangstür auf und Harry und Ron stürmten in mein Zimmer.  
Ron blickte einen Moment misstrauisch drein, als er Draco neben meinem Bett sitzen sah, doch dann strahlte er mich an.

„Wir haben dich im Flur reden hören!", rief er. „Wie geht es dir? Tut das Bein noch weh? Wie lange kamen dir die ganzen Tage vor? Hast du -"

„Ron", stöhnte ich und hielt mir sinnbildlich den Kopf. „Ich lebe noch eine Weile, bitte rede ein kleines bisschen langsamer!"

„Sie ist ganz die Alte", attestierte Harry und grinste Ron zu.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Erzählt mir lieber von dem Forest Of Dean – also dem zweiten Besuch, bei welchem ich ausgeknockt war."

„Wir haben einen Horkrux zerstört!", meinte Ron begeistert, als ob es ihm erst jetzt eingefallen wäre. Als er meinen entgeisterten Blick auffing, zuckte er die Achseln. „Na ja, du warst fünf Tage ohnmächtig – und du hattest dir gerade den Moment dafür ausgesucht, in dem wir herausgefunden hatten, dass wir an dem falschen See gesucht hatten."

Ich schnaubte.  
„Also seid ihr in den Weiher am Rand des Forest Of Dean getaucht?"

„Nein", sagte Draco nun und sah zu Harry auf. „Als ich meinen Auftrag abgeschlossen hatte, bekam ich einen Brief von Harry und kam sofort hierher. Ich konnte ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, in den See zu springen", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

Ich warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu, woraufhin dieser nur entnervt die Augen verdrehte.  
„Ja, er kam in den Wald und erzählte mir ..." Er hielt inne und starrte gen Boden. Ihm war es sichtlich unangenehm sich einzugestehen, dass Draco ihm scheinbar aus der Affäre gezogen hatte. „ ... er sagte, dass er Hufflepuffs Kelch in den Sommerferien in Londons Magischen Pokalzimmer besichtigt hätte und dass 'ich mich nicht dümmer stellen sollte als ich sei und ihn sofort dorthin begleiten solle, um das Ding endlich mit meinen Helden-Superkräften zu vernichten'."

„Ihr habt den Horkrux aus LONDONS MAGISCHEN POKALZIMMER gestohlen?", japste ich. „WIE ZUR HÖLLE ...?"

„Der Besitzer macht Urlaub in Frankreich und hat einem Freund meiner Mutter den Ersatzschlüssel mit der eindringlichen Bitte nach Kontrollbesuchen gegeben", meinte Draco gleichgültig. "Für ihn sah mein Besuch wohl eher nach Plausch unter alten Freunden mit anschließendem natürlichen Wunsch nach mehr Kultur in meinem jungen Leben aus." Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Soll mir recht sein, den Schlüssel bekommt er per Eule zurück, zu der Sache mit dem Kelch kann er sich selbst etwas überlegen – ich werde ihn sicher nie wieder sehen."

„Ron hat ihn noch am selben Tag mit Bills Speer zerstört", murmelte Harry. „Koboldgefertigte Klinge", fügte er dann noch hinzu. „Der Kelch steht in unserem Zimmer – willst du ihn gleich sehen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es war überraschend, wie plötzlich manchmal alles passieren konnte.  
Da fischten wir wochenlang im Trüben und nun schien sich doch alles zum Guten zu wenden.

„Die Todesser, die mich erwischt hatten, sind seitdem nicht mehr aufgetaucht?", erkundete ich mich schließlich.

„Nö, hier ist's total ruhig. Sogar obwohl Malfoy hier ist." Ron wies mit einem Kopfnicken zu Draco und ich glaubte mir einzubilden, dass diese Bewegung nicht ganz so abfällig war wie früher. Doch die Chance, in eine Geste mehr hereinzuinterpretieren als eine schlichte Geste zu sein, war in meinem momentanen Zustand sehr hoch.

„Da du jetzt wach bist, bestelle ich dir bei der Rezeption erstmal etwas, was dich stärkt. Eine Hühnersuppe vielleicht. Oder einen heißen Kakao. Ich werde mich mal erkundigen." Harry zwinkerte mir zu und verließ das Zimmer. Ron lächelte mich an und folgte ihm recht schnell – scheinbar behagte ihm die Vorstellung, in der Nähe Draco Malfoys zu sein, doch nicht so sehr.

Als ich einen Moment zum Fenster des spärlich in dunklen Farben möblierten Hotelzimmers sah, brachen einige wenige Sonnenstrahlen durch die dicke Wolkendecke draußen und tanzten über den schweren Teppich am Fuße meines Bettes.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht", sagte Draco nach einer Weile leise und erhob sich. Überrascht blickte ich auf, hatte ich seine Präsenz mittlerweile doch als selbstverständlich angenommen.  
Er nahm einige Pergamente und ein dünnes Buch von dem kleinen Schreibtisch und stapelte sie in den Lederkoffer am Boden.

„Was machst du da?", wollte ich wissen.

Draco lächelte mich an und über meine fieberheiße Haut kroch eine prickelnde Gänsehaut – ein faszinierendes Gefühl.  
„Ich bin erst heute morgen angekommen und habe noch nicht eingecheckt. Das dauert nur einige Minuten, dann komme ich wieder vorbei."

„Bitte bleib hier."

Die Worte hatten meinen Mund verlassen, ehe ich mir ihrer bewusst war.  
„Ich meine... in diesem Zimmer ist noch ein zweites Bett und ...", begann ich und fühlte wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Wenigstens konnte er dies wegen meiner Fieberschübe nicht sehen – so hoffte ich zumindest.

Draco blickte mich abwartend an.  
„Und Doppelzimmer sind günstiger", sagte er schließlich - halb spöttisch, halb lächelnd.

x

x

-x-


	33. Chapter 32

**Kapitel 32:**

Ron und Harry bestanden darauf, dass ich mich schonte - und so verbrachte ich die meiste Zeit der letzten beiden Tage in ihrem Zimmer auf der Couch: recherchierend und teetrinkend.

Gestern Vormittag gelang es Ron endlich, das mitgebrachte magische Radio zu installieren und wir erfuhren erstmals wieder Genaues von der magischen Außenwelt. Doch die Botschaft beglückte uns nicht: Das Zauberministerium war vor zwei Tagen gefallen und auf einem knisternden Piratensender kursierte das Gerücht, dass Voldemort und seine Anhänger mehrfach an ominösen Mordplätzen gesehen wurden.

Draco durfte mir kaum von seinem Auftrag erzählen, doch er ließ vor Harry und mir verlauten, dass Voldemort bereits Gewalt über die Riesen besäße.  
Was könnte uns in diesen Tagen noch mehr erschüttern?

Es war später Nachmittag, als ich endlich mein Hotelzimmer betrat und ich ließ mich augenblicklich auf mein ungemachtes und zerwühltes Bett fallen.

Einige Minuten wollte ich meinem Verstand geben, um die schockierenden Nachrichten sinken zu lassen und zu verarbeiten. Doch noch bevor mir der Gedanke kam, die Schuhe auszuziehen, war ich schon eingeschlafen.

x

* * *

x

Als ich die Augen öffnete, merkte ich sofort, dass ich viel zu lange geschlafen hatte. Selbst obwohl jemand die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, konnte ich erkennen, dass bereits die Sonne untergegangen war und nur noch ein periodisch anschwellender Regen und der seichte Schimmer am Horizont das Ende des Tages ankündigten.

Aber ich war immer noch viel zu erschöpft, sodass ich die Recherche zum letzten Horkrux gedanklich auf den nächsten Tag verschob. Ich setze mich auf und bemerkte, dass Draco auf der Couch an der Zimmerseite saß.  
Er hielt ein dickes, ledergebundenes Buch umklammert und wirkte so hochkonzentriert, als ob er bereits seit Stunden dort kauerte. Sein blondes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, welches vollkommen ruhig wirkte, und als er sich beiläufig die Haarsträhnen zur Seite strich, erkannte ich, dass es sich um ein Geschichtsbuch handelte, das Harry gestern hier in unserem Zimmer liegen gelassen hatte.

Ein nagendes Gefühl tief in meiner Magengrube sagte mir, dass er meinentwegen die gesamte Zeit hier war. Ich seufzte nur entnervt.

"Wieso bist du eigentlich schon wieder hier?", fragte ich ironisch.

Er verharrte in seiner Bewegung und sah mit einem spöttischen Lächeln in seinen Zügen zu mir hinauf.

"Ich mag die Farbe deiner Vorhänge, Granger."

Augenrollend stand ich auf und setzte mich neben ihn auf die Couch, um ihm einen Stoß gegen die Schulter zu versetzen.

"Idiot."

Er grinste nur.

Einige Sekunden lang sahen wir uns an, dann richtete ich meinen Blick auf den trommelnden Regen am Fenster. Sein Blick lag immer noch auf mir, das konnte ich an den Härchen in meinem Nacken spüren, doch ich ignorierte diese Tatsache so dezent, wie er es meist bei meinem Erröten tat.

Aber nach einer Weile meldete sich mein Schlafmangel und meine Augenlider wurden langsam schwer.  
Zunächst kämpfte ich gegen die Müdigkeit an, doch als sie mich mit einem Schlag heftig überrollte, wusste ich ihr nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen.

Merlin sei Dank hatte mein Körper überhaupt die letzten beiden Tage durchgehalten, war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor mein Kopf auf die Schulter neben mir sank und meine Augen zufielen.

x

* * *

x

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, es waren sicherlich einige Stunden gewesen, doch als ich erwachte, lag Dracos Blick fest auf mir.  
Zögerlich richtete ich mich auf und strich die Kissen der Couch glatt, auf welchen ich gelegen hatte.

Er fixierte immer noch meine Gestalt, aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob er mich bewusst wahrnahm, oder nur in seinen Gedanken versunken war.  
Nachdenklich kippte ich den Kopf zur Seite und wartete. Doch die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte, trat nicht ein. Vielmehr war es so, dass Draco überhaupt nicht reagierte.

Sein Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet und in seinen grauen Augen lag ein seltsamer matter Glanz. Und über seinem rechten Auge, unter dem Ponyhaar, das ihm ins Gesicht fiel, schimmerte ein heller Streifen.

Einen Augenblick zögerte ich, dann hob ich die Hand und strich seine weißblonden Haare zur Seite.  
Es war die Narbe, welche er von dem Kampf mit Nott davongetragen haben musste. Erstaunlich, dass sie mir bisher nie aufgefallen war.  
Weshalb nur?  
Wären es Ron oder Harry gewesen, so hätte ich sie schon längst auf die Wunde angesprochen und an ihnen einen meiner Heilungszauber versucht. Aber hätte ich mir bei Draco diese Frage erlaubt?  
War ich ihm bereits nah genug oder würde er mich von sich stoßen, wenn ich mich wieder sorgte?  
Ich runzelte die Stirn.

Da bewegte Draco leicht den Kopf. Meine Hand lag immer noch an seiner Wange, aber sein Blick war nun klar und bewusst. Und forschend.

Wir starrten uns an.  
Dann strich ich ihm die Haare vollständig aus dem Gesicht und beugte mich zu ihm vor.  
Und ich legte meine Lippen auf seine.

Wiederum dauerte es einen Augenblick ehe er reagierte. Aber dann zog er mich an meinem Kragen näher heran und umklammerte mit der anderen Hand mein Handgelenk.

Bis heute kann ich das Gefühl nicht beschreiben, das mich überrollte, Draco so nah und so intensiv zu spüren, ihm bewusst durch diesen Kuss zu erfahren.  
Die Leidenschaft, mit welcher er mich wenige Tage vor seiner Abreise beim Kochen überfallen hatte, fühlte sich dieses Mal nicht so verzweifelt und drängend an, sondern schlicht und einfach unglaublich.

Nach einer Ewigkeit drückte er mich auf das Sofa und löste dann langsam unseren Kuss. Er sah auf mich herunter und seine Augen leuchteten.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er und lächelte, was meinen Magen kribbeln ließ.

Dann küsste er mich wieder und seine Hände waren überall.

x

* * *

x

Ich erwachte mit den warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die geöffneten Vorhänge auf mein Bett fielen.  
Müde blinzelte ich und bemerkte den Druck und die Wärme des Arms, der über meinem Bauch lag. Ich drehte mich zur Seite und sah direkt in Dracos schlafendes Gesicht.  
Seine Züge waren vollkommen entspannt und das Sonnenlicht ließ seine helle Haut leuchten. Es ist erstaunlich, wie der Schlaf einen Menschen von allen Masken befreit.

Unschlüssig biss ich auf meine Lippen und setzte mich dann auf. Als die Laken an meinem Körper herunterrutschten, wurde mir klar, wie weit wir gegangen waren.  
Und ich war mir nicht sicher, was uns beide nun erwartete.

Seufzend schwang ich die Beine aus dem Bett und Kälte umfing meine Fußsohlen, sodass ich schauderte. Doch bevor ich aufstehen konnte, schlang sich ein Arm um meinen nackten Oberkörper und riss mich zurück. Er drückte mich grob auf die Matratze und dann fühlte ich Dracos Lippen über meine streifen.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er leise und lächelte.

Vor Überraschung konnte ich gar nichts sagen und so starrte ich ihn nur mit offenem Mund an.

„Wolltest du ins Bad? Sollen wir zusammen duschen?" Seine Stimme war morgendlich heiser und rau, aber seine Augen funkelten in dem vergangenen Feuer.

Ich rührte mich nicht.

Niemals hätte ich erwartet, dass er so offen und direkt reagieren würde.  
Ich hatte angenommen, dass er, sobald er die Augen aufschlug, in sein altes Verhalten zurückverfallen würde; dass ich seinem verletzenden, abweisenden Ich begegnen würde.  
Ich hatte für wahrscheinlich gehalten, dass er verwirrt war und die Situation ihn überforderte; dass er mich beherrscht und ruhig darauf hinweisen würde, dass ich alles vergessen solle.  
Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er kalt blieb und sich mir durch die alte Distanziertheit entzog; dass er vollkommen fliehen würde.

Dracos Lächeln verschwand.

„Hermine", flüsterte er schwach und legte seine Hand an meine Wange. Ich schloss die Augen und schmiegte mich an seine Finger.

„Es ist okay." Meine Stimme war genauso leise wie seine, kaum hörbar. „Ich hatte ...diese Reaktion nur niemals erwartet."

Ich glaubte durch seinen Atem an meinem Ohr zu hören, wie er lächelte und als ich ein Auge ein wenig öffnete, sah ich mich dessen bestätigt.

Seine Lippen fanden meine und erneut schoss diese wunderbare Wärme durch meinen gesamten Körper. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und konzentrierte alle meine Sinne auf Draco.

„Lass uns aufstehen", murmelte ich irgendwann.

„Gut." Draco blies einmal gegen mein Ohr, dann zog er mich hoch.

x

* * *

x

Wir hatten nicht gemeinsam geduscht; seine überschwängliche Stimmung war schnell verflogen, als uns mein beladener Schreibtisch an unsere Arbeit erinnerte.  
Doch auch ein heißer Schauer konnte mein Staunen nicht lindern. Ich konnte nicht fassen, wie viele Facetten in ihm schlummerten, wie viel ich von ihm zu wissen glaubte und wie wenig ich tatsächlich kennen musste...

Nun stand ich erstmals nach meiner Verletzung wieder wie jeden Morgen in der winzigen Zimmerküche und bereitete gebratenes Ei für Ron und Harry zu, während Draco am kleinen Holztisch den Tagespropheten las.

„Beauxbatons steht nun auch unter der Fuchtel des dunklen Lords", seufzte er und faltete die Zeitung zusammen.

„Ich hoffe Minerva und Professor Flitwick können dem Druck noch eine Weile standhalten", murmelte ich und schlug ein weiteres Ei in die Pfanne. „Hogwarts war immer einer der sichersten Orte der Zauberwelt."

Plötzlich spürte ich Dracos Hände auf meinen Hüften und seinen Atem in meinem Nacken.

„Hogwarts war...", begann ich und stockte dann. „Ron und -"

Schlagartig verschwanden seine Finger und einen Augenblick später verstand ich auch, wieso.

Ron und Harry schlurften müde in die kleine Küche.

Ich warf Draco einen warnenden Blick zu, doch der lehnte sich ruhig an mir vorbei und schob eine Scheibe Weißbrot in den Toaster.

„Morgen Hermine", sagte Ron gähnend, doch sein Blick wurde augenblicklich hart, als er Draco so dicht neben mir sah. „Was macht er so früh morgens mit dir in unserer Küche?"

„Ron, trink erstmal deinen Kakao." Harry drückte seinem alten Freund eine Tasse in die Hände und schob ihn zu dem kleinen Tisch.

„Was steht für heute an?", fragte ich in geschäftsmäßigen Ton, während die Beiden sich setzten.

„Wir müssen endlich einen vernünftigen Plan aufstellen, wie wir den letzten Horkrux finden können."

„Habt ihr schon an seine Schlange gedacht?" Draco lehnte sich neben mich an den Herd.

„Du, Schlange, du solltest dich da raushalten!", zischte Ron.

„Ron, Draco hat recht. Können wir irgendwie Nagini überprüfen?", meinte ich und sah Harry fragend an.

Dieser zuckte die Schultern und Ron warf mir einen empörten Blick zu, weil ich es gewagt hatte seinen Erzfeind zu verteidigen. Ich lächelte beschwichtigend und schob ihm das erste Spiegelei auf den Teller.  
Seine Mundwinkel wanderten noch weiter nach unten.

„Hattest du mir nicht gestern versprochen, heute Rühreier zu machen?", fragte er enttäuscht und setzte den Blick auf, den er schon als kleiner Junge beherrschte.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Ron", machte ich überrascht und gab Harry ein weiteres Spiegelei auf seinen Teller. „Ich, ähm, war heute nur etwas abgelenkt."

So schnell wie mir die Worte über die Lippen kamen, so rasch schoss eine verräterische Röte in meine Wangen.

„Was kann dich frühmorgens denn schon ablenken...?", murmelte Ron vor sich hin und stach mit der Gabel in sein Ei. Der nächste Satz ging in einem Klirren unter, weil ich die Pfanne hastig in die Spüle stellte und ich nahm nur die Worte „Arbeitstier" und „wahnsinnig" wahr.

„Draco, setz dich", sagte ich barsch und ließ mich an meinen Platz nieder.

Ich goss mir heißes Wasser über meinen Teebeutel und merkte, dass Harry mich anstarrte. Sein Blick war fassungslos und erst nach wenigen Sekunden schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf, ehe er auf seinen Teller blickte und während des gesamten Frühstücks nicht mehr aufsah.

x

x

-x-

* * *

**PS:** Danke für eure Reviews, ihr Lieben! Nun wird es sicher ganz flott weitergehen mit dem Posten...nächste Woche, wenn ich wieder ein paar Kommentare bekomme! Dankeschön an euch! = ) Habe mich riesig über euer Lob gefreut, frani, dede, liz, Miss XXX, Katja und meine liebe LunaNigra und psychzee und Elizan!  
You can call me Io: Hallo, an dich und an alle, die dies noch lesen - ich heiße Natalie, bin 20 und studiere und habe vor, bald ein komplexes Buch zu schreiben. Beautiful Lie betrachte ich als mein erstes Buch, obwohl es mir natürlich nicht möglich ist, die Geschichte zu veröffentlichen. Aber es freut mich gigantisch, wenn ich so tolle Resonanz bekomme und spüre, dass ich Menschen begeistern kann! Falls ich also in einigen Jahren einmal ein Buch auf den Markt werfe, gebe ich dir gerne Bescheid (sende(t) mir doch per PM die Mailadresse, dann kontaktiere ich auch gerne mit jedem neuen Kapitel)!


	34. Chapter 33

**Kapitel 33: **

_What you don't know,_  
_is that your scars are beautiful._  
_What you don't know,_  
_I have studied the way you walk._  
_What you don't know is,_  
_that I'd already kissed you in the shadows of my heart._  
_What you don't know,_  
_is that I lay awake, wishing you were here tonight._

_'Cause how would you know, how could you know._  
_So now I'm gonna tell you everything._

_What you don't know,_  
_is when the moon and the sun collide_  
_the morning comes._  
_(What you don't know - Monrose)_

Wieder einmal durchforsteten wir wegen einem Horkrux stundenlang Bücher und Notizen, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass wir nun auch auf alles achteten, was Schlangen und besonders Boa Constrictors betraf. Doch allmählich wurde die Luft in unserem Zimmer stickig und die Stimmung sank gen Keller.

„So kann das nicht weitergehen", sagte Harry und seufzte. Er klemmte Zettel zwischen all die aufgeschlagenen Seiten der Bücher um ihn herum und stapelte sie dann mithilfe des Zauberstabs auf unseren kleinen Couchtisch. „Ich brauche eine Pause. Hermine, begleitest du mich auf einer Runde durch den Wald?"

Ich blinzelte zerstreut und warf Ron einen kurzen Blick zu, der seit etwa einer halben Stunde in demselben Buch las.

„Ron." Harry hob die Stimme und Ron nickte zum Zeichen, dass er zuhörte. „Hermine und ich gehen kurz etwas frische Luft schnappen. Lass dich nicht stören."

Seufzend stand ich auf und bemühte mich, nicht auf meine Notizen zu treten, die um mich herum auf dem Boden verteilt waren.

„Erstaunlich, dass er sich so in die Arbeit vertieft", meinte ich, als wir in die Hotellobby traten.

Harry grinste.  
„Lass dich nicht täuschen, er liest gerade einen Quidditschratgeber." Mein schockiertes Gesicht ließ ihn noch hastig ein „Er braucht auch 'mal eine Pause" hinzufügen.

Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und schlug einen kleinen Trampelpfad in den Nadelwald hinter unserer Pension ein.  
Nach einer guten halben Stunden einträchtigen Spazierens im Schweigen hielt ich es nicht mehr aus.

„Harry, was willst du mir sagen?"

Dieser hob überrascht den Kopf und verzog dann den Mund zu einem gequälen Grinsen. „Dir kann man nichts vormachen."  
Er ging noch einige Meter, sprach aber gleichzeitig weiter. „Hermine, ich möchte ehrlich mit dir sein und ich hoffe, ich kann dasselbe von dir erwarten."

Bei seinen Worten überkam mich wieder die alte Schuld, so plötzlich und unvorbereitet, dass ich mich ihr völlig ausgeliefert sah.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen." Meine Stimme war leise, doch Harry blieb stehen und sah mich an. „Es... es betrifft... die Zukunft. Und es stimmt nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy mich verfluchte, damals im Sommer ..."

Seine Augen weiteten sich und während ich weitersprach und ihm alles erzählte, alles erklärte und all meine Angst skizzierte, entspannten sich langsam seine Gesichtszüge. Als ich ihm seinem Tod schilderte, zuckte er zusammen und biss nervös auf seine Lippen, doch anhand seiner übrigen Reaktionen konnte ich schließen, dass er selbst bereits einen Tod in der Schlacht mit Voldemort als Möglichkeit akzeptiert und sich damit auseinandergesetzt hatte.

Er war ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer und stellte genau an den richtigen Stellen die passenden Fragen und wunderte sich über dieselben Dinge, die ich mir auch die gesamte Zeit nicht erklären konnte.

„Aber eine Lösung hast du bisher nicht finden können?", fragte Harry dann nach einer Ewigkeit.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Immer, wenn wir nicht nach den Horkruxen suchten, bemühte ich mich, einen Ausweg zu finden. Der effektivste Weg wäre, einen essenziellen Umstand der Lage zu ändern, welche ich gesehen habe. Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht wie – danach suche ich ja."

Harry nickte und erhob sich von dem Baumstamm, auf dem er sich irgendwann während unseres Gespräch niedergelassen hatte.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du mir das alles erzählt hast – und ich verstehe vollkommen, weshalb du es uns nicht gesagt hast."

„Euch? Oh, Ron ...", machte ich und mir blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Keine Sorge, ich rede mit ihm", beschwichtigte er mich. „Aber eigentlich wollte ich dich auf... Draco Malfoy ansprechen."

Ich schloss meinen Mund und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Ich... nun, ich habe gemerkt, dass ihr euch nähergekommen seid." Harry senkte den Kopf und wandte sich dann dem Rückweg zu. „Dies soll kein Vorwurf sein, aber – Hermine, bist du dir wirklich sicher, was du da tust?"

Ich fuhr herum und starrte ihn an.  
„Ich weiß immer noch sehr genau, was ich mache, Harry."

Er nickte und zögerte dann.

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir erzählst, was zwischen euch ist, noch weiß ich genaueres, aber ich würde dir raten, dich von ihm fernzuhalten. Wir kennen ihn seit dem ersten Schuljahr und... auf mich macht es nicht den Eindruck, dass er sich verändert hat. Er ist immer noch kalt und arrogant und bildet sich mehr auf sich ein, als... Hermine, ich möchte nicht, dass er dich nur benutzt und -"

„Harry!", rief ich, um seinen Redefluss zu stoppen.

„Okay, okay ...", murmelte er verlegen. „Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt. Deine Ansicht zählt und - wie du schon sagtest: Du hast bei weitem genügend Verstand um selbst deine Entscheidung zu treffen." Er lächelte mich an und wir gingen gemeinsam die Treppen zu unseren Zimmern hinauf.

„Ich werde versuchen, Ron zum Arbeiten zu motivieren und noch ein bisschen recherchieren – möchtest du mitkommen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir ist jetzt wirklich nicht danach. Aber du kannst ihn ja darauf vorbereiten, dass ich ihm von der Zukunft erzählen werde."

Harry nickte und schenkte mir ein letztes Lächeln, ehe er in das Zimmer trat, welches er sich mit Ron teilte.  
Ich atmete tief aus und ging geradewegs auf den letzten Raum des Flurs zu.

-x-

* * *

-x-

„Harry rät mir, mich von dir fernzuhalten."

Ich stürzte in Dracos Zimmer und setzte mich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl, während dieser mit einem überraschten Blick die Tür hinter mir schloss.

„Und wie ich sehe, befolgst du seine Vorschläge sehr gewissenhaft." Er lehnte sich an seine Zimmertür und betrachtete mich mit einem spöttischen Blick. Die Geschäftsleitung hatte uns erst heute morgen mit Bedauern umquartiert, da aufgrund einer Hochzeit fast alle Doppelzimmer belegt wurden, und während ich dies mit innerlichen Widerwillen aufgenommen hatte, wusste ich nicht sicher, ob Draco dies ebenfalls störte.

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Er ist so...", begann ich und zögerte dann.

„... im Recht? Ich bin vielleicht gefährlich." Draco stieß sich von der Tür ab und schritt langsam auf mich zu, in dieser gewandten und gelassen Art, die mir erst vor kurzer Zeit wirklich aufgefallen war. Er drehte mit einem Arm meinen Stuhl um, welcher protestierend knackste, strich mir mit der anderen Hand über die Wange und die Lippen und beugte sich dann zu mir vor.

„Nein, er ist immer so verdammt sorgsam und vorsichtig."

„Das zeichnet ihn aber seit jeher aus." Draco neigte nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite und stützte sich dann mit beiden Armen über mir auf dem Stuhl ab.

„Ja, ich weiß", seufzte ich und registrierte dabei die Gänsehaut, die er wieder in mir auslöste. „Weshalb wolltest du mich heute noch sprechen?"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte mich abwartend an.

„So wie du mich ansiehst -"

Er schnitt mir das Wort ab, indem er seine Lippen auf meinen Mund presste. Lächelnd drückte ich mich gegen den Stuhl, schloss die Augen und zog ihn an seinem Umhang zu mir herunter.

-x-

* * *

-x-

Ich wollte mich selbst verfluchen, als ich aus Dracos Zimmer auf den Hotelflur trat und Ron und Harry auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe erstarren sah.  
Zögerlich biss ich mir auf meine Lippe und ging ihnen einige Schritte entgegen, blieb aber vor meiner Zimmertüre stehen.

„Du warst schon wieder bei ihm", stellte Ron fest, als er neben mich trat. Er hielt eine Plastikwasserflasche in der Hand und seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor. „Schon morgens – er ist einfach nur ein Arsch, Hermine, wie kannst du in seiner Nähe sein?"

Ich lächelte unwillkürlich. Allen Göttern sei gedankt, dass er tatsächlich glaubte, ich schliche mich des Morgens in Dracos Zimmer und wieder heraus.

„Ron, hör auf, mich zu bervormunden", seufzte ich und umarmte ihn und Harry mit einem Morgengruß.

„Du verbündest dich mit dem Feind!", stieß er empört aus.

„Das hast du bei Victor auch schon gesagt", gab ich entnervt zurück. „Und weder bei ihm, noch bei Draco musst du dir Sorgen um mich machen, wenn ich mich mit ihnen in einem Raum befinde! Meine Zauberkenntnisse dürften für beide ausreichen!"

„Draco, Draco, Draco ..." Er stieß ein Geräusch aus, das wie ein Fauchen klang. „Wann gibst du ihm denn Kosenamen?" Ron stürmte an mir vorbei in sein Zimmer.

„Denk DU dir einfach einen für mich aus – das konntest du bei Victor doch auch SO gut!", schrie ich ihm hinterher, woraufhin er die Tür zuknallte.

Ich atmete schwer und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.  
Harry sah mich abwartend an, aber ich reagierte nicht. Nach einer Weile strich er mir vorsichtig eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Du riechst nach ihm", sagte er leise, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand hinter derselben Tür wie Ron.

x

x

-x-


	35. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 34: **

_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight _  
_is it could take my whole damn life to make this right. _  
_This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long, _  
_because I know fine well that what I did was wrong. _

_The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could, _  
_first kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything. _  
_The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned. _  
_The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered me was love. _

_(Make this go on forever - Snow Patrol)_

Und obwohl Harry und Ron mir ihr deutliches Missfallen und begründete Sorgen ausgesprochen hatten, war es mir unmöglich aufzuhören.

Dracos Zimmertür fiel hinter meinem Rücken ins Schloss und durch dieses Geräusch aus seiner Konzentration gerissen, blickte er aus dem dicken Wälzer auf seinem Schoß hoch. Er legte das Buch und seine Feder neben sich in den Sessel und erhob sich.

"Hermine", sagte er und kam auf mich zu. Doch nach wenigen Schritten verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht, seine Augen verengten sich und er drehte sich einen Moment von mir fort. Seine Gestalt erstarrte und als er sich mir wieder zuwandte, war der dunkle Schatten nur noch in seinen Augen zu erkennen.  
Draco biss sich auf seine Lippen. Dann zog mich dann in seine Arme, so überraschend und so fest, dass ich gar nichts mehr verstand.

"Was ist mit dir...?", fragte ich leise, unschlüssig, ob ich eine Antwort erwarten durfte.

Draco löste sich von mir und wich zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Seine Hände krallten sich um die Holzplatte und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wolle er unangenehme Gedanken loswerden.

Ich schluckte und überlegte krampfhaft, welches anderes Thema ich anschneiden könnte, ehe er sich mir vollkommen verschloß. Suchend blickte ich im Zimmer umher.  
Dracos Koffer und einige Kleider und Bücher lagen auf seinem Bett - es sah ganz so aus, als hätte er begonnen zu packen und dann wieder einige Dinge aus dem Koffer herausgeworfen. Und hinter dem Fenster seines Zimmers ragten die schottischen Berge an die tiefen, dunklen Wolken, bedeckt von einer kristallklar weißen und glänzenden Schicht.  
Ich wandte mich von ihm ab und stellte mich an das Fenster, an dessen Scheibe spärliche, kleine Flocken schlugen.

"Es schneit...", flüsterte ich. "Der Winter ist da."

Eine Gänsehaut kroch über meine Arme und die Angst in meine Kehle, die sich zuschnürte.

"Es ist soweit."  
Seine Stimme an meinem Ohr ließ mich erschauern. Und als er seine warmen Arme von hinten um mich schlang, gab ich mich für einen Moment dem wunderbaren Gefühl hin. Ich drückte meinen Kopf an seine Schultern und schloß meine Finger um seine schmalen Hände.

Einen ewig langen Moment starrten wir in die schottischen Highlands. Sein Herz schlug in meinem Rücken ebenso heftig wie meines.

Dann nahm er seine Hände aus meinem Griff und drehte mich zu ihm um. Sein Blick fixierte mich und ein trauriger Ausdruck schlich über seine Züge.  
"Es ist soweit", wiederholte er seine Worte. "Der Dunkle Lord ruft seine Truppen zum Kampf und ich denke, dieser wird in Hogwarts sein blutiges Ende finden."

Er zog seine Ärmel in die Höhe und legte meine Hand auf die Stelle seines linken Arms, an der sich verdeckt das Dunkle Mal befand. Seine Haut glühte, brannte beinahe und erschrocken zog ich meine Finger zurück und starrte ihn an.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", flüsterte er. "Ich weiß nicht, ob der Dunkle Lord mir noch traut oder ob er mich als Köder für meine Mutter missbrauchen wird oder mir meine Strafe nach der Schlacht zuteil werden lässt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll, denn ich muss nach Hogwarts. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Position als Maulwurf wertvoller ist als die als offener Kämpfer oder ob ich nicht einfach mit ihm... ich weiß nicht..."  
In seinem Gesicht standen Verzweiflung und Unentschlossenheit und als er seinen Blick hob, lag zum erstenmal pure Angst in seinen Augen.

"Wem kann ich noch vertrauen?" Seine Worte waren leise und er wandte mir den Blick zu.

Ich schluckte, schnappte nach Luft und unterdrückte meine eigenen Tränen, als ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände nahm.

"Vertraue mir", flüsterte ich und legte meine Stirn an seine Wange.

Draco erstarrte und drückte mich sofort von sich.

"Vertraust du mir?", fragte er und seine Stimme klangt gepresst.

"Ja." Dies war eine Frage, über die ich schon lange nicht mehr nachdenken musste.

Er drehte sich um und trat einen Schritt von mir fort.

"Mein Auftrag ist, dich zu töten."

Seine Worte hallten in meinem Kopf wieder und eine eisige Kälte fuhr durch meine Glieder, als ich mich an das Fensterbrett des Erkers hinter mir presste.

Draco wirbelte herum und sein Blick war wild und provozierend, als er langsam auf mich zukam. Er zog meinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel, welchen ich bis zu diesem Augenblick in meiner Jeanstasche zu stecken glaubte.  
Er blieb wenige Zentimeter vor mir stehen und presste den Zauberstab an meinen Hals.

Ich schloss für einen Moment meine Augen und als ich sie wieder öffnete, flackerte mein Blick nicht mehr. Und als ich sprach, war meine Stimme leise, aber klar.

"Ich vertraue dir."

Er erstarrte, faßte sich aber nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später.

"Der Dunkle Lord erfuhr von meinem Aufenthalt in diesem Haus und gab mir sofort den Auftrag, das Schlammblut und so viele wie möglich von der Weasleybrut zu eliminieren, damit diese ihm und seinem Gefolge nicht erneut Kiesel in den Weg legen." Seine Augen schimmerten im Licht der Abendsonne, die durch das Fenster auf sein Gesicht fiel. "Er wählte mich, so wie er mich als einen der jüngsten Todesser der Geschichte auswählte."

"Ich vertraue dir", wiederholte ich meine Worte.

Dracos Augen blitzen auf und ein unlesbarer Zug erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er holte aus und schlug mir ins Gesicht.  
Mein Kopf wurde durch die Wucht seines Hiebes nach hinten gerissen und ich fiel in den Erker des Fensters hinter mir, wobei mein unterer Rücken schmerzhaft auf die Kante der Holzverkleidung gedrückt wurde. Ich schrie vor Schmerz auf und Draco presste mir sofort seine Hand auf den Mund.

Ich suchte mit meinen Augen sein Gesicht, doch er hielt den Kopf so gebeugt, dass die Haare seine Züge verdeckten.

"Er wird mir jegliche Zweifel und all meine Schwäche verzeihen, wenn ich ihm deinen und Weasleys Zauberstab bringe und ihm Harry alleine und verzweifelt durch den Verlust seiner Freunde auf dem Silbertablett serviere." Ein verbissener Ausdruck schlich in seine Züge. "Ich weiß nicht, weshalb ich dies nicht zuvor getan habe und ich weiß nicht, wieso ich glaubte, ein dreckiges Schlammblut nicht töten zu können, doch ich weiß, dass ich es nun kann."

Er hob den Kopf, brachte seine Zauberstabhand in Position und starrte mich an.

"Sieh dich nur an", flüsterte ich. "Du zitterst ja."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und fester als notwendig zog er den Zauberstab von meiner Kehle zu meinem Herz.

"Ich vertraue dir", wiederholte ich erneut.

"Ich kann mich nicht von Empfindungen beeinflussen lassen, diesem Fehler habe ich mich lange genug hingegeben!", stieß er hervor und seine Stimme bebte.

Ich umfasste mit beiden Händen seinen freien Arm.  
"Dann sei ehrlich zu dir selbst."

Ich beugte mich vor und legte meine Lippen auf seine.  
Er rührte sich nicht, hörte nicht auf zu zittern und bewegte auch den Zauberstab auf meiner Brust keinen Millimeter.

Irgendwann schloß ich die Augen.

Und nach einer Ewigkeit fühlte ich Nässe auf meine Wangen tropfen.  
Ich erstarrte und wollte mich vergewissern, dass wahr ist, was ich glaubte, doch dann fühlte ich Dracos Hand an meinem Nacken und spürte seine Worte an meinem Lippen. Öffne die Augen nicht.

Und so blieb ich bei ihm, nahm seine Trauer und Enttäuschung in mir auf und wartete darauf, dass das Beben seiner Schultern aufhörte.

Als seine Zauberstabhand langsam an meiner Brust herabrutschte, wagte ich es, die Augen zu öffnen.  
Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen schienen in den Raum und Dracos Gesichtszüge wurden langsam wieder von den Schatten des Zimmers eingenommen. Sein Gesicht und seine Haare stachen in der Düsternis hervor und ich konnte gerade noch die glänzende Tränenspur erahnen, die sein Gesicht umrahmte.

Er öffnete die Augen und sein Blick nahm mich augenblicklich gefangen.

"Hermine...", flüsterte er und dann schien er mit sich zu ringen und den Worten, die er nicht über die Lippen bringen konnte oder wollte.

Ich wartete und sah ihn an, doch er sprach nicht mehr.

Er strich mir einige Locken aus dem Gesicht und lächelte.  
Und als mein Herz auszusetzen drohte, da griff er mein Kinn und küsste mich, verlangend, sicher und gänsehauterregend endgültig. Augenblicklich verfingen sich meine Hände in seinen Haaren und an seinen fein ausgeprägten Schultern und ich zog ihn mit aller Kraft zu mir in den Erker.  
Er löste sich von meinen Lippen und einige Momente versank ich in seinen Augen, ehe er sich an der Holzverkleidung hochzog und mich mit seinen Körper an den kalten Stein des Erkers drückte.

"Wir...", flüsterte ich und vergaß sogleich, was ich sagen wollte, als er mit seinen Lippen über meine Wangen strich. Ich verbannte jeden störenden Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und konzentrierte mich auf die Gegenwart und Draco über mir, dem ich vielleicht nie wieder so nahe kommen konnte.

Ein Blick in seine Augen ließ mich neu entflammen und ich riss ihn an seinem Hemd zu mir herunter.

Dies hier war vielleicht unsere letzte Chance.

x

* * *

x

Als ich über die Schwelle meines Zimmers trat, spürte ich das bekannte Glühen an meiner Brust, ehe mich die warme, magische Welle durchfuhr. Ich berührte den Amethystanhänger an meiner Haut, um ihn zu deaktivieren und drehte mich auf dem Absatz, um Harry und Ron entgegenzueilen.

Was konnte so dringliches passiert sein, dass sie mich in diesem kleinen Hotel auf diese Weise zu sich riefen und gleichzeitig meinen Aufenthaltsort ermittelten?

Im Treppenhaus zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Stock prallte ich beinahe mit Ron zusammen, der vor Harry die Treppen hinaufsprang.  
"Hermine, komm hoch auf unser Zimmer, meine Mutter und Tantchen Muriel haben gerade per Flohnetzwerk mit uns Kontakt aufgenommen; Mum war total verstört, es ist schrecklich, wir müssen uns beeilen -"

"Voldemort und die Todesser sind in Hogwarts", sagte Harry schlicht und ich erstarrte. "Uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit."

Ich nickte gefasst, denn ich hatte gerade eben erst Abschied nehmen müssen.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Nagini der letzte Horkrux ist." Diese Schlange war unsere letzte Hoffnung, sonst waren all unsere Mühen umsonst. "Alle unsere Waffen sind der Zauberstab und die Trickzauber in den kleinen Lederbeuteln - habt ihr sie bei euch wie abgemacht und seid ihr bereit?"

Harry und Ron nickten.

Ich schluckte.  
"Dann lasst uns vor die Tore von Hogwarts apparieren."

Harry fasste meinen Arm.  
"Was ist mit Malfoy?", fragte er.

Ich erstarrte. "Er ist gegangen."

"Und für welche Seite kämpft er?" Harrys Blick war undurchdringlich.

"Ich glaube, er ist auf unserer Seite, wenn auch nicht offen...", sagte ich und lächelte.

Harrys Gesicht nahm einen verblüfften Ausdruck an und er lachte auf.

"Meine Güte, Hermine", sagte er leise. "Ich fürchte, du bist unsere beste Waffe."

Und mit einer Drehung auf dem Absatz war er verschwunden.

Ich nickte Ron zu, der deutlich nervös wurde und während ich mich einmal um mich selbst drehte, sah ich ihn verschwinden.  
Zurück nach Hogwarts.

x

x

-x-

* * *

_Was passiert mit Harry und Draco im Endkampf?__ Wie wird sich Draco letzlich entscheiden?__ Und was geschieht mit Hermine?  
Freut euch auf das all diese (und mehr) Fragen klärende Kapitel... ich poste weiter, wenn ich einige kleine Reviews bekomme! :)  
_


	36. Chapter 35

Hallo zusammen!

Nun liefere ich euch das letzte Kapitel mit der Schlacht um und in Hogwarts, das überraschenderweise so lang geworden ist, dass ich es nicht mehr in einem Teil posten kann...  
Ich danke euch für eure Reviews, eure Treue, eure Begeisterung! Danke, dass ihr bis hierhin dabei wart!  
Ich hoffe, ihr hattet genauso viel Spaß an der Geschichte wie ich!  
Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Lebenszeichen.

Und nun viel Spaß! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

Eure moonlight dust

x

* * *

x

**  
Kapitel 34: **

Hogwarts glich einem Schlachtfeld.

Ich apparierte einige Meter vor den Toren Hogwarts neben Ron, der sich gerade aus dem Gestrüpp eines Dornenbusches befreite.

"Sieh mal in den Himmel", sagte ich ruhig.

Inmitten der langsam hinter der Wolkendecke erscheinenden Sterne strahlte die groteske Grausamkeit des Dunklen Mals auf uns herab. Es wirkte unwirklich über Hogwarts, dessen Fassaden und zerstörten Türme es in einen grünen Schimmer tauchte. Es verkündete uns jetzt bei unserer Ankunft den Tod, den hier unzählige Zauberer und Hexen finden werden und bereits fanden.

"Dad und die anderen Ordensmitglieder sind da schon eine Weile drin", flüsterte Ron mit hoher Stimme. "Mom und George und Fred werden auch noch kommen und Ginny vielleicht auch. Meine ganze Familie wird draufgehen."

"Ron", begann ich. "Wir sind alle lange gut vorbereitet und wir haben einen Plan."

"Machen wir uns nichts vor, das hier ist ein Selbstmordkommando!", stöhnte er. "Wenn auch für das einzig Richtige in der Geschichte..."

Harry stolperte aus den Bäumen des angrenzenden Waldes.  
"Entschuldigung, ich habe mich verappariert." Er zupfte einige Äste aus seinem dichten Haar.

Gemeinsam traten wir durch das Tor, welches erstmalig offenstand, und begaben uns den Hügel hinauf zu den Flügeltüren des Eingangs von Hogwarts.  
Gewöhnlicherweise öffnete das Tor sich nur dem Zutritt befugten Zauberern und Hexen, nie hatten wir erlebt, dass es zum Schutz der Schule nicht geschlossen war. Doch nun war alles anders. Ein mächtiger schwarzmagischer Zauber musste es fixieren.

Die kirchturmhohe Eingangshalle war menschenleer und verwüstet. Die Bilder der ehemaligen Lehrer hingen zerfetzt von den Decken und Fragmente der gewaltigen Steintreppe fehlten. Blutschlieren verliefen durch die gesamte Halle und die Luft war dick von den benutzten Substanzen und dem Tränkerauch.  
Doch der Lärm der Kämpfe, Schreie, Fluchgeräusche und das Zersplittern von Stein, hallte grotesk verzerrt zu uns herab.

"Wir dürfen nicht getrennt werden, bis wir die Situation noch erfasst haben", erinnerte ich Ron und Harry, denn darauf baute unsere gesamte Deckung.

Und wir betraten das Schlachtfeld.

x

Im Flur vor der Großen Halle befanden sich ein gutes Dutzend Kämpfer des Ordens, Professor Flitwick und schätzungsweise dieselbe Anzahl an Todessern.  
Ich schleuderte einen Fesselfluch auf die dunkle Gestalt vor mir und als sie zusammenbrach und die Maske herabrutschte, erkannte ich Avery in ihr.

"Hermine!", quikte Professor Flitwick, der mit einem Wedeln seines Zauberstabes zwei Todesser aneinanderband.  
"Ms Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley", verbesserte er sich und entfernte sich einige Schritte von den anderen Zauberern, welche er jedoch vorsichtig im Auge behielt. "Sie sollten sicher nicht hier sein... aber -bei Merlin- wir können jeden einzelnen Kämpfer gebrauchen!"

Ron griff den Arm des Professors und Angst stand in seinem Gesicht. "Professor Flitwick, wissen Sie, wo meine Familie ist?"

"Mr Weasley, wo Bill Weasley ist, das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. aber Ihr Vater und Ihr Bruder Charlie sind sehr fähige Zauberer, sie begaben sich vor etwa einer halben Stunde in die oberen Stockwerke." Er beäugte den wutschnaubenden Henry Patil. "Aber ich bitte Sie, beschäftigen Sie Ihren Geist in Zeiten wie dieser nicht mit unnötiger Sorge..."

Doch Ron hatte sich bereits auf dem Absatz gedreht und schritt energisch zurück zur Eingangshalle. Und als vor unseren Augen zwei Todesser von Schockzaubern getroffen wurden, da folgten wir ihm.

Wir hatten schnell den ersten Stock durchkämmt.  
Wir betraten jeden Flur, jeden Klassenraum und jede Besenkammer, doch wir fanden nur verletzte Todesser und verfluchte Mitstreiter. Im Verwandlungsklassenraum lieferte sich ein halbes Dutzend Mitschüler aus Hufflepuff einen erbitterten Kampf mit Gestalten in dunklen Roben.

Doch im zweiten Stock begegnete uns die Zerstörung der Eingangshalle.  
Rüstungen waren zu Asche zerfallen oder bis in die anliegenden Flure verteilt, Blutspuren zogen sich über den Boden und der Lärm von Flüchen schien aus jeder Richtung wiederzuhallen.  
Im Ostflügel trafen wir auf Neville Longbottom und Dean Thomas. Doch die Freude des Wiedersehens konnten wir nicht auskosten, denn die Seite des Ordens und der Kämpfer Hogwarts war in der Unterzahl.

Neville war wacker, er hielt sich immer aufrecht und war sich aller Flüche bewusst, die auf ihn abgefeuert wurden. Er trug viele kleine, selbstgebraute Essenzen an seinem Gürtel und als er ein Fläschen Nebeltrank vor einen Todesser schleuderte, der sich leise der abgewandten Padma Patil näherte, sah ich nichts mehr von dem tollpatschigen Jungen unserer Hogwartszeiten.  
Mein ewiger Nachhilfeschüler war in diesem Jahr zu einem selbstsicheren jungen Mann geworden.

Und auch Ron erfüllte mich mit Stolz, denn er benutzte gekonnt die Zauber und Flüche, die ich mit ihm in den unzähligen Stunden der letzen Monate geübt hatte. Er traf mit jedem Spruch und er vollführte jede einzelne Bewegung des Zauberstabs wie sie im Buche stand.

Und Harry - Harry war entschlossen. Man konnte ihm seinen Willen in jeder Situation ansehen, selbst wenn er mehreren Gegnern gegenüberstand, agierte er, als hätte er sein Leben lang nichts anderes getan.

x

Nach und nach drängten wir die Todesser in die Eingangshalle und innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatten sich unsere Mitschüler mit ihren Gegnern in die umgebenden Flure und in das nächste Stockwerk begeben. Der schmächtige Todesser, dem Ron schon seit einer halben Stunde durch die Gänge folgte, rannte die Stufen hinauf. Ron heftete sich an seine Fersen und folgte ich ihm, um ihm im nächsten Schlachtfeld eine Deckung zu ermöglichen.

Doch als ich mich von dem Kampf in der Halle losreißen konnte und das nächste Stockwerk betrat, war Ron nirgendwo mehr zu erahnen. Ich glaubte, seinen Wutschrei aus dem Westflügel zu hören und schlich mich durch die unzähligen, wütenden Zauberer und Hexen im Gang.  
Ich betrat jeden einzelnen Raum und als ich aus dem letzten wieder heraustrat, stand er mir gegenüber.

"Hallo, Granger", sagte Draco und sein Ton war beinahe schelmisch.

Ich erstarrte, doch bevor ich auch nur ein Wort erwidern konnte, schoß der erste Fluch auf mich zu. Mit einem Hechtsprung wich ich aus, scheinbar unfähig, in dieser Situation den Zauberstab gegen ihn zu erheben.  
Er trug die dunkle Robe der Todesser und ich konnte nicht mehr als seine hellen Augen durch die Maske sehen, deren Mund sich zu einem grausam-hämischen Grinsen verzogen hatte.

Sein Hitzefluch traf mich an der linken Schulter und riss den Stoff meines Umhangs in Fetzen. Die Haut, die zum Vorschein trat, warf Blasen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Der Schockzauber, den ich ihm entgegenschickte, war der erste Zauber in dieser Nacht, der meinen Gegner verfehlte.

Sein nächster Fluch zwang mich, in den Raum zurückzuweichen, aus dem ich herausgetreten war. Draco folgte mir durch die Tür und ließ diese dann mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs zufallen.

"Draco", flüsterte ich und wich zurück, als er mit langsamen Schritten auf mich zutrat. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen und seine Augen lagen in den Schatten des Raumes. Und als er urplötzlich auf mich zustürzte, erstarrte ich auf der Stelle.

Seine Hände fassten meinen Hals und glitten hart hinauf, bis seine Finger sich in meine Haare krallten und dann presste er seine Lippen auf meine, so fest, dass es wehtat.

Ich konnte nicht atmen, ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Und ich konnte auch den kehligen Laut nicht zurückhalten, dessen Ursprung tief in meiner Brust wurzelte.

Dann ließ er von mir ab, so schnell, dass ich noch sah, wie die helle Maske in seiner Umhangtasche schimmerte.

"Hermine...", begann er und brach sofort wieder ab, als ein Geräusch uns zusammenzucken ließ. Etwas an der Tür des Nebenraumes zerbarst.

Einige Minuten lang rührten wir uns nicht und ich beging sogar den unverzeihlichsten Fehler einer Schlacht: Ich schloß für einige Sekunden die Augen. Den Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt, prägte ich das Gefühl seiner Arme um mich unauslöschlich in mein Gedächtnis ein.

Draco drückte mich schließlich von sich und fing meinen Blick ein.

"Ich trage die Kleidung der Männer des Dunklen Lords", sagte er leise, als ob er die Frage, die in meiner Kehle brannte, in meinen Augen gesehen hatte. "Aber ich habe bereits ein halbes Dutzend meiner Mitstreiter eliminiert oder in einen kampfunfähigen Zustand versetzt."  
Draco lächelte ein erschöpftes Lächeln. "Ich kämpfe im Hinterhalt, so wie es der Schlange als meinem Wappentier entspricht."

Und in diesem Moment, in dem Augenblick, in dem das müde Lächeln auf sein Gesicht trat und der Schatten in seine Augen zurückkehrte, da begriff ich endlich.  
Plötzlich konnte ich in diesem jungen Mann vor mir den zerrissenen Kämpfer sehen, der er immer schon war. Und gleichzeitig erblickte ich in ihm den kleinen Jungen, der seine Eltern bewunderte und ich erkannte ihn als den Jungen, der nicht töten wollte und ich sah den Schüler, der verletzend-hämische Kommentare verteilte, um seine Distanz zu den Mitschülern zu wahren und ich sah den Verweifelten, der sich seine Ängste in den Drogen zu ersticken suchte und ich sah den Mann, der mich in die Arme nahm, als ich weinte.  
Und ich begriff das Gefühl, das ich bereits so lange in mir trug, als Liebe zu ihm.

Gänsehaut kroch über meinen gesamten Körper, als er mir die blutgetränkten Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, eine so gewohnte und gleichzeitig so entfernte Geste in diesem Moment.

Ich wusste, dass ich ihm heute nicht sagen konnte, nicht sagen wollte, was ich soeben begriffen hatte, also schloss ich die Augen und drückte mich an seine Brust, als wollte ich bei ihm Schutz suchen.

x

x

x


	37. Chapter 36

_Hier nun der zweite Teil des Finales..._

x

* * *

x

**Kapitel 34:**

x

_**I'm gonna make it bend and break**_  
_**Say a prayer but let the good times roll**_  
_**In case God doesn't show**_  
_**Let the good times roll**_

_**It's always cloudy**_  
_**Except for when you look into the past**_

_**(Thnks fr th mmrs - Fallout Boy )**_

x

Und als ich mich wenige Minuten später wieder in der leeren Halle des dritten Stocks befand, begab ich mich auf die Suche nach Harry. Die Stockwerke und Treppenhäuser, die ich hinablief, waren still und menschenleer.  
Ich betrat die Große Halle und sah alle Kämpfer der vergangenen Stunden vor mir.

Neville kämpfte verbittert, Ron entschlossen und eine blutverschmierte Padma Patil bildete ihre Deckung. Ein gutes Dutzend Ordensmitglieder hatten einen Ring um diesselbe Zahl an Todessern geschlossen und einer nach dem anderen sank im Kreis zu Boden.

Gerade wollte ich mich den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens anschließen, als ein markerschütterndes Ächzen und Stöhnen ertönte und die Erde bebte. An der Südseite der Großen Halle rieselten schwere Brocken der Mauerwand zu Boden wie Kieselsteine und begruben eine Handvoll Kämpfer unter sich.  
Staub vernebelte die Sicht und ließ Umstehende husten und keuchen. Meine Augen tränten und ich konnte Harry nicht mehr sehen, der sich am anderen Ende der Halle aufgehalten hatte.  
Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu und ich stürzte an den schemenhaften Gestalten um mir herum vorbei, stieß Frauen zur Seite und drängte mich zwischen Männer in dunklen Kutten. Doch als ich vor den Trümmern der Südmauer stand, sah ich nur verworrene und verdrehte Glieder aus den Steinen ragen. Die Gesichter waren mir gänzlich unbekannt, doch nach wenigen Metern...

Ich wandte mich um und presste die Hand auf meinen Mund, während mein Geist mir in einer Endlosschleife den Schock des ersten Anbllicks auf das blutbesudelte und dennoch leblose Gesicht von Percy Weasley wiederholte.  
Ich muss Harry finden, sagte ich mir. Ich muss Harry finden! Und ich musste zu ihm, denn er allein sollte den letzten Schritt tun.

Ein unmenschliches Kreischen brachte mich dazu, mich in meiner Flucht aus der Halle nocheinmal umzudrehen: Lord Voldemort starrte mit tierisch verzerrten Gesicht auf dem Podest des Lehrertisches über die Tafel hinweg auf eine kleine Gestalt mit verwuschelten Haaren.

Harry!  
War er vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden? Was war mit dem letzten Horkrux, wo war Nagini?

Augenblicklich wirbelte ich herum und rannte durch den riesigen Saal, beinahe gleichgültig gegenüber all den Menschen, die ich anrempelte. Voldemort fegte den massiven Lehrertisch mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes vom Podest und begrub zwei seiner Männer unter ihm.  
Die Angst verlieh mir Kraft, und ich fühlte erst, dass ich vollkommen atemlos war, als ich mich über den riesigen Holztisch hinwegsetzte und das Podest betreten wollte.

Doch augenblicklich warf mich eine gewaltige Macht zurück und ich prallte mit dem Rücken so fest gegen eine Steinsäule, dass mir alle Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Ich spürte, wie einige Rippen brachen.  
Zischend und ruckartig schnappte ich nach Luft und suchte sofort nach meinem Gegner. Mein Blick wanderte von hohen roten Schuhen, einer dunklen Hose und einem weinroten Umhang zu langen wilden Haaren - und als ich das irre Lachen hörte, war ich schon aufgesprungen, allen Verletzungen trotzend.

Bellatrix Lestrange stand wenige Meter vor mir. Ein einfacher Zauber ihrerrseits hatte mich niedergeschmettert. Ein gefährliche Frau - und wahnsinnig obendrein.

"Das Schlammblut Granger", schnurrte sie so geziert, als seien wir beieinander zum Teetrinken.  
Und dann schleuderte sie den nächsten Fluch.

Ich wehrte ihn ab, spürte aber dennoch die Macht. Bellatrix musste gutes Geld in ihren Zauberstab, möglicherweise auch in verschleierte Artefakte gesteckt haben, oder aber ihr Wahnsinn war ihrer Zaubermacht besonders förderlich. Ich beschloss, besondere Vorsicht walten zu lassen und warf mich herum.

"Expulso!", schrie ich.

Bellatrix wehrte ihn ab und er schlug neben ihr ein und löste eine Explosion aus, bei der eine der dicken Steinsäulen zerbarst. Sie griff in ihren Umhang, doch ehe sie einen schwarzmagischen und womöglich unabwendbaren Fluch auf mich anwandte, fegte ich sie mit einer Bewegung meines Zauberstabes zu Boden.

Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer wütenden Fratze.

"Crucio!", bellte sie.

Ich warf mich zu Boden und der Fluch traf einen dunkelhaarigen Mann einige Meter hinter mir. Er schrie gellend und warf sich in die Knie, doch augenblicklich wurde der Fluch von ihm genommen.. Mir schwante Böses - und im letzten Moment noch sah ich, wie eine dunkle, geflügelte Gestalt auf mich zuschoß. Instinktiv und ohne nachzudenken, brüllte ich den mächtigsten Feuerfluch, den ich gelernt hatte und rollte mich hinter einen umgeworfenen Tisch.

Eine riesige Feuerzunge loderte empor und das von Bellatrix beschworene Getier verging klagend in einer erneuten Explosion.

Ich blickte behutsam an dem Tisch vorbei und mein Blick blieb an Bellatrix Lestranges zusammengekrümmter, schwelender Gestalt haften. Auch im Tod strahlte ihre Gestalt etwas Beunruhigendes aus, doch alle Einschüchterung war gewichen.

Und ich war wie gelähmt.

Ich hatte Bellatrix Lestrange getötet. Bellatrix Lestrange, die Frau, die Nevilles Eltern in den Wahnsinn gefoltert hatte und diesem Jungen das Vertrauen in die Welt genommen hatte. Die Frau, die auch heute noch skrupellos nichts scheuen würde, um ihrem Herrn zu gefallen, durch den ihr Wahnsinn erst richtig aufgeblüht war. Eine Frau, die an Skrupellosigkeit und Gräueltaten kaum zu übertreffen war.  
Und die Frau, die in der nahen Zukunft der Gegenwart, in der ich war, Draco Malfoy als Strafe für seine Leichtsinnigkeit bezüglich dieses Kampfes mit seinem Erzfeind und der Anmaßung, gegenüber ihrem Lord, der sich ja den Tod Harry Potters gegenüber allen Anhängern zusprach, töten würde. Die Frau, die ich an diesem Tag ebenso gefürchtet hatte wie Voldemort.  
Voldemort.

Nur der Gedanke an Harry trieb mich weiter. Ich verdrängte den Schock und das Entsetzen, versprach meinem Geist, mich später damit zu befassen und lief zu der Tribüne der Lehrer. Ich sah Neville hinter dem großen Lehrertisch in einer geschützen Ecke knieen und eine Frau im mittleren Alter mit einer stark blutenden Beinwunde behandeln. Vorsichtig kroch ich näher und im richtigen Moment sah ich mich Nevilles Zauberstab gegenüber.  
Es ist unglaublich, wie stark er geworden ist, dieser tolpatschige Junge.

"Neville, hier ist Hermine." Er senkte den Stab, lächelte und winkte mich zu sich hinter den Tisch. "Hast du Harry gesehen? Weißt du, ob er Voldemort gefolgt ist?"

"Er hat mit ihm gekämpft. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich mit Ernie zusammen seine Schlange getötet habe und auf sein Drängen hin auch bestätigt, dass ihr Blut vollkommen schwarz gewesen ist. Deshalb wollte er sofort zu ihm -"

"Neville, Nagini ist wirklich tot? Wo ist Harry jetzt?", keuchte ich und konnte kaum glauben, was er sagte. Ich hatte schon angenommen, Harry sei wahnsinnig geworden.

"Es hört sich so an, als seien sie in die Eingangshalle weitergezogen. Sei vorsichtig, Hermine!"

"Danke, Neville! Pass auf dich auf!" Ich drückte ihn flüchtig, nichtwissend, ob dies das letzte Mal gewesen sein wird, dass wir uns gesehen haben und hetzte dann hinter Säulen und umgeworfenen Tischen und im Schutz vieler Abwehrzauber durch die große Halle.

Die beiden waren leicht auszumachen. Voldemort war durch seine engsten Todesser umgeben, die zwar allesamt selbst in Kämpfe verwickelt waren, ihn jedoch eindeutig flankierten. Avery kämpfte mit Mr Bott, der kriecherische Wurmschwanz hielt sich recht bedeckt und nur Bellatrix Lestrange fehlte unter ihnen. Und dann sah ich Draco.  
Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt begriff ich...

"Überall waren Todesser, Ordensmitglieder und grüne, blaue und rote Lichtstrahlen und ... Körper auf dem Boden. Ich hatte Angst, denn ich war inmitten all dieser Kämpfer. Und vor mir standest du, Draco – du, Harry und Bellatrix. Ihr kämpftet mit verzerrten Gesichtern und heiseren Stimmen." Ich löste mich von seiner Schulter, um ihn ansehen zu können, umklammerte jedoch weiterhin seinen Arm. Dann holte ich tief Luft.  
"Voldemort erschien, tötete Harry und Bellatrix tötete dich." Der Schnee hatte meine Jeans völlig durchnässt und meine Finger waren eiskalt, als ich sie fester um Dracos Arm krallte. "Und dann, dann lachte er und ich wusste, wir waren alle verloren; ich schrie und kämpfte, doch ich konnte alleine kaum etwas ausrichten... "

Dies war der Moment. Und als Draco sich in die Schatten zurückzog, betete ich, dass wir genug Veränderung heraufbeschworen hatten, um die alte Zukunft verblassen zu lassen.  
Draco war auf unserer Seite, die Rollen waren so klar verteilt. Alles war völlig anders als in dieser Illusion! Draco kämpfte auf Harrys Seite, er würde den Stab nicht in der alten Wut gegen ihn richten und Bellatrix war tot, sie konnte ihm nichts mehr anhaben! Er hatte für uns einen Horkrux gefunden, er hatte mit uns gekämpft und unsere Gegenwart durfte sich nicht in das hoffnungslose Gemetzel verwandeln, dem ich beigewohnt hatte!  
Nagini war tot, Voldemort war sterblich und Harry so gut vorbereitet wie noch nie auf eine seiner ewigen Prüfungen. Ich hoffte und glaubte.

Der besagte Held hielt sich hinter einer dicken, wenn auch bereits bröckelnden Trennwand in Deckung und schleuderte nur ab und an einen ausgewählten Fluch auf seinen Gegner. Voldemort dagegen versuchte stets, Harry direkt gegenüberzutreten. Es war ein Hin und Her und ich war innerlich zerissen, wie nah ich kommen durfte, ohne Harry abzulenken oder Voldemorts Erpressungsmittel zu werden. Somit behielt ich die anderen Todesser im Auge und sah, dass Ron, ein wenig entfernt in einem Kampf verwickelt, dasselbe tat.

"Asperitias!" Harry sandte einen neuen Eisfluch und drehte sich dann wieder hinter die schützende Mauer.

Er verfehlte Voldemort und dieser ließ ihm sofort einen Zauber nachfliegen, der in der Mauer explodierte und dicke Steine aus ihr herausrieseln ließ. Einige Sekunden vergingen, dann schoß Harry erneut aus seinem Versteck hervor. Voldemort wich erneut aus.  
Dann aber sprang Harry in einem riskanten Versuch des Überraschungsangriffs erneut hervor - und im selben Moment ließ Voldemort mit einem Wutschrei seinen Zauberstab in einem mächtigen Fluch hinaufschnellen.

Die Flüche der beiden schossen durch die Luft und erhellten den Raum und mit einem gänsehauterregenden Zischen verflochten sich die Lichtstrahlen ineinander.

"Die Zwillingskerne", flüsterte ich atemlos. Harrys Zauberstab hielt Voldemorts Macht stand!

Wie bereits im vierten Schuljahr verbanden sich die Energien der beiden Zwillinge, der beiden Zauberstäbe, die in ihrem Kern beide die Schwanzfeder ein und desselben Phönixes trugen. Die Brüder verweigerten somit die Tötung einanders und beschworen stattdessen einen mächtigen Zauber herauf, der jedoch keineswegs harmlos war.  
Wie damals schwoll der Energiestrom an, dehnte sich aus und wuchs in seiner Helligkeit und Macht.

Voldemort schnaubte in seinem wahnsinnigen und ohnmächtigen Zorn.

"Avada Kedavra!", donnerte er.

Doch es gelang ihm nicht, den Zauberstab aus dieser mächtigen Verbindung zu reißen. Der kraftvolle Zauber leuchte an der Spitze seines Stabs. So sehr seine Wut uns allen offenbar war, es gelang ihm nicht, den Fluch hinauszutreiben und so flaute das Leuchten ab und verwandelte sich in eine melonengroße, schimmernde Kugel, die auf die Energiestrahlen zwischen den beiden Zauberern glitt.

Gänsehaut kroch über meinen Rücken. Die Kugel wanderte unendlich langsam - doch sie wanderte auf Harry zu!

Harrys Augen weiteten sich in Verstehen und dann in Angst.

"Protego!", schrie er, doch nur an kleines Licht leuchtete an seinem Stab.

"Pellerius! Pellerius!", versuchte Harry einen Verscheuchzauber.

Die Kugel kroch immer weiter auf Harry zu, sie wanderte unaufhörlich.

Voldemort lachte.

"EXPULSO!", brüllte Harry und warf sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen den Energiestrahl, der ihn schüttelte.

Und da schoß ein gleißendes Licht aus Harrys Zauberstab und bildete eine weitaus größere Kugel als jene, die bereits auf den Strahlen tanzte. Sie formte ein gewaltiges Rund und rotierte in schnellen Bewegungen.

Fassungslosigkeit trat auf Voldemorts Gesicht.  
Mit heftigen Bewegungen versuchte er seinen Stab aus den Strahlen zu reißen, doch die magische Verbindung war zu dominant. Er konnte nur zusehen, wie sich die Helligkeit auf ihn zu bewegte.

"Harry Potter!", kreischte Voldemort voller Hass.

Und dann verging er in einem Lichtkegel und einem grünen Blitz.  
Das Licht flammte bis zur Decke und hinterließ eine gewaltige schwarze Rußschicht. Die Detonation der Flüche löste eine Druckwelle aus, die die Wände erzittern ließ.

Und dann herrschte Stille.

Alle Kämpfe brachen ab. Jeder Blick richtete sich auf die verkohlten Überreste des mächtigsten und schwärzesten Magiers dieser Zeit und den blutbeschmierten jungen Mann mit verbogener Brille.  
Schnee wehte durch das große Portal in die Eingangshalle und tanzte in den Strahlen des Mondlichts und die unwirkliche Stille ließ die Zeit stillstehen.

Und dann trat Arthur Weasley vor.

"Im Namen des Zauberministeriums fordere ich die Todesser auf, sich zu ergeben und sich dem Gericht zu stellen. Jegliche Zuwiderhandlung, jede Flucht wird verfolgt und ausnahmslos sofort mit Askaban geahndet."

Plötzlich herrschte wieder Leben und heftiges Getuschel. Von dem Gelände von Hogwarts erklangen einige Schreie und Getrampel, doch die Auroren hatten bereits die Eingänge von Hogwarts verbarrikadiert, so dass nur wenige entkommen mochten. Die in der Eingangshalle befindlichen Todesser waren von Auroren eingekreist.

"Lord Voldemort ist gefallen", sagte Arthur Weasley.  
Seine Augen staunten über diese Worte.

Und endlich brach Jubel aus.  
Menschen fielen sich in die Arme, Tränen flossen und Lachen ertönte und nirgendwo konnte man ein unbewegtes Gesicht sehen. Neville presste eine aufgelöste Padma Patil an sich, Todesser wurden von triumphierenden Auroren in magische Käfige gefesselt, Mrs Weasley warf sich in Mr Weasleys Arme und überall sandten Ministeriumsmitglieder Nachrichten in der Form von Patroni in die Welt. Inmitten dieser galoppierenden, fliegenden und laufenden Lichtwesen eilte Ron auf Harry zu und auch ich rannte, so schnell ich konnte, spürte den Wind auf meiner Haut, das Herz in meiner Brust schlagen und eine Leichtigkeit, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Ron warf seinen Freund zu Boden und zusammen fielen wir in die Knie. Tränen rannen über Harrys Gesicht, das völlig regungslos war, wie traumatisiert und erstarrt.

"Er ist tot", flüsterte Harry.

"Du hast ihn getötet, Harry", sagte ich leise. "Es ist vorbei."

"Er ist weg", wiederholte Harry und dann sah er mir in die Augen. "Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass er wirklich gestorben ist. Es war ein ewiger Kampf. es schien wie eine Unmöglichkeit, viel zu schwer für mich kleinen Jungen... und nun ist er tot und ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre ein Teil von mir gestorben." Er stockte und ich wollte gerade protestieren, als ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht trat. "Das ist ein wunderbares Gefühl. Hermine, Ron, es ist vorbei! Der Kampf ist vorbei! Wir sind frei!"

Ich lachte, schrill und atemlos und glücklich.  
Es war wunderbar in diesem Knäuel, das wir bildeten, auf diesen eiskalten Fliesen, umweht von glitzernden Schnee; es war wunderbar, dass wir alle hier waren und es war wunderbar, meine beiden besten Freunde so nah bei mir zu haben.

Und als ich aufblickte mit strahlenden Augen sah ich meine unmögliche Liebe.

Ich liege in den Armen meiner besten Freunde, lebend und berauscht und vor mir steht Draco und lächelt mich an. Er streckt mir die Hand entgegen.

Wir haben gewonnen.

x

x

x


	38. Epilog

**EPILOG:**

x

(POV Draco)

x

**Nager dans les eaux troubles**  
**Des lendemains**  
**Attendre ici la fin**  
**Flotter dans l'air trop lourd**  
**Du presque rien**  
**A qui tendre la main **  
**Si je dois tomber de haut**  
**Que ma chute soit lente**  
**Je n'ai trouvé de repos**  
**Que dans l'indifférence**  
**Pourtant, je voudrais retrouver l'innocence**  
**Mais rien n'a de sens, et rien ne va**

**Tout est chaos**  
**A côté**  
**Tous mes idéaux, des mots**  
**Abimés**  
**Je cherche une âme, qui**  
**Pourra m'aider**  
**Je suis d'une**  
**Génération désenchantée,**  
**Désenchantée **

**-**

**Im chaotischen Gewässer**  
**der zukünftigen Zeiten schwimmend**  
**erwarte ich hier das Ende.**  
**Ich falle frei durch erdrückende Luft.**  
**Nach wem soll ich die Hand ausstrecken,**  
**wenn ich tief falle und mein Sturz langsam ist?**  
**Ich habe nie Frieden gefunden**  
**außer in der Gleichgültigkeit. **  
**Aber nichts davon macht mehr Sinn und nichts geht mehr.**

**Alles ist im Aufruhr**  
**Und nebenbei: Alle meine Ideale sind nur noch**  
**abgenutzte Worte.**  
**Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer Seele,**  
**die mir helfen kann.**  
**Denn ich bin Teil einer **  
**desillusionierten Generation.**

**(freie Eigenübersetzung: „Désenchantée" - Kate Ryan) **

x

„Als ich noch klein und naiv gegenüber unserer Welt und dem menschlichen Wesen war ..." - so beginne ich gerne meine Beichten der früheren Zeit.

Doch es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie gleich das Gefühl bleibt, wenn ich an diese Zeit zurückdenke.  
Niemals möchte ich an den Punkt zurückkehren, an dem ich mich den größten Teil meiner Schulzeit befand, nichts würde ich für das Prestige und das Ansehen geben, nichts für den Luxus, welchen ich damals so sehr schätzte; nichts würde ich geben, wenn ich sie dafür wieder verlieren müsste.

Es ist verblüffend, wie schnell ein Mensch sich unauslöschlich in dein Leben einschleichen, deine Sinne verwirren und einen tiefen Abdruck in deinem Herzen hinterlassen kann.

Damals hätte ich es mir niemals einzugestehen gewagt und auch heute kann ich es noch nicht aussprechen, zu sehr bin ich befangen von Unsicherheit und Zweifel, zu sehr geprägt von der Gefühlskälte und Gleichgültigkeit, mit der ich aufgewachsen bin.  
Es erscheint mir manchmal unmöglich zu sagen, dass ich liebe.

Doch heute fiel Lord Voldemort endgültig. Harry Potter hat ihn vernichtet, durch eine dieser unglaublich dummen und unglaublich mutigen Heldentaten. Und nun hat sich so viel verändert, nun ist die Welt so vollkommen anders als gestern. Menschen hoffen und glauben wieder, Familie beweinen ihre Toten und die Tränen fließen gleichzeitig vor Glück über den Frieden. Das Zaubereiministerium ist blitzschnell in seiner alten Form wiederhergestellt worden und die Zauberwelt hat wieder feste Normen und Sicherheiten; die Willkürherrschaft und die Schreckensherrschaft ist vorbei.

Und ich kann wieder atmen.

Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass ich einen Menschen finden würde, den ich lieben kann. Und erst recht glaubte ich, niemanden zu finden, der etwas an mir lieben kann und als ich begriff, das es gerade passierte, glaubte ich erst recht nicht, dass auch nur einer von uns beiden überleben würde.  
Und nun... sind alle Mauern gefallen.

Immer noch stehen wir auf dem Schlachtfeld von Hogwarts und immer noch ist dies ein Ort des Wunders. Niemand kann glauben, was passiert ist. Die ehemaligen Gryffindors haben sich in einem Grüppchen versammelt, wie zu Schulzeiten, doch seit Einbruch der Dämmerung desappariert einer nach dem anderen, alle in dem Wissen, dass ihnen, sobald sie ihre Familien wiedergefunden haben, endlich eine unbeschwerte Zeit bevorsteht.

Ich sehe Hermine; sie umarmt Ron und Harry, auf die sie beide so stolz sein muss. Die beiden haben wohl heute ihren besten Tag gehabt, ein Wunder, dass sie noch bei uns sind... es ist alles ein Wunder.  
Nichts kann uns mehr hindern außer uns selbst. Ich bin als Mitglied des Ordens an keine irren Grundsätze mehr gebunden.

Und als sie auf mich zugeht, vergesse ich den Kampf, vergesse ich die Schmerzen der langen Monate, vergesse ich die Angst und die Qual und die Verzweiflung.

Sie lächelt mich an und etwas durchstrahlt meinen ganzen Körper.

Sie sagt: "Komm!".

Und ich nehme sie an der Hand und wir desapparieren. Gemeinsam.

x

**ENDE.**

x

x

x


End file.
